


Reyes & Bufones

by Yari_Kuroo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Bokuaka - Freeform, KuroKen - Freeform, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Romantic Comedy, akaken, reyes y bufones, short Akaken
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 77,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yari_Kuroo/pseuds/Yari_Kuroo
Summary: AU: Los padres de Akaashi y Kenma los han comprometido desde que nacieron, toda su vida han estado juntos y en la preparatoria de Karasuno, forman parte de un grupo de élite llamados los "Reyes", su relación es estable y seria, hasta que llegan dos alumnos nuevos, escandalosos y atrevidos, este par de "Bufones" llegaron para traer diversión a sus vidas. KuroKen, BokuAka, KageHina, YakuLev.





	1. Reyes

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic tambien esta pubicado en FanFiction bajo mi nombre de Yaru Cullen Black.   
> Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia.

—¡Aw son adorables juntos! ¿No es así cariño?  
—Hacen muy buena pareja en realidad.  
—¡Mira! ¡Tomaron sus manos!— Exclamó la madre del otro.  
—Creo que ya tenemos a nuestros herederos.  
—¿Quieres que nuestro pequeño se case con el tuyo?  
—¿Qué mejor que nuestras familias se unan por ellos? No confió en más nadie que tú para que comparta el mando de la compañía conmigo.  
Ambos hombres, grandes empresarios y amigos desde la secundaria, intercambiaron una mirada llena de emociones, confianza, lealtad e una inquebrantable amistad que iluminaron sus ojos; sus esposas, sonrieron felices con el acuerdo.  
—Bueno, mi pequeño Kozume y el apuesto Keiji están comprometidos —Dijo la madre del recién nacido.  
—Crecerán como amigos, estudiaran y se preparan juntos para tomar el control de ambas compañías y se unirán en matrimonio cuando tengan la edad adecuada—Sentenció el padre del mayor.   
—Suena como un buen plan para mí— Dijo feliz el padre de Kenma.  
Los adultos vieron a sus hijos en la cuna, la mano del pequeño Akaashi sostenía la de Kenma, mientras ambos dormían.  
Las mujeres soltaron un suspiro encantando.

5 años después...  
El pequeño Akaashi iba corriendo hacia la habitación de Kenma, llegó a la puerta y la abrió, actuando como si fuera su propia casa de lo acostumbrado que estaba a estar allí, se encontró a su amigo enrollado entre las sabanas como era la costumbre del menor los sábados por la mañana.  
—Ken-chan, despierta —Llamó al menor, colocándose a su lado.  
—Mmm...  
El menor solo murmuró y se dio la vuelta, ignorándolo completamente. El pequeño Akaashi suspiró, siempre era lo mismo y por lo tanto ya sabía cómo despertarlo más fácil y que mantuviera un buen humor. Se inclinó sobre Kenma y le dio un beso en la frente, luego otro en la mejilla descubierta; Kenma se giró de nuevo y Akaashi le dio otro beso en la mejilla ahora expuesta y con eso Kenma abrió un poco los ojos, para encontrarse con un pequeño Akaashi sonriente justo frente a su rostro.  
—Aka-chan —El menor le devolvió la sonrisa un poco adormilado, la verdad era que adoraba al mayor, aunque no lo dejara dormir hasta tarde los sábados.  
—¡Vamos a jugar Ken-chan!  
—¡Sí!

5 años después...  
—Guarda el videojuego Kozume —Le susurró en advertencia Akaashi. Los dos jóvenes se encontraban en sus lecciones privadas, sus padres habían insistido en que tomaran sus lecciones especiales juntas.   
Kenma había descubierto los videojuegos portátiles recientemente y ahora era muy difícil que los dejara de lado, sin embargo gracias a su inteligencia innata sus notas en la escuela no se veían afectadas, para felicidad de su padre, Kenma era muy bueno en artes y computación, cosas ideales para la empresa familiar, ya que eran diseñadores de videojuegos, desde la elaboración de las consolas hasta el diseño de los juegos.  
Akaashi en cambio era excelente en el resto de las ciencias, biología y ciencias sociales siendo sus preferidas, como su padre, quien poseía un imperio dedicado a la salud, poseían varios hospitales y el mejor centro de rehabilitación para deportistas de todo Japón.

5 años después...  
—¡Feliz cumpleaños Kozume!   
—Keiji, al fin llegas.  
Le recibió el menor con una ligera mueca, aceptando el abrazo del otro. Kenma se escondía en el balcón del salón de fiesta de su casa, esperando por el mayor.  
—¡Lo siento! tuve que regresarme por esto —Se excusó dándole un paquete envuelto con un lazo.  
El del cumpleaños lo abrió y sonrió ampliamente, una sonrisa que solo Akaashi y sus padres conocían, solo su mejor amigo podría darle algo que quisiera tanto y que no había podido conseguir, aun con todo su dinero e influencias.  
—¿Cómo lo has conseguido? —Preguntó sujetando con adoración la primera edición de su manga favorito.  
—¿Recuerdas el viaje de hace una semana que hice con mi padre a Miyagi?   
Kenma asintió distraído mientras abría el manga y se encontraba con un “Feliz cumpleaños Kenma-kun" y la firma del autor.  
—Keiji —Suspiró con alegría y sorpresa, lo miró con lágrimas de felicidad no derramadas.  
—Conseguí que la editorial me dijera donde vivía, porque el hijo del editor recibió una operación de rodillas gratuitas en uno de los hospitales de mi padre, fue umm… bastante problemático que aceptara firmarlo, pero lo logré.  
Akaashi le explicó, acomodando las mangas de su traje, un gesto que hacia cuando estaba nervioso, también sus mejillas estaban un poco coloradas. Luego Kenma observó de nuevo el manga y notó que había algo mas escrito “Pd: Dile que sí, es un buen chico".  
—¿Keiji? ¿A qué debo decir que sí?  
Con esa pregunta, el sonrojo de Akaashi empeoró, abrió su boca para responder y no salió nada, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a jugar con las mangas de su chaqueta de nuevo.  
—Ah...mmm, Kozume ... ehhh, yo quería...  
Ver tan nervioso a su mejor amigo hizo que se despertaran las alarmas internas de Kenma, nunca lo había visto de esa manera antes, Akaashi era conocido por su seriedad y seguridad al hablar, era todo lo opuesto a Kenma ¿Que era lo que quería pedirle?  
—Puedes decirme lo que quieras, pedirme lo que sea —Le aseguró el de cabello teñido.  
—Esto es embarazoso... quiero darte otra cosa.  
Sorprendido, Kenma tomó la pequeña caja que le ofrecía su amigo.  
—¿Anillos?  
Akaashi suspiró y pareció enderezarse, observó a Kenma directo a los ojos, decidido, aunque para Kenma parecía que iba a enfrentar a un pelotón de fusilamiento.  
—Kozume ¿Quieres ser mi novio?  
Kenma soltó su aliento contenido y una pequeña risa nerviosa se escapó de él, cosa que no le hizo gracia al otro joven, quien hizo una mueca enojado; Kenma se dio cuenta y se apresuró a calmarse para explicarse.  
—Estamos comprometidos desde que nací —Explicó, volviendo a su tono despreocupado—, ¿No significa eso que somos novios desde entonces? —Preguntó inocentemente.  
Akaashi no cambió su expresión de seriedad cuando le respondió.  
—Que nuestros padres hayan decidido eso no quiere decir que nosotros debamos aceptarlo.  
—Keiji...  
—No, escúchame… te conozco desde que tengo memoria Kozume, y no creo que haya otra persona con la que sea más compatible, conoces todo de mi y no hay ni un aspecto de ti que no me guste, quiero llevar nuestra relación a otro nivel y quisiera que lo aceptaras sólo porque sientes lo mismo que yo y no por el compromiso que arreglaron nuestros padres.  
—Keiji... —Kenma estaba sin palabras, nunca había pensado que podía negar el compromiso, Akaashi siempre había estado a su lado y así le parecía bien, correcto, no podía imaginarse su vida sin él a su lado, de hecho su corazón empezó a latir de pánico solo de pensar que Akaashi lo dejara.  
—No tienes que responder en este insta... —Akaashi le ofreció una sonrisa comprensiva pero Kenma lo interrumpió.  
—Por supuesto que acepto, tonto. No puedo vivir sin ti.  
La sincera y directa respuesta del menor lo sorprendió, pero Akaashi sonrió enseguida, cierto, Kenma era tímido en general, pero no con él y no cuando era sobre algo que le importaba.  
Akaashi tomó el anillo y se lo colocó a Kenma, luego Kenma hizo lo mismo con él, sonriéndose tiernamente, compartieron su primer beso.

Un año después...  
La preparatoria privada de Karasuno, estaba entre las mejores escuelas de Japón, destacaban por el alto promedio de sus estudiantes y por su equipo de voleibol que siempre llegaba al nacional, es una escuela costosa donde solo iban los ricos y famosos; aquellos que lograban destacar de los demás, se les daba el apodo de reyes y Akaashi y Kenma, se encontraban entre esos privilegiados, la pareja de reyes, admirados y envidiados por igual, los dos formaban una pareja con mucha influencia en la preparatoria.  
Akaashi era el presidente de la clase y tesorero del consejo estudiantil, algunos lo consideraban un poco frío pero en realidad solo era un chico de pocas palabras; Kenma era el vicepresidente del club de videojuegos, por elección propia, le habían ofrecido la presidencia pero se negó; ellos entraban en torneos y por supuesto eran campeones nacionales.

Desafortunadamente para Kenma, en su segundo año, estaba en un salón distinto al de Akaashi, pero al menos compartían el almuerzo y el salón del club de videojuegos estaba cerca del consejo estudiantil.   
Llevaban una semana de clases, cuando Daichi Sawamura, presidente del consejo, se acercó para pedirles un favor...  
—Akaashi, Kenma me alegro de haberlos encontrado.  
—Daichi-san, buenos días —Saludó Akaashi.  
Kenma asintió en su dirección como saludo, estaba acostumbrado al chico castaño ya que pasaba mucho tiempo con el consejo estudiantil debido a Keiji y todos ellos sabían que Kenma hablaba incluso menos que Akaashi.  
—Tengo un favor que pedirles, hoy ingresan dos estudiantes nuevos a sus salones y quería que por favor les muestren la escuela.  
—¿Nosotros?  
—Normalmente lo haríamos Suga y yo, pero estamos ocupados por la nueva regla de que todos tenemos que unirnos a un equipo de actividad física, tenemos que asegurarnos que todos los alumnos lo hagan.  
—¿Eso es en serio? —Preguntó Kenma con una mueca.  
Akaashi y Daichi le dieron una mirada divertida.  
—Te lo dije cuando comenzamos las clases, si no te apresuras se irán todos los clubes fáciles.  
Akaashi tomó su mano para consolarlo y Kenma entrelazó sus dedos, inclinándose hacia él, Kozume odiaba los deportes.  
—¿Puedo contar con su ayuda? —Daichi les preguntó, sin importarle el gesto de la pareja, el mismo estaba en una relación amorosa con el Vicepresidente, Koshi Suwagara, así que lo entendía perfectamente.   
Akaashi y Kenma intercambiaron una mirada, en realidad no podían negar una petición del presidente del consejo.  
—Por supuesto —Asintieron ambos chicos.

5 minutos después... Salón de Akaashi.  
—Hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno que se unirá a nosot...  
Una voz estruendosa interrumpió al profesor, seguida de un joven de cabello gris y negro levantado en puntas, entrando al salón.  
—¡HEY, HEY, HEY! Mi nombre es Kotaro Bokuto y seré el As del equipo de voleibol —Se presentó con una enorme sonrisa.  
Akaashi no podía creer que el chico hubiera interrumpido al profesor, suspiró al pensar que tendría que pasar un tiempo con ese chico tan escandaloso, un bufón, de ojos tan grandes como los de un búho, ojos de un lindo color dorado, ojos que se clavaron en él y que hicieron que su corazón diera un salto ¿Qué demonios era eso?

Al mismo tiempo, en el salón de Kenma...  
—¡Hey, hey, hey! —El grito hizo que Kenma saltara en su asiento sorprendido —mi nombre es Tetsuro Kuroo, mi primo y yo fuimos transferidos a esta escuela para formar parte del equipo de voleibol, soy un bloqueador.  
Kenma se dio cuenta que no podía apartar la vista del chico de cabello negro, era alto y llevaba la corbata del uniforme casi suelta, tenia rasgos felinos y sus cabello tenía ese look de recién levantado, era perfecto para el personaje que necesitaba el videojuego que estaba desarrollando la compañía de su padre.  
Y entonces esos ojos negros se fijaron en él y Kenma sintió que su garganta se secaba, el ojinegro le dio una pequeña sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo; no sabía porque, pero Kenma pensó que su vida estaba por cambiar para siempre.


	2. Los bufones

**Bufones.**

Kuroo Tetsuro nunca había visto a un chico tan adorable como el peliteñido que tenia frente a sí, su cabello rubio y negro le recordaba a un pequeño gato que tenía cuando era un niño.

El chico lo observó y parecía un poco asustado, razón por lo cual Kuroo le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo, el chico abrió sus ojos sorprendido y luego sus mejillas se tornaron de un lindo rosado, lo que le pareció extremadamente adorable, cuando el otro desvió su mirada, Kuroo creyó que tal vez se hubiera pasado un poco, pero entonces el profesor habló y le dio la oportunidad que deseaba, poder hablar con aquel chico.

—Siéntate junto a Kenma-kun, será tu guía hasta que te adaptes a la preparatoria.

_“Bueno, bueno, definitivamente la suerte esta de mi lado hoy"_ pensó al ver como aquel chico levantaba su mano para señalarle el asiento libre a su lado.

Kuroo caminó hasta el chico y ocupó su asiento.

—Kenma-kun, un placer conocerte —Le dio una sonrisa coqueta, ofreciéndole su mano.

—Kuroo-kun —Repitió secamente el otro, asintiendo en su dirección, sin siquiera mirarlo, su atención en el profesor que iniciaba la clase.

La sonrisa de Kuroo desapareció al ser tratado con tanta indiferencia, su mano bajando hacia su regazo ¿Qué pasó con el chico tímido de hace unos segundos? lo observó fijamente, el sonrojo había desaparecido, su rostro una máscara neutral ¿Qué demonios? ¿Había confundido timidez con frialdad? lo intentó de nuevo.

— ¿Kenma-kun cuántos años tienes?

—Dieciséis —De nuevo, ni siquiera le dio una mirada.

—Tenemos la misma edad, te llamare Kenma —Exclamó con una sonrisa.

Eso sí le ganó que el otro lo observara pero ninguna palabra. Kuroo no se rindió.

—Puedes decirme Kuro —El otro frunció el seño un poco y pareció debatir consigo mismo por unos segundos antes de asentir.

—Kuro —Repitió suavemente, haciendo que el pelinegro sonriera más amplio.

Kuroo iba a seguir con la conversación pero entonces el profesor se aclaró la garganta, llamándoles la atención, y con eso toda la comunicación fue a la basura, sin embargo Kenma acercó su libro para que Kuroo pudiera ver en que página estaban, al menos pensó que eso era un progreso, juró que el chico lo miraba de reojo, pero cuando Kuroo intentaba verlo, enseguida desviaba la mirada, sin embargo podía sentir que lo observaba constantemente, lo que lo hizo sonreír un poco, tal vez no estaba tan equivocado.

**& &&&&&&&**

Akaashi no podía creer su suerte, el nuevo no paraba de hablar, era demasiado ruidoso y movía sus manos de manera exagerada, intentó bajar su voz para que el otro lo imitara pero fue completamente inútil, el chico no entendía indirectas.

—Akaaaaashi, no me ignores —Eso era otra cosa que no podía entender, era demasiado confianzudo, no llevaban ni una hora de conocerse y ya había dejado los honoríficos de lado.

—¿Que sucede ahora Bokuto-kun?

Respondió suspirando derrotado, ya sabía que si no le respondía, Bokuto comenzaría a darle con su lápiz en el brazo hasta que girara hacia él, no importaba la mirada amenazante o indiferente que le diera, Bokuto solo le ofrecía esa estúpida y brillante sonrisa como respuesta antes de hacerle cualquier pregunta que cruzara por su cabeza, la mayoría sobre voleibol o sobre el mismo Akaashi, ninguna que quisiera responderle en realidad, pero era eso o tener que soportar el maldito lápiz en su brazo hasta que no pudiera soportarlo más y le gritara...y entonces el profesor lo regañaría, como había ocurrido a los 15 minutos de haberse conocido.

—¿Juegas algún deporte?

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—No me interesan.

—¿Por qué?

Eso era otra cosa que había notado en el poco tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, hasta que no recibiera una respuesta que le convenciera, Bokuto se comportaba como un niño curioso y no dejaba de preguntar “¿Por qué?", tristemente para Akaashi, Bokuto tenía curiosidad sobre él.

—No tengo tiempo para ello.

—¿Por qué?

Akaashi tomó aire y contó hasta cinco mentalmente, sabía que no podía durar más de eso o Bokuto le preguntaría de nuevo, el peligris no era muy paciente. Lo soltó suavemente y le respondió.

—Estoy muy ocupado.

—¿Con qué?

—Soy el tesorero del consejo estudiantil y presidente de mi clase, además de los deberes que tengo con mi familia.

Bokuto lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Akaashi, ¡Eres genial!

La verdadera admiración reflejándose en su tono de voz evitó que Akaashi rodara sus ojos con incredulidad y en cambio hizo que su corazón diera un pequeño salto. No estaba acostumbrado a tratar con personas tan honestas, lamentablemente su mundo estaba lleno de personas interesadas en algo, ya sea su dinero, su rostro que decían era hermoso, o las conexiones de su familia. Podía contar con los dedos de una mano, las personas en las que confiaba realmente, a parte de su familia.

Como respuesta, solo se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada.

—¿Eres súper inteligente, no? —De nuevo se encogió de hombros, sintiendo que sus mejillas comenzaban a calentarse.

—Lo he hecho siempre.

—Pero Akaashi, debes hacer deportes para mantenerte saludable —Akaashi se sorprendió, ¿Era preocupación lo que escuchaba? acababan de conocerse por el amor de Dios, tenía que estar malinterpretando las cosas.

—La preparatoria nos está obligando a tomar un deporte este año —Le comentó, pero al ver como sus ojos comenzaron a brillar, sabía que se iba a arrepentir de eso...

—¡Debes inscribirte en voleibol! ¡Así estaremos juntos! —Bokuto gritó feliz, ganándose que el profesor los regañara nuevamente.

—Lo sentimos profesor, no ocurrirá de nuevo —Se disculpó de nuevo Akaashi, agachando su cabeza y obligando a Bokuto a que lo hiciera también.

—Podrás conocer a mi primo —Le susurró Bokuto sonriendo ampliamente, una vez que el profesor inició la clase.

Akaashi suspiró, quería imaginar que el primo de Bokuto era diferente del peligris, por el bien de su novio, aunque tenía la impresión de que no era así o Bokuto no estaría tan ansioso de presentárselo, ¿Como estaría Kenma lidiando con el otro bufón?

**& &&&&&&&**

Kenma quería salir corriendo del aula, buscar a Akaashi y esconderse entre sus brazos, lamentablemente no podía hacerlo, ya que su novio debía estar en una situación similar, aunque no creía que el otro fuera tan malo como el pelinegro; Kenma quería golpear al presidente del consejo estudiantil por haberle hecho hacer de guía ¿Por qué tenía que ser él quien ayudara al nuevo a adaptarse? ¿Daichi no lo conocía? ¿No sabía lo mucho que le incomodaba tratar con personas nuevas?

Decir que Kuroo Tetsuro lo ponía nervioso era un eufemismo; el chico intentaba sacarle conversación a cada momento, siempre ofreciéndole una estúpida sonrisa, y no entendía el concepto de espacio personal, Kenma ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se había tenido que alejar del chico, quien le había rozado el hombro con el suyo, colocado una mano en su brazo e incluso se había acercado para susurrarle algo al oído, de una forma tan silenciosa que Kenma estuvo a punto de caerse de su asiento cuando sintió su aliento en el oído.

A penas sonó el timbre que indicaba el final de la primera clase, Kenma se levantó de un salto, excusándose con que quería ir al baño antes de la siguiente clase, no le extrañó aunque si le irritó bastante, que Kuroo le siguiera.

—No debes dejarme solo Kenma —Le dijo con fingido reproche.

—Puedes sobrevivir sin mí, por siete minutos Kuro —Kenma respondió girando sus ojos.

—Tarde o temprano tenías que mostrarme donde están los baños.

—No tenía que ser en este instante, pudiste quedarte y conocer a los demás.

—Los demás no me interesan tanto cómo tú.

—...

Kenma no supo cómo responder a eso, así que decidió ignorarlo y simplemente entrar al baño. Como quería escapar del pelinegro, se metió en uno de los compartimientos y le escribió a Akaashi.

**_“SOS"_ **

La respuesta de su novio no tardó en llegar, aunque Kenma sabía que la clase de Akaashi no había terminado todavía, solo por eso, un poco de tensión abandonó sus hombros, siempre podía contar con él.

**_“¿Es tan malo como el mío? Bokuto no tiene un botón de apagado"_** Kenma sonrió comprensivo, Akaashi detestaba a las personas ruidosas.

**_“Kuroo no conoce el espacio personal, ¡me siguió hasta el baño!"_ **

**_“¿Debería ponerme celoso o llamar al encargado del pasillo para que vaya a tu rescate? tengo influencias"_** Kenma no pudo evitar soltar una risita, de aquellas que solo su mejor amigo podía sacarle ¿Akaashi celoso? si claro.

**_“Puedo manejarlo por ahora, pero ten el número en marcado rápido"_ **

Y solo así ya se sentía mucho más tranquilo, sonriendo decidió que era momento de enfrentar a Kuroo de nuevo.

—Kenma, se nos hace tarde —Llamó el otro desde afuera.

El teñido rodó sus ojos, mientras salía del compartimiento apenas recordó tirar de la cadena para no ser tan sospechoso, aun tenía su teléfono en la mano, lo cual el pelinegro notó, sin embargo no dijo nada, Kenma lavó sus manos, para seguir con la farsa, la respuesta de Akaashi llegó cuando iba hacia la puerta que Kuroo sostenía para que el pudiera salir.

**_“Bokuto no deja de intentar ver mi teléfono... ¿Te parece si nos escapamos  de los bufones y vamos al techo para el almuerzo?"_ **

La sonrisa de Kenma no era muy grande, pero si lo suficiente para que Kuroo la notara cuando el más bajo pasó por su lado; dejándolo paralizado de la sorpresa, Kenma tenía una sonrisa preciosa, su corazón dio un salto por la vista, ¿cómo sería que esa sonrisa fuera para él o por él?

_¿Quién logra que sonrías de esa manera?_ pensó curioso y si, algo celoso de que alguien lograra con un mensaje, lo que él había estado intentando hacer desde esas dos horas que llevaba de conocerlo y no había conseguido.

**_“¿Bufones? ¡Jajaja! eso totalmente va con Kuroo. Me encantaría almorzar contigo"_** Kenma respondió al mensaje y detuvo sus pasos cuando se dio cuenta que Kuroo no lo seguía, observó hacia atrás para ver al pelinegro aun sosteniendo la puerta del baño, con una mirada perdida y su ceño fruncido.

—¿Kuro? —Para Kenma era un poco extraño no usar los honoríficos con alguien que acaba de conocer, pero en realidad eso lo hacía sentir más tranquilo y cómodo con Kuroo, lo cual era muy raro.

El mencionado salió de sus pensamientos y le sonrió como lo había hecho toda la mañana.

—Lo siento, vamos.

Kuroo lo alcanzó y ambos fueron hacia su aula; Kenma no podía dejar de ver al más alto, mientras caminaban, su mano picaba por dibujarlo, los rasgos de Kuroo eran los ideales para el personaje que necesitaba el juego que estaba diseñando la compañía de su padre, sus rasgos finos y si, algo malvados le parecían adecuados para el personaje y ahora, gracias a Akaashi, pudo imaginárselo perfectamente como un bufón, pero no uno del que burlarse, sino uno más parecido a _The Jocker_ , el villano de Batman.

**& &&&&&&&**

—¿Con quién hablas Akaashi?

—No es tu problema, Bokuto-kun.

—Akaaaaaashi, dimeeeeee.

—No.

—¿Acaso tienes novia?

—No.

—¿Es algún familiar?

—No.

Bokuto se cruzó de brazos e hizo pucheros, ¿con quién podía estar hablando Akaashi que lo hacía sonreír de esa manera? No le gustaba eso, el chico a su lado era, en su humilde opinión, el joven más hermoso que Bokuto hubiera visto en toda su vida y esa sonrisa lo hacía digno de una portada de revista… y Bokuto quería ser quien lo hiciera sonreír de esa manera.

—Akaashi...—Lo intentó de nuevo.

—No.

—Pero...

—Ya dije que no —La mirada que le dio, le dijo a Bokuto que no le respondería, y a diferencia de lo que pensaba la mayoría de la gente, Bokuto _si_ sabía cuando dar marcha atrás.

Aunque en su opinión, era solo para tomar impulso.

—¿Cuanto falta para que termine esta clase?

Akaashi lo observó con una ceja alzada y Bokuto se contuvo de babear ante ese gesto tan sexy.

—Solo 10 minutos más y podremos ir a comer.

—¡Sí! ¿Qué comerás Akaashi? ¿A dónde iremos?

—Yo te llevaré a la cafetería y luego me iré a comer con alguien.

—¿EH?

—Shhhhh... Aun estamos en clase.

—¿Por qué? —Replicó malhumorado de nuevo.

—Quedé de verme con alguien hoy.

—¿Pero no puedo...

—No —Dijo tajantemente Akaashi—, debes conocer gente y la cafetería es un buen lugar para eso, además podrás ver a tu primo.

—Pero yo...

Otra mirada de acero y Bokuto cerró su boca en medio de la frase, se giró hacia el profesor, sintiéndose algo deprimido, ¿Por qué Akaashi lo quería dejar? comenzó a jugar con su dedo, haciendo figuras sin sentido sobre su cuaderno, sentía que tenía una nube gris sobre sí mismo.

La clase terminó y ambos caminaron hacia la cafetería, Bokuto parecía bastante desanimado, su mirada estaba clavada en el piso y sus hombros caídos; Akaashi se preocupó por el cambio repentino del chico más alto, no pensaba que Bokuto fuera capaz de estar en silencio por más de un minuto, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable por eso.

—Esta es la cafetería.

Akaashi le dijo, señalando la puerta frente a ellos, Bokuto la vio y luego a él, sus enormes ojos no tenían brillo y Akaashi pensó por un momento en llevarlo con él, pero luego recordó que vería a Kenma y eso podría incomodar a su novio, sólo se le ocurrió decirle algo para animarlo.

—En el próximo descanso te llevaré a inscribirte en el club de voleibol.

Y con eso aquellos ojos de búho se iluminaron y la enorme sonrisa volvió.

—¡Hey, hey, hey! nos vemos luego Akaashi —El peligris abrió la puerta ruidosamente y desapareció por ellas.

El más bajo sacudió su cabeza, definitivamente era un bufón, uno muy fácil de hacer feliz; Akaashi no se dio cuenta de la pequeña sonrisa que se formó en su labios, mientras iba a encontrarse con Kenma.

 


	3. Reyes de la cancha

**Reyes de la cancha.**

 

El almuerzo con Akaashi había logrado que Kenma volviera a su centro, le había resultado bastante fácil escapar de Kuroo, apenas entraron a la cafetería, aprovechó su poca estatura cuando estaban rodeados de chicos hambrientos y curiosos por el pelinegro, Kenma se escabulló; sabía que eso era maleducado de su parte y sí, sabía que Kuroo se quejaría con él, pero Kenma nunca había estado con un chico como él, le hacía sentir nervioso, curioso y ansioso; necesitaba a su mejor amigo, a su escudo contra el mundo y contra las personas como Kuroo Tetsuro.

Ni Akaashi ni Kenma se dieron cuenta que de lo único que hablaron fue de sus nuevos compañeros, tampoco notaron que detrás de las quejas de ambos, se escondían unas mínimas sonrisas, ambos asumieron que eran por la persona que tenían frente a sí y no la que habían dejado en la cafetería.

Lamentablemente su tiempo con Akaashi llegó a su fin demasiado pronto, y Kenma se encontraba ya caminando hacia su salón muy despacio, no queriendo encontrarse con el pelinegro, pero por supuesto, lo encontró esperándolo en la entrada del aula, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, sus rostro en una mueca indiferente hasta que sus ojos se clavaron en Kenma.

El teñido desvió su mirada hacia el piso, no queriendo ver la molestia en sus ojos y por supuesto sus palabras de reproche no se hicieron esperar.

—¡Me has abandonado!

—No se me dan las multitudes y tú llamabas mucho la atención.

—¡Eso no es excusa! ni si quiera me avisaste que te ibas.

—No es como si hubieras comido sólo, ¿te reuniste con tu primo, no? yo no era necesario... —Kenma mantuvo su voz plana e uniforme, aunque aún no alzaba la mirada.

—...

—¿Ves? no fue nada importante.

—No eres alguien muy social ¿cierto?

Kenma se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia y entró al salón, luego de unos segundos Kuroo se le unió, pero no dio ni una mirada en su dirección, sólo colocó un brazo sobre la mesa sosteniendo su cabeza con la palma de su mano, con su mirada pensativa y distante, más no enojada, o eso le pareció a Kenma quien lo observaba de reojo.

El peliteñido se relajó un poco, sabía que el otro estaba molesto, pero parecía que no le causaría problemas; el profesor entró e inició la clase; Kenma, al igual que la vez anterior, acercó su libro para que Kuroo pudiera ver la página donde estaban, lo que le ganó una mirada de sorpresa y una pequeña elevación de la comisura de los labios del más alto, Kenma notó que la posición de Kuroo se relajó y asumió que el otro lo había perdonado, no intercambiaron ni una palabra durante la clase, pero no había tensión entre ellos.

Sin embargo, como la clase era de historia, la mente de Kenma comenzó a fantasear y antes de que se diera cuenta su mano comenzó a moverse sola, trazando líneas que poco a poco fueron tomando forma, una forma muy similar al chico que estaba a su lado.

Cuando el profesor dio por terminada la clase, Kenma se sorprendió al observar lo que su mano había estado haciendo sin su consentimiento, cerró su cuaderno con fuerza, antes de que Kuroo lo alcanzara a ver, el más alto alzó sus cejas cuestionándole pero Kenma solo se dedicó a guardar sus cosas, sin decir nada, Kuroo se encogió de hombros mientras Kenma soltaba el aliento aliviado.

 

—Kenma, buenos días.

El mencionado alzó la mirada y se encontró frente a sí con uno de los pocos amigos que tenía en la preparatoria, el presidente del club de videojuegos.

—Yaku —Asintió como saludo. El otro le devolvió el gesto con una pequeña sonrisa y entonces sus ojos se desviaron al chico a su lado.

—El es Kuroo Tetsuro, es nuevo y Suga-san me pidió que fuera su guía mientras se adapta.

—Kuroo-kun —Saludó con una sonrisa amable y una pequeña inclinación de cabeza hacia el otro.

—Puedes decirme Kuroo, pequeño —Respondió el más alto, ofreciendo su mano y esa sonrisa tonta.

Sonrisa que Kenma sabia estaba a punto de perder, sintió lastima del pelinegro, nadie podía decir cualquier cosa referente sobre la altura de Yaku, nadie que quisiera seguir vivo al menos. Y la respuesta del otro no se hizo esperar, la sonrisa de Yaku desapareció en seguida, reemplazada por una mirada tan amenazante que hizo que Kuroo se retorciera en su asiento, y quisiera retirar su mano, pero el más pequeño no le dejó, Yaku tomó su mano y Kuroo hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Es Yaku-kun para ti, no pequeño ni enano, ¿Estamos claros, Kuroo-kun?

Kuroo tragó pesado, el chico le estaba aplastando su mano, ¿De dónde había sacado tanta fuerza el enano? le estaba haciendo un daño real; Kuroo asintió rápidamente, temiendo por la mano con la que jugaba voleibol. Kenma vio que su mano estaba poniéndose de un lindo color rojo oscuro.

—Por... por supuesto Yaku-kun, lo siento.

Y entonces Yaku soltó el agarre mortal que tenia sobre el pelinegro, quien sostuvo su mano contra su pecho, acariciándola suavemente; Kenma contuvo una sonrisa, sin embargo sus ojos brillaban divertidos. La sonrisa de Yaku volvió a su lugar, como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Debemos ir a inscribirnos en algún deporte Kenma, hasta hoy tenemos posibilidad —Le recordó Yaku, ambos hicieron una mueca de fastidio.

—Vamos —Respondió con resignación, levantándose de su asiento—, Kuro, ven con nosotros, debes inscribirte en voleibol.

El más alto asintió mientras se levantaba, aun sosteniendo su mano contra su pecho y manteniendo una distancia prudente del más pequeño, los tres salieron del aula juntos, Yaku al frente y pensando en voz alta a cual club podrían unirse sin que tuvieran que esforzarse demasiado en ellos.

Kuroo se acercó a Kenma, dándole una mirada de reojo a Yaku, le susurró al peliteñido, directamente al oído.

—¡Pudiste haberme advertido! — Kuroo no pudo evitar sentir un pequeño placer sádico al ver como Kenma se estremeció cuando le habló, obviamente lo había tomado por sorpresa.

—No me diste tiempo —Le respondió Kenma, tratando de ocultar su diversión y fallando miserablemente.

—¿Cual es su problema?

—No le gusta que hablen de su altura.

—Sí, me di cuenta de eso —Respondió pensativo, dándole otra mirada a Yaku y luego una a Kenma —… aquí hay gente interesante.

—¿Que quieres decir?

Kuroo le dio su sonrisa característica, aquella que le daba una pequeña punzada en el estómago a Kenma y que hacia picar su mano para poder dibujarla.

—Que me está gustando esta preparatoria...

Kenma sólo puso sus ojos en blanco y se acercó a Yaku para discutir a que club podrían unirse.

**&. &.&.&.&.&**

—Pensé que tendría que ir por ustedes y arrastrarlos hasta aquí—Saludó Suga a los miembros del club de videojuegos —, tú debes ser Kuroo-kun, mi nombre es Sugawara Koichi, puedes decirme Suga, vicepresidente del consejo estudiantil.

El peligris se presentó, ofreciéndole una sonrisa amable y su mano para que Kuroo la estrechara.

—Suga-san, es un placer.

Kuroo tomó la mano ofrecida con mucho cuidado ya que aun le dolía el apretón de Yaku, por suerte Suga pareció notar el estado aun rojizo de su mano y no le sujetó con demasiada fuerza. Aun así, Suga le dio una mirada interrogativa a Kenma, ya que él era el encargado del pelinegro, Kenma sonrió ligeramente y le señaló a Yaku, quien sonreía malvadamente al observar las muecas de dolor de Kuroo; Suga le dio una mirada de reproche al más bajo, quien desvió la mirada pero su sonrisa seguía en su lugar. Todo pasó en segundos y Kuroo no se dio cuenta.

—Kuroo-kun, solo debes firmar aquí en la lista de asistentes, ya que al igual que tu primo, firmaste la planilla de inscripción cuando recibiste la beca.

El más alto hizo lo indicado, solo colocando su nombre, debajo del de su primo.

—Nosotros pensamos en unirnos al club de arquería —Le informó Yaku al vicepresidente.

Habían escogido ese, pensando que el esfuerzo físico seria mucho menor al del equipo de béisbol o fútbol, ni hablar del de voleibol; nunca había visto al equipo de arquería corriendo vueltas alrededor de la escuela.

—Ustedes dos —El tono amable que había usado con el nuevo, desapareció —, les tengo malas noticias.

Kenma y Yaku intercambiaron una mirada.

—¿Que sucede Suga-san?

—El equipo de arquería está lleno —Antes de que los menores replicaran, Suga levanto su mano para detenerlos—, no solo el equipo de arquería, sino todos los demás equipos deportivos están llenos, solo tienen una opción.

Sorprendidos y con algo de miedo, los miembros del club de videojuegos observaron a Suga ofreciéndoles la misma hoja que acababa de firmar Kuroo.

—¡¿El equipo de voleibol?!— Exclamaron ambos sorprendidos.

Suga asintió en su dirección, dándoles una mirada de lástima.

—¿Pe... pero... cómo? —Yaku dijo en shock.

—Se tardaron demasiado, es el único con vacantes.

—Suga-san, no puede ser, tiene que haber algún otro ¿no? —Rogó Kenma.

—Lo siento, ya no hay mas cupo en ningún otro equipo, mira, Akaashi-kun también tuvo que escoger este.

Suga le acercó la hoja que había firmado Kuroo y sobre el nombre de Bokuto, estaba también el de Akaashi. Kenma se sintió culpable, la razón de que eso ocurriera era que Akaashi esperaba que él decidiera cual quería para unirse al mismo equipo y no dejarlo sólo.

Un peso cayó sobre los hombros de Kenma y Yaku al mismo tiempo, haciendo que se acercaran a otro cuerpo.

—¡Parece que estaremos en el mismo equipo! —Dijo Kuroo con su sonrisa, totalmente divertido del pánico que tenían los más bajos—. Aunque tengo curiosidad, Suga-san ¿Pensé que un equipo que va siempre a las nacionales seria más popular?

—No cuando tienen un entrenador como el nuestro —Le sonrió el peligris, pasándose una mano por la nuca, un poco avergonzado de la reputación del entrenador.

Incluso Kenma, quien era un negado total sobre los deportes, sabia sobre los entrenamientos brutales de Ukai, de cómo luego de que se fueron los de tercer año, muchos habían renunciado debido a que las exigencias para el nuevo equipo eran casi inhumanas.

Kuroo y Bokuto habían estado en el extranjero durante su primer año de la secundaria, por lo que ninguno sabia a lo que se enfrentarían, pero al escuchar que podrían ir a las nacionales, ambos aceptaron la beca, el entrenador los había pedido exclusivamente y eso no era común; a ninguno de ellos le importaba trabajar duro, siempre que se tratara de voleibol y de que obtuvieran resultados.

—¡Estamos muertos! —Se lamentó Yaku, mientras firmaba su planilla de inscripción, Kenma asintió con pesar.

**&. &.&.&.&.&**

El resto del día pasó rápidamente y el momento de ir a su primer entrenamiento había llegado; Bokuto estaba arrastrando a Akaashi hacia el gimnasio, donde sería su primera práctica de voleibol.

—¡Apresurate Aaaakaaaashiiiii! —Se quejaba el más alto, quien sostenía a un poco dispuesto Akaashi del brazo para hacerlo ir más rápido.

—No hay necesidad de ir tan rápido Bokuto-san, estamos bien de tiempo.

—Yo quiero ser el primero en llegar, después de todo, tenemos una semana menos de entrenamiento que los demás.

Akaashi suspiró derrotado y se dejó arrastrar; después de todo Bokuto tenía razón y Akaashi no era un chico que hiciera las cosas a medias, pero el sabia que lo que le esperaba en el gimnasio seria brutal, el entrenador tenía fama de ser un explotador sin compasión y Akaashi se imaginaba que no estaría feliz de que Yaku, Kenma y él, se inscribieran tan tarde, su novio le había escrito un mensaje, pidiéndole disculpas por eso. Bokuto y Kuroo estaban excusados porque no estaban en el país y ellos eran buenos en voleibol o eso se imaginaba Akaashi ya que estaban ahí con una beca deportiva.

 

A pesar de que llegaron veinte minutos antes, se encontraron que ya había personas allí, al entrar por las puertas abiertas del gimnasio fueron recibidos por un grito:

—¡Asahi-san! —Y en seguida, el sonido de una mano golpeando un balón fuertemente.

Akaashi sintió que ese sonido atravesó todo su cuerpo, luego el golpe del balón al otro lado de la cancha le hizo estremecerse. “ _Recibir ese balón debe arrancarte los brazos_ " Pensó para sí, Akaashi se giró para comentarle a Bokuto, pero el de cabello bicolor no estaba a su lado, Bokuto ya estaba corriendo hacia el par en la cancha.

—¡HEY HEY HEY! ¡ESO FUE GENIAL!

Akaashi giró sus ojos cuando vio como los dos chicos que practicaban dieron un pequeño brinco en su lugar ante el grito de Bokuto, ambos chicos observaban sorprendidos al bufón que brincaba emocionado hacia ellos, gritando muy animado elogios para el par.

—¡WOW! tu remate fue como ¡PAWH!—Le dijo al chico alto de cabello marrón y luego se giró hacia el otro, un chico de cabello negro y seño fruncido— y ¿cómo lograste pasar ese balón desde esa posición? ¡FUE TAN GAWH! Lo colocaste perfectamente.

Akaashi corrió hacia ellos, al ver como los otros se ponían incómodos por la actitud tan animada de Bokuto, el más alto parecía estar escondiéndose detrás del de cabello negro, quien parecía estar a punto de aplastar al de cabello bicolor.

—¡Bokuto-san! detente.

—Pero Akaashi, ¿no viste lo que hicieron? —La voz de Bokuto parecía la de un niño que rogaba por un juguete—, ellos son IMPRESIONANTES ¿Puedo unirme a su práctica? —Les preguntó muy animado, Akaashi casi podía ver estrellas en los ojos de Bokuto.

Sin embargo, también podía sentir la ira asesina del chico pelinegro y enseguida supo quienes eran esos dos, Akaashi había escuchado rumores sobre los _Reyes de la Cancha_ y sobretodo cómo eran ambos con respecto a sus entrenamientos; el chico más alto se veía amenazante sólo por su aspecto, incluso a pesar de que estaba detrás del mas bajo; el castaño colocó sus manos sobre los hombros del otro, para calmarlo o contenerlo, no estaba seguro, pero Akaashi supo que debía interceder antes de que Bokuto sufriera un accidente.

—¡Lo siento mucho! no quisimos interrumpirlos, me disculpo por mi amigo, es nuevo y no sabe como son las cosas aquí —El más alto asintió hacia Akaashi, aunque le dio una mirada enojada a Bokuto, Akaashi vio que su mirada se suavizó cuando distrajo al de cabello negro, hablándole suavemente y haciendo que girara sobre sus pies.

Sabiendo que el futuro de Bokuto en el equipo estaba en riesgo, Akaashi lo tomó del brazo y usando toda su fuerza lo arrastró lejos del par, le parecía increíble que ya había tenido que disculparse con dos profesores y ahora con sus sempais del voleibol debido a Bokuto; por supuesto el de cabello bicolor se quejó y resistió, pero Akaashi logró llevarlo a un lado de la cancha, el par de reyes volvió a su práctica.

—Akaaaashi...—Bokuto comenzó a quejarse, pero Akaashi lo interrumpió.

—¡Casi arruinas tu oportunidad en el equipo idiota! —Le regañó—, esos dos son los reyes de la cancha, los líderes del equipo de Karasuno y detestan que los interrumpan.

—¿Reyes de la cancha? —La curiosidad y confusión de Bokuto hizo que Akaashi suspirara.

—El más alto es el nuevo capitán del equipo, Asahi Azumane, la estrella del Karasuno —Los ojos de Bokuto brillaron con admiración y desafío, pero Akaashi lo ignoró y siguió su explicación—, es bastante tranquilo excepto cuando se trata de voleibol, y el otro, es el armador del equipo, Kageyama Tobio, un genio.

—¿ _Ese_ es Kageyama? —Hasta Bokuto había escuchado del genio armador en el extranjero.

—Sí y tiene muy mala actitud dentro y fuera de la cancha, lo único que le importa es el voleibol, y hasta ahora el único que ha podido responder a los pases de Kageyama-kun es Asahi-san.

—Wow.

—Por eso les dicen los reyes de la cancha, Kageyama-kun es demasiado exigente, su mente va mas allá de las capacidades físicas de los jugadores promedio —Akaashi, solo repetía lo que había escuchado de Daichi y Suga mientras estaba en la sala del consejo, sin embargo Bokuto asintió.

—Su equipo lo dejó solo en la cancha en la secundaria, y le decían el Rey Egoísta, ¿no? —Agregó Bokuto, el más bajo asintió.

—Hasta que llegó a Karasuno y conoció a Asahi-san, es el único que ha logrado responder a los pases de Kageyama-kun, cómo una buena estrella debe hacer, y por eso se ganó también el título de rey —Akaashi los señaló cuando escuchó el estruendo del golpe de Asahi—, ambos son ahora los reyes de la cancha.

Gracias a Asahi, Kageyama había podido superar su aversión al título de rey, sobretodo cuando se dio cuenta que era algo común en Karasuno que le colocaran ese sobrenombre a los chicos sobresalientes en cualquier área; sin embargo, la razón por la que ambos habían podido formar un buen equipo era que la fuerza de Asahi compensaba los impredecibles pases de Kageyama, aún no había alguien que tuviera los reflejos para responderle como el armador deseaba… al menos eso era lo que pensaba Kageyama.

 

Akaashi vio en Bokuto una expresión que no supo identificar, lo cual lo sorprendió porque hasta ahora Bokuto le parecía alguien muy simple de leer, el más alto observaba a los reyes con una mezcla de admiración, determinación, deseo de unírseles y algo mas, una energía que parecía salir de lo más profundo de Bokuto y que Akaashi no sabía reconocer.

Esa energía era el fuego que emerge de cada jugador cuando ha encontrado un propósito, un reto o una meta a alcanzar y superar, ese fuego que aquellos que no sentían pasión por algún deporte no conocían ya que esa energía les pertenece a las estrellas de los equipos; Akaashi, al nunca haber pertenecido a un equipo, ni siquiera sabía que eso era posible y por eso la repentina tranquilidad y resolución de Bokuto le era tan extraña.

Y entonces, otro golpe al balón hizo estremecer a Akaashi y luego dos ráfagas de viento pasaron entre él y Bokuto, seguido de un grito...

—¡ROLLING THUNDER!

Y confundido al no escuchar el sonido del balón golpear el suelo, giró hacia la cancha para observar el balón cruzar por el aire.

—¡Buena recepción Noya-senpai! —Un chico de cabello naranja gritó al que estaba en el suelo sonriendo.

Los ojos de Akaashi se abrieron con sorpresa, mientras el pelinaranja corría y saltaba, ¿acaso volaba? demasiado alto para alguien de su tamaño y golpeaba el balón... o al menos eso intentó, ya que en realidad el balón fue demasiado bajo y el pelinaranja apenas pudo golpearlo, el balón terminó contra la red.

—¡Hinata idiota! —Gritó el rey de cabello negro.

—¿Y esos quienes son Akaashi? —Preguntó Bokuto con aquel brillo en los ojos que Akaashi aún no sabía reconocer.

—¿Los bufones de la cancha?—Replicó Akaashi aun en shock, debido al espectáculo que les acababan de dar, se habían movido ridículamente rápido.

—Mmhh...

Akaashi le dio una mirada a Bokuto, quien sonreía ampliamente emocionado, casi podía sentir como la energía de Bokuto salía y rodeaba al chico y supo que el más alto no podía contenerse más, se preparó mentalmente para la explosión que vendría y Bokuto no lo decepcionó, cuando gritó:

—¡ESTA PREPARATORIA ES LO MÁXIMO!

 


	4. Los bufones juegan bien al voley

**Los bufones juegan bien al Voley.**

Kenma se ocultaba del entrenador detrás de Akaashi y Yaku, lo que no le daba una buena cobertura en realidad; el entrenador Ukai les daba una mirada crítica a los tres, Bokuto y Kuroo ya estaban entrenando junto a los reyes de la cancha y a los demás, luego de que todos fueron presentados al equipo.

—¿Alguna vez han jugado voleibol?

—No.

—¿Han jugado algún deporte?

—¿Cuentan los del Wii Sports? —Preguntó Yaku inocente.

—¡No!

—¿Y el PS4?

—¿Qué demonios es eso?

—No creo que cuente tampoco Yaku —Le respondió Kenma tratando de no reírse de la expresión confundida de Ukai.

—Ninguno ha jugado entrenador —Respondió Akaashi seriamente.

—¿Han visto algún partido?

Los tres negaron con su cabeza y el entrenador soltó un suspiro.

—¿Saben algo de voleibol? ¿Las reglas, sus posiciones? —Ukai comenzaba a sonar desesperado.

—Nop —Respondió Yaku por los tres, dándole una sonrisa apenada.

—¡Asahi muéstrales a los nuevos todas las posiciones! ¡Quiero a Bokuto y Kuroo con los principales!

—¡Si entrenador!

—Observen y aprendan —Les dijo a los novatos.

Akaashi, Kenma y Yaku se giraron hacia la cancha, acercándose a Asahi, donde el capitán ordenaba a todos los jugadores.

—¡Kageyama, Bokuto y Hinata de este lado! ¡Nishinoya, Kuroo y Tsukishima del otro!

—Durante un partido hay seis posiciones —Comenzó la explicación el gigante castaño— ¡Adelante Kuroo!

El de cabello negro asintió e inició el partido con un saque sencillo.

—Eso es un saque sencillo pero lo ideal es que desde ese momento los jugadores contrarios no puedan elevarla —Asahi les señaló—, como lo acaba de hacer Hinata, a eso se le dice recibir el balón y su deber es hacerle llegar el balón al armador, Kageyama, para que pueda armar la jugada, es decir elevarla para el rematador, en este caso, Bokuto.

—¡Hey, hey, hey! —Gritó el peligris al saltar y golpear el balón fuertemente.

— Y entonces tenemos a los bloqueadores —Señaló al rubio de lentes quien saltó para detener el balón de Bokuto, pero no logró hacerlo del todo debido a la fuerza con la que la envió el de cabello bicolor—, Tsukishima es de los mejores pero Bokuto también.

—¡Noya! —Gritó Tsukishima, frustrado de no haber detenido el balón correctamente.

—¡Lo tengo!

—Y entonces tenemos al libero —Agregó Asahi—, esa es una posición diferente a las demás, ya que ellos normalmente salen y entran durante el partido, su función es la de evitar que el balón caiga, _salvarla_ , por todos los medios posibles; el nuestro es Nishinoya Yuu, la deidad guardiana de Karasuno.

Los ojos de Yaku se iluminaron con interés.

—En un partido, normalmente hay dos bloqueadores, el armador y tres rematadores, con el libero que entra y sale, pero se puede jugar con eso, dependiendo de la estrategia de juego que vayan a usar ¿me expliqué?

Los tres asintieron.

—Háblame un poco más del armador —Akaashi le pidió al capitán, mientras observaban a Kageyama dar un pase muy rápido a Hinata. Asahi asintió.

—El armador es el cerebro del equipo, el debe decidir a quién pasarle el balón para lograr el punto, es un trabajo que requiere inteligencia y precisión, Kageyama es nuestro armador pero es el único que tenemos.

Akaashi y Kenma intercambiaron una mirada.

—¿Y porque el libero no es una posición fija? —Yaku preguntó curioso.

—Es contra las reglas, no se les permite participar en el ataque pero son muy importantes para la defensa, sino logramos conectar, la estrella o los rematadores no lograran anotar.

Akaashi, Kenma y Yaku observaron a los demás mientras jugaban, los tres tratando de imaginarse en cada una de las posiciones, vieron los poderosos remates de Bokuto, los impresionantes bloqueos de Kuroo y el muro que parecía formar junto al rubio de lentes, se sorprendieron de los increíbles pases del rey y de la velocidad del pequeño pelinaranja, y quedaron maravillados con las salvadas de la Deidad Guardiana; no les tomó mucho tiempo decidirse, ninguno creía tener la habilidad o fuerza para ser buenos rematadores o bloqueadores, ni hablar de la altura que parecían necesitar dichas posiciones.

—¿Alguna posición que les haya llamado la atención? —Asahi preguntó luego de otro imparable remate de Bokuto.

—Armador —Dijeron Akaashi y Kenma al mismo tiempo, ambos compartieron una sonrisa chocando sus hombros y tomando sus manos, sus anillos haciendo un pequeño sonido al chocar.

Asahi se sonrojó un poco pero sonrió ante el gesto de la pareja, eran realmente dulces. Se giró hacia el más pequeño de los novatos y alzó sus cejas en cuestionamiento.

—Libero —Respondió sin dudar.

Akaashi y Kenma le dieron una mirada sorprendida.

—Se ve divertido y no tendré que saltar por el balón.

Asahi asintió en acuerdo, y también algo aliviado, ya tenían suficiente con Hinata, el pequeño que deseaba ser la estrella del equipo, como para preocuparse de otro chico de baja estatura que quisiera estar al frente.

—Un libero, libra sus batallas en el suelo y Noya es el único que tenemos.

—¿Ven? perfecto para mí y no debe ser distinto de jugar de arquero en el PS4.

Yaku sonrió mientras movía sus brazos sobre su cabeza, como tenía que hacer para salvar el balón de fútbol mientras jugaba, no eran muy diferentes de lanzarse por el balón de voleibol, al menos no en su cabeza.

Asahi lo miró confundido pero Kenma si entendió la lógica de su amigo, sin embargo le parecía mucho esfuerzo para sí mismo; a Yaku siempre le gustó jugar con el Wii y el PS4 los juegos que lo hacían ejercitarse, desde los tradicionales deportes del Wii hasta los de baile como Just Dance, con la cámara del PS4 que lee los movimientos de tu cuerpo, en los cuales era realmente bueno, incluso había ganado unos cuantos concursos, por lo que Kenma pensó que Yaku podría tener la suficiente agilidad para ser un buen libero.

—Muy bien —Asahi les ofreció una sonrisa amable—, comiencen a estirarse, como lo hacían en la clases de deportes o imiten a los demás, ya regreso.

El capitán se retiró para hablar con Ukai, mientras los tres chicos comenzaron a estirar sus músculos sin quitar la mirada de aquellos que jugaban, a pesar de ser solo una demostración, Kuroo y Bokuto se lo estaban tomando en serio, lo que despertaba la competitividad en el resto.

**& &&&&&&**

Bokuto sonreía al golpear el balón que le había dado el armador, era simplemente perfecto, justo donde le necesitaba, en el momento adecuado y ¡Paw! punto para ellos, desde hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan cómodo jugando; el fuego dentro de sí crecía cada vez que veía a su primo y al rubio saltar para bloquearlo, nada mejor que la adrenalina de tener a un buen equipo, de enfrentarse a una muralla y poder derribarla.

Estaba tan feliz de haber entrado al Karasuno.

Tan concentrado estaba en el juego, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Akaashi y los demás lo observaban.

 

Entonces el sonido del silbato del entrenador lo hizo detenerse y regresar al mundo real, no estaba en un partido, solo era una práctica y era momento de escuchar al entrenador quien les hacía señas para que se acercaran a él.

—¡Muy bien muchachos! hora de practicar la recepción, Nishinoya, explícales a los novatos como debe hacerse, tienes un aprendiz de libero.

—¿¡EH!? ¿Quién? ¿Quién quiere tener la mejor posición? —Preguntó emocionado, mirando a los nuevos.

—Yo —Respondió Yaku alzando su mano con una pequeña sonrisa divertida por la actitud del otro.

—¡YAKU! ¡Hay alguien más pequeño que tú! —Exclamó Bokuto repentinamente, observando a Nishinoya frente a Yaku.

Bokuto había estado tan emocionado por jugar voleibol que en realidad no les había prestado mucha atención a sus nuevos compañeros cuando todos fueron presentados al llegar, sus ojos estaban en la cancha y los balones de voleibol, su atención ocupada en el picor que recorría sus manos, ansioso por sentir un balón en ellas; pero ahora _sí_ prestaba atención y el de cabello bicolor incluso estaba midiendo con su mano la altura de ambos, moviéndola sobre sus cabezas.

Kuroo se golpeó la frente con la mano, mientras veía al resto del equipo observar a Bokuto: algunos con lástima, otros con sorpresa y algunos tratando de no reírse, pero otros (Kenma, Akaashi y Asahi) lo miraban como si acabara de firmar su sentencia de muerte, su primo no tenía idea de lo que acababa de desatar, a Kuroo aun le dolía un poco su mano del apretón de Yaku, pero Bokuto sonreía divertido e inocente del aura mortal que salía de los más pequeños.

—¿Qué tiene esta escuela que tiene personas tan pequeñas? —Empeoró Bokuto, mientras veía y señalaba a Hinata también.

—Ow Bokuto...—Se lamentaron Akaashi y Kuroo al mismo tiempo.

—No quiero ver esto —Susurró Kenma, ocultándose detrás de Akaashi y Kuroo.

—¡¿QUE FUE LO QUE DIJISTE IDIOTA?! —Gritaron los tres ofendidos, haciendo que Bokuto brincara en su sitio, notando finalmente la ira de los más bajos.

—Yo... —Bokuto comenzó a retroceder, sus manos alzadas en defensa, nervioso y asustado por el rostro asesino de los más pequeños.

—Es un imbécil —Comentó Tsuki con una sonrisa divertida.

Los tres estaban acorralando a Bokuto, quien giraba su rostro de un lado a otro, buscando ayuda.

—Lo... lo siie... ¡lo siento! no fu...e no fue mi...

—Van a matarlo —Agregó Akaashi preocupado.

El entrenador soltó un suspiro resignado.

—Supongo que seguirán con cardio entonces —Ukai murmuró y luego gritó— ¡Bokuto! ¡Veinte vueltas al gimnasio! ¡Ahora!

—¡S..sí entrenador! —Gritó en respuesta, sonando aliviado, alejándose del trío asesino.

—¡Yaku, Nishinoya, Hinata! —Llamó de entrenador, los más pequeños giraron sus rostros lejos de Bokuto, para encontrarse con la sonrisa malvada de Ukai —¡Tienen diez vueltas para alcanzarlo!

—¡¿QUE?! —Bokuto gritó.

El trío sonrió malvadamente.

—¡Si entrenador! —Exclamaron al mismo tiempo, comenzado a correr detrás del más alto.

—¡GWA! ¡Lo sieeeento! ¡Lo siento!

—¡Sin salirse de la línea! —Agregó Ukai con una sonrisa de tiburón.

 

—Es malvado —Susurró Kenma hacia Kuroo y Akaashi, quienes asintieron en acuerdo.

Los tres observaron como Bokuto corría por su vida, tratando de esquivar a los más pequeños y fallando miserablemente, gracias a su tamaño los tres eran muy rápidos.

—Enoshita, Asahi muéstrenles lo básico para recibir un balón a los nuevos, Kuroo a la línea, quiero ver lo que tienes.

—¡Sí!

Los mencionados se acercaron a los novatos mientras Kuroo se dirigía a la línea de práctica.

—Tendrán que quitarse esos —Sugirió Asahi a la pareja, señalando a los anillos —, podrían lastimarse.

Kuroo se detuvo en seco y giró sus cabeza hacia ellos, había notado el anillo plateado en la mano de Kenma, pero ¿Akaashi también tenía uno? eso era curioso, quería preguntar por ellos, pero el entrenador lo hizo apresurarse.

—Oh, sí claro — Exclamaron ambos guardándolos en sus bolsillos.

Kuroo siguió caminando, aunque tenía una extraña sensación en su estomago y no entendió porqué.

 

Akaashi y Kenma imitaban las posiciones que les estaban enseñando, pero Kenma no podía dejar de observar a Kuroo de reojo, el pelinegro era bueno, algo así como _realmente_ bueno para recibir el balón, consiguió cinco recepciones perfectas seguidas.

Pronto, Akaashi y Kenma fueron llevados a la línea de práctica, ya que ambos eran buenos observadores.

—Ve suave Kageyama —Pidió Asahi.

—Sí, claro —El rey pelinegro giró sus ojos por la petición, pero golpeó el balón suavemente.

Primero fue Akaashi, quien para ser un novato, no lo hizo mal, aunque apenas logró levantar el balón, al menos no recibió ninguno con su rostro, le tomó quince intentos para que el entrenador lo dejara pasar, para cuando terminó, Bokuto ya había terminado sus vueltas de castigo y Akaashi se acercó a él para asegurarse de que no lo hubieran hecho un daño grave, Bokuto estaba agachado en el suelo, con un aura depresiva, mientras hacía figuras con su dedo sobre la cancha.

Cuando fue el turno de Kenma, tuvo que luchar contra su instinto de huir del balón, su cuerpo saltó lejos del mismo en los primeros dos intentos, lo que hizo que varios sonrieran divertidos; para los siguientes intentos, dejó de esquivarlos pero no lograba una recepción decente, Kenma tuvo que respirar profundo para tranquilizarse y buscó a Akaashi con la mirada, pero estaba ocupado consolando a Bokuto, no conseguiría ayuda ahí.

Sin embargo, su mirada se encontró con la de Kuroo, quien le guiñó un ojo y tomó posición como si fuera a recibir el balón el mismo, sus brazos estaban ubicados un poco más cerca de su cuerpo, en un ángulo ligeramente diferente al que le habían enseñado e inconscientemente Kenma lo imitó, esa posición era más cómoda para él y la forma más delgada de su cuerpo. Kenma logró las cinco recepciones sin problemas.

Yaku logró las recepciones más rápido que los demás, gracias a su agilidad innata y a los consejos que le dio Nishinoya después de que habían atrapado a Bokuto. Su objetivo en común hizo que ambos conectaran casi de inmediato, después de todo, los pequeños debían estar juntos contra los gigantes.

Después continuaron con el resto de las prácticas, en las cuales Yaku, Akaashi y Kenma apenas lograron pasar, mientras que Bokuto y Kuroo excedieron las expectativas del entrenador.

Para el final de la práctica, Kenma no podía caminar, estaba acostado en el suelo, con cada músculo, incluso los que no sabía que tenía, doliéndole, Akaashi apenas podía mantenerse de pie, estaba a un lado de Kenma, sus manos en las rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento y Yaku estaba agotado, sentado al otro lado de Kenma, bebiendo agua casi con desesperación, aunque no estaba tan mal como los otros dos; Bokuto le pedía a Kageyama que siguieran entrenando, se podían ver unas banditas sobre su rostro, una sobre la mejilla y otra sobre la nariz, Akaashi se las había puesto; mientras Kuroo hablaba con Asahi, su respiración apenas alterada. Nishinoya saltaba junto a Hinata por ahí.

—Creo que los odio —Se quejó Yaku, observando al resto tan tranquilos. Por supuesto su mirada estaba en los abridores, aquellos que estaban acostumbrados a la presión y el trabajo duro, el resto del equipo estaba casi igual de cansado que los novatos, sólo eran un poco mejor escondiéndolo.

—Mhsw... —Murmuró Kenma, incapaz de articular algo coherente.

—No... No lo ha...ces —Agregó Akaashi—, te caen...bien.

—Si—Suspiró con una sonrisa.

Los tres observaron de nuevo hacia sus nuevos compañeros y vieron a Bokuto y ahora también a Hinata, pedirle a Kageyama que levantara el balón para ellos, a gritos por supuesto, dándose luego una mirada competitiva entre ellos mismos y corriendo uno al lado del otro para colocarse en posición.

—Creo que nunca había visto al rey de la cancha sonreír —Comentó Akaashi al notar la pequeña y divertida sonrisa de Kageyama.

—Ambos se están peleando para obtener su atención, eso le levantaría el animo a cualquier loco por el voleibol —Fue la respuesta de Yaku.

—Sí.

—Eso claro, hasta que sepa que ustedes quieren ser armadores...

Eso hizo que tanto Kenma como Akaashi lo miraran asustados.

—¡Shhhhh! —Susurró Kenma, sus ojos abiertos y aterrados.

—¡No lo digas alto Yaku! Bokuto no nos dejará en paz, ni hablar de la ira del rey.

Yaku les sonrió malvadamente pero no dijo nada.

 

—¿Así que ambos quieren ser armadores? —La curiosa voz de Kuroo hizo que todos se tensaran.

—Kuro —Kenma susurró, aún no tenía fuerza para elevar su voz.

El pelinegro soltó una carcajada al ver el rostro asustado de los tres amigos, ninguno lo había visto venir ya que se apareció detrás de Akaashi, quien les bloqueaba la vista a los otros dos en el suelo.

—No le diré nada —Prometió, Akaashi y Kenma se relajaron—, pero no es como si pudiera mantenerlo en secreto por demasiado tiempo, el entrenador los hará practicar tarde o temprano como armadores.

—Sí, pero... —Comenzó Akaashi, sólo para ser interrumpido por Kuroo.

—Y con él será mejor, es imparable y no se cansa, podrán ponerse en forma rápidamente para el torneo —Todos se dieron cuenta del orgullo que teñia la voz del más alto al hablar de su primo.

—No podré soportarlo —Se quejó Kenma.

—No tendrás que hacerlo —Una nueva voz les dijo, Kenma se esforzó para ver al capitán —, ustedes tendrán un horario diferente por sus otras actividades escolares, estarán libres dos días en la tarde y tres por las mañanas para que puedan ir a sus clubes…

—Gracias Kami —Susurró Kenma.

—… sin embargo tendrán que venir los sábados por un mes, todos los novatos —Aclaró Asahi, observando a Kuroo y señalando a Bokuto.

Akaashi, Kenma y Bokuto se quejaron, mientras Kuroo asentía seriamente.

—¡HEY, HEY, HEY!

—¡ESO FUE GENIAL BOKUTO-SAN! —Hinata lo alabó.

—LA PRÓXIMA LA DETENDRÉ BOKUTO —Gritó Nishinoya, quien se les había unido.

—¡Te ayudaré Noya! —Kuroo corrió a unírseles.

—Son demasiado ruidosos —Akaashi comentó con una mueca.

—Pero son buenos —Fue la respuesta de Asahi, quien les dio otra amable sonrisa antes de retirarse.

—Si —Suspiró Kenma aun desde el suelo, giró su cabeza, sus ojos fijos en los chicos más escandalosos con los que había tratado en su vida, en especial sobre cierto pelinegro.

—¿Quién lo diría? Los bufones son buenos en el voleibol —Comentó Akaashi

—Sí —Suspiraron Yaku y Kenma.

Los tres soltaron una pequeña y cansada carcajada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les guste ;D y espero haber explicado bien las posiciones...


	5. La nueva rutina real

**La nueva rutina real.**

Cuando comenzó el año escolar, Akaashi Keiji nunca pensó que su vida cambiaría tanto, en tan solo un día paso de ser un estudiante modelo, con una posición en el consejo estudiantil, un respetado _rey_ , a ser el niñero de un chico que no conocía el significado de la palabra no y un miembro del equipo de voleibol más ruidoso que existía en toda la prefectura.

Sin embargo, lo que más le impresionaba a Keiji, es que a pesar de que sus piernas le dolían al caminar y que sus bazos estaban llenos de moretones, cada vez que pensaba en el voleibol o en el equipo, una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

Aunque eso no se podía notar cuando su frente estaba contra su escritorio del consejo estudiantil, sus ojos luchando para no cerrarse y caer dormido a la mitad de la mañana.

—¿Estás bien Akaashi?

La voz del vicepresidente lo hizo saltar en su asiento, avergonzado, Keiji se frotó sus ojos y sintió sus mejillas arder ligeramente cuando se dio cuenta que Suga hacia lo posible para no reírse.

—Si, Suga-san, lo siento.

—No te preocupes Akaashi, no tenemos mucho que hacer por ahora.

—¿El entrenador Ukai es demasiado estricto? —Preguntó Daichi preocupado.

—No, no...—Comenzó pero un bostezo le interrumpió y entonces decidió ser honesto—, bueno, sí pero no es sólo eso, no estoy acostumbrado a levantarme tan temprano ni a ejercitarme todos los días.

—¿Tuviste práctica hoy?

—Las tenemos todos los días y también las tendremos los sábados.

Daichi y Suga intercambiaron una mirada.

—Si es demasiado para ti... —Comenzó Sugawara preocupado, pero Akaashi lo interrumpió.

—Estoy bien, en serio, solo debo acostumbrarme —Su orgullo nunca le permitiría decir lo contrario—, gracias a Kami es viernes.

Susurró Akaashi, pero los mayores le escucharon y soltaron una carcajada, lo que hizo que Akaashi se sonrojara nuevamente.

—¿Cómo va Kenma? —Sugawara le preguntó.

—Mmm... —Akaashi hizo una mueca.

—Pobre —El vicepresidente no necesitó saber más.

—¿Cómo le va a Bokuto-kun?

Akaashi suspiró y su frente regresó al escritorio, con un fuerte sonido que hizo que los otros rieran e hicieran una mueca compasiva.

—¿No se ha acostumbrado a Karasuno?

—Todo lo contrario —Akaashi giró sus ojos, pero los mayores no pudieron verlo, aún estaba contra el escritorio—, todos lo aman.

—¿Y cuál es el problema?

—Es algo... dependiente.

—Eso es una manera amable de decirlo Akaashi, ¿por qué no admites que no se separa de ti ni por un segundo? —Suga comentó sonriendo, haciendo que  Akaashi se enderezara para mirarlo sorprendido.

—¿Como lo sabes?

—No me mires así —El peliplateado sonrió—, pocas cosas pasan sin que lo sepamos, ¿somos los reyes de la escuela, recuerdas?

—Por supuesto —Replicó Akaashi entendiendo, el mismo era considerado un rey y la información le llegaba aunque no quisiera.

—He escuchado rumores de cómo te sigue por toda la escuela y he visto que viene a buscarte después de su practica...

—Todo es cierto, los demás lo invitan a almorzar con ellos, pero no acepta al menos que nos acepten a mí, Kenma y a Kuroo, lo cual no sería un problema, pero saben que a Kenma no le gustan las multitudes; por lo que es... complicado.

Akaashi se sentía un poco mal por quejarse con sus sempais, sobretodo porque sentía a Bokuto como si fuera un pequeño y molesto hermanito, de esos que te exasperan pero igual no puedes, ni quieres, decirle que te deje en paz; pero desde que Bokuto entró al Karasuno su vida había cambiado demasiado y aun no estaba seguro de si le gustaba o no.

Lo que no le gustaba tanto, era que casi no había estado con Kenma a solas, no en la escuela al menos, ya que los primos se habían pegado a sus costados, aunque por otro lado, sus recesos nunca habían sido tan divertidos, Bokuto y Kuroo los habían obligado a sentarse con el equipo durante los almuerzos y a reunirse con los miembros con los que compartían sus descansos, por lo que ahora conocía a todos.

Por alguna extraña razón desarrolló un sentido de sobreprotección con el pequeño pelinaranja, probablemente debido a lo cercano que se había vuelto a Kenma, Hinata disfrutaba mucho de hablar de videojuegos con Kenma y lo hacía sonreír dulcemente, solo por eso se ganó el cariño de Akaashi, muy pocos lograban hacer que su novio se relajara, estaba seguro que Kenma también quería a Hinata, pues en el poco tiempo de conocerlo, ya le prestaba su celular para que jugara e incluso lo llamaba por su nombre, igual Akaashi; para él, Hinata era como un mini Bokuto pero al no estar tan expuesto a Shoyo era más fácil apreciarlo. Si, había cambios que realmente le gustaban.

 

—Aaaaakaaaaashiiiiiiii —Se escuchó la voz del antes mencionado que lo llamaba alegremente por los pasillos.

Keiji suspiró, su frente golpeándose de nuevo contra el escritorio. Sugawara y Daichi sonrieron divertidos, el peliplateado le pasó su mano por el cabello mientras que Daichi le apretaba un hombro para darle apoyo, Akaashi lo apreció y se relajó, el par de reyes actuaban mas como unos padres que compañeros.

Su cuerpo se tensó de nuevo cuando escucho la puerta abrirse con un golpe.

—¡Hora de irnos Akaashi! —El mencionado se levantó de su lugar, ya acostumbrado, y mientras recogía sus cosas escuchó como Bokuto saludaba a los otros.

—Que tengas un buen fin de semana Bokuto-kun.

—¡Así será Suga-san! —Akaashi no estaba viendo a Bokuto pero sabía que tenía esa enorme sonrisa tonta en su rostro.

—¡Nos vemos la próxima semana Daichi-san, Suga-san! —Se despidió al ver que Akaashi se acercaba a la puerta.

—¡Hasta el lunes Bokuto-kun, Akaashi!

—Nos vemos.

Al salir, observó como Kuroo esperaba por Kenma en la puerta del salón de videojuegos, ¿Cómo y cuando se habían convertido en sus guardaespaldas? ¿Y porque todo el asunto no le molestaba como debería? suspiró sacudiendo su cabeza para despejar su mente, justo a tiempo ya que Bokuto tomó su brazo para acercarlos a Kuroo y a Kenma, esta era su rutina ahora.

**& &&&&&**

La semana pasó muy rápido luego de esa primera práctica para Kenma, estaba agradecido de que no tuvieran que ir a todas, pero apenas tuvo energía para sus propias reuniones del club de videojuegos, Yaku y él eran los únicos miembros que apenas podían moverse en su primera reunión, los demás habían sido inteligentes y se habían inscrito en el equipo de arquería a tiempo.

Pero ya era sábado y Kenma se encontraba envuelto cómodamente en sus sábanas, sus ojos cerrados y su expresión relajada, hasta que sintió una ligera presión en su mejilla, lo que lo hizo rodar a un lado; a lo lejos escuchó un suspiro.

—Ken-chaaaan —Ese sobrenombre que no escuchaba desde hace muchos años, le dijo que definitivamente estaba soñando y le hizo sonreír.

Otra presión en la mejilla y ahora se colocó de espalda, su frente se arrugó, ya no le parecía que fuera un sueño y entonces recibió un beso en su frente...

—Keeen-chan...—Lo llamaron de nuevo y entonces fue consciente de la cercanía de otro cuerpo, sus sentidos se despertaron, Kenma tomó aire y el aroma de Akaashi lleno sus pulmones, tranquilizándolo de inmediato. Su sonrisa se hizo mayor y mantuvo sus ojos cerrados a la fuerza.

—Keeen-chan... —La voz de Akaashi sonaba divertida, pues se había dado cuenta que su novio estaba despierto—, vamos Kozume, hora de levantarse.

—No quiero —Se quejó como lo hacía de pequeño y entonces recibió lo que esperaba, un beso en los labios y con eso Kenma abrió sus ojos.

—Buenos días —Se dijeron al mismo tiempo, con solo centímetros de distancia entre ellos, ambos sonrieron.

Akaashi se apartó y Kenma se sentó, estirando sus brazos sobre su cabeza y bostezando.

—Tenemos práctica —Le recordó Akaashi.

Una queja salió de la garganta de Kenma, pero comenzó a moverse, no quería ir, pero si faltaba el entrenador lo asesinaría el lunes. Kenma se alistó rápidamente, ambos tomaron un pequeño desayuno y se marcharon a entrenar.

 

Cuando llegaron, a ninguno les extrañó escuchar los gritos animados de Bokuto y Nishinoya desde fuera del gimnasio.

—¡A que termino primero que tú!

—¡De ninguna manera Noya!

—Es demasiado temprano para que estén así —Comentó Akaashi cubriendo su boca y bostezando.

Kenma observó su reloj, 7:30 am, asintió hacia Akaashi, era demasiado temprano para estar tan animado. Ambos entraron y fueron recibidos por los gritos animados de Kuroo, Bokuto y Nishinoya y un gesto de Kageyama; ambos saludaron con un gesto de sus manos y se fueron a un lado para estirar. A los pocos minutos llegó Yaku, Asahi y luego el entrenador Ukai.

 

—Muy bien chicos, le pedí a Asahi, Kageyama y Nishinoya que se nos unieran para ayudarlos a entrenar y ver si tienen las habilidades que se requieren para ser armadores y libero.

—¿AH? ¿Armadores? —Bokuto preguntó no entendiendo del todo, sus ojos pasando entre Kenma y Akaashi.

Los aspirantes a armador tragaron pesado al ver como poco a poco iba creciendo la sonrisa de Bokuto.

—¿Los dos quieren ser armadores? ¿Escuchaste Kuroo? —Le preguntó a su primo, observándolo y notando que el pelinegro desviaba la mirada luciendo culpable, lo miró enojado, señalándolo con un dedo acusador— ¡Lo sabías!

Kuroo retrocedió un paso, alzando sus manos en defensa.

—S..i, si, lo sabía.

—¡Y no me dijiste! y yo que creía que éramos como hermanos —Se quejó Bokuto, con grandes lágrimas en los ojos.

—Oye, oye, Kotaro, no fue mi intención... —Kuroo intentó disculparse pero Bokuto ya había entrado en su modo depresivo, estaba agachado sobre sí mismo, su rostro oculto entre sus brazos y murmuraba en voz baja.

Todos los presentes observaban la escena, Kuroo estaba junto a su primo tratando de tranquilizarlo y asegurarle que no quiso ocultarle nada, Akaashi y Kenma intercambiaron una mirada culpable, mientras que Yaku y Asahi luchaban por no reírse y Noya fallaba miserablemente, Kageyama y Ukai giraban sus ojos ante la escena, ya había ocurrido varias veces durante la semana, por lo que ya sabían como animarlo.

—Bokuto, ¿Quieres ser el rematador de práctica de Akaashi?

Ukai no había terminado de hablar y Bokuto ya estaba a un lado de Akaashi, con su sonrisa característica y asintiendo firmemente. Kuroo aun estaba agachado, confundido de encontrarse sólo de repente.

—Muy bien, Kageyama, trata de no ser tan duro con ellos —Ukai los organizó—, Kenma levantará para Asahi y Kuroo, Yaku y Nishinoya, recibirán.

—¡Sí!

Todos se ubicaron en la cancha, Kageyama en el medio, observándolos fijamente, tanto, que Akaashi y Kenma sintieron un escalofrío, era obvio que no estaba feliz que ambos quisieran ser armadores, un aura competitiva lo rodeaba, sin embargo les dio los consejos básicos, a regañadientes, y la práctica inició.

Esta vez Asahi no tuvo que recordarles sobre sus anillos, ambos se los habían quitado y guardado antes de entrar al gimnasio.

Para sorpresa de todos los presentes, la pareja lo hizo bien, realmente bien para nunca haber jugado antes, la coordinación mano ojo que Kenma había desarrollado gracias a sus videojuegos era muy útil para colocar el balón donde lo necesitaba, solo le faltaba medir su fuerza, en cuanto a Akaashi, parecía tener una habilidad natural para adaptarse a Bokuto, lo cual era muy difícil ya que cada salto y golpe del de cabello bicolor eran diferentes, sin embargo  a Akaashi le faltaba un poco de la precisión de Kenma.

Practicaron por varios minutos, los rematadores intercambiándose; en una pequeña pausa en la que Kageyama les daba consejos, más bien les gruñía consejos, Kenma le dio un vistazo a su teléfono, quería asegurarse que no tenia notificaciones nuevas en los juegos que había descargado y se encontró con varios mensajes de Hinata, nada importante, solo deseándole un buen día y preguntando qué estaba haciendo, sin pensarlo mucho, Kenma le dijo que estaba ocupado en el gimnasio de la escuela y que le escribiría cuando terminara, el peliteñido siguió el entrenamiento, olvidándose de los mensajes.

—Muy bien, definitivamente podemos trabajar con eso —Ukai los interrumpió—, comenzaran sus entrenamientos como armadores durante la sem...

¡PUM! el golpe de la puerta abriéndose de golpe interrumpió al entrenador.

—¡¿Que hacen todos aquí?! —El pequeño pelinaranja gritó, su respiración agitada y sudor corría por su frente.

—Shoyo...—Kenma susurró preocupado, dándose cuenta de lo enojado que se veía.

—¡Hinata! —Exclamaron los demás. Kageyama luciendo pálido de repente.

—¡¿EH?! ¿Porque están entrenando? ¡¿Sin mí?! —Hinata tenía un aura asesina, sin embargo en su voz había algo de tristeza por ser dejado de lado.

La mirada del pelinaranja se paseó por todos los presentes, estudiándolos y analizando las posiciones en las que todos habían quedado paralizados por la interrupción de Ukai, incluso Hinata se dio cuenta del tipo de entrenamiento que estaban realizando.

—¡GWA! ¿Kenma, Akaashi, están entrenando como armadores? —Sí, cuando se trataba de voleibol Hinata era muy perceptivo.

—Si...—Susurraron ambos, temiendo la respuesta de Hinata.

—¡ESO ES GENIAL! —Gritó de repente, saltando feliz, haciendo que todos soltaran un suspiro aliviado —¿Puedo ayudarlos entrenador? —Le preguntó dirigiéndose a Ukai— ¿Puedo, puedo? ¡Por favoooooooor!

—Por supuesto Hinata —Ukai le sonrió, por dentro aliviado que el chico cambiara de ánimo tan fácil y rápido como Bokuto—, únete a Akaashi y a Bokuto.

Hinata corrió hacia Bokuto, quien lo saludó tan animado como siempre, ambos parecían niños pequeños que iban a una dulcería. Cuando fue el turno de Hinata, Akaashi la levantó, pensó primero que había ido demasiado alto pero Hinata logró alcanzarla sin problemas.

—Eso fue genial Shoyo —Akaashi le elogio, acariciando el cabello del pelinaranja, ganándose una sonrisa enorme del más bajo.

—¡Gracias Akaashi! —Hinata le sonrió feliz—, Bakageyama nunca me dice nada —Se quejó en dirección al armador oficial, sacándole la lengua.

—¡Te escuché idiota!

—¡Esa era la idea Baka! —Replicó de inmediato—, ahora tengo a Akaashi y Kenma para que la levanten para mí.

Kageyama quedó paralizado por un segundo, su corazón saltándose un latido, su estomago retorciéndose de miedo, y su rostro se torció una mueca de dolor que ocultó casi de inmediato, la ira tomando su lugar, pero Akaashi se dio cuenta.

—¿Que dijiste Hinata imbécil?

Kageyama comenzó a acercarse al más bajo, quien se ocultó detrás de Akaashi mientras seguía burlándose del armador.

Y entonces el entrenador sonó su silbato, llamando la atención de todos y salvando a Hinata de la ira de Kageyama. Ukai los mandó a realizar otros ejercicios, durante los cuales Kageyama estuvo de peor humor de lo que había estado antes, a veces parecía deprimido y otras veces enojado, pero siempre observaba a Hinata.

Solo Akaashi y Yaku se dieron cuenta.

El resto de la práctica fue relativamente rápida, el entrenador se enfocó en los novatos, por lo que al final de la misma, los chicos apenan podían caminar, Kenma estaba agotado, física y mentalmente por lo que no fue sino cuando estaba preparándose para las duchas que se dio cuenta que le había faltaba algo.

—Mi anillo —Susurró preocupado, revisándose los bolsillos.

—¿Sucede algo Kenma? —Preguntó Kuroo al ver al más bajo revisando los bolsillos de sus shorts, sus rostro entrando en pánico.

—No consigo mi anillo ¡Lo tenía aquí!

—Oye, oye, tranquilo, vamos a buscarlo en la cancha, seguro se te cayó durante la práctica.

—Sí, de acuerdo.

Ambos se dirigieron allá y luego de varios minutos buscando por todos los lugares donde habían estado, Kuroo lo consiguió junto al poste de la red.

—¿Es este? —Le preguntó aunque ya sabía la respuesta, lo había visto en el dedo anular de Kenma todos los días de la semana.

—¡Sí! —Exclamó el peliteñido aliviado, tomándolo de las manos de Kuroo y colocándoselo enseguida.

—¿Es muy importante para ti?

—Si, Akaashi me lo regaló en mi cumpleaños —Kenma respondió sonriendo al anillo.

Esa sonrisa, esa pequeña y adorable sonrisa de Kenma que Kuroo solo veía dirigida a Akaashi, y una vez a Hinata, esa expresión tan tierna que hacía que el corazón de Kuroo diera un salto y lo hacía querer abrazarlo y hacer que esa sonrisa fuera para él, esa sonrisa que lo había hecho caer por el peliteñido en menos de una semana, estaba en su rostro...por un anillo de Akaashi.

—Vamos, nos deben estar esperando.

—Si —Kenma le respondió y ambos regresaron, pero antes de salir del gimnasio Kenma lo detuvo jalando su camiseta —Kuro...

—¿Sucede algo?

—Gracias.

Y esa sonrisa que lo volvía loco desde que lo conoció, por primera vez fue dirigida a él y fue mucho, mucho mejor de lo que Kuroo había imaginado, hizo que su corazón fuera más rápido de lo que lo había hecho durante la práctica y dejó su cerebro en blanco por lo que solo pudo asentir y sonreírle.

**& &&&&&&**

Hinata salió de último de los vestidores, solo para dar un salto gigante hacia un lado al notar a Kageyama que lo esperaba afuera, un aura mortal rodeándolo

—¡Me asustaste Bakageyama! —Se quejó el pelinaranja, sujetándose el corazón, observó al otro con ira pero su valentía se evaporó al ver el rostro enojado del otro —¿Ka... kage... yama?

—¿Como supiste que estábamos aquí?

—¿Eh? —Preguntó confundido y sorprendido de la pregunta.

—Me escuchaste idiota ¡Responde! —Le exigió el de cabello negro. Hinata tragó pesado.

—Ken...Kenma me dijo... por mensaje.

—¿Tienes el número de Kenma? —Los celos en la voz de Kageyama fueron demasiado obvios, pero Hinata estaba demasiado nervioso para darse cuenta.

—¿S...si?

Y entonces Kageyama extendió su teléfono hacia Hinata, quien lo vio y luego al chico frente así, su cabeza cayó hacia un lado, como un perrito confundido. Kageyama suspiró y tomo una de las manos de Hinata y colocó su teléfono en las manos del más bajo.

—Tu número idiota.

—¿¡Eh!?

Para esos momentos Kageyama tenía las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y luchaba para mantener su ceño fruncido.

—La próxima vez, yo te avisare de la práctica.

Con eso los ojos de Hinata se iluminaron y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, mientras guardaba su número en el teléfono del armador, incluso llegó a tomarse una foto sonriendo y haciendo la señal de la paz para guardarla junto a su número.

—¡Listo!

—Bien. Vámonos, los demás nos esperan para comer algo —Le dijo el armador ahora más tranquilo, guardando su celular.

—¡SI! —Gritó Hinata, prácticamente saltando de felicidad inocente.

Kageyama giró sus ojos, pero aprovechó que el pelinaranja iba distraído para sonreír libremente.


	6. Ilusiones de un Bufón

**6.Ilusiones de un bufón.**

Bokuto Kotaro nunca había sido muy dedicado a los estudios, la verdad era que las matemáticas se le daban fatal, la historia lo aburría a morir y la literatura solía ser complicada para él, sin embargo había una materia que era muy fácil para él, aparte de educación física, y esa era inglés.

Estaban en dicha clase y Bokuto tenía sus ojos fijos en Akaashi mientras el otro luchaba por responder los ejercicios que les acababa de mandar el profesor, a Bokuto le había tomado menos de tres minutos terminarlos y se dedicó a hacer su cosa favorita, después del voleibol, ver a Akaashi.

A simple vista el chico de cabello de negro parecía impasible, sus ojos concentrados en su cuaderno, su mano se movía sobre la hoja, un estudiante perfecto, pero Bokuto ya estaba aprendiendo a distinguir las pequeñas muecas del chico a su lado, había un pequeño hundimiento en la mejilla de Akaashi, lo que indicaba que estaba mordiéndose la mejilla y eso quería decir que Akaashi estaba teniendo problemas con los ejercicios.

Bokuto se acercó y miró de reojo lo que Akaashi escribía, solo había respondido tres preguntas de siete y una de ellas era incorrecta, se preguntó si decirle ¿tal vez se enojaría con él? no es como si eso le importara mucho, Bokuto estaba acostumbrado a que las personas se enfadaran con él y honestamente prefería que Akaashi lo viera con molestia a que lo siguiera ignorando, el peligris amaba que Akaashi lo viera, sentía un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo cada vez que esos hermosos ojos grises se posaban sobre él.

—La número tres está mal —Le susurró.

—No molestes Bokuto-kun.

Ni una sola mirada, lo que hizo que Bokuto inflara sus mejillas y su labios hicieron un puchero.

—Te equivocaste aquí —Repitió, señalándole la pregunta con su lápiz.

Akaashi suspiró y lo miró de reojo y luego la pregunta que señalaba Bokuto y frunció el seño y lo miro de nuevo.

—¿Qué tiene de malo?

Feliz de tener la atención del más bajo, Bokuto señaló la oración principal.

—Tomaste el sujeto que no era.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes...

—Akaashi-kun, ¿puedes dictarme la respuesta de los ejercicios? —El profesor lo llamó, haciendo que Akaashi se levantara de su asiento sin ser consciente.

—Eh... yo... claro —Akaashi miraba la espalda del profesor y luego a sus ejercicios incompletos, comenzó a responder las primeras.

Cuando llegó a la tercera, el corazón de Akaashi se aceleró y trago pesado, no le gustaba fallar, lo detestaba, pero inglés era la única materia que siempre le había dado problemas, por alguna razón no lograba terminar de entenderla, podía pronunciar perfectamente e incluso entendía un poco si le hablaban, pero a la hora de hacer sus propias oraciones no le salían muy bien, Kenma siempre le había ayudado con eso y ahora no lo tenía en su misma clase.

Y de repente su cuaderno desapareció de sus manos y fue reemplazado con otro que tenia las respuestas hechas en una letra grande y algo infantil pero completamente legible, los ojos de Akaashi fueron del cuaderno al profesor que se encontraba de espaldas, esperando la siguiente respuesta, a Bokuto, quien le sonreía ampliamente y confiado, Akaashi vio de nuevo el cuaderno y a Bokuto, ahora alentándolo con la mirada.

—¿Algún problema Akaashi-kun? —Preguntó el profesor, girando solo su rostro hacia Akaashi.

—No, ningún problema...—Akaashi leyó las respuestas de Bokuto.

Akaashi se sentó soltando un suspiro, todas eran correctas, el profesor lo felicitó. Observó incrédulo a Bokuto.

—¿Cómo?

Bokuto le sonrió y le hizo la señal de la paz.

—Soy el mejor.

—Bokuto-kun...

—Okey, okey, ¿Sabes que estuve en el extranjero por un año?

Akaashi asintió, sabía que Kuroo y Bokuto se habían ido un año a jugar voleibol en un campamento, con chicos de todo el mundo.

—Fue en los Estados Unidos —Bokuto le guiñó un ojo.

—Te debo una —Sabía que se arrepentiría apenas las palabras salieron de su boca.

Los ojos de Bokuto brillaron con esa intensidad que solo dejaba para una cosa: voleibol.

—Practiquemos juntos en el receso largo.

Con un suspiro, Akaashi asintió.

—¡YEY! —Gritó.

Y por supuesto el profesor los regañó.

&.&.&.&.&.&

—¡Apresúrate Akaashi! tenemos poco tiempo —Bokuto lo llamó, mientras prácticamente saltaba hacia uno de los gimnasios.

—Tuviste práctica esta mañana ¿De dónde sacas tanta energía?

—¡Hey, hey, hey, Bokuto Kotaro siempre tiene energía para el voleibol!

—Sí, me he dado cuenta.

—Además, esta será la primera vez que tendré todos tus pases para mí —Le sonrió ampliamente—, no tendré que compartirte con nadie.

—Kageyama-kun es mejor que yo como armador —Señaló Akaashi.

—Pero él no es Akaashi; los pases de Kageyama son geniales pero tus pases... no lo sé, me gustan más...

Bokuto se encogió de hombros y Akaashi no tenía idea de cómo responder a eso, sin mencionar que el calor que se produjo en su pecho por esas palabras lo distrajo.

—Además si practicas con el mejor, ósea yo—Bokuto sonrió señalándose a sí mismo y luego se puso serio—, tus habilidades crecerán rápidamente Akaashi, quiero jugar contigo en un partido oficial.

Los ojos de Bokuto brillaban con emoción y le mostraban la sinceridad de sus palabras, haciendo que despertara en Akaashi el mismo deseo, quería jugar un partido oficial y quería que Bokuto rematara sus colocaciones; un deseo que solo Bokuto era capaz de despertar.

—¡Vamos!

&.&.&.&.&.&

Kuroo caminaba junto a Kenma, tenían un descanso de veinte minutos e irían afuera por un rato, la caja que tenía en su bolsillo le quemaba, era un regalo para el peliteñido, un gesto que Kuroo pensaba le encantaría al otro y le aseguraba otra de esas magnificas y tan escasas sonrisas de Kenma, habían pasado dos días desde el incidente con el anillo y de solo pensar en eso su estómago seguía encogiéndose.

Aun recordaba con vergüenza el miedo y la rabia que le dio saber que ese preciado objeto del peliteñido era un regalo de Akaashi, Kuroo se sentía patético, como un cobarde por no preguntar, pero la idea de que Akaashi era más que un amigo de la infancia de Kenma le hacia un nudo en la garganta; y entonces todo su cuerpo se calentaba con el recuerdo de esa sonrisa, la cual lo había llevado a comprarle el regalo al peliteñido.

Era un masoquista.

Kuroo se sentía como un idiota... un idiota enamorado... y celoso... y nervioso. ¿Desde cuándo el gran Kuroo Tetsuro había estado nervioso por un chico? Nunca... hasta que conoció a Kenma. Con un suspiro, sus ojos fueron al chico en cuestión.

El peliteñido caminaba observando la pantalla de su videojuego, un PSP negro, confiando en Kuroo para evitar tropezarse con alguien, un trabajo que el pelinegro no tenia problema en realizar, ya que le permitía colocar una mano sobre los hombros de Kenma sin que el otro saltara lejos; como ellos, habían otros chicos en los pasillos, esperando su siguiente clase y Kuroo vio como algunos chicos iban con sus celulares, buscando algo...

—¡Esta aquí! en alguna parte...

—Creo que esta en el salón 4, ¡no podemos entrar allí! —Se lamentó uno.

—¡Maldición quiero ese Pikachu!

Y con eso fue suficiente, Kuroo entendió de qué hablaban, el nuevo juego de Pokemon Go!, Kenma también escuchó ya que se detuvo de repente y alzo la mirada hacia los chicos, soltó un suspiro y siguió caminando.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué fue eso?

—Nada...

La voz de Kenma fue mucho más suave de lo normal, sus pasos lentos y sus hombros cayeron incluso más.

—Yaku-kun, es el líder del gimnasio de la escuela... —Escucharon que comentaban los chicos detrás de ellos, Kenma soltó otro suspiro e hizo una mueca.

—¿Cómo es que tu no juegas? —Preguntó el pelinegro, quien al ver como todo el cuerpo del otro se tensó, supo que había tocado un tema delicado.

—MnnpadrmnAkaammnprohimnmgar...

Murmuró Kenma, volviendo a caminar, su rostro tiñéndose de un ligero rosado lo que hizo que Kuroo _necesitara_ saber que estaba pasando.

—¿Qué?

—MnPadremnn...ashi...mnmn...prohibi..mnmn..jugmnmlo...

Kuroo detuvo a Kenma y le hizo girarse hasta que podía ver su rostro, el cual estaba completamente rojo a estas alturas, haciendo que Kuroo quedara hipnotizado por lo adorable que le parecía el peliteñido.

—¿Podrías repetir eso? —Pidió cuando logró salir del trance y lo soltó para que Kenma se sintiera menos presionado.

Kenma bajó la mirada, tomó aire y se abrazó a sí mismo, su voz llena de tristeza y vergüenza.

—¡No te rías!—Le advirtió y Kuroo asintió—, mi padre y Akaashi me prohibieron jugarlo...

Los ojos de Kuroo se abrieron a más no poder, al igual que su boca, agradeció que el otro hubiera bajado la mirada al suelo nuevamente.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó con delicadeza.

—Porque me perdí cuatro veces mientras jugaba durante la primera semana... —Kenma contestó rápidamente, cubriéndose su rostro con las manos—, la batería de mi celular se acababa así que no tenía como comunicarme con nadie.

Kuroo tuvo que luchar con todo lo que tenia para no soltar la carcajada que sabia iba a salir de su boca, se mordió los labios y colocó su mano sobre su boca para ocultar la sonrisa y tuvo que abrazarse a sí mismo con su brazo libre para intentar contener los espasmos que atravesaban su cuerpo.

_ESO.ERA.TAN.ADORABLE._

Kuroo logró calmarse para el momento en que Kenma alzó la mirada, con esos ojos tímidos, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su labio inferior entre sus dientes, fue todo lo que le tomó a Kuroo para caer completamente enamorado del peliteñido. De nuevo.

_“Estoy perdido"_ pensó Kuroo.

—Puedes jugar desde mi teléfono, mientras yo esté contigo —Ofreció sin pensarlo.

Eso eliminó la timidez y la reemplazó con esperanza y alegría.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó con tanta emoción en sus ojos que a Kuroo le pareció un niño pequeño, era la misma expresión que colocaba Bokuto cuando le ofrecían jugar al voleibol, los ojos al menos, el resto de su rostro estaba como siempre.

—Por supuesto, de esa manera no te perderás, porque estaré contigo.

Y ahí estaba esa sonrisa, la que le derretía el corazón y le hacía olvidar que el resto del mundo existía, que causaba estragos en su mente y corazón.

—Ten, descarga la app —Kuroo le ofreció su teléfono aun hipnotizado por la sonrisa que no desaparecía del rostro del peliteñido.

_“Podría acostumbrarme a esto"_ Kuroo se dijo a sí mismo, al menos esperaba o seguro su corazón sufriría un paro.

—Gracias Kuro...

—Pero no jugarás durante las prácticas, ¿De acuerdo?

—¡Trato! —Le respondió aun con esa sonrisa.

Le daría el regalo otro día, nunca pensó que dejarlo jugar con su teléfono sería suficiente para obtener esa sonrisa, guardaría su obsequio para otro momento.

_“Estoy tan perdido"_ Pensó para sí, al verse calcular todas las maneras de obtener una sonrisa del peliteñido.

&.&.&.&.&.&

Bokuto sonreía, lo que no era extraño en él, sonreía por Akaashi, de nuevo, nada extraño, lo que era diferente en esta ocasión era el hecho de que Bokuto estaba viendo como Akaashi se movía al ritmo de una canción.

Nunca, jamás en su vida Bokuto hubiera pensado que a Akaashi le gustara _Bruno Mars_ , y mucho menos que se supiera los pasos de la canción _Uptown Funk_ , la cual era el tono de llamada del teléfono de Bokuto y estaba sonando en esos momentos; Bokuto sabía que tenía que responderle a su amigo que llamaba, pero observar a un Akaashi vestirse, ya que se habían cambiado para practicar, mientras movía sus caderas y a veces sus brazos al ritmo de esa canción lo tenía completamente hipnotizado.

Era obvio que los movimientos de Akaashi eran inconscientes, incluso estaba tarareando la canción, era muy probable que no se acordara que Bokuto estaba en la misma habitación que él, y por primera vez no le molestaba ser ignorado por el otro, aunque Bokuto si lamentaba que tuvieran que ir al salón de clases en los próximos cinco minutos y sobretodo que Akaashi estuviera colocándose ropa en lugar de quitársela, sin embargo eso no hizo que su cuerpo saliera de la parálisis en la que había entrado desde que Akaashi comenzó a mover sus caderas.

Y entonces la música se detuvo y junto con ella los movimientos de Akaashi.

—¡NO! —Bokuto gritó sin pensarlo.

Akaashi giró rápidamente para verlo, sus ojos abiertos hasta lo máximo, el pánico apoderándose de su rostro, seguido de la vergüenza y un lindo color rojo comenzó a cubrir sus mejillas.

Bokuto maldijo internamente a su amigo, ¿No podía el ruso esperar un poco mas antes de cortar la llamada? aunque la expresión en el rostro de Akaashi era digna de ver.

—Ah... —Su sonrojo era proporcional a la sonrisa en el rostro de Bokuto.

—Bruno Mars es genial ¿No lo crees?

—¡Es culpa de Yaku! —Se defendió rápidamente— ese cantante sale en uno de sus juegos de baile y se obsesionó con él y con esa canción.

—No tienes que...—Bokuto no pudo tranquilizarlo. Akaashi siguió explicándose.

—¡Y nos colocó ese maldito video un _millón de veces_! —Terminó con un grito.

Akaashi jadeaba y miraba a todos lados menos a Bokuto, el sonrojo cubría todo su rostro y lo único que podía pensar Bokuto era que tenía que abrazar a Yaku la próxima vez que lo viera, gracias a él había visto a Akaashi de la forma más adorable que podía imaginar.

Un silencio se formó entre ambos, uno que Bokuto no podía llenar porque seguía observando a Akaashi y recordando sus movimientos; y Akaashi no tenía idea de cómo llenarlo.

Y entonces volvió a sonar la canción.

_“To hot!... hot dance!"_

—¡Atiende el maldito teléfono! —Le gritó Akaashi mientras salía rápidamente del vestidor —Y apresúrate que llegaremos tarde.

_“Estoy perdidamente enamorado"_ Pensó Bokuto sonriendo, mientras contestaba su teléfono y luchaba por colocarse su ropa.

—¡Hey, hey, Lev!

 

Cuando Bokuto entró en el aula ya había terminado de hablar con su amigo ruso, cuando se sentó a un lado de Akaashi, este seguía sin mirarlo; por supuesto Bokuto no podía tolerarlo.

— _“Don't believe me just watch"_ —Susurró cantando.

Akashi golpeó su frente contra su mesa.

—¡Tu no viste nada! no hablaremos de eso nunca ¿está claro? —Le advirtió Akaashi, dándole la mirada más aterradora que le había dado a Bokuto.

— _“To hot..."_ —Fue la réplica del de cabello bicolor. Akaashi suspiró y desvío su mirada derrotado, pero le susurró.

— _“Hot dance..."_

Bokuto sonrió durante el resto de sus clases.

&.&.&.&.&.&

Yaku estaba estirándose junto a Nishinoya en el gimnasio, cuando vio al, ahora _cuarteto_ inseparable, entrar por las puertas. Bokuto sonreía, como siempre, Kuroo reía, nada nuevo, Akaashi veía a Kenma, ninguna novedad y entonces Kenma estaba observando su telef... no, no era su teléfono, Yaku frunció el seño, ese no era el teléfono de Kenma y tampoco el de Akaashi, podía reconocerlos fácilmente, ya que los tres se habían comprado el mismo modelo en colores diferentes, ¿entonces de quien...

—Debemos estirar Kenma, te lo regresaré cuando termine la práctica — Escuchó que el dueño dijo.

Kuroo estiró su mano... ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

—Pero...

—Lo prometiste Kenma.

—Está bien —Con una mueca entregó el teléfono a su dueño.

Yaku se acercó cuando todos comenzaban a estirarse, Akaashi y Kenma, Kuroo con Bokuto, fue con sus mejores amigos.

—¿Que hacías con el teléfono del gato bufón? —Preguntó curioso.

El sobrenombre fue algo que se les había ocurrido luego de su práctica del sábado, observando las características de todos, quedaron en que Kuroo era el gato bufón, Bokuto el búho bufón, Hinata el bufón naranja y Nishinoya el bufón guardián.

—Me está dejando jugar Pokemon Go! —Respondió Kenma.

Sorprendido se giro hacia Akaashi, Yaku sabía lo que había pasado esa primera semana y de la prohibición que tenía el peliteñido.

—¿Y tú estás de acuerdo?

—Kuroo dijo que estaría con él mientras juega —Akaashi se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

—Sabes que no dejará a Kuroo en paz de ahora en adelante, ¿no?

—Yo lo sé… el gato bufón lo averiguará.

Akaashi le sonrió tiernamente a Kenma, quien hacia les daba una mirada molesta que ambos ignoraron, en cambio Akaashi y Yaku intercambiaron una sonrisa algo malvada; Kuroo no tenía idea de en que acababa de meterse.

Yaku observó a los bufones, Bokuto, alias el búho bufón, encontró su mirada y sonrió, diciéndole algo a Kuroo, se acercó de repente y de la nada, le dio un fuerte abrazo a Yaku, levantándolo del suelo.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! —Se quejó sorprendido.

—¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!

Y entonces regresó con Kuroo, dejando a todos sorprendidos, y a Yaku completamente confundido.

¿Cuál era el problema de esos bufones? Yaku tendría que observarlos más de cerca, sus instintos por alguna razón estaban en alerta. No tenía un buen presentimiento


	7. Pareja de Reyes

**Pareja de reyes.**

Kenma caminaba sin mirar realmente por donde, observando a su personaje atentamente, esperando que saliera algún Pokemon, podía sentir la presencia de Kuroo a su lado, por lo cual estaba agradecido, el pelinegro ya había evitado que entrara al baño de mujeres y al salón de profesores a buscar a un Pokemon.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que usaba el teléfono de Kuroo para jugar, usando todos sus recesos y tiempos libres para _salir a atraparlos_ ; para Kenma era increíble que el gato bufón no se hubiera quejado ni una sola vez, Kuroo se aseguraba de mantener su teléfono con la suficiente batería para que pudiera jugar sin problemas, lo cual Kenma apreciaba enormemente, ya que su tiempo para jugar no era ni un cuarto del que Kenma deseaba. Yaku seguía siendo el líder del gimnasio de la escuela, aun no había conseguido un Pokemon lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotarlo.

No se habían encontrado con los otros durante todo ese tiempo, ni siquiera en los almuerzos, eran solo él y Kuroo caminando por toda la escuela; hablaban de vez en cuando, del juego, de la escuela, del voleibol y otras cosas, para esos momentos Kuroo ya le había contado historias de su campamento en los Estados Unidos y Kenma le había dicho como ayudaba a su padre con el diseño de los videojuegos.

Nunca se había sentido tan cómodo con alguien que no fuera Akaashi o Yaku, y a ellos tenía años de conocerlos; era increíble lo rápido que se había acostumbrado al toque de Kuroo y su cercanía en lugar de alterarlo lo hacía tranquilizarse ahora.

**&. &.&.&.&.&**

Akaashi y Bokuto habían comenzado a practicar durante sus descansos ya que Kenma y Kuroo se iban a jugar Pokemon Go! durante los suyos, incluyendo los almuerzos, como Kuroo no estaba con ellos, la atención de Bokuto estaba totalmente en Akaashi y para el final de la segunda semana, Akaashi ya estaba acostumbrado.

Sin embargo, había logrado que Bokuto lo ayudara con el inglés, una vez a la semana iban a la biblioteca para que Bokuto le intentara explicar las lecciones, no era ni de cerca tan buen maestro como Kenma pero eso solo hacía que Akaashi usara más su propio intelecto para aprender.

**&. &.&.&.&.&**

Yaku observaba a sus mejores amigos, la preocupación invadiéndolo al notar que Kenma estaba todo el tiempo con Kuroo y por lo tanto Akaashi terminaba con Bokuto, solo durante las prácticas Yaku veía al par de reyes juntos y eso no le agradaba.

Sus mejores amigos nunca habían sido una pareja que demostrara su afecto en público, Kenma era demasiado tímido y Akaashi muy reservado, ambos preferían mantener un perfil bajo y eso Yaku podría respetarlo, sin embargo el había sido capaz de ver, de vez en cuando, como se tomaban de la mano, o un intercambio de miradas de esos que le hacían querer cubrirse su propio rostro de vergüenza, incluso llegó a observar un rápido beso una vez, y ahora... no podía dejar de preguntarse, ¿Cuando había sido la última vez que ese par había hecho algo como eso? la respuesta no le gustó.

En cambio, había observado como los bufones se habían pegado a sus mejores amigos, cada vez que Yaku se encontraba con Kenma, el gato bufón tenía una mano sobre los hombros de Kenma y por el otro lado, Bokuto siempre estaba arrastrando a Akaashi hacia algún sitio para practicar, el búho bufón lo tomaba del brazo o pasaba su brazo por los hombros de su amigo.

Yaku no tenía nada en contra de los bufones, la verdad era que le agradaban bastante, las idioteces del búho y las burlas sarcásticas del gato, le entretenían un montón; pero sus amigos, la pareja de reyes, siempre iban a estar de primeros, para Yaku, sus amigos eran la pareja más estable que había conocido, nunca discutían, se entendían perfectamente, eran iguales en todo aspecto de su relación, mientras para algunos podían parecer aburridos, para Yaku, como hijo de padres divorciados que discutían por absolutamente cualquier cosa, eran la pareja ideal.

Y la forma en que los bufones veían a la pareja real le daba mala espina, iba a tener que intervenir.

**&. &.&.&.&.&**

—La segunda parte de _Now you see me_ , llegó —Comentó Yaku a sus dos mejores amigos, mientras estaban estirándose —¿Les parece si la vemos el sábado después de la práctica?

—¿Esa es la de los magos? —Preguntó Akaashi.

—Sí, esa —Yaku asintió. Sus amigos intercambiaron una mirada y sonrieron.

—De acuerdo.

—Me gustó la primera parte de esa película, vamos... —Kenma fue interrumpido.

—¡¿Van a ver una película?! —Hinata salió de ninguna parte y preguntó emocionado —¿Puedo ir con ustedes?

—Por supuesto —Respondieron Akaashi y Kenma.

Yaku suspiró, había planeado que fueran ellos tres para intentar dejarlos solos, la presencia de Hinata arruinaría todo, ya que el pelinaranja parecía creer que Kenma y Akaashi eran algo así como sus padres y como un niño, Hinata acaparaba la atención de ambos, sin embargo podría trabajar con eso, creía.

—¡SI! ¡Saldré con Akaashi y Kenma! —Gritó emocionado.

Yaku gruñó enojado, primero por ser ignorado y segundo porque Hinata habló demasiado alto, el más pequeño del equipo se giró hacia el par de bufones que le preocupaban pero el búho y el gato estaban al otro lado de la cancha hablando con Asahi, sin embargo otro bufón y cierto rey lo escucharon.

—¿Van a ir al cine? —Nishinoya se acercó.

—¿Vas a ir a donde? —Kageyama preguntó enojado.

—Veremos...—Comenzó a responder Hinata, hasta que se dio cuenta que no sabía, observó a Akaashi —¿Que veremos?

—Now you see me 2...

—¡Wow! ¿Ya llegó la segunda parte? —Los ojos del líbero brillaron y Yaku supo que su plan se iría por la ventana.

—Si —Akaashi respondió— ¿Quieres ir?

_“¿Porque su amigo tenía que ser tan amable?”_ Se preguntó Yaku.

—¡SI!

—Yo también voy.

La afirmación de Kageyama hizo que Yaku se golpeara su frente con la mano, adiós a su plan.

—¿En serio vas a ir Kageyama? — Hinata preguntó con sus ojos brillando.

—Por supuesto —La respuesta de Kageyama llegó acompañada de un pequeño sonrojo al ver a Hinata.

—¡Genial! —Sonrió con emoción el pelinaranja.

_“Wow… ¿que acaba de pasar con esos dos?"_ Ambos estaban observándose y parecían perdidos en su propio mundo, _“¿El rey de la cancha y el bufón pelinaranja?"_ Yaku sonrió, podría trabajar con eso, haría que Kageyama distrajera a Hinata y él mismo podría encargarse de Noya, después de todo se llevaba muy bien con el bufón guardián.

—¡Muy bien! —Habló Yaku ahora más animado —¡El sábado después de la práctica!

**&. &.&.&.&.&**

_“¿Pero... que...demonios...?"_ Pensó Yaku enojado.

—¡¿PORQUE ESTÁN USTEDES AQUÍ?! —Yaku gritó enojado hacia Kuroo y Bokuto.

—Los invitamos —Respondieron Kenma y Akaashi al mismo tiempo, encogiéndose de hombros e intercambiando una sonrisa.

_“Los voy a matar"_ Pensó Yaku sombrío, sin embargo, su cerebro pensó rápidamente en una solución, si hablaba con Noya, tal vez podría convencerlo de que lo ayudara a distraer a los otros bufones...

—¡Asahi! por aquí... —El grito de la deidad guardiana derrumbó todas sus esperanzas.

No podría contar con la ayuda de Nishinoya, y con tantas personas a su alrededor era imposible que Akaashi y Kenma se comportaran cómo una pareja.

_“Mierda"_

Al final terminaron sentados así: Asahi, Nishinoya, Kageyama, Hinata, Kuroo, Kenma, Akaashi, Bokuto, Yaku y Tsukishima, quien resulta que estaba allá por casualidad y Asahi y Nishinoya lo obligaron a sentarse junto a ellos.

_“Al menos terminaron uno al lado del otro"_ Se consoló Yaku.

**&. &.&.&.&.&**

Kenma y Akaashi caminaban hacia sus respectivos hogares, tomados de las manos, como hacía mucho no lo hacían.

—Lo de hoy fue divertido ¿no lo crees?

—Sí.

—Aunque Yaku no parecía muy feliz.

—¿Lo notaste también Keiji?

—¿Qué crees que le pasa?

—No lo sé, cuando nos reunamos en el club de videojuegos la próxima vez, le preguntaré.

—Hazlo, creo que lo hemos ignorado un poco por estar con el resto del equipo.

Llegaron al frente de la mansión donde vivía Kenma.

—¿Crees que se siente abandonado por nosotros? —Kenma preguntó sorprendido —, el se ha unido mucho a Noya, ¿no? aunque hoy Nishinoya estaba colgándose de Asahi, durante la película.

—No lo sé, Kozume.

La pareja se quedó pensativa por varios segundos, ambos preocupados por su amigo.

—¿Quieres pasar? —Preguntó Kenma, señalando hacia su casa.

—Es algo tarde... —Akaashi dudó.

—Te puedes quedar a dormir, no es como si mis padres tuvieran algún problema con eso.

Akaashi sonrió.

—Bueno, no tenemos escuela mañana.

La pareja intercambió un beso que se convirtió en uno más largo.

—¿Por qué siento que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hicimos esto? —Preguntó Akaashi.

—No lo sé —Respondió Kenma, encogiéndose de hombros—, con las actividades del equipo de voleibol, hemos estado muy ocupados.

—Lo siento —Se disculpó Akaashi, dándole otro rápido beso.

—No es tu culpa —Le sonrió Kenma.

—Vamos, podemos compensar el tiempo separados.

**&. &.&.&.&.&**

Era lunes y los chicos estaban terminando su práctica de la tarde, Kenma y Akaashi se quedaron hablando con Kageyama y el entrenador, mientras los demás iban a los vestidores; los bufones compitieron para ver quién podría alistarse primero y por eso los cuatro se vestían rápidamente sin secarse bien; Yaku apenas estaba sacando su ropa para irse a la ducha, mientras los veía y giraba sus ojos por las payasadas del cuarteto, Asahi, Tsuki y los demás acababan de entrar en las duchas.

Por la prisa, Kuroo no se dio cuenta que al tomar su chaqueta, del bolsillo cayó una cajita de regalo, la cual Nishinoya atrapó por reflejo.

—¿Qué es esto Kuroo?

El mencionado se giró con la chaqueta a medio colocar y al ver lo que sostenía el libero entró en pánico e intentó quitársela, pero su chaqueta detuvo su intento.

—¡Dámelo!

—¡Wow! ¡wow! ¿Es tan importante? —Cuestionó Noya, girando la caja entre sus manos— ¿Es un regalo para tu novia?

—¿Oya oya? —Bokuto se interesó.

Para esos momentos la atención de todos estaba sobre ellos dos.

—¡GWA! ¿Kuroo-san tiene novia? —Hinata exclamó sorprendido, acercándose a Noya para ver el regalo.

—¿¡QUE!? No, no es eso...

—¿Y para quien es el regalo entonces?

—Eh... bueno, es para... —El rostro de Kuroo comenzó a sonrojarse.

—¿Vas a confesarte a alguien? —Nishinoya presionó.

—¿¡QUE!? Tetsu ¿cómo es posible que yo no sepa eso? ¡Bro! —Se quejó Bokuto.

—¡No es eso! joder, es para... ah —Kuroo intentó tomar la caja del líbero.

—¡Shoyo! —Se la lanzó a Hinata, quien casi la deja caer por la sorpresa.

—¡Oi! ¡Ten cuidado con eso!

—Debes confiar en tus compañeros de equipo Kuroo, no es correcto que nos tengas secretos —Le regañó Noya.

—¡Devuélvemelo enano!

—¡Yaku-sempai!

La caja terminó en las manos de Yaku y llevado por su curiosidad e impaciencia lo abrió.

—¿Una cadena de plata? —Exclamó sorprendido.

—¡Oye! ¡No la veas! —Kuroo se la quitó y guardó la caja en su bolsillo, mientras miraba por los alrededores, rogando que nadie más se hubiera dado cuenta.

—Es demasiado gruesa para ser de una chica —Afirmó Yaku.

Kuroo suspiró y se sentó, comenzó a atarse sus zapatos, como excusa para no verlos, sintiendo la mirada fija de Bokuto, Noya, Hinata y Yaku atravesándole.

—Es para Kenma... —Admitió.

—¿¡QUE!? —Todos gritaron.

—La otra vez se le perdió el anillo que le regaló Akaashi y casi le da un ataque, por eso... se la compré, así podría colocar de anillo ahí durante las prácticas.

Todos intercambiaron una mirada, Yaku estaba enojado, cualquier duda sobre los sentimientos del gato por su amigo eliminada, Noya y Hinata lo miraban con sorpresa, mientras Bokuto parecía al borde de las lágrimas, totalmente conmovido por el detalle de su primo.

—¡Bro! —El búho se arrojó sobre su primo, abrazándolo y felicitándolo, bromeando sobre lo adorable que se veía sonrojado —¿Puedo comprarle una a Akaashi? ¿No te molestaría, verdad? El tiene un anillo también —Preguntó el de cabello bicolor.

—Seguro... no me importa —Bokuto comenzó a preguntarle a Kuroo donde la había comprado y otras cosas.

Estaban tan centrados en su conversación que no se dieron cuenta del silencio de los demás, ni de los rostros horrorizados que tenían.

—No... no pue...den —Hinata dijo, temblando de miedo.

—¡No deben! ¡Traición! —Exclamó Noya.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Kuroo, ahora prestándoles atención, sorprendido al ver a sus compañeros, de repente pálidos.

—¡No... nno, no pueden hacer eso! —Repitió Hinata.

—¡¡No pueden darle un regalo a Kenma o Akaashi!! —Yaku les gritó.

—¿Por qué no? —Preguntaron Bokuto y Kuroo al mismo tiempo.

—No es correcto darle un regalo a alguien que tiene pareja —Noya estableció muy formal—, menos a un compañero de equipo.

—¿Quien tiene pareja? —Bokuto preguntó confundido.

Kuroo sintió como su estómago se encogía.

—¡No puede ser! ¿En serio no se han dado cuenta? —Preguntó Yaku incrédulo.

—¿Cuenta de qué? —Bokuto inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado.

—¡Kenma y Akaashi están juntos! —Exclamó Yaku.

La sorpresa y el shock se apoderaron de los más altos, como si ambos hubieran recibido una puñalada directo a sus corazones. Se quedaron paralizados, sus rostros en una mueca de sorpresa, que poco a poco se fue tornando en una de tristeza y dolor.

—¡No! ¡No puede ser! —Bokuto dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

—Es cierto —Asintieron Hinata y Nishinoya.

—Ellos son la segunda pareja de reyes más querida de la escuela —Agregó el líbero.

—¿Quienes son la primera? —Le preguntó Hinata susurrando.

—Daichi-san y Suga-san —Le respondió igualmente susurrando. Hinata asintió.

—Pero...¡Ellos no actúan como una pareja! —Se quejó Kuroo.

—Son muy discretos... —Aclaró Yaku— los dos saben como de tímido es Kenma y lo serio que es Akaashi.

Ambos asintieron, tanto tiempo alrededor de los reyes les había enseñado eso, ahora ambos parecían completamente miserables, Yaku, al observarlos perdió todo el enojo que sentía y la lástima fue tomando su lugar.

—Lo siento chicos —Agregó Yaku, su voz suavizándose—, pero esos dos son la pareja más estable que he conocido, sin mencionar que están comprometidos desde que nacieron.

—¡¿COMPROMETIDOS?! —Otro golpe para el corazón del búho y del gato.

—Sí, todo el mundo lo sabe.

—Nosotros no —Dijo Kuroo con su voz medio muerta.

Y entonces la puerta se abrió, y los mencionados entraron, Akaashi guiaba a Kenma de la mano, sus dedos entrelazados.

—Debemos apresurarnos Kenma, nuestros padres se reunirán para cenar y nos esperan.

—Debieron avisarnos el sábado cuando te quedaste a dormir conmigo, no faltando veinte minutos para reunirnos —Se quejó el peliteñido.

La pareja de reyes no se dio cuenta de la tensión que había en el vestidor debido a su prisa; todos los vieron mientras se apresuraban a las duchas.

Bokuto y Kuroo se quedaron viendo en la dirección por la que había desaparecido el par, una mueca de dolor por la conversación entre ellos, mientras los demás los veían con tristeza.

—Un rey y un bufón no están destinados a estar juntos —Declaró Yaku antes de unirse en la ducha con sus amigos.

No se dio cuenta que esa frase no sólo lastimó al búho y al gato, sino también a los otros dos bufones, Hinata y Noya, intercambiaron una mirada dolida, antes de acercarse y tratar de consolar a los más altos.

 


	8. Bufones detectives

**Bufones detectives.**

_“Kenma y Akaashi están juntos"_ , _“La pareja más estable que he conocido"_ , _“Comprometidos"_ Todas las palabras de Yaku golpeaban a Kuroo y a Bokuto constantemente, se habían ido a casa del pelinegro después de la práctica, ya que ninguno quería estar solo en esos momentos.

_“¡Traición!"_ , _“No es correcto darle un regalo a alguien que tiene pareja"_ , “ _La segunda pareja de reyes más querida de la escuela”_ Nishinoya también tenía razón, no podían hacer algo que afectara al equipo; pero la sola idea de dejar ir a su querido les dejaba un vacío en el pecho.

—¡No puedo creerlo todavía! — Se quejó Bokuto.

—Yo tampoco.

Ambos se encontraban en la habitación de Kuroo, la cual estaba decorada en tonos de negro y rojo, con posters de sus jugadores de voleibol favoritos, una TV pantalla plana de 42 pulgadas y fotos de todos los equipos de voleibol a los que había pertenecido desde su infancia, incluso los del campamento en USA, y tenía una cama de tamaño King, ya que al gato le gustaba estirarse cómodamente.

Kuroo estaba acostado sobre su espalda, viendo hacia el techo, mientras que Bokuto estaba sentado contra la pared, en la cabecera de la cama, abrazando sus rodillas y mirando hacia el infinito. Los primos estaban ya en sus piyamas, el televisor encendido pero en silencio, las luces apagadas.

El rostro de Kuroo era una máscara inexpresiva aunque sus ojos reflejaban lo mal que se sentía, Bokuto no tenía esa habilidad de esconder sus emociones, por lo que en su cara se veía lo destrozado y sin esperanzas que se encontraba; por eso no se miraban entre sí, detestaban no ver al otro sonriendo, era algo simplemente incorrecto y antinatural.

—¡Quiero a Akaashi para mí!

—Lo sé, bro, lo sé, pero no podemos hacer nada... por ahora.

—¿Por ahora? —Bokuto dirigió la mirada hacia Kuroo.

—Tenemos que tener paciencia.

—¿Paciencia? —El peligris hizo una mueca—, sabes que no tengo eso.

—Ese par no actúa como una pareja, creo que tenemos una oportunidad, si jugamos bien nuestras cartas.

—¿Qué está pasando por esa cabeza tuya Tetsu?

—Creo que ambos están confundiendo su amistad por amor.

—Llevan juntos desde que nacieron, no sería extraño que suceda —Comentó Bokuto con tristeza.

—Sí, pero las personas cambian y la rutina mata una relación romántica —Kuroo no sabía si era su corazón lleno de esperanzas el que estaba hablando o si realmente tenía argumentos válidos.

—Yaku dijo que eran una pareja estable, eso suena a aburrido —Recordó el búho, abrazando sus piernas aun mas fuerte—¿Qué sobre el compromiso?

—Un compromiso no es arreglo fijo —Kuroo sonrió—, sus padres podrían ser un problema, pero cruzaremos ese puente cuando lleguemos a él.

—Debemos ganarnos sus corazones primero —Bokuto asintió en acuerdo, una pequeña sonrisa formándose en su rostro. Finalmente.

—Además, confían demasiado en el otro, eso puede jugar a nuestro favor —Kuroo agregó pensativo.

—Eso es cierto, no hay manera de que yo dejara que Akaashi pase tanto tiempo a solas con otro chico como tú y yo lo hacemos con ellos.

—Pienso lo mismo.

—Siento que un plan se está formando en tu cabeza bro —Bokuto se animó un poco más, Kuroo siempre había sido el de los planes, buenos o malos, Bokuto siempre lo había seguido.

—Necesitamos saber más de su relación —Kuroo pensó en voz alta—, si realmente se aman más que como amigos, no podremos hacer nada.

Bokuto hizo un sonido con su garganta, mostrando su descontento con la idea.

—Y debemos tener cuidado de no dañar la dinámica del equipo, sobre todo ahora que algunos saben lo que sentimos por el par de reyes.

—Yaku y los demás serán un problema.

—Luego nos ocuparemos de trío de diablillos, primero debemos recaudar información.

Más animados, ambos se acomodaron para dormir, apagaron el televisor y se metieron debajo de las sábanas; Bokuto terminó envolviéndose alrededor de Kuroo como cuando eran niños y el búho le tenía miedo a la oscuridad o cuando el gato tenia pesadillas; Kuroo decidió no quejarse, después de todo, necesitaban el consuelo esa noche.

—Quiero a Akaashi, bro—Dijo Bokuto suavemente contra el pecho de Kuroo.

—Lo tendrás Kou, lo conseguiré para ti...

—Y yo te daré a Kenma.

—¿Oya, oya?

—¡Oya, oya!

Kuroo apretó su abrazo sobre Bokuto y le dio un beso en la frente. Se quedaron dormidos en seguida.

**&. &.&.&.&.&**

Claro, decir algo es mucho más fácil que hacerlo, Bokuto se sentía fatal al ver a Akaashi al día siguiente, todo su buen humor desapareció en el momento en que vio el anillo en su mano.

—Buenos días Bokuto-kun.

—Buenos días —Respondió el búho bufón sin el ánimo que lo caracterizaba.

—¿Sucede algo malo? —Por supuesto Akaashi se dio cuenta en seguida.

Bokuto lo vio y por primera vez sus ojos no brillaron y sus hombros cayeron.

_“Algo está muy mal con el"_ Pensó Akaashi preocupado, ¿Dónde estaba la tonta sonrisa?

—Todo está bien —Le respondió el más alto soltando un suspiro y luego susurró—, o lo estará al menos, Tetsu lo prometió.

Akaashi no sabía qué hacer, esto no era uno de sus típicos modo depresivos, era algo más; solo pudo escuchar el nombre del gato.

—¿Todo bien con Kuroo-kun?

—Sí, todo bien con él...

—Sea lo que sea que te suceda, estoy seguro que se solucionará.

—Si...

Bokuto le dio una pequeña sonrisa, no era ni de cerca esa sonrisa a la que Akaashi se había acostumbrado, pero al menos pudo ver un poco de fuego en los ojos del búho, antes de que girara su rostro hacia la ventana.

Akaashi se preguntó que era esa inquietud que sintió en su estómago. Bokuto no sonriéndole era algo casi antinatural.

—¿Quieres practicar durante el receso?

—¿Ah? —Bokuto se giró sorprendido hacia él.

Akaashi se sintió un poco molesto, ¿Era tan extraño que fuera él quien pidiera jugar? Si, en realidad lo era, pero era culpa de Bokuto que empezara a disfrutar del juego.

—Ehm, hoy no Akaashi, Kuroo me pidió que lo viera cuando estuviéramos libres.

_“¡Wow!"_ todas las alarmas de Akaashi se encendieron, definitivamente había algo malo con Bokuto si rechazaba la oportunidad de jugar voleibol.

—¿Estás enfermo? —Preguntó Akaashi, ahora sinceramente preocupado, incluso colocó su mano sobre la frente de Bokuto.

Bokuto saltó ante el toque de Akaashi, era sin duda la primera vez que el otro iniciaba el contacto, Bokuto se sonrojó, tomado con la guardia baja.

—¡¿Qu..e hhac..es?! —Preguntó nervioso.

—Asegurarme de que no tengas fiebre —Le respondió simplemente, al ver las mejillas rojas del más alto, sus manos se movieron allí antes de que fuera consciente de ello—, estas sonrojado, pero no pareces tener fiebre.

—¡Aa..aakaa..akaashi! —Bokuto dio un salto hacia atrás, nervioso —¡AAHG!

Bokuto cayó de su asiento por la impresión, alejándose del otro, ya que el más alto pensaba que su corazón saldría de su pecho para pegarse al pelinegro. El búho soltó todo el aire de su cuerpo y se quedó mirando al techo.

—¡Bokuto! —Akaashi lo observó desde su asiento, sus ojos muy abiertos y preocupados— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien, estoy bien.

Definitivamente era más fácil decir algo que hacerlo...

**&. &.&.&.&.&**

La cadena que compró para Kenma estaba ahora en la habitación de Kuroo, pensó en tirarla a la basura ya que no podía dársela como si nada, pero al final no logró hacerlo y decidió guardarla en su habitación ¿Tal vez no sería un problema dárselo en navidad o en su cumpleaños? ¿Cierto?

Suspiró, no le gustaba tener que esperar, odiaba estar lleno de dudas.

—Estas muy callado hoy.

—¿Oh? ¿Sí? lo siento... —Kuroo suspiro derrotado por su torpeza, quería actuar normal, preguntarle sobre Akaashi, pero su corazón dolía y Kenma era muy observador.

—Ese es el noveno suspiro en las últimas dos horas.

_“Mierda"_

—¿Lo es? —Preguntó sonriendo débilmente, aunque Kenma tenía su atención en el teléfono de Kuroo.

—Mnm... ¿Sucedió algo malo?

—No, no es nada.

—De acuerdo.

Una de las tantas virtudes que Kuroo apreciaba de Kenma era que entendía cuando las personas no querían hablar. Sin embargo, por mas que prefería mantener el silencio donde podía lamentarse en su mente, tenía información que debía recolectar.

—Ahm... escuché un rumor.

—No deberías prestar atención a lo que los demás dicen.

—Normalmente no lo haría pero era sobre ti...

Eso hizo que Kenma se detuviera a medio paso y girara su rostro hacia el pelinegro. El peliteñido odiaba ser el centro de atención, así que el hecho de que hubiera algún rumor sobre él corriendo por ahí, lo puso en alerta.

—¿Que...

—No es nada malo, solo... ¿Tú y Akaashi...? —No pudo terminar la frase.

—¿Si? —Por supuesto no sería tan fácil.

—¿Están juntos? ¿Cómo en... una...una relación? —Nunca le habían parecido que esas palabras pudieran dejarle tan mal sabor de boca.

—Si —Kenma se relajó, no era nada nuevo, solo era que Kuroo no lo sabía y por eso le llamó la atención—, cumplimos un año antes de iniciar las clases, en mi cumpleaños.

Y ahí se fue la idea de darle la cadena en su cumpleaños... Kenma siguió caminando y su atención regresó al celular de Kuroo, el pelinegro se alegró, porque sintió que el más pequeño le había golpeado en el estómago.

—Oh... ¿Yyy... escuche algo sobre un... un comprr..compromiso? —Esa palabra era incluso más difícil de pronunciar.

—Sí, nuestros padres son amigos desde el instituto y nos comprometieron cuando nací —Kenma rodó sus ojos, aunque el pelinegro no pudo verlo, de todas formas Kuroo estaba ocupado tratando duramente de no soltar las lágrimas que se comenzaron a acumular en sus ojos con la respuesta—, pero Akaashi y yo no lo tomamos muy en serio.

—¿Qué?

El corazón de Kuroo dio un salto emocionado; Kenma lo observó de reojo al responder, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Esa que Kuroo tanto amaba.

—En mi cumpleaños número quince, Akaashi dijo que nuestros padres no tenían derecho de dictar nuestras vidas, era nuestra decisión si queríamos o no seguir con lo del compromiso... —Kuroo sintió que la vida estaba regresando a él —... por eso me pidió que saliéramos, para que fuera por _nuestra decisión_ estar juntos.

Kuroo detuvo sus pasos cuando Kenma le sonrió, y desvío luego su mirada a su anillo, su sonrisa se amplió un poquito más y siguió caminando.

El pelinegro tragó pesado y de alguna forma siguió a Kenma, por puro instinto, porque su cerebro quedó paralizado al igual que su corazón al ver esa sonrisa. Kuroo desvío su rostro hacia la ventana cuando se dio cuenta que estaba al lado del peliteñido, no tan cerca como siempre, ¿un sentido de auto preservación tal vez? no estaba seguro, pero lo que si sabia sin lugar a dudas es que Kenma estaba enamorado de Akaashi y eso... eso hizo que una lágrima se escapara de sus ojos.

**&. &.&.&.&.&**

Kenma sentía que Kuroo estaba cerca aunque no tan cerca cómo ya se había acostumbrado, le extrañó pero no le dio mucha importancia, porque acaba de aparecer un _Gengar_ de un alto nivel, tal vez lo suficientemente fuerte para superar a Yaku, justo a su izquierda, se giró hacia él y su pie no consiguió piso sino vacío... Y lo siguiente le pareció que pasó en cámara lenta.

El peliteñido quitó sus ojos de la pantalla y vio hacia adelante, escaleras descendentes, y se sintió a si mismo caer, ya era demasiado tarde para echarse hacia atrás.

—¡KEEEENMAAAA! —Gritó Kuroo y Kenma cerró sus ojos esperando lo peor.

Ya le había pasado algo similar, recordó de repente, cuando era un niño, jugando con su GameBoy Color, precisamente jugando Pokemon, vaya ironía, vio a su yo más joven que acababa de recibir la consola y se vio caer estrepitosamente por ellas. El pasado se repetía de nuevo, ¿Era el universo diciéndole que tal vez debería dejar de jugar Pokemon? ¿Estaba teniendo una revelación o recuerdos de su vida, como decía la gente que iba a morir?

Y entonces sintió un jalón desde la parte de atrás de su chaqueta y todo volvió a moverse normalmente.

—¡Hmph! —El aire escapó de sus pulmones cuando se encontró rodeado desde atrás por los brazos de Kuroo, su espalda chocando contra el pecho del más alto.

—¡Oh por Kami! ¿¡Estas bien!? —Kuroo sonaba aterrado, y Kenma abrió la boca para tranquilizarlo pero no podía, su voz no salía —¡¿Kenma?!

Se conformó con asentir rígidamente cuando se dio cuenta que su voz estaba atrapada en su garganta. El abrazo de Kuroo se hizo más apretado, rodeándolo completamente y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, a Kenma le alegró que eso ocurriera.

—¡Lo siento! —Le dijo Kuroo cuando las piernas de Kenma fallaron y tuvo que sostenerlo.

El shock de lo que pudo haber ocurrido afectándole por completo, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, mientras imágenes de él en el hospital, el dolor de su brazo al romperse, las lágrimas y gritos de dolor...

—N...o...nn...no ess tu...cul...culpa —Susurró entre dientes, luchando por borrar esas imágenes de su cerebro y concentrarse en el presente.

—Lo siento... —Kuroo de nuevo le dijo antes de intentar alejarse, pero Kenma sujetó el brazo que estaba rodeando su cintura rápidamente.

—¡No! —Le pidió y Kuroo se quedó inmóvil.

Kenma luchaba por tranquilizar su respiración, sus ojos aun clavados en las escaleras, vagamente fue consciente de que aun tenía el teléfono de Kuroo en su mano derecha mientras su mano izquierda estaba sobre el antebrazo de Kuroo que lo rodeaba, ambas se aferraban fuertemente a lo que sujetaban.

Con cuidado, Kuroo dio un paso atrás, sin soltarlo, Kenma lo siguió por instinto, luego otro paso y otro más, así hasta que Kuroo chocó contra la pared contraria y se dejó deslizar suavemente hacia el piso, Kenma lo siguió, sin moverse tan fluido como el pelinegro, debido a la rigidez de su cuerpo, tenso con la adrenalina que corría por su cuerpo sin tener nada productivo que hacer en realidad.

—Estas bien... —Susurró Kuroo, aunque parecía que trataba de convencerse a sí mismo.

Kenma asintió pero no se alejó del agarre de Kuroo, más bien todo lo contrario, se acomodó entre las piernas del otro para recostarse en el pecho del más alto mientras su corazón volvía a la normalidad, agradecía que no hubiera nadie más en los pasillos.

—Cuando era pequeño me caí por unas escaleras —Le comentó a Kuroo—, me rompí la muñeca derecha y el tobillo izquierdo...

—No puede ser ¡Lo lamento tan...

Kenma negó con la cabeza de inmediato, interrumpiendo la disculpa.

—Me salvaste Kuro —Se giró para verlo y sonreírle, no una pequeña sonrisa sino una amplia, una que Kuroo nunca había visto, ni pensó que existiera—, gracias.

Kuroo no pudo hacer nada más que asentir, completamente hechizado por esa nueva y maravillosa sonrisa, no tenia palabras; contento con la acción, el peliteñido se giró y se acomodó en el pecho del otro, con sus ojos cerrados y suspirando.

Kuroo no pudo hacer otra cosa más que imitarlo.

**&. &.&.&.&.&**

Bokuto y Akaashi se dirigían a la cafetería, el ánimo del búho seguía apagado, pero se obligó a sí mismo a seguir adelante con la misión que le había dado Kuroo.

—Akaashi... ¿Amas a Kenma? —Le preguntó repentinamente.

Para cualquiera la pregunta hubiera sido algo fuera de lugar, pero Akaashi estaba acostumbrado a que el más alto le preguntara ese tipo de cosas repentinamente; hacer ese tipo de preguntas tan personales era algo normal para el de cabello bicolor, una vez le había preguntado sobre su comida favorita, para seguir con su relación con su padre y continuar con que pensaba que tendrían de almuerzo aquel día.

—No puedo imaginar mi vida sin él —Fue la respuesta de Akaashi.

—Mnh...

Bokuto disimuló lo mejor que pudo el golpe al corazón que fue esa respuesta, lo bueno fue que Akaashi ni siquiera se molestó en observarlo; para cuando llegaron a la cafetería, Bokuto estaba casi normal, aunque su ánimo seguía decaído logró fingir una sonrisa.

Le pareció extraño que Kuroo y Kenma no habían llegado, pero cuando Akaashi y el se sentaron con su comida, el otro par estaba entrando, aunque Kuroo parecía extraño, no podía descifrar si estaba feliz o enfermo.

**&. &.&.&.&.&**

El día y la práctica con el equipo pasó, los primos sentían que habían pasado por una exprimidora emocional, gracias a las respuestas que habían conseguido; además en la práctica, Yaku, Hinata y Noya no los dejaban de ver fijamente cada vez que estaban cerca de la pareja de reyes, llegaron a la casa de Bokuto completamente agotados.

Sin embargo, tenían un plan que discutir.

—¿ _No puedo imaginar mi vida sin él_? —Kuroo soltó un silbido, al que Bokuto asintió con hombros caídos —Eso debió ser horrible de escuchar bro, lo siento.

Bokuto se encogió de hombros.

—Ellos no se toman lo del compromiso enserio, lo que es algo bueno, sin embargo, están juntos por decisión propia, lo que es realmente malo.

Ambos hicieron una mueca y suspiraron. El cerebro de ambos, luchando por encontrar algo a lo que aferrarse y entonces una idea le vino a Kuroo.

—Aunque...

—¿Aunque...? —Preguntó Bokuto con esperanzas.

— _Yo_ no me imagino mi vida sin _ti_...

— _Ow_ , bro, yo también te quiero, pero ¿qué tiene...¡OH! —Bokuto exclamó con sus ojos bien abiertos, pero luego se desinfló—, pero nosotros somos familia.

—Y ellos se conocen desde que nacieron, igual que nosotros...—Kuroo se acercó a su primo—, ¿tu le preguntaste si lo amaba, cierto?

—Sí.

—Akaashi es una persona directa, su respuesta debió haber sido simplemente sí, justo como Kenma lo haría, pero te dijo que no puede vivir sin él...—Aclaró cada vez más emocionado.

—Eso es cierto —Bokuto asintió sonriendo felizmente—, no lo pensé en esos momentos, pero buscaba un sí o incluso un no sé, por eso me sorprendió tanto su respuesta ¿Crees que tengamos oportunidad con ellos?

—Mmn... No quiero darte falsas esperanzas bro, por un lado creo que nos aferramos a un clavo ardiendo —Le dijo Kuroo honestamente—, pero creo que sí.

—Eso es todo lo que necesito, una pequeña esperanza —Le sonrió Bokuto lleno de confianza —, sé que puedo ganarme el corazón de Akaashi.

Kuroo sonrió, el recuerdo de aquella sonrisa amplia que no había visto hasta hoy, dándole esperanzas de nuevo.

—¡Sí! y yo puedo ganarme el corazón de Kenma —Aseguró el pelinegro, la sensación de Kenma entre sus brazos, haciéndole sonreír como un idiota.

**&. &.&.&.&.&**

Ya era de noche y ambos estaban acostados en la cama de Bokuto, listos para dormir, pero la mente del búho no lo dejaba descansar.

—Oye Tetsu...

—¿Si bro?

—¿Alguna vez te los has imaginado juntos? ¿A Kenma y Akaashi?

—¡Agh!... prefiero no hacerlo bro.

—Pero... ¿Nunca te los has imaginado, no sé, tomados de las manos o... mm besándose?

—¿QUÉ? ¡NO!... —Exclamó sorprendido— ¿Tu sí? —Le preguntó repentinamente curioso.

—¿No crees que se verían, así como... _súper adorables_?

—Estoy enamorado de uno de ellos, no creo que...—Comenzó a decir y entonces se detuvo y su mente comenzó a volar—... mnn... oh… ¡ _OH_!

—Seeh... Es como ¡ _Wow_! ¿No?

—¡¿Qué me has hecho bro?! ¡No puedo dejar de imaginármelos!.. ¡Agh, maldición!

—Lo sé, lo sé —Bokuto rió cuando Kuroo se cubrió su rostro con su almohada —¿Crees que han llegado más lejos?

—¡Agh! ¡KOUTARO!

Bokuto comenzó a reír a carcajadas, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, Kuroo comenzó a golpearlo con su almohada.

—¡Eres.un.idiota! —Con cada palabra que decía le golpeaba—, ¡¿Por qué.colocas.esas.imágenes.en.mi.cabeza?!

Unos minutos después, ambos estaban ya acostados y arropados, listos para dormir, de nuevo.

—¿Tetsu...?

—¿Si bro?

—¿Quién crees que sea el de _arriba_?

—¡BRO! —El pelinegro estiró su brazo y lo golpeó en el estómago, duro. Pero segundos después susurró su respuesta.

—Akaashi...

—Eso pensaba...

—A veces te detesto —Se quejó Kuroo segundos después.

—Me amas...—Bokuto se burló— ¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó cuando su primo se levantó repentinamente.

—¡Al baño!

La carcajada de Bokuto lo siguió hasta afuera de la habitación.

—¡Ya es tarde Koutaro! ¡Ve a dormir!

—¡LO SIENTO PADRE!

 


	9. Rey Enamorado

**Rey enamorado.**

Kageyama estaba acostado en su cama, su balón de vóley entre sus manos, lo lanzaba hacia arriba y comenzaba a jugar con él, como si estuviera colocándolo para alguien, esto era algo normal para él, un ejercicio que hacía desde que estaba en la primaria, se imaginaba en un partido, siempre levantando el balón para alguien imaginario... el problema era que ahora no veía una figura borrosa, ahora el cuerpo del rematador se encogía y tenía un cabello pelinaranja, saltaba muy alto y tenía una sonrisa que brillaba como el sol.

—¡Agh! —Se quejó y lanzó el balón más alto de lo normal— ¡Auch!

El balón le cayó en su rostro, eso era algo nuevo.

Igual que el hecho de que su teléfono celular estaba en su estómago, abierto en los mensajes, el contacto de Hinata seleccionado y el mensaje en blanco. Kageyama Tobio, el rey de la cancha, estaba debatiéndose si escribirle al bufón pelinaranja e invitarlo a una cita; eso ocurría desde aquella salida al cine con todo el equipo, mientras veía los ojos de Hinata brillar al ver los trucos de magia, la sonrisa que le dio cuando se dio cuenta que lo miraba; quería sostener su mano, quería seguir recibiendo esa sonrisa.

Y entonces se dio cuenta, desde el momento en que vio al pelinaranja saltar para golpear uno de sus pases, Kageyama había caído enamorado de Hinata, le había tomado semanas llegar a un acuerdo con sus sentimientos por el bufón, pero esa salida y esa sonrisa le dieron su respuesta, la razón por la que sentía escalofríos cada vez que el pequeño golpeaba sus pases, como su corazón daba un salto cada vez que el pelinaranja lo observaba como si fuera un dios con cada pase que le daba, como su estómago se revolvía cada vez que lo veía alabar a Bokuto, como la ira lo invadía cuando el líbero le pasaba un brazo por los hombros, como los celos se apoderaban de él cuando lo veía cerca de los otros reyes, Kenma y Akaashi.

Si, un rey de la cancha estaba enamorado de un bufón de la cancha.

Y él no tenía idea de qué hacer con eso... toda su vida, el voleibol había sido lo único que le importaba.

—Solo presiona “ _Enviar_ " —Se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta.

_“Primero debes escribirle algo, idiota"_

Kageyama suspiró, tenía más de una hora en lo mismo, tomaba el teléfono, escribía, se debatía en enviarlo, luego lo borraba, tomaba su balón y comenzaba a jugar... para luego tomar su teléfono de nuevo y repetir el ciclo, una y otra vez.

—¡Agh! ¡Maldición! ¡Esto es ridículo! —Le gritó al balón —, es solo un mensaje.

Un mensaje al chico con el que discutía todos los días y que probablemente lo odiaba por eso.

—Soy un idiota...

Kageyama se levantó de su cama y decidió ir a tomarse una malteada de fresa, resignado, era imposible que alguien tan animado y brillante como Hinata estuviera interesado en alguien tan serio y oscuro como él; Hinata era el sol mientras él, era la tormenta.

Tomó sus audífonos y decidió correr un poco, por lo que se fue a la tienda de batidos que estaba a una buena distancia, unos veinte minutos después, aun con sus audífonos puestos entró a la tienda, sin mirar alrededor, pidió su malteada y se sentó en una mesa sólo, sin fijarse que había un par de bufones detrás de él.

**&. &.&.&.&.&**

—¡Toma una carta! —Nishinoya le ofreció el mazo de cartas a Hinata.

El libero y la carnada estaban en una tienda de malteadas, pasando el rato, Nishinoya quería practicar sus trucos de magia que había aprendido gracias a Youtube, y Hinata había aceptado de inmediato, ambos habían quedado muy emocionados luego de ver _Now you see me 2_.

—¡Sí! —Hinata tomó una carta.

—¡Apréndetela y ahora ponla en otro lugar!

—¡Sí! —Hizo tal como le dijo.

Nishinoya barajeó el mazo de cartas varias veces y mostró la carta superior al pelinaranja.

—¿Esta es tu carta? —Preguntó muy confiado, enseñándole el As de diamante.

—Ehhh… no, no es esa Noya-senpai.

—¿Eh? No puede ser, tal vez…—Movió las cartas de nuevo y le mostró el Rey de corazones— ¿Es esta?

—Mmm… no.

—Maldición, tal vez…—Y entonces Noya sonrió —, levanta el menú.

—¿Ah? —Hinata le dijo sorprendido, pero hizo como le pidió, el Diez de diamantes, estaba ahí —¡GWA! ¡Noya-senpai! ¡ESTA ES! ¡Lo hiciste! ¡Eres increíble!

Nishinoya rió complacido, su pequeño kohai viéndolo con admiración, en esos momentos llegó su orden, una malteada de chocolate para Hinata y otra especial de su helado favorito Garagari-kun para el líbero, esa era la razón por la que habían decidido ir allí, era el único sitio donde la hacían; aun sonriendo ambos bebieron su orden.

—Así que... _Shoyo_... —Noya le sonreía traviesamente al pelinaranja, quien bebía su malteada inocente—, he visto que Kageyama no te quita la mirada de encima.

Hinata se sonrojó.

—¡¿AH?! ¿Ka...kageyama? —Tartamudeó el más joven, casi ahogándose con su malteada —, no... no sé de que hablas No…noya-senpai.

Hinata se hizo el desentendido, tratando de distraer al líbero con lo de _senpai_ , pero fallando miserablemente.

—Vaaaaamos Shoyo, todos se dan cuenta que a ti te grita más que a nadie.

—El no me soporta...—Respondió el pelinaranja en voz baja, realmente creyéndolo así.

—¿Entonces _si_ te gusta? —Nishinoya le sonrió triunfante.

—¿¡EH!? ¡Po...por supes...to que... ¡Yo no dij...!—El pelinaranja negó con la cabeza, pero el sonrojo alcanzó sus orejas —¡Agh! ¡ _Noya-senpai_!

Se quejó Hinata, dejando que su frente golpeara la mesa.

—¡Jajajajajajajaja! ¡No te preocupes Hinata! ¡Tu senpai te ayudará!

—¿C...cómo? —Hinata no pudo evitar preguntar interesado, sus ojos clavándose en el libero.

—¡JA! hablaré con Asahi, él se lleva bien con Kageyama.

Hinata entrecerró sus ojos hacia el líbero, una sonrisa formándose en su rostro.

—¿Asahi-san? yyyy ¿esto no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que no puedes dejar de sonrojarte cada vez que te felicita Noya- _senpai_?

—¡¿AH?! —Nishinoya reaccionó al tono burlón del menor, sonrojándose—, pp...por supueeesto que no, Hinata —El líbero llevó su mano detrás de su cuello, nervioso— esssto... es _solo_ para ayuda…artte.

—Claro, claro —Hinata rió al ver como las mejillas del líbero se parecían ya a su cabello.

—¿Qqquieres que te ayude o no? —Le preguntó el libero desviando su mirada.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! pero...—Hinata de repente recordó las palabras de Yaku y se desanimó.

—¿Peeeero?

—Un rey y un bufón no están destinados a estar juntos... —Susurró.

Al escuchar esas palabras Nishinoya Yuu se desinfló, sintiendo que su pequeño y adorado kohai se deprimía al igual que él, la verdad es que esas palabras le habían dolido, sobretodo porque eran ciertas, desde que Noya había ingresado en la escuela, no había ocurrido que un rey estuviera con alguien que no fuera otro rey, lo cual apestaba.

—¡Nosotros seremos la excepción Shoyo! —Lo intentó animar, luciendo mucho más confiado de lo que en realidad se sentía.

—¿Eso cree Noya-senpai? —Preguntó con esperanza el pelinaranja.

—¡Por supuesto que sí!

—¿Eso significa que _si_ te gusta Asahi-san? —Hinata le sonrió.

Nishinoya golpeó su rostro contra la mesa, y soltó una pequeña carcajada al verse atrapado por el menor, no era necesaria una respuesta.

**&. &.&.&.&.&**

Kageyama se levantó de su asiento, un audífono cayendo de su oído por el movimiento, se marchó de la tienda de batidos, observando fijamente su teléfono, un mensaje escrito para Hinata y su dedo sobre el botón de enviar.

¿O tal vez… sería mejor una llamada?

**&. &.&.&.&.&**

Nishinoya, aun avergonzado de haber caído en la trampa de su pequeño kohai, observaba a todos lados menos al pelinaranja cuando vio como un chico alto, de cabello negro, se levantó de su asiento, justo detrás de Hinata, era imposible no reconocerlo.

—Kageyama… —Susurró sorprendido.

—¿Eh?

—¡Kageyama! —Le dijo un poco más alto cuando el otro estaba casi en la puerta. Lo señaló.

—¿QUE? —Hinata giró hacia donde señalaba el líbero.

—¿Eees…estaba aquí? —Preguntó asustado.

—Justo detrás de nosotros —Le dijo Noya, luciendo repentinamente pálido.

—¡¿GAHW?! —Chilló el menor—, ¿Nos habrá escuchado?

—No… nnho, no lo sé, tenía un audífono puesto.

—¡¿Qué hacemos Noya-senpai?!

—Creo… creo que si nos hubiera escuchado nos habría dicho algo, ¿no?

—…

Los dos se quedaron mirando fijamente por donde se había marchado el armador, perdidos en sus pensamientos y en la posibilidad de que Kageyama los hubiera escuchado.

Ambos saltaron cuando el teléfono de Hinata comenzó a sonar, pocos minutos después.

—¡Es él! —Exclamó el menor asustado.

—¿Kageyama? —Hinata asintió.

—¿Qué hago? —Hinata comenzó a temblar— ¿Le contesto?

—...

La llamada se detuvo y ambos suspiraron aliviados.

**&. &.&.&.&.&**

Kageyama gruñó al teléfono en su mano, ¿Cómo era posible que le tuviera tanto miedo al enano? Había llamado y luego colgado antes de que el otro respondiera, era un idiota, Hinata tendría la llamada perdida y seguro le iba a llamar, tal vez… ¿Podría usar eso de excusa? Podría responder que había sido un accidente, eso ocurría, si, era más seguro, esperaría a que Hinata le devolviera la llamada, conociendo al idiota, la curiosidad le ganaría y lo llamaría enseguida.

Kageyama sonrió.

**&. &.&.&.&.&**

Al día siguiente, Kageyama estaba de mal humor, Hinata no le había devuelto la llamada y lo peor era que no podía preguntarle, sin que el pelinaranja sospechara.

Estaba en la práctica matutina con Asahi, ellos siempre llegaban antes que los demás, por algo eran los reyes de la cancha, por supuesto el capitán se dio cuenta que había algo raro con él; el rey gigante siempre se daba cuenta.

—¿Qué te sucede esta mañana, Tobio?

—¿Ahm? —Kageyama quiso hacerse el desentendido.

—Tus pases están raros…—Asahi lo observaba fijamente, Kageyama tragó pesado y desvió la mirada —, tenemos un partido de práctica pronto.

—Lo sé —Dijo bruscamente, el entrenador les había dicho que esperaban la respuesta de sus enemigos jurados, el equipo de su senpai, Oikawa.

—Háblame Tobio, sabes que no te hace bien quedarte callado cuando eso afecta tu juego.

Kageyama cerró sus ojos, odiando y al mismo tiempo agradecido de su capitán, Asahi era el único con el que podía conversar; pero para su desgracia o salvación, no estaba seguro de cómo verlo, los grandes reyes de la escuela, Daichi y Sugawara, entraron buscándolos.

—¡Asahi, buenos días! —Saludó el peligris.

—¡Oh, Suga, Daichi! —Asahi se acercó hacia ellos, luego de darle una mirada a Kageyama.

El capitán dejaría pasar el asunto por ahora, pero Kageyama sabía que no sería por mucho tiempo. Tenía que resolver sus cosas antes de que eso ocurriera, no creía poder soportar tener una charla de corazón a corazón con su capitán, sería demasiado vergonzoso.

—Recibimos una propuesta para el equipo…—Kageyama se les unió, ahora interesado y olvidando sus problemas por el momento, entrando en su modo voleibol.

Asahi lo arrinconó al terminar la práctica de la mañana y Kageyama tuvo que decirle todo; como buen capitán Asahi le prometió ayudarle con Hinata y que utilizarían la petición de Suga y Daichi para eso.

Como escuela elite que eran, Karasuno debía ofrecer ayuda a la comunidad de vez en cuando, retribuir de alguna manera y en este caso, habían decidido que el equipo de voleibol enseñara a los chicos de una escuela primaria las bases del juego. Asahi, convenientemente decidió que debían ir Kageyama, Hinata, Nishinoya y el mismo. Eso _NO_ era una doble cita, simplemente eran ellos cumpliendo con una tarea de su escuela, _no_ era una doble cita, entonces, ¿por qué estaba tan nervioso?

**&. &.&.&.&.&**

Kuroo contestó su teléfono justo cuando le acababan de dar un descanso en su práctica de la tarde.

—¡Oya, oya Teru!

_—¡Oya, Tetsu! el ruso, el pelón y yo iremos a Japón dentro de tres días ¿Crees que le interese a tu equipo practicar con nosotros?_

—Tengo que preguntarle al entrenador, pero no creo que se niegue.

_—¡Yey! Nos veremos pronto Tetsu, bye, bye._

El otro le colgó sin que el pelinegro pudiera responderle, con una sonrisa el pelinegro guardó su teléfono, para encontrarse con Kenma justo detrás de él.

—Pareces feliz —Le dijo con su voz monótona, aunque a Kuroo le pareció algo forzado.

—Era un amigo, unos chicos con los que entrené en Estados Unidos van a venir dentro de tres días y quieren entrenar con nosotros.

El peliteñido frunció el seño pero no dijo nada, se encogió de hombros y se marchó.

_¿Qué demonios?_ Se preguntó Kuroo. Aun extrañado por la escena, Kuroo sacudió su cabeza y se acercó a su primo para darle las buenas noticias.

—¡BO! ¡¿A que no adivinas quien viene?!

 


	10. La NO cita de los bufones

**La NO cita de los bufones.**

Nishinoya Yuu no podía creer lo que su capitán le estaba pidiendo.

—Entonces, ¿estás de acuerdo en acompañarnos, Noya?

Asahi le dio una mirada expectante, sin duda esperando la respuesta del más bajo del equipo, pero el líbero aun no podía creer su suerte.

—Déjame ver si lo entendí bien, ¿Quieres que vaya a una primaria a enseñar sobre el voleibol contigo y Kageyama?

—Y Hinata —Agregó el capitán.

—Tú, Kageyama, Hinata y yo… —Murmuró para sí mismo el más bajo, sin embargo Asahi lo escuchó y asintió, sonrojándose ligeramente.

"Esto es demasiado conveniente" Pensó Noya, tenía que haber algo mas detrás de eso, el cerebro del líbero paseándose por todas las posibilidades, realmente quería interrogar al más alto, pero no quería perder la oportunidad para ayudar a su kouhai, y siendo sincero, no quería perderse la oportunidad de pasarse toda una tarde con Asahi fuera de la escuela.

—¡Por supuesto que acepto! Y Hinata también aceptará, ¡puedes contar con nosotros capitán! —Nishinoya le respondió, sonriéndole ampliamente, incluso le mostro su pulgar y le guiñó un ojo al mayor, quien se sonrojó incluso más.

—¡Excelente! —Aceptó Asahi—, te escribiré luego los detalles.

—¡Si capitán! —Fue la respuesta enérgica que obtuvo, a la cual Asahi sólo sonrió más ampliamente.

—Ya hablé con el entrenador Ukai, mañana faltaremos a la práctica con el equipo.

—¡OK! Iré a hablar con Shoyo.

Ambos se despidieron con una sonrisa, Nishinoya no se contuvo y literalmente brincó hasta que consiguió a Hinata y le dio las buenas noticias. La sonrisa del pelinaranja fue tan grande como la de él. Noya estaba seguro que su kohai también sentía las mismas mariposas en el estómago. Se tuvo que recordar que no era una cita doble, pero su corazón no parecía entenderlo.

**&. &.&.&.&.&**

Kageyama no podía creer la situación en la que estaba, por primera vez en su vida estaba faltando a un entrenamiento de voleibol voluntariamente… Se encontraba en la parada del autobús, junto a su capitán, el líbero y la carnada del equipo, quien parecía vibrar parado junto a él.

—¡Ya cálmate idiota! —Le gritó al pelinaranja.

—¡Oi! ¡Bakageyama! No he hecho nada —Ambos intercambiaron una mirada, la tensión entre ellos creciendo mientras se veían directamente a los ojos.

Kageyama no se daba cuenta que Hinata estaba ansioso por estar junto a él toda una tarde, mientras que la carnada de Karasuno no entendía que el armador sólo estaba nervioso por lo mismo. Asahi y Nishinoya estaban demasiado distraídos por el otro para notar el estado alterado de sus kohais.

—¡Tranquilízate idiota! ¡Estas temblando!

—Solo estoy feliz de poder ayudar a los niños, Bakageyama —Mintió el pelinaranja.

—Cálmense chicos…

—¡Aquí viene el autobús! —Nishinoya señaló.

—¡Vamos!

Todos se subieron, pero el autobús estaba lleno y solo habían dos asientos libres, en pasillos opuestos, Asahi le cedió el asiento a Nishinoya cuando se dio cuenta que las agarraderas estaban demasiado altas para el libero, se sujetó de aquellas que estaban justo al frente de él, ambos se sonrieron y siguieron hablando sobre lo que harían con los pequeños; Kageyama y Hinata en cambio, habían corrido al otro asiento disponible, ganando el armador, quien le sacó la lengua triunfante al otro.

El autobús arrancó y fue entonces que Kageyama se dio cuenta de que el pelinaranja tenia que colocarse de puntas para poder sujetarse, lo cual no le permitía mantener el equilibrio correctamente, cuando el autobús giró bruscamente, Hinata se tambaleó y cayó contra el armador.

—¡Oi! —Se quejó Kageyama por instinto, sujetando al otro por la cintura.

—¡Lo sssie…nto! —Se disculpó Hinata, observando a la señora que estaba junto a Kageyama y a quien había casi golpeado con su cabeza, la señora le aseguró que estaba bien y se giró hacia la ventana.

Entonces el pelinaranja se giró hacia Kageyama, el pelinegro aún lo sostenía y Hinata por instinto se había sujetado del hombro de Kageyama, sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca y ambos se dieron cuenta al mismo tiempo, sus rostros se sonrojaron profundamente, pero quedaron paralizados en esa posición… hasta que el autobús se detuvo y la cabeza de Hinata chocó con la parte trasera del asiento de adelante, tuvo que enderezarse nuevamente para no caer.

Kageyama se levantó sin decir nada, asustando a Hinata quien dio un paso hacia atrás solo para ser prácticamente empujado por Kageyama hacia el asiento.

—Umpf —Hinata cayó bruscamente y cuando se giró para quejarse, vio las mejillas completamente rojas del armador y la queja murió en los labios del pelinaranja—, gr…gracias.

—Es más seguro para todo el mundo de esta manera.

—¡Oi! ¡Estoy tratando de ser amable! —Hinata refunfuñó, cruzándose de brazos de manera infantil.

—De nada —Le susurró Kageyama y Hinata solo desvió la mirada enojado.

Kageyama giró sus ojos por la actitud, pero una pequeña sonrisa se le escapó, una que el pelinaranja logró ver de reojo, por lo que ambos terminaron el viaje sin intercambiar otra palabra, pero con una sonrisa y sonrojados ligeramente.

**&. &.&.&.&.&**

—¿Dónde están los reyes? —Yaku preguntó al entrar ese día a la práctica y no ver al rey de la cancha practicar con el capitán.

—Están con Shoyo y Noya enseñando a unos niños a jugar voleibol —Explicó Kenma.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó esta vez Kuroo uniéndose a la confusión de Yaku.

—Shoyo me dijo que el capitán le pidió que fuera con Kageyama y Noya por algo de ayudar a la comunidad, no pude entender mucho, porque estaba muy emocionado…—Kenma frunció sus labios.

Todos asintieron, sabiendo cómo era Hinata, era probable que la explicación fuera puros sonidos incoherentes.

El entrenador los reunió a todos y les explicó bien la situación sobre los reyes y los bufones, y cómo al faltar Kageyama, Akaashi y Kenma serian los armadores oficiales del día, lo cual preocupó a la pareja de reyes; lo mismo sobre Yaku y el puesto de Nishinoya.

A la mitad de la práctica, en un descanso mientras Akaashi bebía de su botella de agua casi desesperado, nunca había pensado lo difícil que era ser el armador "oficial" ahora se compadecía de Kageyama, escuchó como Bokuto hablaba animadamente con Kuroo, aquella sonrisa brillante que había desaparecido en los últimos días, había vuelto con toda su fuerza, y si bien Akaashi se sentía aliviado de ver al búho bufón como antes, se sentía un poco intranquilo por la razón de su felicidad.

—Han estado ridículamente felices desde que Kuroo recibió esa llamada —Comentó Kenma, observando al par de bufones fijamente.

—Sí, el entrenador aceptó que sus amigos practicaran con nosotros —Agregó.

—Mnm…

Akaashi se giró hacia su pareja, Kenma parecía inexpresivo para aquellos que no lo conocieran tan bien como Akaashi lo hacía, algo estaba molestando a su pareja, observó de nuevo a los bufones cuando soltaron una carcajada y luego a Kenma, cuando sintió que este lo miraba fijamente, la intranquilidad que sentía se convirtió en una molestia en su estómago difícil de ignorar.

"¿Qué es esto?" Se preguntó al sentirse analizado por Kenma, Akaashi no entendía que estaba pasando, ¿desde cuándo se sentía incómodo con eso? No tenía nada que ocultarle al peliteñido ¿cierto?

—¿Puedes ir a mi casa esta noche? —Le preguntó Kenma de repente.

—Por supuesto, si quieres —Akaashi parpadeó sorprendido, pero asintió.

—Mis padres no van a estar —Kenma le sonrió y con eso todas sus dudas desaparecieron por el momento.

Akaashi le devolvió la sonrisa.

**&. &.&.&.&.&**

Luego de pasar todo el día rodeado de niños pequeños que, o le tenían mucho miedo para acercarse o querían escalarlo como una torre debido a su tamaño, Kageyama estaba feliz de estar sentado en el pequeño restaurante de ramen que Asahi había sugerido.

—¿Viste como Takeshi-chan veía a Asahi-san?

—Creo que se enamoró de Asahi —Bromeó Noya, haciendo que el mayor se sonrojara.

—¡No… no digas eso Noya! —Asahi replicó—, solo estaba impresionado por mi tamaño.

—Si claro, prácticamente podías ver corazones en sus ojos cada vez que le hablabas.

—No es bueno ponerse celoso de un niño Noya senpai —Hinata se burló del líbero, haciendo que se sonrojara y que Asahi se atragantara un poco con su bebida.

—Lo dice quien casi arrancó a la pequeña Sakura-chan de la pierna de Kageyama cuando nos íbamos —Nishinoya le replicó.

—¡E…ella no lo dejaba…irse! —Se defendió el pelinaranja, ahora sonrojándose él.

—Sakura-chan me preguntó si podía casarse con él—Asahi comentó riendo.

—¡¿Qué?! —Preguntaron el armador y la carnada al mismo tiempo, observando a su capitán, sorprendidos.

Nishinoya soltó una carcajada cuando Asahi solo se encogió de hombros, aun riendo. Kageyama cubrió su rostro con sus manos completamente rojo por las palabras de Asahi. Hinata no parecía decidirse entre reír y regresar a gritarle a la pequeña que Kageyama era suyo.

El resto de la comida pasó mientras Nishinoya y Hinata se encargaban de hablar, mejor dicho gritar emocionados, sobre los que les había ocurrido durante esa tarde, cómo los chicos que estaban sorprendidos con el tamaño de Asahi y Kageyama poco a poco fueron maravillados por las habilidades de Noya y Hinata a pesar de su tamaño, lo cual había sido la idea de invitar a los más pequeños del equipo, Asahi había querido demostrarles a los niños que sin importar su tamaño podrían jugar al voleibol. Pronto oscureció y Asahi obligó a Kageyama a acompañar a Hinata hasta su casa, mientras él hacía lo mismo con Nishinoya.

**&. &.&.&.&.&**

—Así que… hoy fue un gran día ¿no, capitán? —Noya comenzó la conversación, de una manera poco sutil, los nervios de finalmente estar solo con Asahi superándole.

Asahi rió pero asintió, él estaba igual de nervioso, no había planeado que los cuatro cenaran juntos, había sido un impulso de no querer que se acabara su tiempo junto al líbero, pero en realidad esa había sido su parte favorita del día.

—Así fue —Respondió—, no sabía que te podías llevar tan bien con las niñas pequeñas.

—Tengo algo así como cientos de hermanas y primas, ya estoy acostumbrado, aun cuando soy el menor —Noya rió, sonrojándose por el comentario —, yo no sabía que se te daban tan bien los niños en general, todos querían tu atención.

—Ellos solo me querían como su gimnasio de escalar —Se quejó el más alto, haciendo que el otro soltara una carcajada.

—No los puedo culpar —Dijo el líbero para luego brincar en la espalda del más alto. Asahi apenas logró atraparlo —, la vista desde aquí arriba es maravillosa.

Asahi observó el rostro de Nishinoya, quien debido a su posición sobre su espalda estaba más alto que Asahi, vio la enorme sonrisa de la que había estado enamorado desde hace un año y Asahi no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

—Lo es…—Dijo distraídamente el capitán, pero debido a la cercanía entre ellos, Noya lo escuchó perfectamente, bajó la mirada y se dio cuenta que Asahi lo veía a él, lo que hizo que el líbero se ruborizara completamente, encantando aun más a Asahi —, completamente maravillosa.

—Asahi… —Susurró Nishinoya.

Ahora entendía todo, porqué Asahi le había pedido ir con él y que lo acompañara a casa a pesar de que el otro vivía hacia el lado contrario, Noya podía ser un poco obtuso para las clases, pero no tenía ninguna duda de lo que esa mirada significaba, ya que era la misma que veía en sí mismo, cuando mirándose al espejo, pensaba en su capitán.

"Al diablo eso de que un rey y un bufón no pueden estar juntos" Nishinoya Yuu quería a su rey y haría todo lo que fuera necesario para tenerlo.

**&. &.&.&.&.&**

Hinata sentía cuervos en el estómago, decir mariposas era muy sutil para este caso, mientras caminaba junto a Kageyama, el silencio entre ellos era incómodo, había una tensión en el aire que se podía cortar con un cuchillo y aun así Hinata estaba feliz, pues cada pocos pasos sus manos rozaban con las del armador, haciendo que su corazón diera un salto.

Ambos chicos estaban igual, pensando que decir y no ocurriéndoseles nada en absoluto, pasaron unos buenos diez minutos así, ambos abriendo su boca para decir algo, solo para cerrarla casi de inmediato, hasta que Hinata no pudo más.

—¿Me llamaste en estos días?

Kageyama se detuvo sorprendido.

—Pensé que no habías visto mi llamada ¿Por qué no la devolviste?

—Mn… yo…—Hinata quiso golpearse a sí mismo por cavar su propia tumba, intentó desviar el tema—, ¿para qué me llamaste?

—¿Por qué no respondiste? —No funcionó obviamente, se le había olvidado lo testarudo que podía ser el otro.

Ambos se observaron fijamente por varios segundos, ninguno quería responder, hasta que Hinata se rindió y con un suspiro desvió la mirada.

—Estaba con Noya senpai ese día, no vi tu llamada sino cuando ya era muy tarde por la noche —No era una completa mentira, se tranquilizó el pelinaranja.

—¡¿Qué hacías con el líbero?! —Preguntó Kageyama sonando realmente enojado de repente, empujando a Hinata contra una pared.

—¡Oi! Tranquilízate bakageyama, solo fuimos a tomar un batido —Respondió rápidamente, sus manos en el aire, tratando de calmar al otro.

—¿Un batido?... ¿c…ómo en una c…ita? —Tartamudeó el armador, de repente asustado por la respuesta, las manos en sus costados cerrándose en un puño, sus uñas clavándose en su palma.

—¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no! —Hinata respondió de inmediato y muy serio, haciendo que Kageyama se relajara—, Noya senpai me quería mostrar sus trucos de magia, nada más, lo prometo.

—Mmm...

Y entonces Hinata se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer ¿Por qué tenía que explicarse con el armador? Además, el otro no le había respondido a su pregunta.

—¿Por qué llamaste? —Y entonces fue el turno de Kageyama de ponerse nervioso.

—Yo… yo quería…—Ahora Hinata era quien presionaba, a pesar de su tamaño, a pesar de que era Hinata quien seguía contra la pared, el pelinaranja tenía la ventaja ahora.

—¿Querías… qué?

—…invitarte a..

—¿Aaaa…? —Sin ser consciente de que lo hacía, Hinata se acercó más a Kageyama, su paciencia al límite — ¿estudiar? ¿Practicar voleibol?

—No… —Kageyama negó con la cabeza—, yo quería, que fuéramos…

—¿Fuéramoooos….? —Hinata sabía que estaba tentando a su suerte, pero demonios, necesitaba saber que quería decir el armador.

—¡DEJA DE PRESIONARME IDIOTA! —Kageyama explotó, haciendo que Hinata retrocediera y chocara contra la pared.

—¡GAHW! ¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡Pero no terminas de decirlo! Y me tienes de los nervios bakageyama…

Con un gruñido, Kageyama colocó sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza Hinata, dejándolo atrapado entre él y la pared, el pelinaranja tragó pesado, los ojos de Kageyama brillaban como nunca los había visto, una parte exasperación y otra parte que Hinata no sabía que era pero le gustaba, le gustaba mucho porque parecía cariño…

—¡QUERÍA INVITARTE A UNA CITA! —Le dijo aun gritando—, ¡listo lo dije!

—¿¡QUE!? —Hinata exclamó sorprendido— ¡¿Por qué no me volviste a llamar entonces?!

—¡Esperaba que me regresaras la llamada idiota!

—¡OH! —El pelinaranja parpadeó y quiso golpearse a sí mismo por no haber contestado en aquel momento, ¿Kageyama si los había escuchado aquel día y por eso lo quería invitar a salir? ¿Eran sus sentimientos correspondidos? —¿Nos escuchaste a mí y a Noya senpai ese día en la tienda de batidos?

Kageyama inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, totalmente confundido por el cambio de tema.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Esa fue toda la respuesta que necesitó el más bajo, Kageyama no había escuchado nada.

—Olvídalo —Suspiró aliviado.

—¡¿Y?! —Kageyama preguntó tenso— ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

Esta vez fue Hinata quien pareció confundido, su alivio porque Kageyama no lo hubiera escuchado le había distraído de todo el asunto en cuestión. El pelinegro se enojó de nuevo, sus nervios tomando el control nuevamente.

—¡¿SALDRÍAS A UNA CITA CONMIGO?! —Le gritó al más bajo, quien saltó sorprendido pero no se tardó en responderle de la misma manera.

—¡ME ENCANTARIA! —Hinata respondió emocionado. Aunque para cualquier otro, pareciera que estaba enojado por la forma en que gritó.

Y entonces Kageyama sonrió, no de esa aterradora forma que le salía cuando fingía, sino una verdadera y encantadora sonrisa, parecida a la que tenía cuando jugaba voleibol, una sonrisa que Hinata le devolvió sin dudarlo.

Ambos se dieron cuenta de la posición en la que estaban y sonrojados, se separaron; siguieron caminando lado a lado, sus manos chocando de vez en cuando, ambos en silencio pero sonriendo.

"Un rey y un bufón no están destinados a estar juntos" Las palabras de Yaku golpearon de nuevo a Hinata, hundiendo su ánimo un poco, pero entonces su mano rozó a la de Kageyama nuevamente y esta vez, el rey tomó la mano del bufón.

"Tal vez, Yaku está equivocado" Pensó Hinata, entrelazando sus dedos con los del rey de la cancha. Su sonrisa podía iluminar toda la calle.

**&. &.&.&.&.&**

Con su respiración acelerada y su corazón latiendo como loco, Akaashi cayó en la cama, al lado de un igual agitado y sudoroso Kenma, no había otro sonido más que los jadeos que salían de sus bocas mientras intentaban regular sus respiraciones.

Akaashi cubrió sus ojos con su brazo, sintiendo un vacío en su estómago. Algo había cambiado.

—Keiji…—La suave voz de Kenma lo hizo tensarse.

—¿Si, Kozume?

—Creo que tenemos un problema…

—Sí, yo también lo creo —Aceptó Akaashi con un suspiro derrotado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El principio del fin del AkaKen...


	11. Enemigos de reyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bienvenidos a la convención de bufones xD

** Enemigos de reyes. **

—Nunca vuelvas a faltar a una práctica por favor.

Las palabras, que parecían más una súplica que una petición, con algo de amenaza, provenían de Kenma y Akaashi, y fueron el saludo que Kageyama recibió de los otros reyes al día siguiente.

Eso solo mejoró el humor del armador oficial del Karasuno, saber que los otros reyes no querían quitarle su puesto le quitó un peso de encima que no sabía que tenía.

—No tengo intenciones de hacerlo de nuevo.

—Bien —Kenma suspiró aliviado y Akaashi asintió en su dirección.

**&. &.&.&.&.&**

Kuroo no entendía que le sucedía a Kenma, estaban en la mitad de su jornada escolar y el peliteñido no le quitaba la mirada de encima, aunque le encantaba tener la atención del más bajo, Tetsuro tenía que admitir que estaba comenzando a sentirse como un insecto bajo un microscopio.

—Kenma, ¿sucede algo?

—No —La respuesta seca, no desconcertó al pelinegro.

—No has dejado de observarme en todo el día.

—¿Te molesta? —Esa respuesta tan directa _si_ lo agarró desprevenido

—N..no, pero... ¿puedes decirme porque?

—Estoy pensando.

—¿En qué?

—...

Kenma desvió la mirada y fingió interés en la clase. Kuroo suspiró derrotado, ya conocía a lo suficiente al otro para saber que no respondería nada más y por eso, cuando la mirada de Kenma volvió a él, menos de cinco minutos después, sólo disfrutó de la atención y no ocultó su sonrisa complacida que se ganó como respuesta que el peliteñido girara sus ojos, tampoco resistió guiñarle un ojo, haciendo que Kenma se sonrojara y lo fulminará con la mirada. Pero no dejó de mirarlo, Kuroo lo consideró algo bueno.

**&. &.&.&.&.&**

Akaashi no podía sacarse de la cabeza lo que había sucedido el día anterior; se sentía mal, culpable, enojado, triste y sobretodo perdido... Toda su vida había estado junto a Kenma, su mejor amigo, su pareja y ahora, por primera vez en su vida, había deseado que fuera otra persona, fue tan solo unos segundos, pero el daño había sido hecho, al menos en su cabeza y corazón, y solo había un culpable en su cabeza...

La mirada asesina que le dirigió al bufón búho hizo que el otro sintiera un escalofrío y se girara lentamente a verlo.

—¿Ak... Akaa...shi? —Preguntó Bokuto cauteloso, por primera vez afectado por la mirada molesta de Akaashi.

El más bajo de los dos sintió un poco de placer al tener esa reacción del otro, sabía que era algo cruel, pero estaba agradecido de que Bokuto sintiera al menos una cuarta parte de la confusión que el mismo sentía por su culpa.

—¿Si, Bokuto? —Akaashi se hizo el desentendido, incluso le dio una pequeña sonrisa fingida y algo malvada.

—Mn... na... nada —Pudo ver como Bokuto tragó pesado, nervioso.

_“Adorable"_ Akaashi pensó, sin darse cuenta, cuando vio como Bokuto se retorcía un poco en su asiento, jugando con sus dedos; la sonrisa de Akaashi pasó a ser una verdadera, una más suave, una que Bokuto vio y le hizo sonrojarse, _“Demasiado lindo para ser un adolescente con un remate demoledor"_... y entonces Akaashi se dio cuenta de que había descrito a Bokuto como _adorable y lindo_ en menos de un minuto y golpeó su cabeza contra su escritorio.

—¿¡Eeestas bien Akaashi!? —Pudo sentir la preocupación de Bokuto por él, así que le respondió sin moverse.

—Estoy bien Bokuto.

—¿Seguro? —Aún sonaba nervioso, pero Akaashi no podía verlo en esos momentos, sabía que se enfrentaría a esos hermosos ojos dorados y no tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría.

—Si, Bokuto, estaré bien...

_“Espero estarlo"_ Pensó para sí mismo. Como un pensamiento repentino, Akaashi se preguntó ¿Cuando había sido el momento en que dejó de usar los honoríficos con Bokuto? Akaashi gruñó, haciendo que Bokuto saltara en su asiento.

 

La actitud de los reyes tenía a Kuroo y Bokuto desconcertados, Akaashi sonreía y al segundo siguiente fruncía el seño, Bokuto amaba lo primero y le daba pánico lo segundo; Kenma no dejaba de ver fijamente a Kuroo, sin importar lo que el otro hiciera, el pelinegro estaba más que feliz de tener la atención del otro.

**&. &.&.&.&.&**

Yaku, siendo el mejor amigo de ambos, se dio cuenta que algo estaba sucediendo con ellos pero no lograba entender el qué, durante la práctica de la tarde sus amigos actuaban normal, aunque le parecía que veían un poco demasiado a los bufones más altos, pero asumió que era su imaginación, sus amigos eran armadores, y el día anterior ambos tuvieron que entrenarse como tales, dándose cuenta que si algo le pasaba a Kageyama alguno tendría que reemplazarlo, seguramente era por eso, tenían que observar a todos.

—Yaku, ¡Toma una carta!

La petición del líbero oficial del equipo le hizo saltar en su sitio. No lo había escuchado acercarse.

—¡Maldición Noya! ¡Me asustaste! —Se quejó Yaku, pero hizo lo que el otro le pidió.

—¡JAJAJA! lo siento Yaku, pero estabas perdido en tus pensamientos... vuelve a colocarla.

Yaku lo estaba haciendo antes de que Noya le dijera, no era la primera vez que el bufón guardián le pedía que lo hiciera, llevaba días practicando sus trucos y últimamente le salían bastante bien.

—¿Es esta tu carta? —Le preguntó luego de ver como las barajaba expertamente y a Yaku no le sorprendió que hubiera acertado, asintió.

—¡Yey! Ya puedo pasar a los trucos con esposas —Exclamó emocionado.

—¿Esposas? —Le preguntó algo preocupado.

—¡Ajá! ya he visto varios vídeos —Entonces comenzó a buscar algo en su bolso y le mostró un par de esposas de plástico.

—¿Pero qué demonios? —Los ojos de Yaku se abrieron sorprendidos— ¿De dónde las sacaste?

—Internet —Noya se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. Se las pasó mientras buscaba otra cosa.

Yaku las examinó fijamente, aunque por su cerebro solo pasaban imágenes de todos los problemas en los que se podía meter su amigo con ellas.

—¡Aquí están! —Nishinoya le dio una llave mientras él se quedaba con la otra.

Yaku la probó, cerrando las esposas y abriéndolas con la llave, incluso se la puso en su muñeca y la abrió enseguida con la llave, sonriendo divertido.

—¡Cuidado! —El grito de Hinata hizo que ambos líberos reaccionaran, Yaku soltó las esposas en el bolso de Nishinoya y se giró rápidamente cubriéndose su rostro, la pequeña llave a salvo en su puño mientras que el otro saltó frente a Yaku para recibir el balón que iba directo a la rodilla de Yaku.

—¡Lo siento! —Bokuto se disculpó sonriendo culpable. Yaku le dio una mirada asesina mientras Nishinoya solo rió.

—¡Se acabó el descanso! ¡Regresen a la cancha! —El grito del entrenador los hizo correr y Yaku sólo se acordó de la llave en su mano cuando fue su turno de practicar el saque, Nishinoya estaba al otro lado de la cancha, por lo que Yaku solo la guardó en su bolsillo, se la daría después.

Ese después nunca llegó ya que al regresar a casa ese día, Yaku sacó la pequeña llave de su bolsillo cuando se cambió de ropa, tampoco pudo dársela al día siguiente ya que salió deprisa porque olvidó cargar su teléfono y la alarma no le despertó, la llave de repuesto quedó en una gaveta de su mesita de noche.

**&. &.&.&.&.&**

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, los principales reyes de la escuela terminaron sus deberes temprano, Daichi y Sugawara se dirigían a la casa del primero para disfrutar de una tarde tranquila, ver películas abrazados en la habitación del castaño y tal vez besarse un poco, cuando vieron a tres desconocidos en la entrada de la escuela.

Como el presidente y vice presidente del consejo estudiantil, no pudieron ignorarlos, intercambiaron una mirada cautelosa y se acercaron al trío de adolescentes.

—¡Esta escuela es enorme! —Se quejó el más alto.

—¿Cómo demonios vamos a encontrarlos? —Dijo de mala manera uno pelón.

—Deberíamos... llamarlos ¿Teru-san?

—No creo que atiendan, deben estar practicando...

—¿Podemos ayudarlos? —Suga preguntó educadamente— ¿buscan a alguien?

Daichi solo se quedó a su lado con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, dándole un apoyo silencioso a su novio, los chicos no tenían el mejor aspecto. Uno de ellos era realmente alto, de cabello blanco y ojos verdes, vestía unos shorts deportivos negros con una camiseta roja, unos lentes de sol colgados de la misma, sus zapatos deportivos se veían desgastados del uso; otro tenía el cabello teñido, la parte superior más larga y rubia, mientras que a los lados era corto y oscuro, Daichi pudo notar sus orejas perforadas, iba vestido con una camisa negra sobre la cual tenía una chaqueta dorada y unos pantalones de jeans oscuros, cargaba un bolso de deportes colgado sobre su hombro; el ultimo tenía cara de pandillero, su cabello rapado casi por completo, más bajo que sus compañeros, llevaba una chaqueta de Jean negra, una camiseta blanca y un pantalón de deporte negro, para Daichi el trío gritaba “Problemas" con mayúscula.

Los tres se giraron cuando escucharon a Suga. Las sonrisas que les dieron no tranquilizó a Daichi.

—Buscamos la cancha de voleibol —Respondió el de los piercings.

—¿Por qué? —Daichi no bajaba su guardia, se acercó un poco más a Suga al ver que veía a su novio de arriba abajo.

—Venimos a jugar con Kuroo-san y Bokuto-san —Esta vez el más alto respondió, su sonrisa sincera y obviamente emocionado.

—¡Ah! Son los amigos de los chicos nuevos —Suga se relajó de inmediato y sonrió ampliamente—, podemos guiarlos.

—¿En serio? ¡Genial!

—¿Podemos? —Le preguntó Daichi en voz baja, recibiendo un codazo en su costado como respuesta.

—Sí, podemos guiarlos —Respondió Suga sonriéndole a los extraños y dándole una mirada de advertencia a su novio.

—Por aquí...—Daichi le dio una mirada cuestionadora.

—Oh, Yuji Terushima —Terushima captó la intención y se encargó de responder—, Lev Haiba y Ryunosuke Tanaka —Señaló a sus compañeros.

—Sawamura Daichi, presidente del consejo estudiantil y Koushi Sugawara, vice presidente del consejo —Daichi pasó uno de sus brazos posesivamente sobre Suga.

—¡Un placer conocerlos! —Exclamó Lev alegremente.

—Gracias por su ayuda —Agregó Tanaka asintiendo en su dirección.

—Así que... vicepresidente-kun ¿Conoces a Tetsu y a Bo? —Terushima se acercó a Suga sonriendo seductoramente.

Suga se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo, Terushima tenía una vibra de playboy y sus piercings solo lo hacían más sexy, y Sugawara _tenía_ ojos, el brazo sobre sus hombros lo acercó de inmediato al cuerpo de Daichi, dejando de lado cualquier pretensión de que eran solo amigos, Terushima sonrió ante el gesto posesivo.

—Por supuesto que lo conoce, conocemos a todos —Daichi rodó sus ojos cuando Suga le golpeó de nuevo en las costillas, pero el peligris no se alejó de su abrazo.

—De acueeeerdo...—Terushima se burló—, ¿Cómo le va a mis chicos en esta escuela de niños ricos?

—¿Lo pregunta el chico que estaba en un famoso campamento en los Estados Unidos? —Fue la rápida respuesta de Suga.

El silencio los envolvió por unos segundos, el trío debido al shock hasta que el más alto de ellos rió.

—¡Te atrapó Teru-san! —Dijo Lev mientras Tanaka y el soltaban una carcajada.

—¡Touchè! —Terushima reconoció su derrota con una sonrisa divertida.

Todos soltaron una carcajada y pronto llegaron al gimnasio, Suga y Daichi se despidieron del trío pero antes de que se pudieran marchar Terushima los detuvo y les hizo una propuesta que hizo que Daichi le diera una mirada asesina y Sugawara se sonrojara, sin embargo Suga lo rechazó riendo.

Los reyes de la escuela se marcharon.

—Terushima-kun es muy amable —Bromeó Sugawara.

—No te quitaba los ojos de encima —Replicó Daichi ácidamente.

—Te miraba a ti también —Suga chocó sus caderas aun sonriendo.

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué crees que sugirió un trío? —El vice presidente alzó sus cejas hacia su novio—, nos quería a los dos.

Daichi abrió los ojos sorprendido y se sonrojó, no se había dado cuenta de que el peliteñido también lo había estado observando tanto como a su novio.

—El chico es bastante sexy, con esos piercings —Siguió Sugawara bromeando, Daichi no tuvo más opción que estar de acuerdo a regañadientes—, tal vez nos apresuramos al...

—¡No! ¡Definitivamente no! —Daichi lo giró de forma que ambos quedaran uno frente al otro y le dio un beso rudo, dominante, que hizo que el peliplateado suspirara en rendición y le pasara sus brazos por el cuello.

—Estaba...bromeando —Le dijo jadeando y sonriendo cuando se separaron.

—Mas te vale —Daichi le dio otro rápido beso, sonriéndole igual.

—Sabes que yo no comparto lo que es mío.

El castaño tragó pesado al escuchar esas palabras de su “angelical" novio, sus ojos brillaban con posesión y deseo, dejándolo más del lado de los ángeles caídos, despertando la lujuria en Daichi.

—Bien, vamos a casa.

**&. &.&.&.&.&**

Bokuto caia del golpear el balón que Kageyama le había colocado cuando vio como tres figuras aparecían en la puerta del gimnasio.

—¡KUROO-SAN BOKUTO-SAN! —Lev gritó haciendo exagerados gestos con sus largos brazos.

El grito del ruso hizo que todos giraran hacia la puerta, incluso Yaku, quien fallo en recibir el balón y casi fue golpeado en la cara por el mismo.

—¡HEY HEY HEY! —El búho bufón gritó y corrió hacia sus amigos.  

—¡¿OH HO HO?! —Kuroo no corrió pero si camino hacia los visitantes.

—¡YO! ¡TETSU, BO! —Terushima siguió el ejemplo del búho, soltó su bolso en el suelo y corrió hacia Bokuto.

—¡BOOOOOKUTO! ¡KUROOOOOO! —El saludo de Tanaka resonó por todo el gimnasio, haciendo que el resto del equipo de Karasuno hiciera una mueca.

—¡Oh por Dios, no más de ellos! —Exclamó Tsuki con molestia, Yaku asintió en acuerdo.

Los amigos saltaban abrazándose y hablando o mejor dicho gritando cosas incoherentes para los demás, riendo y molestándose mutuamente, hasta que Nishinoya y Hinata corrieron hacia el quinteto y exigieron ser presentados. Ellos también querían divertirse. En pocos segundos las ruidosas carcajadas de todos ellos inundaron el gimnasio.

—¿Cómo dicen? ¿Dios los crea y el diablo los junta? —Preguntó Yaku sintiéndose cada vez más irritado por lo ruidoso que eran todos.

—Bienvenidos a la convención de bufones…—Fue la réplica sarcástica de Tsukishima

—Esto es mucho peor de lo que pensé —Akaashi y Kenma intercambiaron una mirada, ambos más serios de lo normal, una molestia en su estómago al ver a los recién llegados.


	12. Efecto de los bufones extranjeros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuestros reyes no reaccionan nada bien a los "bufones extranjeros"...

**El efecto de los bufones extranjeros.**

Nunca en su vida Kenma se había sentido de esa manera. Y lo peor de todo es que tenía que jugar junto a aquel idiota que le hacía sentirse así.

—¡No puedes detenerme Tetsu!

_“Tetsu…”_ Kenma no pudo resistir hacer una mueca al escuchar el diminutivo.

—¿Oh ho ho? Ya verás que si Teru.

_“Teru…”_ cada vez que escuchaba a Kuroo decirle de esa forma, sus dientes se apretaban.

 

Kenma siempre había pensado que tenía un buen control de sus emociones, tanto que muchos pensaban que no tenía ninguna, la verdad era que él solo que sabia controlarse muy bien, su madre sufría de los nervios y por eso Kenma aprendió a contenerse desde muy pequeño para no alterarla, su padre siempre estuvo orgulloso de su bien portado hijo, por lo que su comportamiento siempre fue alentado, el que nunca lloraba ni hacia berrinches, aunque siendo sinceros, al ser hijo único le cumplían todos sus deseos; durante su adolescencia no había sufrido la típica rebeldía, lo más radical que había hecho fue teñirse el cabello de rubio y eso no le molestó a sus padres, Kenma se merecía un “capricho”.

 

Akaashi siempre había estado ahí para él, hubo un tiempo en el que juraba que era su hermano mayor, luego entendió que eran mejores amigos, pero al ser Akaashi hijo único como él, también recibía lo que quería, mas de una vez a alguno le compraron lo mismo que el otro tenia y así ambos podían jugar en igualdad de condiciones.

Contrario a lo que se podría pensar, cuando le dieron el título de “rey” en la secundaria, Kenma no tuvo muchos problemas en acostumbrarse, rápidamente todos le daban su espacio al entender que él no era muy social y siempre había contado con Akaashi para hacer de amortiguador cuando se veía obligado a interactuar con los demás, por lo que Kenma nunca había tenido que afrontar nada _realmente_ solo, pero ahora, aun con Akaashi literalmente a su lado, Kenma no podía evitar lanzar los pases un poco más fuertes cada vez que iban al trío de bufones visitantes.

Ya que su equipo estaba formado por dicho trío, Yaku, Akaashi y él mismo, Kenma estaba gastando su energía más rápido de lo normal; lo peor es que los idiotas parecían muy felices de tenerlo como armador, ya que le felicitaban a cada rato; aunque su ira hacia Terushima era mayor que contra los otros dos, el pelón y el ruso eran demasiado ruidosos para su gusto, así que todo el trío le desagradaba.

Era la primera vez en toda su vida que Kenma sentía tanta ira contra alguien, y su cuerpo reaccionaba solo, cada vez que escuchaba como el de piercings bromeaba con Kuroo, quería golpearle con el balón… allí se fue su “excelente” autocontrol.

 

El silbato sonó y finalmente tuvieron un descanso, Kenma prácticamente huyó para poder tomar agua; no se sorprendió escuchar unos pasos detrás de él, aunque tuvo que reprimir la decepción que sintió cuando fue Akaashi, y no Kuroo, quien lo siguió; cuando conoció a Kuroo había deseado ser invisible para él, ahora que lo era ¿Por qué le dolía tanto? ¿Cómo era posible que las cosas habían cambiando tanto tan rápido? _“Ese es el problema de contener lo que uno siente, cuando finalmente lo ves, te explota en la cara”_ pensó soltando un suspiro derrotado. Nunca pensó que se molestaría por _no_ ser el centro de atención de alguien.

 

—¿Estás bien?

—Mmm…

—Yo tampoco puedo soportarlos.

—¿Así que no soy el único? —Kenma se sintió aliviado o al menos comprendido.

—Estoy seguro que no eres el único —Akaashi señaló hacia Yaku, quien parecía estar a punto de lanzarse sobre el más alto del trío de bufones.

Kenma se sorprendió, había estado tan confundido y metido en los sentimientos que le causaba el trío que había perdido de vista a los miembros de su equipo, Kageyama estaba más serio de lo normal y Kenma se dio cuenta que era porque Hinata estaba demasiado emocionado con el trío, incluso Asahi parecía un poco intranquilo, si lo veías muy muy de cerca, ya que Nishinoya no dejaba de hablar de lo genial que se veía Terushima con sus piercings. Incluso parecía que la vena en la frente de Yaku estaba por explotar mientras observaba al chico ruso, quien sólo le sonreía feliz, como si no hubiera nada más gracioso que Yaku enojado, no valía la pena mencionar la mueca de molestia de Tsukishima, eso era algo normal.

¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo esos chicos para irritar a medio equipo y que la otra mitad los amara?

—¿Qué está pasando allá? —Le preguntó a Akaashi, señalando con su pulgar hacia su amigo más pequeño.

—Lev-kun no ha dejado de meterse con su altura —Akaashi giró sus ojos.

—¿Cómo es que Noya o Shoyo no se han metido? —Recordó cuando los más pequeños se unieron contra Bokuto y le extrañó.

—Están demasiado ocupado con el pelón para notarlo.

Kenma se giró hacia la repentina explosión de carcajadas al otro lado de la cancha y observó como Tanaka se había quitado su camisa y la ondeaba sobre su cabeza mientras Nishinoya y Hinata reían y lo alentaban.

—¡AUCH! ¡YAKU-SAN! ¡ESO DUELE!

El grito de Lev le hizo ver a su amigo de nuevo, quien parecía completamente satisfecho consigo mismo mientras observaba a Lev desde arriba, ya que el ruso estaba en el suelo, sujetándose un costado.

—¡Te lo mereces, por idiota!

—Nunca pensé que alguien tan pequeño podría golpear tan duro…

—¡Eso es todo, voy a matarte!

Kenma observó alarmado a Akaashi y ambos corrieron para detener a su amigo, pero cuando Yaku se lanzaba contra Lev, fue sujetado de la cintura por Asahi, quien lo levantó y lo alejó del ruso.

—Ve con tus amigos Lev, Yaku tiene que enfriarse —Asahi le dijo muy serio a Lev, mientras Yaku se retorcía para alcanzar al peliplateado.

—¡Si capitán! —Lev le sonrió inocente y corrió hacia Bokuto, Kuroo y Terushima.

Asahi se acercó hacia donde estaban ambos y dejó a Yaku a su lado, quien había dejado de retorcerse pero no dejaba de matar a Lev con la mirada.

—Debes aprender a controlar tus emociones Yaku, ellos nos están ayudando a entrenar, la próxima vez que lo golpees te hare correr diez vueltas a la escuela.

Yaku agachó su cabeza por el regaño, pero no dijo nada, su enojo creciendo aun más al sentirse regañado por culpa del ruso.

—¿Entendido? —Asahi presionó, colocando una mano en su hombro, Yaku alzó la mirada y vio como Asahi le daba una mirada comprensiva pero firme.

_“Son un mal temporal, resiste un poco más”_ decía su mirada.

—Si capitán —Respondió a regañadientes.

—Bien, ustedes por favor vigílenlo —Se giró hacia Kenma y Akaashi.

—¡Si capitán! —Respondieron casi por instinto. Asahi asintió complacido y se marchó.

 

—¡Odio a esos chicos! —Susurró Yaku con ira mientras observaba hacia Lev, quien pasó un brazo por el hombro de Bokuto mientras el búho reía.

—Yo también —Agregó Akaashi al ver como Bokuto se dejaba abrazar tan casualmente.

—Estarán por poco tiempo, solo tenemos que soportarlos por unos días —Kenma fue la voz de la razón, aunque su tono no ocultó lo desagradable que le resultaba la idea.

 

El entrenador Ukai volvió a sonar el silbato y Kenma agradeció que hizo cambios en la alineación, colocando a Kageyama, Tsukishima y Noya con el trío, mientras él y sus amigos estaban con Bokuto, Kuroo y Asahi, sin embargo Kenma estaba cansado y pronto fue sustituido por Hinata, dejando a Akaashi como el único armador.

Fue obvio para Kenma como Akaashi no le estaba pasando el balón a Bokuto tanto como antes, lo que hacía que el búho se impacientara y se quejara a cada rato, Hinata estaba feliz ya que los pases eran casi siempre para él y Asahi, Kuroo también estaba siendo ignorado, Kenma sonrió divertido; perdieron ese set y entonces fue el turno de Kenma, ya había descansado y por lo tanto tomó el lugar de Akaashi.

 

Kenma quería ser maduro sobre la situación, ni Kuroo ni Bokuto tenían la culpa de nada, excepto que el trío era amigos de ellos, él intentó ser neutral, hacerle pases igual que a Hinata y a Asahi; incluso se dijo a sí mismo cuando le pasó el balón al pelinaranja en vez de a Kuroo, que el pelinegro estaba en peligro de ser bloqueado por Tsukishima y por eso se la dio a la carnada, pero cuando Hinata tuvo que hacer una finta para evitar a Terushima y Lev, Kenma supo que estaba engañándose y la mirada cuestionadora que le dio Kuroo le hizo desviar la propia, Hinata logró el punto pero había sido muy arriesgado. No fue una sorpresa que también perdieran ese set.

 

**&. &.&.&.&.&**

 

Akaashi, Kenma y Yaku se apresuraron a las duchas cuando el entrenador dio por terminada la práctica, luego de agradecerles a los invitados su presencia e invitarlos de nuevo al día siguiente.

—¡Vamos todos a comer ramen! —Escuchó que Bokuto gritó mientras él, Kenma y Yaku ya salían del gimnasio.

—Será mejor que nos apuremos —Comentó Akaashi a sus amigos cuando escuchó la respuesta animada de casi todo el equipo.

—Sí, no quiero asistir a esa convención de bufones…—Yaku agregó y los tres aceleraron.

Muy cerca los siguió Tsukishima quien sufría de dolor de cabeza y estaba casi de tan mal humor como ellos.

Akaashi estaba seguro que habían esquivado la invitación, mientras Kenma, Yaku y él se escabullían silenciosamente y estaban casi a la entrada de la escuela cuando…

—¡AAAAAKAAAAAAASHIIIIIIII!

Los tres amigos se quedaron paralizados en su sitio al escuchar el grito de Bokuto, giraron sus cabezas para observar al búho correr hacia ellos, prácticamente dejando una nube de polvo tras de sí debido a su velocidad, Bokuto estaba sin camisa, su toalla colgando de su cuello, su pecho aun húmedo de la ducha, probablemente había salido corriendo como estaba, cuando se dio cuenta que ya no se encontraba en los vestidores.

—¡Buena suerte! —Dijo Yaku burlándose y comenzando a caminar lejos de él.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedes dejarnos! —Se quejó Akaashi, mientras veía de Bokuto a su traidor amigo y viceversa.

—¿Dejar ** _nos_**? Hump, lo siento Akaashi, estoy fuera también —Kenma comenzó a ir detrás de Yaku, dejando a Akaashi con la boca abierta.

—¡Traidores! —Gritó Akaashi cuando sintió como Bokuto lo alcanzó y le hizo girar tomándolo de su camiseta.

—¿A dónde vas Akaashi? ¡Todos vamos a comer ramen! —Bokuto le sonrió, inclinando su rostro ligeramente confundido, de esa forma que le recordaba a Akaashi a un búho.

Akaashi quería negarse, sabía que sería una pesadilla estar con todos los del equipo, que ya de por si eran ruidosos, pero si los unías a los amigos de Bokuto eran diez veces peor, pero esa sonrisa que le estaba dando, ese brillo en los ojos que Akaashi no había recibido desde que llegaron dichos amigos, la ira que había sentido hacia el búho desapareció casi por completo al ver esa sonrisa tonta, comenzó a caminar hacia los vestidores con un suspiro derrotado, Bokuto lo siguió, hablando de cuál era su ramen preferido y cual quería comer.

Bokuto no había terminado su diatriba sobre lo que comería una vez que llegaran al sitio cuando Akaashi vio como Kuroo y Lev corrían en su dirección, al menos estos _si_ tenían sus camisetas puestas, Akaashi se giró hacia donde se habían marchado sus amigos y luego hacia el pelinegro y el peliplateado, sonrió ampliamente, cuando ambos bufones pasaron a su lado Akaashi les gritó.

—¡Se fueron por la derecha! —Kuroo y Lev asintieron y aceleraron.

No tardó mucho en escuchar gritos y quejas.

—¡BAJAME! ¡IDIOTA!

—¡No quiero ir Kuro!

Y casi enseguida, Lev se colocó junto a él, con un furioso Yaku cargado sobre su hombro mientras lo golpeaba e insultaba, mientras vio como Kuroo dirigía a Kenma por los hombros de regreso a la escuela, Kenma tenía el teléfono del pelinegro y estaba obviamente muy entretenido jugando, sin embargo, al alcanzar el nivel de Akaashi ambos detuvieron las quejas para dirigirse a él.

—Te odio —Le dijeron sus dos mejores amigos al mismo tiempo.

—No podían perderse la diversión, ¿cierto Bokuto? —Solo sus amigos notaron la falsedad de sus palabras.

—¡HEY HEY HEY! ¡Completamente cierto Akaashi!

Y Akaashi perdió todo sentido del habla cuando Bokuto estiró sus brazos al aire y todos los músculos de su espalda se flexionaron, de repente no se acordaba porque no quería ir a comer ramen con el búho.

—Estas babeando Akaashi…—Se burló Yaku.

—Y tu estas colgando de un ruso —Respondió desviando la mirada, sonrojándose levemente.

—Mfph…—Fue la respuesta que obtuvo del líbero, pero su comentario avivó a Yaku y comenzó a luchar de nuevo con el ruso— ¡Bajame Lev!

—¡No!

—¡B..A..J..A..M..E!

Akaashi estaba agradecido que Kenma estaba muy concentrado en el juego desconocido con el que Kuroo lo había sobornado para escuchar su pequeña discusión con Yaku, el peliteñido se veía tan tranquilo con las manos de Kuroo sobre sus hombros, casi en paz y Akaashi no quería molestarlo.

El y Kenma estaban dándose un tiempo, para poder definir que sentían por el par de bufones, la práctica de hoy se los había dejado bastante claro a ambos, Kenma y el no volvería a ser novios, no cuando ambos estaban tan furiosos con los amigos de Kuroo y Bokuto, no cuando a ninguno le molestaba que el otro estuviera así de molesto por otro chico y definitivamente no cuando le hacía feliz ver a Kenma con otro.

Los ojos de Akaashi regresaron a Bokuto, más específicamente a esa musculosa espalda que le hacía lamerse los labios, nunca se había sentido tan atraído a alguien ¿Por qué tenía que ser alguien como Bokuto? Eran demasiado diferentes, no creía poder soportar estar con alguien así…

_“Wow ¿Realmente me estoy preguntando cómo puedo estar con él?”_ Akaashi se preguntó, deteniéndose de golpe, sorprendido de sí mismo.

 —¿Akaashi? ¿Sucede algo? —Bokuto le preguntó, regresándose por él, pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros y acercándolo.

Akaashi tragó pesado al sentir ese cuerpo musculoso tan cerca de sí mismo. “Malditas hormonas” quería alejarlo, pero sus brazos no respondían.

—Todo está bien Bokuto —Se forzó a responder, incluso le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Definitivamente no podía volver con Kenma, no cuando Bokuto tenía el poder de volverlo loco con solo acercarse a él, nunca se había sentido así con su amigo de la infancia. Akaashi siempre se consideró alguien muy maduro para su edad, incluso de niño, por eso siempre se había llevado bien con Kenma, ambos eran tranquilos, maduros, por eso hacían la pareja perfecta, o así les habían dicho, pero ahora, cuando sentía que su corazón se aceleraba tanto solo por un brazo sobre sus hombros, mientras sentía que su rostro se calentaba al sentir la piel del torso de Bokuto contra su brazo, Akaashi se dio cuenta que era tan solo un adolescente normal. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer ahora?

**&. &.&.&.&.&**

Yaku no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, sabía que las cosas irían mal pero… ¿Cómo habían terminado las cosas así? ¿Cómo exactamente es que terminó sentado en el regazo del bufón ruso, mientras este lo protegía de los fideos que volaban por todas partes? ¿Cómo terminó Kenma debajo de la mesa? ¿Cómo es que Asahi estaba gritándole a Bokuto y a Tanaka que se bajaran de la mesa?

 

Todo había empezado normal, bueno tan normal como era ser literalmente arrastrado hasta el pequeño restaurante de ramen que tendría la desgracia de ser el lugar de una guerra de ramen y fideos entre doce chicos; Lev nunca lo había dejado ir, no importaba cuantas veces Yaku le había insultado; cuando finalmente Lev lo puso sobre sus pies en los vestidores, Yaku intentó huir pero el ruso lo colocó justo al frente de Hinata y Noya, al final Yaku se rindió a los ojos de cachorrito de Hinata y a la presión de Nishinoya.

Sin embargo Lev se había autodenominado su guardia y durante todo el camino se mantuvo a su lado para que no se escapara, Yaku no podía creer la determinación del ruso, le irritaba de sobremanera, la sonrisa burlona de Akaashi no ayudaba para nada; las estupideces de Noya, Hinata y el pelón durante todo el camino, si lo hacían.

—¡OI! Idiota ten cuidado —Kageyama tomó el brazo de Hinata, quien por estar empujándose con Nishinoya y Tanaka casi termina siendo arrollado por un chico que iba en bicicleta.

—¿Estás bien Hinata? —Tanaka se acercó solo para dar un paso atrás por la mirada asesina de Kageyama.

—¡Estoy bien Tanaka-senpai! —Aclaró Hinata felizmente, sin alejarse de Kageyama.

—¡Hey! ¡Tu senpai soy yo! —Nishinoya se quejó.

—¡Noya-senpai!

Yaku disfrutaba de ver al pelinaranja sin saber qué hacer cuando alguien anunció que habían llegado.

Y aquí es donde, si Yaku se pone a pensarlo, las cosas comenzaron a ponerse extrañas…

Primero tuvieron que juntar varias mesas para poder comer todos juntos, ya que el restaurante era pequeño, doce adolescentes deportistas ocupaban un poco más de la mitad del lugar, por lo que iniciaron haciéndose notar y haciendo mucho ruido, afortunadamente habían solo dos parejas de adolescentes como ellos, y un trío de amigos universitarios además de ellos.

Segundo, escoger donde sentarse fue bastante problemático, ya que Bokuto quería estar con Akaashi y a sus amigos, pero Lev no quería estar lejos de Yaku, Hinata no quería dejar ni a Kageyama ni a Kenma, Kenma quería estar junto a Akaashi o Yaku, pero no quería estar cerca de Terushima, Tanaka y Nishinoya querían sentarse uno junto al otro, Terushima quería estar junto a Kuroo y el pelinegro ya se había ubicado junto a Kenma, Asahi fue quien puso orden, por lo que terminaron así, de un lado: Kenma, Kuroo, Terushima, Bokuto, Akaashi y Asahi, y frente a ellos, Kageyama, Hinata, Yaku, Lev, Tanaka y Nishinoya.

Tercero, todos ordenaron sin problemas, incluso los amigos de Bokuto pidieron sin mucho revuelo, siguiendo en parte los consejos de los demás, el problema y el inicio de todo, fue cuando la comida llegó, todos estaban muy hambrientos debido a la práctica, por lo que todos habían estado algo impacientes, así que al llegar la comida todos se lanzaron sobre ella, sin embargo Lev no estaba acostumbrado a comer con palillos y estaba teniendo grandes problemas, Yaku se había dado cuenta y estaba disfrutando del espectáculo que daba el ruso, cuando el pedazo de carne que Lev llevaba varios minutos intentando atrapar, finalmente quedó entre los palillos, Yaku vio en cámara lenta lo siguiente que ocurrió.

Lev luchaba por mantener el pedazo de carne bien sujeto para llevarlo a su boca, cuando Tanaka explotó en una de sus carcajadas divertido por alguna historia que le había dicho el líbero.

—¿Escuchaste eso Lev…—Golpeó la espalda de Lev para llamar su atención, haciendo que Lev perdiera su agarre sobre su ansiado pedazo de carne, el cual voló justo hasta el otro lado de la mesa, a la cara de Terushima.

El chico de piercing se quedó paralizado como estaba, su mano alzada con los fideos a punto de entrar en su boca cuando alzó la mirada hacia al frente.

—¡Lo siento Teru-san! —Lev se disculpó de inmediato.

Pero Tanaka, Bokuto, Kuro y Yaku soltaron una carcajada, mientras el pedazo de carne se deslizaba lentamente por el rostro de un confundido Terushima, el resto de la mesa se dio cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, Lev seguía disculpándose, Noya y Hinata se unieron a las carcajadas, mientras Kenma y Akaashi, intentaban disimular sus risas cubriéndose sus bocas y fallando en el intento, Kageyama seguía comiendo como si nada, Asahi había ido al baño.

El trozo de carne cayó dentro del ramen de Terushima y eso pareció sacarlo de su sorpresa, su mirada confundida se volvió de repente determinada y decidida, un rayo laser que apuntó directo a Lev, quien se puso rígido al recibirla.

—¡Esto… significa… guerra!

—¡Alto, no fue su culpa Teru! ¡Yo lo golpeé!

—¡Tanaka senpai! ¡Gracias! —Lev agradeció al dejar de sentir la mirada asesina de Terushima. Tanaka se enorgulleció por lo de senpai.

—¡Entonces _tú_ vas a caer Ryu!

—¡Pruébame!

Terushima atacó con los fideos que estaba a punto de comer, pero la mayoría terminaron sobre Nishinoya, quien tomó un vegetal de su propio ramen y lo lanzó pero debido a que seguía riendo, terminó golpeando a Bokuto.

Y entonces el caos se desató.

De repente todos en la mesa estaban lanzándose comida entre ellos, incluso Kageyama que no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando pero no estaba en él perder o rendirse, Bokuto lanzó demasiado fuerte y terminó golpeando a uno de los universitarios, mientras Kuroo golpeó a uno de los que estaban en pareja, y muy pronto todos en el restaurante estaban lanzándose comida entre ellos, con ellos en el medio, Kuroo empujó a Kenma debajo de la mesa para protegerlo, mientras Bokuto trataba de hacer lo mejor para cubrir a Akaashi con su cuerpo mientras éste lanzaba comida a Tanaka.

 

Las meseras, dos pobres chicas que debían tener su edad, estaban detrás del mostrador gritando, entonces los demás comensales parecieron ponerse de acuerdo y juntos atacaron a los chicos, haciendo que todos hicieran una tregua temporal y atacaran hacia los desconocidos, Bokuto y Tanaka se subieron a la mesa y comenzaron a girar lanzando comida a todos lados; Yaku se levantó, tenía que detener esta locura, había llegado demasiado lejos, fue a dar un paso para buscar ayuda, Asahi, el dueño del restaurante, el entrenador Ukai, incluso la policía, pero en su primer paso, pisó varios fideos que lo hicieron resbalar.

—¡AAHH! —Yaku cerró sus ojos, esperando caer de espaldas contra el suelo.

Pero en su lugar cayó justo en el regazo de Lev, quien lo envolvió enseguida con su cuerpo para protegerlo del ataque de comida. Yaku quedó desorientado por unos segundos, en los cuales pudo ver que Kenma estaba jugando con el teléfono de Kuroo bajo la mesa con audífonos puestos, y entonces sus ojos se encontraron muy cerca de unos brillantes ojos verdes, que le hipnotizaron.

Ni siquiera la llegada de Asahi, quien enseguida comenzó a gritar preocupado lo hizo desviar la mirada de esos ojos con forma felina, ¿Por qué se estaban acercando a él? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de ver los labios del ruso? Más importante ¿Por qué no detenía a Lev?

—¡KARASUNO ALTO! —La voz de Asahi había tomado su tono de capitán e hizo que finalmente todos se detuvieran en seco, incluso los que no pertenecían al equipo. Lev alzó la mirada hacia el capitán y Yaku se enderezó para verlo también.

—¿¡QUE CREEN QUE ESTAN HACIENDO!? —Asahi los regañó haciendo que todos bajaran la mirada.

Yaku se sentó rápidamente en su propia silla.

—¡MI RESTAURANTE! —Una señora mayor salió de la cocina lamentándose ante el desastre que era ahora su restaurante.

Asahi se giró hacia ella de inmediato.

—Lo arreglaremos señora, se lo prometo, pagaremos por cualquier daño que haya sufrido el restaurante ¿Cierto chicos?

—¡SI! —Gritaron todos al unísono, incluso los desconocidos.

Enseguida la paz había llegado, mientras _todos_ , menos Kenma quien al no participar en la guerra fue librado por Asahi de los deberes de limpieza, se pusieron a limpiar el lugar, Asahi se seguía disculpándose cada vez que pasaba frente a la dueña, que estaba tratando de calmar a las meseras que seguían asustadas; cada vez que eso sucedía el capitán del equipo les gritaba para que se apresuraran.

Yaku se mantenía lo más lejos del ruso que podia, estaba asustado de sus propias reacciones, odiaba al chico, ¿Cómo estuvo a punto de besarlo? No, no, no, eso debía ser por la adrenalina que corría por su cuerpo, en circunstancias normales, no habría durado ni dos segundos sobre el regazo de Lev, incluso sintiéndose tan bien y _seguro_ , como lo había hecho ¡Maldición!

La limpieza fue bastante rápida a pesar de las circunstancias, debido a la cantidad de personas que eran, todos pagaron su comida y dejaron una muy buena generosa propina para la anciana, prometiendo que nunca volverían a ir.

—¡Es una lástima! El ramen de ahí es uno de mis favoritos —Bokuto se quejó.

—No se atrevan a pisar ese lugar de nuevo —Asahi amenzó.

—De acuerdo…—Bokuto se lamentó.

Caminaron en silencio por unos minutos más, hasta que llegaron a la estación donde todos se separarian, ya que era muy de noche para ir caminando.

—Así que…—Terushima sonrió—¿Mañana al karaoke?

—¡OH SIIIII! —Fue la respuesta de Bokuto, Hinata, Kuroo, Tanaka, Noya y Lev, mientras el resto golpearon su frente con la mano.


	13. Celos de rey

**Celos de rey.**

Akaashi nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero la noche anterior había sido una de las más divertidas de su vida; nunca había participado en una guerra de comida antes, siempre había tenido que cuidar de Kenma y temía meterse en problemas, pero estar con esos chicos, rodeado y protegido por Bokuto, le hizo perder sus miedos, saber que su mejor amigo estaba en manos de Kuroo le permitió dejarse llevar por los bufones.

Eso no significaba que Terushima, Lev y Tanaka le agradaran, eran una mala influencia para Bokuto y el resto de los bufones, sabía que Asahi los castigaría en la práctica del día siguiente por la guerra de comida, por lo que Akaashi estaba agradecido que en la mañana tenia deberes con el consejo estudiantil.

**&. &.&.&.&.&**

Yaku estaba feliz de que al día siguiente les tocaba faltar a la práctica matutina gracias a las actividades de su propio club, estaba agotado, no solo porque el entrenamiento había sido incluso más fuerte por culpa de los amigos de Bokuto y Kuroo sino que no había podido dormir en toda la noche ya que cierto ruso no abandonaba sus pensamientos, y tenía las ojeras que lo probaban.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, no te preocupes, no dormí muy bien, eso es todo.

—¿Entraremos al torneo de PS3 de la semana que viene? —Kenma le preguntó, aun no habían llegado los demás miembros.

—No veo ningún problema, no tenemos nada importante con el club de voleibol ¿cierto?

El peliteñido negó.

—Igual tenemos que hablar con Asahi para informarle y al entrenador Ukai.

—Por supuesto —Asintió Yaku.

El libero suspiró, nunca pensó que tendría que equilibrar su horario con el calendario del equipo de voleibol, en realidad nunca pensó que terminaría dándole casi la misma importancia que a sus queridos videojuegos, pero la cosa era que el voleibol le gustaba y mucho, sus compañeros eran geniales y muy divertidos, sobretodo Nishinoya de quien había aprendido mucho y Hinata, que le parecía demasiado adorable e inocente para su propio bien, incluso ya apreciaba a los otros dos bufones, aunque no podía decir lo mismo de sus amigos.

Yaku recordó ese momento en el restaurante cuando terminó sobre Lev Haiba y como esos ojos de gato lo hipnotizaron, como de repente no quería hacer nada más que acercarse a ese idiota de sonrisa inocente pero a la vez pícara y borrársela de un beso.

—…aku —No podía dejar de pensar en el calor que lo rodeaba—...¡Yak...—Lo bien que se sentía en su piernas y como por primera vez en su vida no le importaba ser pequeño—¡…AK…!—Demasiado atrapado en su recuerdo casi podía sentir que Lev se acercaba de nuevo, hasta que...—¡MORISUKE!

—¡GWA! —El libero saltó de su asiento y terminó en el suelo—, ¡Joder! ¿Qué pasó?— preguntó desconcertado, observando cómo su amigo sonreía divertido y le ofrecía una mano para ayudarle.

—Estabas en las nubes, tenía más de cinco minutos llamándote ¿En que estabas a pensando?

—Lo siento —Yaku no pudo evitar sonrojarse. ¿Por qué no podía sacarse al ruso idiota de sus pensamientos? Sacudió su cabeza y le dijo una media verdad a su amigo —, no puedo creer que estemos dispuestos a dejar de ir a un torneo por culpa del voleibol.

Kenma le dio una mirada que le dijo que el armador sabía que estaba cambiando el tema, pero siendo Kenma como era, lo dejó pasar con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Este año han cambiado muchas cosas, nosotros hemos cambiado y ahora nos relacionamos con más personas...

—Si —Yaku asintió a las palabras casi filosóficas de su amigo.

—Y hemos conocido a _algunos_ más especiales que otros...

—Si —De nuevo asintió casi en trance y de inmediato Yaku pensó en Lev y su rostro volvió a ponerse rojo, no fijándose en la mirada conocedora que Kenma le daba.

—Los cambios son buenos, creo que Kuroo y Bokuto nos vinieron a enseñar eso...

Yaku asintió antes de darse cuenta que lo hacía, a veces Kenma hablaba así, palabras demasiado sabias para un chico de 16 años, siempre viendo la situación desde otro punto de vista más maduro y era imposible para Yaku no estar de acuerdo con su amigo, incluso él que era un chico que odiaba los cambios, problema que desarrolló debido a la inestabilidad de su familia, se dio cuenta que el origen del huracán en el que se había transformado su vida eran el par de bufones, aunque sabía que no podía culparlos; pero dentro del caos siempre había tenido algo estable e inquebrantable, sus amigos.

—Kenma... —Yaku quería decir algo, pero no tenía idea de qué, de repente todas las palabras que había dicho su amigo le cayeron encima como un bloque de ladrillos.

Y entonces recordó cómo el día anterior Akaashi casi babeaba por Bokuto y como Kuroo tuvo su mano sobre Kenma en el regreso a casa y que sus amigos nunca estuvieron el uno junto al otro en realidad... ¡No, no! _NO_ podía ser, ¿Estaba tan distraído con Lev que no se había dado cuenta que algo extraño estaba sucediendo con sus mejores amigos? ¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta de las señales cuando ya sabía de las intenciones de los bufones?

¿Lo habían hecho a propósito? ¡Imposible! no había manera de que supieran la debilidad de Yaku por los chicos más altos y con cara de inocencia, no podían saberlo ya que Yaku acaba de darse cuenta que ese parecía ser su tipo, de ojos verdes y cabello corto… ¡Maldición!, ahí estaba de nuevo distrayéndose por pensar en Lev…

—Kenma, ¿tú y Akaashi...? —Preguntó de repente aterrorizado, ni siquiera pudo pronunciar las palabras, cualquier cosa podía cambiar, el club, sus otras amistades, sus padres, pero _no_ sus mejores amigos.

Kenma abrió su boca para responder pero entonces la puerta del club se abrió y sus otros dos compañeros de club entraron, Yaku se quedó con la duda.

**&. &.&.&.&.&**

Al día siguiente, Kuroo sentía la mirada de Kenma, aunque esta vez no era muy agradable, ya que podía sentir que el más pequeño no estaba muy feliz con él y Kuroo no sabía el porqué, pensó que todo estaba bien luego de la guerra de comida, ya que se había encargado de protegerlo, pero Kenma no dejaba de mirarlo fijamente, como si quisiera atravesarlo con un láser.

—¿Estás bien?

—Mmph…—Kenma se encogió de hombros

—¿Estas enojado… conmigo?

Obtuvo la misma respuesta, solo que ésta vino acompañada de Kenma desviando su mirada, así que _si_ estaba enojado, pero ¿Por qué? Y ¿Qué podría hacer para hacer feliz al otro? Tendría que ir por partes y con mucho cuidado si quería obtener las respuestas.

—¿No la pasaste bien ayer?

—...Sí —Kenma seguía sin dirigirle la mirada.

—¿Quieres jugar con mi teléfono mientras el profesor llega?

—Mmm… no.

Maldición, había hecho algo terriblemente mal; Kuroo estaba devanándose el cerebro para saber que le sucedía a Kenma y por primera vez odió que el otro se contuviera tanto.

Su teléfono sonó y Kuroo observó que era Terushima quien lo llamaba, aprovechando que el profesor no estaba todavía, tomó la llamada.

—¡Teru! Estoy en clases bro, tienes menos de cinco minutos.

Kenma clavó sus ojos en Kuroo, y por eso el pelinegro casi no escuchó lo que su amigo le decía, su atención fija en el peliteñido a su lado, Kenma tenía sus manos en puños, sus ojos fijos en el celular de Kuroo y no le extrañaría que su celular explotara de un momento a otro por la forma en que Kenma lo veía… Kuroo no podía creer lo que su mente le estaba diciendo… Kenma no podía estar cel…, no, no, eso era imposible, aunque algo si era completamente obvio, a Kenma no le gustaba Terushima.

—¡Teru, debo irme!

Apenas registró las quejas de su amigo, se disculparía en la tarde, ahora tenía a un gato peliteñido que contentar, Kenma regresó a su posición anterior, es decir casi dándole la espalda a Kuroo, lo cual era divertido sabiendo que estaban sentados en el mismo escritorio uno al lado del otro.

—No te agrada Terushima, ¿Por qué?

—Mnphf…

De acueeeerdo, no podría sacarle la respuesta de una forma directa, así que iría por la distracción, no había pasado semanas junto a Kenma sin aprender cómo manejar al otro. Estaba pensando en sorprenderlo pero tendría que usar su arma secreta.

—Hoy me enteré de que habrá pie de manzana en la cafetería.

Kenma le dio una mirada de reojo, Kuroo sonrió internamente, por fuera su expresión era neutral, casi desinteresada.

La verdad es que Kuroo se había hecho amigo de la señora de la cafetería en el momento en que vio que Kenma amaba el pie de manzana, el cual era un postre de la escuela muy raro, ese postre lo hacia sonreír de la manera que a Kuroo le encantaba y por eso convenció a la señora de que le avisara cuando había y así Kuroo podía asegurarse de conseguirle siempre uno a Kenma.

—¿Ah sí?

—Síp.

Kenma se giró hacia él, ahora completamente interesado, Kuroo sonrió.

—¿Cómo sabes?

—Tengo contactos… —Kuroo jamás admitiría todo lo que había hecho para convencer a la señora de la cafetería, los regalos que le había tenido que dar, todo lo que tuvo que rogar, no, nunca le diría, no quería parecer tan desesperado.

Kenma giró sus ojos por la respuesta, pero le sonrió al pelinegro y Kuroo supo que había logrado su cometido, Kuroo iba a decirle otra cosa, pero el profesor llegó y tuvo que guardar silencio. Sin embargo, Kenma, como hacía desde que se conocieron, acercó su libro para que Kuroo pudiera leer, el pelinegro no podía contener su sonrisa.

**&. &.&.&.&.&**

—Y entonces Asahi nos hizo darle cinco vueltas a la escuela _después_ del entrenamiento ¿No te parece demasiado cruel Akaashi?

—No es para menos, luego de lo que hicimos ayer Bokuto.

Bokuto hizo una mueca.

—Pero Akaaaashi… teníamos menos de veinte minutos para hacerlas.

Akaashi sonrió mientras Bokuto hacia pucheros, tenían un pequeño descanso entre clases que habían decidido pasar en el salón. No porque Bokuto estuviera cansado, o Akaashi pensara que podría caerse si caminaban, por supuesto que no era por eso.

—Dijo que en la tarde sería peor.

Akaashi tragó pesado y su sonrisa desapareció.

—Me lo imaginé…—El rey suspiró derrotado.

—¿Lo de ayer fue muy divertido, no? —Le pregunto el bufón sonriendo.

Akaashi dudó mientras observaba a Bokuto, su mente volando con las posibilidades: decirle que si sólo haría que Bokuto quisiera hacerlo de nuevo, pero negarlo abiertamente seguro lo deprimiría, optó por algo en medio, se encogió de hombros, sin negar ni asentir; fue suficiente para Bokuto, quien comenzó a comentarle sus partes favoritas.

—Y cuando Teru golpeó a Noya… ¡No! Mejor cuando Tanaka subió a la mesa y golpeó a los universitarios… espera, y ¿Dónde dejo a Lev? —Bokuto soltó una carcajada mientras Akaashi frunció el seño, molesto de que solo hablara de sus amigos del campamento.

—Hinata y Kageyama hicieron un buen equipo —Comentó secamente, recordando como el par se unió, con Kageyama dándole “artillería” a Hinata para que el más pequeño cubriera sus espaldas.

—¿Y yo qué? —Se quejó celoso—, yo estuve genial ¿No es así? —Bokuto como siempre buscando halagos, pero Akaashi estaba de mal humor, así que solo se encogió de hombros —¡Aaaaaakaashi!

El rey se preguntó, cuando había pasado de odiar como Bokuto jugaba con su nombre a parecerle algo adorable, algo tenía que estar mal con él.

—Lo hiciste bien…

—¿Bien? ¿Solo bien? —Bokuto parecía que iba a llorar y Akaashi se mordió la mejilla para no sonreír—, te salvé del ataque de Nishinoya.

—Recibiste un champiñón en tu rostro.

—¡Por ti! —Exclamó Bokuto señalándolo—, odio los hongos.

—A mí me gustan, sobretodo en las pizzas.

—¿Qué? —El bufón parecía horrorizado, sus ojos abiertos pues, como los de un búho.

—Me gusta la pizza con champiñón y maíz.

—No soporto el maíz —Bokuto arrugó su rostro en una mueca de desprecio—, me gusta la pizza con pimentón y anchoas.

—Entonces no podremos comer una pizza juntos —Comentó Akaashi, para sí mismo, pero Bokuto escuchó y sus hombros se hundieron —, al menos que pidamos mitad y mitad…

—¡Sí! Podemos hacer eso —Bokuto gritó de repente, haciendo que Akaashi se sobresaltara, no se había dado cuenta que estaba hablando en voz alta —, mitad y mitad —Asintió el bufón con una sonrisa.

—No puedo creer que no te guste el maíz…—El rey negó con la cabeza, divertido.

—Y yo que a ti si —Replicó de inmediato el búho, cruzándose de brazos, sacándole la lengua al pelinegro.

Akaashi no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquel gesto tan infantil.

—Hoy y mañana no podemos porque Teru y los demás siguen aquí, así que ¿Qué te parece el sábado?

—¿El sábado? —Akaashi preguntó confundido, su enojo volviendo solo con la mención de Terushima, ¿Por qué siempre tenían que llegar al trío?

—¡La pizza! —Bokuto dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, Akaashi frunció el ceño.

—¡Oh! Pizza… si claro —Akaashi aceptó sin prestar mucha atención, luchando consigo mismo por estar enojado solo por escuchar el nombre del chico de piercings.

—¡HEY HEY HEY! —Bokuto exclamó poniéndose de pie de repente y asustando a Akaashi de nuevo, todo el cansancio pareció desvanecerse del más alto —¡Es una cita!

_“¡Wow, alto ahí! ¿QUÉ? ¿Cita? ¿Acababa de aceptar salir en una cita con Bokuto?”_

**&. &.&.&.&.&**

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, Kuroo se había apoderado de los trozos más grandes de pie de manzana y se los dio a Kenma, quien parecía que le acababan de dar un nuevo videojuego, además se había asegurado de escribirle a Bokuto para que él y Akaashi se apresuraran y pudiera tomar un pedazo también, Kenma le había avisado a Yaku.

Los cinco se sentaron a comer de su comida y Kuroo tuvo que obligar a Kenma a que comiera algo de su almuerzo antes de que fuera por el postre.

— _Pero Kuuuro..._ —Al pelinegro le fue difícil resistirse a la forma en que Kenma lo miraba, le rogaba que lo dejara comerse su adorado pie.

—N...no, debes comer primero tus onigiri, Kenma.

— _Akaaaashi_ —Se giró esperanzado hacia el otro rey, solo para ser rechazado.

—Hazle caso a Kuroo —Akaashi respondió sin verlo siquiera, él también tenía cierta debilidad ante Kenma cuando se ponía de esa forma, si lo veía cedería.

Kenma se enfurruñó, cruzando sus brazos e inflando, sólo un poco, sus mejillas, lo cual le pareció demasiado adorable a Kuroo y casi, cede ante el rostro tan lamentable que estaba poniendo el otro.

—Por lo menos comete estos dos y te doy todo el pie que quieras.

No había terminado de decir la frase cuando Kenma había empezado a comer, Kuroo observó como Akaashi lo veía sorprendido y… agradecido por lo que había hecho, el más alto solo asintió y se dedicó a comer y a ver al peliteñido, sabía que tenía una sonrisa tonta en su rostro y no le importaba.

Cuando Kenma terminó de comer, Kuroo se aseguró de darle su amado postre, los dos pedazos, que rápidamente el peliteñido devoró, había terminado antes que cualquiera en la mesa y obviamente quería más por lo que Akaashi le había dado la mitad del suyo y luego de intercambiar una mirada tan dulce que hizo que Kuroo se sintiera celoso, Kenma lo terminó igual de rápido y ahora veía fijamente el pedazo grande que Bokuto había tomado para sí mismo, por supuesto Kuroo no perdió tiempo y tomó el pedazo para Kenma.

—Come.

—Gracias.

—¡Oye! ¡Eso era mío! ¡Brooo! —Bokuto se quejó pero el pelinegro lo ignoró, demasiado distraído por la felicidad en el rostro de Kenma, aunque no tanto como para no detener a Bokuto de recuperar su postre.

—Toma —Akaashi salvó el día, dándole la otra mitad del postre al búho, quien le sonrió feliz y comenzó a comer, con una expresión tan feliz que era casi igual a la de Kenma.

Yaku veía al cuarteto sintiendo que su mundo estaba despedazándose, estaba mudo del shock _¿Cuándo había pasado esto?_

**&. &.&.&.&.&**

Kageyama se preguntaba si había forma de golpear _accidentalmente_ al bufón pelón sin recibir otro castigo de Asahi; el armador oficial de Karasuno, no podía evitar apretar el balón que tenía entre sus manos cada vez que Hinata le sonreía a Tanaka, ¿Qué tenia de genial el pelón? lo bueno era que sabía cómo obtener la atención de la carnada.

—¡Oi idiota! —Gritó hacia el pelinaranja, quien enseguida giró en su dirección.

—¿Que quieres Bakageyama?

—La colocaré para ti.

A pesar de la distancia, Kageyama pudo ver como los ojos del otro brillaron, la sonrisa se hizo incluso mayor y rápidamente se alejó de Tanaka para ir con Kageyama.

—Vi lo que hiciste... —Asahi le sonrió.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

—Me alegra saber que las cosas han progresado entre ustedes dos…

—Mphn…

Kageyama quería decir lo mismo, pero aun no habían establecido fecha para la cita y eso le estaba poniendo irritable, más de lo normal. Iba a tener que arreglar eso pronto, pero mientras se conformaría con mantenerlo alejado de los amigos de Bokuto.

**&. &.&.&.&.&**

—Nunca me había considerado una persona violenta.

El comentario hizo que Kenma alzara una ceja hacia su mejor amigo y ahora ex novio, la noche anterior habían discutido y decidido que lo suyo había terminado definitivamente, dirigió la mirada hacia donde Akaashi estaba viendo y entendió el comentario, Terushima rodeaba a Bokuto por la cintura mientras el de piercings le decía algo al oído del búho. Kenma estaba por sonreírle a su amigo cuando vio como Lev corría hacia Kuroo y saltó sobre la espalda del pelinegro, el cual tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no caerse, Kuroo logró mantener el equilibrio, se veían ridículos ya que Lev era más alto, pero debido a eso, el ruso terminó colocando su rostro junto al de Kuroo, demasiado cerca para el gusto de Kenma.

—Yo tampoco pensé serlo.

—Vamos a practicar.

Kenma se sorprendió ya que el entrenador les había dado solo cinco minutos de descanso, pero siguió a Akaashi sin protestar, tenía que distraerse, aun no se acostumbraba a lo que sentía por el gato bufón, aun no estaba seguro de que _era_ lo que sentía por el otro, pero sin duda sabia que disfrutaba mucho de la atención del otro, como la había tenido en el almuerzo y definitivamente no le gustaba no tenerla, como ahora.

Akaashi se ubicó en el lado opuesto a donde estaban Kuroo y los demás descansando, enfrentándolos y con una mirada que no le había visto nunca, sus ojos fijos en Terushima, que ahora hablaba con Kuroo pero no soltaba a Bokuto, le pasó el balón a Kenma, que ya estaba ubicado como armador y rápidamente la lanzó al aire para ubicarla de la mejor forma para Akaashi, era extraño ya que ellos no solían practicar con Akaashi como rematador, pero le fue fácil colocar el balón debido a sus años de amistad, sabia como se iba a mover Akaashi, la sincronización fue perfecta aunque el golpe no, ya que fue obviamente fuera… porque terminó golpeando a Terushima en la espalda haciendo que soltara de inmediato a Bokuto.

—¡Lo siento! —Akaashi se inclinó mientras se disculpaba, pero Kenma observó sorprendido la pequeña sonrisa que Akaashi tenía.

Kenma tuvo que cubrirse con la mano la sonrisa y le dio la espalda al grupo, alzó una ceja hacia su mejor amigo, sin poder ocultar su diversión, pero Akaashi solo se encogió de hombros.

—Se me resbaló la mano.

—Si claro… —Kenma lo pensó por un instante y preguntó —¿Se te puede resbalar hacia Lev?

El ruso ya se había bajado de la espalda de Kuroo, pero aun estaba demasiado cerca para su gusto.

—Puedo intentarlo —Le respondió Akaashi su rostro neutral para cualquiera que no estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para ver la pequeña sonrisa malvada que tenia —, aunque no garantizo la seguridad de Kuroo, sigo aprendiendo, ya sabes…

—Por mi está bien —Kenma se encogió de hombros, igual no estaba muy feliz con el pelinegro por ignorarlo nuevamente apenas llegaron sus amigos.

—Entonces, levántala para mí.

—Por supuesto.

Esta vez, Akaashi no golpeó a ninguno de los chicos, pero el balón había caído a los pies de Lev, haciendo que el ruso saltara lejos de Kuroo por instinto, Akaashi le guiñó un ojo a Kenma y el peliteñido le sonrió.

—¡Akashi! ¿Estás rematando? ¡Yo te enseño! —Bokuto corrió hacia ellos, inocente de la verdadera razón por las que Akaashi había fallado. Ninguno lo corrigió.

**&. &.&.&.&.&**

La practica finalmente había terminado, luego de las diez vueltas alrededor de la escuela que Asahi ordenó a todos los implicados en la guerra de comida del día anterior, el entrenador Ukai no había tenido problemas cuando Asahi le explicó que la mitad del equipo se lo merecían incluyendo al trío que no pertenecían al equipo y que tuvieron que cumplir también, el entrenador confiaba en su capitán, sabía que Asahi era justo, sobretodo cuando le aseguró que él mismo las correría también. Agotados, los participantes de la guerra de comida, se arrastraban hacia sus hogares, casi todos apoyados en alguien más para mantener el equilibrio.

Asahi cargaba a Noya a sus espaldas, el libero descansaba su rostro contra la espalda del más alto, disfrutando del paseo y aliviado de no tener que caminar, el camino a la estación había sido mucho más silencioso que el día anterior debido al agotamiento, la ida al karaoke pospuesta para el día siguiente por votación unánime. Todos se despidieron y al ver como Tanaka revolvía afectuosamente el cabello de Nishinoya que estaba medio adormilado, la paciencia de Asahi simplemente se agotó, se despidió del resto con un gruñido y apretó su agarre sobre el líbero, mientras caminaba alejándose muy rápido, haciendo que Noya despertara completamente.

—¿Asah….—Noya no tuvo tiempo de preguntar cuando se vio manipulado hacia el pecho de Asahi, su espalda golpeó contra una pared y el rostro del capitán a centímetros del suyo —¿Qué pa…?

Asahi murmuró algo parecido a  “ _mío”_ y antes de que el líbero si quiera pudiera reaccionar, unos labios presionaron sobre los suyos.

Nishinoya pensó que había muerto he ido al cielo, mientras sentía los labios de Asahi apoderarse de él, fácilmente pensó que no le importaría morir así y sin tener que pensarlo regresó el beso.

**&. &.&.&.&.&**

Tanaka, Lev y Terushima se tiraron cada uno en sus camas, tan agotados que ni siquiera se cambiaron o movieron de la posición en la que habían caído, los tres compartían una habitación en el hotel donde se estaban quedando.

—Nunca pensé que podría haber alguien peor que Nekomata sensei —Se quejó Lev.

—No fue culpa del entrenador, fue el capitán —Terushima aclaró.

—Sin embargo hizo las vueltas con nosotros, eso fue genial —Dijo Tanaka con respeto.

—Si…—Los otros estuvieron de acuerdo.

—No quiero irme…estar aquí es divertido.

Lev recibió como respuesta un murmullo que indicaba que los otros estaban de acuerdo.

—Y hay chicos sexys…—Terushima agregó sonriendo, recordando al presidente y vicepresidente del consejo.

—Y muy geniales —Tanaka contribuyó recordando a Nishinoya y Asahi.

—Y adorables…—A todos le vino Hinata a la cabeza, pero Lev también recordó a Yaku — ¿No podemos transferirnos aquí?

Terushima se giró hacia Lev, sintiendo que el ruso tenía una razón especial para querer transferirse.

—No podemos Lev —Terushima sonrió— ¿Alguien en particular por quien quieras quedarte? —El de piercings rió al ver a su kouhai sonrojarse.

—Yaku-san —Respondió el ruso y les explicó como estuvieron a punto de besarse el día anterior.

—¡Solo a ti puede gustarte un enano tan espinoso! Cada vez que te mira, parece que quiere matarte—Se lamentó Tanaka, recibiendo un almohadazo de Lev.

—Me gustan los retos.

—¡Ryu, debemos ayudar a nuestro kouhai! Aunque no es como si hubiera necesitado ayuda en el pasado…—Comentó Terushima para sí mismo, recordando que a pesar de su “inocencia”, Lev había logrado salir con un chico que era tres años mayor que él, en el campamento, antes de que el chico se fuera por una lesión en el hombro —, pero sólo le queda un día.

—¿En serio? ¿Me ayudaran con Yaku-san? —Preguntó emocionado.

—¿Eso es lo que realmente quieres Lev? No prefieres a uno lindo como Hinata —Preguntó Tanaka incrédulo.

—¡No! ¡Quiero a Yaku-san! —Lev negó.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo… te daremos a Yaku…—Aceptó el pelón.

—¡Son los mejores! ¡Tanaka-senpai! ¡Teru-senpai!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo sé, lo sé, lo de Asahi fue medio raro y ooc, pero el capitán tiene su lado oscuro también xD  
> Y bueno, ¿Que harán los bufones extranjeros para ayudar a su querido kouhai? el proximo cap "el complot de los bufones"


	14. Complot de Bufones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorryyyyyy! he abandonados las actus de esta historia aqui en AO3, no se porque siempre se me olvidan, pero ¡ya no mas! para aquellas que me siguen les viene una ronda de actus hasta alcanzar FF, disculpen la tardanza x.x  
> PD: NO VOY A ABANDONAR LA HISTORIA, puede que me tarde en actualizar pero no la dejaré hasta terminarla.

**Complot de bufones.**

Yaku caminaba casi dormido a la escuela, este día le tocaba la práctica matutina y nuevamente no había podido dormir, gracias a cierto ruso que se negaba a dejar sus pensamientos, incluso durante esas pocas horas que si logró dormir. Entró al gimnasio para encontrar a los reyes de la cancha practicando como siempre, y algunos miembros más del equipo comenzando a estirarse, se acercó a Tsukishima con quien intercambió un simple saludo e inició su propia rutina de estiramiento, cortesía de Nishinoya y el entrenador Ukai.

Rápidamente el resto fueron llegando, sus mejores amigos se unieron a él, y pronto el gimnasio se hizo más ruidoso con la llegada de Hinata y Nishinoya, pero lo que hizo el libero oficial apenas llegó, tuvo a Yaku con los ojos bien abiertos y la boca casi en el suelo.

Nishinoya salió corriendo, nada nuevo, gritó el nombre del capitán, como lo hace cada vez que lo ve, saltó sobre Asahi, lo que no es tan común pero tampoco era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero colocar sus labios sobre los del capitán... eso _si_ era nuevo… y que Asahi le devolviera el beso… _eso_ era algo fuera de este mundo, Yaku giró hacia sus compañeros para preguntar si es que estaba imaginando las cosas, o si se había quedado dormido y estaba soñando, pero la cara de sorpresa de Tsukishima, Akaashi y Kenma, le dijeron a Yaku que no, no era ningún producto de su falta de sueño, ese beso estaba sucediendo, se giró hacia el par de nuevo y si, aun seguían besándose…

—¿Nn…Noya-sssan? —Hinata balbuceó.

—¿Ppero qué…—Comenzó a preguntar Yaku, pero las palabras no salían.

Se supone que eso no era posible, un rey nunca podría estar con un bufón, así era como las cosas funcionaban en su colegio, que Asahi haya besado a Noya, solo significaba que las cosas estaban cambiando y Yaku odiaba los cambios, ya que eso siempre significaba que cualquier cosa podía pasar, el mundo estructurado y feliz de Yaku estaba empezando a desmoronarse frente a sus ojos…

—¡Oya oya! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? —Kuroo había llegado y tenía su característica sonrisa burlona.

—¿Oh ho ho? —Yaku se giró hacia Bokuto quien parpadeaba sorprendido, pero poco a poco una sonrisa se formando en su rostro.

Finalmente se separaron, el capitán le sonreía al chico que aun tenía entre sus brazos y por supuesto Bokuto, Kuroo y otros comenzaron a gritar, silbar y aplaudirles, incluso se pudo escuchar algún aullido, haciendo que el capitán se sonrojara por completo y Nishinoya girara su rostro hacia ellos, sonriendo completamente feliz, incluso hizo la señal de la paz y sacó la lengua. 

—¡BROOOO! —Yaku se giró al escuchar esa voz, no podía ser... ¿Tanaka?

—¿Esto es lo que hacen en sus prácticas matutinas? Creo que voy a cambiarme de escuela —El bufón de piercings agregó entrando después del pelón, lo que quería decir que no muy lejos debía estar…

—¡Bravo Noya-san!

Lev…Yaku se giró hacia la entrada del gimnasio y parpadeó, la luz de la mañana definitivamente favorecía al ruso, dándole al cabello blanco un brillo que daba la apariencia de que tenía un halo celestial, Lev tenía una camiseta sin mangas negra que contrastaba con la piel blanca y su cabello, además de unos shorts que abrazaban esa maravillosas y largas piernas, Yaku sacudió su cabeza para volver a la realidad.

—¡¿Qué demonios hacen ustedes aquí?!

—¡Oh Yaku-san! —Lev le sonrió—, vinimos a practicar con ustedes.

Yaku parpadeó, en un segundo Lev estaba sentado a su lado, comenzando a prepararse para la práctica y hablando tan rápido que Yaku no podía responder, solo escuchó algo como “ultimo día” “aprovechar” pero por dentro Yaku solo podía preguntarse “¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué… quiero callarlo con un beso?”

**&. &.&.&.&.&**

Hinata seguía observando a Nishinoya con la boca abierta a pesar de que el líbero ya se encontraba sobre sus propios pies y recibía las felicitaciones de Tanaka, Noya lo observó y se acercó a Hinata con una enorme sonrisa, prácticamente saltando de felicidad.

—¿Noya senpai?

—Lo que Yaku dijo era una mentira Hinata, si podemos estar con un rey —Noya le guiñó un ojo y señaló hacia Kageyama—, ve por él.

Hinata no perdió tiempo, corrió hacia Kageyama.

—Vamos a comer este domingo, Kageyama.

El rey lo observó sorprendido por varios segundos, pero en seguida sonrió muy levemente apretando el balón que tenía en sus manos, y a pesar de que no había sido una pregunta, asintió hacia la carnada.

—Paso por ti.

—Genial —Hinata prácticamente rebotó hacia Kenma, con quien le tocaba practicar esa mañana. La sonrisa en su rostro no se desvaneció durante toda la práctica.

**&. &.&.&.&.&**

A pesar de la visita inesperada, Ukai recibió a los chicos en el entrenamiento matutino, para desgracia de los reyes, sobretodo porque este día más que nunca parecían estar demasiado cerca de los bufones, Akaashi y Kenma intercambiaron una mirada irritada, mientras Yaku huía de Lev, a la mitad del entrenamiento, Kuroo no pudo dejar de preguntar qué sucedía con el ruso.

 

—A nuestro kouhai le gusta el gatito espinoso —Tanaka dijo negando con la cabeza, obviamente no creyéndolo todavía.

—¿Qué? ¿Yaku? ¿Es en serio? —Kuroo preguntó sorprendido, observando como Lev iba detrás de Yaku con el balón, pidiéndole algo y el líbero obviamente se negaba.

—Sí, no entendemos por qué, pero tenemos que ayudarlo, solo nos queda un día aquí —Terushima agregó.

—¿Pero… por qué?

Tanaka y Terushima se encogieron de hombros pero les comentaron lo que Lev les había dicho.

—¿Yaku casi besó a Lev? —Bokuto aun no podía creerlo, señaló hacia el libero que estaba golpeando al ruso con el balón en esos momentos— ¿ _Ese_ Yaku?

Todos se giraron hacia el par y observaron incrédulos como el líbero, obviamente agotado de negarse a Lev le explicaba cómo debía colocarse para recibir el balón, todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que no era necesario que Yaku se acercara tanto al ruso o que parecía no poder dejar de tocar al otro para corregirlo.

—Parece que nuestro Lev no es el único interesado.

—Pero Yaku será un hueso duro de roer —Agregó Kuroo al ver como Yaku saltaba repentinamente lejos de Lev y sacudía su cabeza, luego se dio cuenta de la mirada triste del ruso, Kuroo frunció el seño—, tenemos que ayudarlo.

—¿Cómo? No conocemos a Yaku lo suficiente.

—Podemos preguntarle a Noya —Bokuto agregó—, se ha hecho muy amigo de Yaku, igual que Hinata.

—¿Qué me dicen de sus chicos? ¿Kenma y Akaashi? Son amigos del gatito rabioso ¿no?—Agregó Terushima sonriéndoles de forma conocedora a los primos, haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran un poco.

—No creo que nos ayuden…—Kuroo rascó la parte de atrás de su cabeza, sabiendo que si involucraba a Tersuhima era poco probable que Kenma ayudara, negó de nuevo—, no podemos contar con ellos.

Bokuto le dio una mirada extraña pero no dijo nada, en realidad no creía que Akaashi quisiera meterse en los asuntos de su amigo, además, los ojos de Bokuto se iluminaron _“si los mantenemos lejos, Yaku no podrá interferir con nosotros”_ así que asintió en acuerdo con Kuroo.

—Chibi-chan y Noya, serán…—Aceptó Terushima, llamándolos para que se acercaran.

—¡Yo! ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Noya, Hinata que opinan de saltarse unas clases? —Tanaka preguntó con un brillo travieso en sus ojos.

Los más pequeños los vieron sorprendidos, mientras Terushima y los demás les explicaban lo que querían, una sonrisa se les fue formando en el rostro y por ayudar a Lev, ambos aceptaron, rápidamente decidieron las excusas que darían para no levantar sospechas y siguieron con la práctica.

 

Para el momento en que la práctica terminó, todos los bufones dijeron que acompañarían al trío hacia la salida, por lo que Kenma, Akaashi y Kageyama tendrían que irse solos a sus respectivos salones, al estar en diferentes años, Noya no acompañaba al capitán, los reyes aceptaron, sin sospechar nada, aunque los tres menores estaban bastante molestos porque los bufones preferían estar con el trío.

 

—Me siento mal por no decirle nada a Akaashi…

—De todos, él es al que menos podemos decirle algo Bo, Akaashi forma parte del consejo estudiantil —Razonó Kuroo.

—Pero…

—Es por Lev —Le recordó, haciendo que Bokuto asintiera.

Sin muchos problemas, debido a que los estudiantes aun entraban al colegio para las clases de la mañana, los bufones se marcharon, sin embargo a pesar de lo que le acababa de decir a Bokuto, Kuroo no pudo evitarlo y le pasó un mensaje a Kenma, no quería que se preocupara.

**&. &.&.&.&.&**

 

**De Kuro _: Bo, Hinata, Noya y yo nos fuimos con mis amigos, regresaremos para la práctica de la tarde…_**

****

Kenma observaba su teléfono sin poder creer lo que veía, se habían ido… con Terushima, Kuroo se había escapado de la escuela… _con Terushima_ sus manos comenzaron a temblar, y de repente su teléfono se volvió borroso frente a él, lágrimas, Kenma se mordió la lengua para evitar soltarlas, no podía comenzar a llorar en medio del salón. El dolor lo hizo salir del trance, la ira comenzando a apoderarse de él, no le contestó al pelinegro.

Su primer pensamiento fue escribirle a Akaashi, incluso llegó tan lejos como para tomarle una captura a la pantalla para mandársela, pero se detuvo por un momento, Akaashi era miembro del consejo estudiantil, por mas enojado que estuviera con Kuroo no quería meterlo en problemas, no demasiados al menos, sin embargo alguien tendría que cubrir a Bokuto ¿Qué debía hacer?, con una advertencia para Akaashi le mandó la captura y esperó la respuesta.

**De Keiji:** **_“¡Esos idiotas!”_**

Kenma esperó, sabía que Akaashi se enojaría tanto como él, sin embargo casi de inmediato le llegó otro mensaje.

**De Keiji: _“Digamos que chocaron el uno con el otro y se golpearon en la cabeza durante el entrenamiento y la enfermera les mando descanso”_**

Kenma suspiró aliviado, eso serviría para cubrir a ambos, en cuanto a Hinata y Noya, no sabía qué hacer, pero en realidad nadie le preguntaría a él directamente por ellos, aunque se aseguraría de decirle a Kageyama y Asahi cuando los viera en la hora del almuerzo, no quería que se preocuparan.

**De Keiji: _“Voy a matar a Bokuto cuando lo vea…”_**

El peliteñido sonrió, cualquiera que los viera pensaría que él y Akaashi nunca habían estado juntos como pareja, ninguno tenía celos por el hecho de que el otro se sintiera atraído por alguien más, lo cual decía que habían tomado la decisión correcta al separarse....

 

_Hace dos días: luego del desastre del restaurante, Akaashi fue con Kenma en la noche, tenían que hablar…_

— _Kozume..._ — _Akaashi dudó pero Kenma entendió perfectamente._

— _Lo sé, me di cuenta..._

— _¿No estás molesto?_

— _Es la primera vez desde que éramos niños que te veo tan feliz Keiji, no puedo molestarme por eso_ — _Akaashi desvió la mirada ante la sonrisa de Kenma_ — _¿Lo estás tú?_

— _No… tú estabas a salvo, él… cuidó de ti ¿Estabas tranquilo no es así?_

_Kenma asintió, ahora desviando la mirada él._

— _No creo que podamos estar juntos así._

— _No, no podemos…_

_El silencio reinó por varios minutos entre ellos, no era incómodo, pero si cargado de recuerdos, ese año había sido especial pero no habían tenido ni la mitad de diversión que en esos días desde que conocían a Kuroo y a Bokuto._

— _Supongo que… ¿debo devolverte esto?_

_La pregunta hizo que Akaashi observara nuevamente a su mejor amigo, Kenma sostenía el anillo que le había dado en su cumpleaños en la palma de su mano y Akaashi sintió como se revolvía su estómago al verlo, también observó como Kenma parecía tan aprensivo, obviamente no quería dárselo, ambos rostros se pusieron tristes y los ojos de los dos se llenaron de lágrimas._

_Akaashi alzó su mano, observando el destello del propio aun en su mano y cuando ya estaba cerca de la mano de su mejor amigo, cerró la palma del peliteñido, dejando el anillo en sus manos y negó con su cabeza en el momento en que Kenma alzó su mirada._

— _No, es tuyo, aún quiero estar contigo toda mi vida_ — _Akaashi se quitó su propio anillo y lo cambió de dedo_ — _¿Amigos por siempre?_

_Kenma lo observó conmovido, imitó a Akaashi y se lo colocó en su dedo medio._

_—Por supuesto que acepto tonto, no puedo vivir sin ti…_

_Akaashi suspiró aliviado y ambos rieron por repetir las palabras de la primera vez que intercambiaron los anillos, Akaashi acercó a Kenma y lo envolvió en un abrazo que el peliteñido aceptó feliz._

Mientras observaba su anillo con una sonrisa, ahora en el dedo medio, y luego observaba su teléfono e hizo una mueca, se preguntó si había hecho la elección correcta, con Akaashi todo era tan sencillo, en cambio con Kuroo todo era tan impredecible, lo cual Kenma odiaba con pasión, pero también era… emocionante.

 

**&. &.&.&.&.&**

—No puedo creer que nos hayamos escapado…—Hinata comentó saltando en su sitio, nervioso y muy, muy emocionado.

—¿Primera vez chibi-chan? —Preguntó Terushima.

Hinata asintió con una sonrisa, tan emocionado estaba que ni le molestó el sobrenombre.

—Lo hemos corrompido… Kenma va a matarme —Comentó Kuroo pensando en el aprecio que le tenía el peliteñido al menor.

—Nos veremos en el infierno Tetsu, Akaashi va a asesinarme cuando se entere —Bokuto dijo bastante deprimido.

—¡Yo te defenderé Bokuto-senpai! —Exclamó Hinata feliz—, hablare con Akaashi.

—¡Shooooyo! —Bokuto abrazó a Hinata con lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos.

—¿Y qué hay de mi chibi-chan? —Kuroo se quejó.

—Tú estás muerto Kuroo-san, no debiste enojar a Kenma —Respondió muy seriamente.

—¿¡EEEH!?

Todos soltaron una carcajada.

Llegaron a un parque que debido a la hora estaba vacío, aun así se ocultaron detrás de unos arbustos, pues seguían siendo adolescentes con sus uniformes que no estaban en clases.

—¿Qué haremos para ayudar a Lev con el gato amargado?

—Podrían dejar de decirle así ¿por favor? —Lev se quejó.

—NO —Fue la respuesta que obtuvo de todos los presentes, Lev se cruzó de brazos, haciendo pucheros.

—Muy bien, ¿Qué le gusta al amargado? —Tersuhima preguntó, haciendo que Lev se quejara de nuevo pero todos los ignoraron.

—¡Akaashi y Kenma! —Hinata exclamó levantando la mano como si estuviera en clases.

Los chicos no sabían si reírse por el entusiasmo con el que lo dijo o golpear al pelinaranja por esa respuesta.

—¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! —Nishinoya y Tanaka no tuvieron problemas, soltaron una carcajada, mientras Lev fruncía el ceño.

—Ellos son de Tetsu y Bo, no podemos dárselos, chibi-chan —La explicación del de piercings hizo que los mencionados se sonrojaran levemente.

—No, no, Akaashi y Kenma están juntos, así que no son de Kuroo-senpai ni Bokuto-senpai —Hinata explicó negando firmemente con la cabeza, haciendo que Terushima, Tanaka y Lev observaran al búho y al gato con una ceja alzada.

—¿Por qué no regresamos al tema principal? —Kuroo preguntó desviando el tema—¿Qué le gusta a Yaku?

—¡Las esposas! —Dijo Noya recordando cuando le mostró a Yaku su juego de esposas que había comprado para sus trucos de magia.

—¿Oh, ho ho? —Terushima alzó una ceja con una sonrisa divertida.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —Exclamaron todos los demás.

—Te conseguiste a alguien interesante Lev…—Comentó Terushima burlándose.

Las mejillas del ruso se tornaron del color del tomate, Hinata parpadeaba confundido, pronto su rostro estaba tomando el mismo color que el de Lev y Nishinoya soltó una carcajada.

—¡No! mpf… jajajaja… No me refería jajajaja a eso jajajaja ¡Lojajajajasiento!

Entre risas, Nishinoya les explicó a que se refería y en el rostro de todos los bufones se formó una sonrisa, que para aquellos que no los conocieran dirían que era malvada, los bufones tenían un plan.

Una vez decidido lo que iban a hacer, todos decidieron aprovechar el día, Nishinoya quería comer su helado favorito y darle a Tanaka para que lo probara, así que decidieron irse a comprarlos, lo más lejos del colegio que podían para evitar ver profesores o cualquier autoridad, en el camino, corrían, se detenían, se hacían señas y saltaban a esconderse cuando veían a cualquier adulto que pareciera un profesor, fingiendo que eran espías en una misión peligrosa, por supuesto tomaron muchas fotos, riendo y bromeando, todos montaron las fotos en sus redes sociales, ganándose la ira de los reyes sin notarlo.

**&. &.&.&.&.&**

Yaku observó su muñeca, rodeada de un aro plástico gris con una cadena unida a él, que terminaba en otro aro plástico que estaba alrededor de una muñeca mas pálida que la de él, sus ojos siguieron subiendo por el largo brazo del otro, hasta llegar a los hombros, y más arriba hasta el cuello, más arriba todavía hasta el par de ojos verdes del chico de sus sueños/pesadillas.

El libero sólo podía culparse a sí mismo por estar en la situación en la que se encontraba actualmente, por algo decían que la curiosidad mató al gato ¿no? Él y su maldita curiosidad con las estúpidas esposas de Nishinoya y sus trucos de magia ¿Por qué confió en el otro líbero? Ah sí, porque hasta ahora sus trucos de magia con las cartas le habían salido muy bien, pero las esposas no eran cartas y Nishinoya no era tan bueno con ellas como con las cartas y Yaku estaba pagando por eso.

 

—Ummm… —El rostro confundido de la deidad guardiana no le daba buena espina a Yaku.

—¿Noya? —Sin embargo Yaku estaba tratando de mantener la calma.

—¡Un segundo! —El libero oficial del equipo, levantó un dedo en su dirección, parecía muy concentrado, lo que le dio calma a Yaku por unos segundos.

Ya habían terminado la práctica, estaban en los vestidores y Yaku acababa de terminar de vestirse para irse a casa cuando Nishinoya lo había abordado para pedirle que le ayudara con un truco que vio en internet, la deidad guardiana también había arrastrado a Lev consigo y antes de que Yaku supiera lo que estaba pasando lo esposó al ruso, Noya había colocado un pañuelo sobre las esposas y se supone que al retirarlo deberían estar libres, pero aun seguía esposado a Lev. Volvió a colocar el pañuelo y cuando lo retiró… seguían igual.

Nishinoya los observó, su mano fue detrás de su cuello, una sonrisa culpable y Yaku ya se imaginaba lo peor…

—Mmm… algo salió mal…

—¡¿AAAH?! ¿Cómo que algo salió mal?

—Se supone que deberían estar libres ya, pero no puedo abrirlas.

—¿¡QUE!? —Exclamó preocupado. Yaku tiró de las esposas, haciendo que el extrañamente callado Lev, diera un paso más cerca de él, la cadena que unía las esposas tenía como diez centímetros nada más —¿Dónde está la llave?

—Pues veras…—Nishinoya le contó cómo había perdido la llave mientras practicaba con una de sus hermanas, pero al tener el mecanismo para abrir las esposas (Eran esposas especiales para trucos de magia) no creyó que fuera necesaria la llave.

El ojo de Yaku parpadeaba maniáticamente mientras escuchaba al líbero que una vez creyó su amigo.

—¡No es genial Yaku-san! Estaremos unidos para siempre —Exclamó Lev, levantando sus manos emocionado, haciendo que Yaku chocara contra él, al verse jalado por sus brazos.

—Mnphf ¡LEV! —Yaku bajó el brazo que tenían unidos violentamente, haciendo que el ruso se tambaleara.

—¿No tienes una llave de repuesto? —Le preguntó a Nishinoya.

—Nop —Yaku observó al libero con enfado y con sospecha, ya que el otro estaba actuando extraño, más de lo normal, Nishinoya estaba balanceándose en sus pies, sus manos detrás de la espalda y su sonrisa era más divertida que apenada.

Yaku alzó sus manos y clavó sus ojos en las esposas, como si pudiera abrirlas con solo su mirada y entonces recordó.

—Alto, son las mismas que me mostraste la otra vez ¿no?

Con el ceño fruncido, Nishinoya asintió.

—¡Yo tengo la llave de repuesto! —Exclamó aliviado y en seguida se vio desanimado mientras hablaba—, allá en mi casa… en algún lado… de mi cuarto… mierda.

—¿Podré ir a la casa de Yaku-san? —Lev preguntó y Yaku se giró para observar el brillo en los ojos de Lev ante la idea.

—No es nada para emocionarse Lev, solo vamos para que podamos liberarnos.

—¡Iré a casa de Yaku-san! —Exclamó emocionado el más alto, saliendo de los vestidores, arrastrando a Yaku.

El líbero apenas podía seguirle el paso al más alto, por lo que Yaku no notó como Nishinoya chocaba las manos con Hinata ni la mirada cómplice que intercambiaron el resto de los bufones.

Al llegar a la entrada del colegio, Yaku tuvo que plantar sus pies para intentar detener a Lev.

—¡Es para el otro lado idiota!

—¡Oh! —Lev se detuvo y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia el otro lado.

—¡Camina más lento idiota! —Se quejó.

—¡Lo siento! —Lev acomodó su andar a un paso más adecuado al libero—, es que Yaku-san es tan pequeño que… ¡Auch! ¡Eso no fue nada amable Yaku-san!

—¡No es nada amable que te burles de mi estatura Lev!

—No por eso tiene que golpearme…

—Parece que no hay forma de que aprendas.

—¿No sabes del dicho se atrapan mas moscas con miel que con violencia?

—Es “Se atrapan mas moscas con miel que con vinagre” idiota.

—¿Vinagre? ¡Ugh! Ese dicho no tiene sentido… ¿No son las abejas a las que le gusta la miel?

—A las moscas también les gusta el dulce… se dice con ambos animales.

—Oh… ¡Eres muy inteligente Yaku-san!

—Mnph…

Yaku se sonrojó ligeramente al ver la sonrisa que Lev le dio; caminaron en silencio por unos segundos hasta que Lev comenzó a balancear sus brazos, haciendo que el brazo de Yaku se moviera también por la diferencia de tamaño, Yaku se tambaleaba hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

—¡Quédate quieto!

—Pero estoy feliz, estoy caminando a casa de Yaku-san, no puedo evitarlo…

—Llamaras la atención de los demás a nuestras esposas idiota —Le siseó al más alto, Yaku tensó su brazo, haciendo que el de Lev se detuviera.

Lev hizo una mueca, pero dejo de mover sus brazos por unos pocos minutos y luego comenzó de nuevo.

—¡LEV! ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¡Agh!

_¡Miauuuu!_

Ambos chicos se detuvieron de golpe al escuchar el maullido de un gato.

_¡Miauuuu!_

—¿Pero qu…—Yaku comenzó a decir pero fue interrumpido por el jalón que recibió de Lev, que comenzó a correr hacia el sonido del gato.

—¡Más lento Lev! ¡Espera… joder!

El ruso se detuvo de repente frente a un árbol, Yaku chocando contra la espalda del más alto.

_¡Miauuuu!_

Yaku alzó la mirada para encontrarse con dos gatitos atrapados en el árbol, un gato negro con ojos dorados, que a pesar de ser pequeño su cuerpo era largo y la forma en que su pelo caía frente a su cabeza, le recordó a Kuroo, el otro más pequeño que era negro en la parte superior y dorado en la parte inferior, inevitablemente le recordó a su mejor amigo Kenma. Yaku observó a Lev y tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Lev observaba a los gatitos con adoración y preocupación al darse cuenta que estaban atrapados.

—Ni se te ocurra…

—Pero Yaku-san, ¡debemos ayudarlos!

—No podemos Lev —Le recordó moviendo sus manos esposadas.

—Mmm…

Lev alzó sus manos, su mano derecha no llegaba a la rama en la que estaban los gatitos y la izquierda quedo atrapada a medio camino por las esposas, Lev miró con molestia.

—¿Tal vez si salto…

—Ni se te ocurra, poste gigante, yo no puedo saltar tan alto como tú.

—Mmm… Si Yaku-san no fuera tan pequeño…¡Agh, AUCH!

—¡DEJA…DE…BURLARTE…DE…MI…ESTATURA!

Con cada palabra, Lev recibió un golpe en su costado.

—Tendrás que subirte a mis hombros.

—¡De ninguna manera! Además ¿Cómo planeas que haga eso si estamos esposados?

Lev se arrodilló dándole la espalda a Yaku, con un jalón de la cadena, acercó al líbero, quien tuvo que agarrarse de los hombros del otro, Lev subió su mano izquierda que estaba esposada y se la ofreció a Yaku.

—Vamos Yaku-san, debemos ayudarlos… por favor.

_¡Miauu!_

Con un suspiro derrotado, Yaku tomó la mano de Lev y con mucha dificultad se subió sobre los hombros del más alto, quien se alzó rápidamente, haciendo que Yaku se sujetara de la cabeza del ruso como si su vida dependiera de ello, lo cual considerando la altura a la que se encontraba ahora, no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

—¿Puedes alcanzarlos?

—Dame un momento.

Poco a poco, el libero soltó su agarre de la cabeza del ruso, para lentamente subir la mirada hacia los gatitos, que estaban ahora, para su gran sorpresa, al alcance de sus manos, Yaku alzó la mano no estaba esposada y tomó con mucho cuidado al gato que se parecía a Kenma, lo que pareció no alegrar al gato pelinegro ya que comenzó a sisear en dirección a Yaku, el líbero tragó pesado, pero pasó al gatito Kenma a su otra mano, dejando al gatito prácticamente sobre la cabeza de Lev, el otro gato se acercó, sin dejar de sisearle, Yaku le dejó oler su mano e intentó asegurarse de que pudiera ver al otro gato, pero no sirvió de mucho, ya que al intentar agarrarlo, el gato Kuroo le arañó.

—¡AGH! ¡Maldición! —Yaku se alejó por instinto, haciendo que Lev tuviera que moverse también para evitar que se cayeran.

—¿Estás bien Yaku-san?

—No…¡Ven aquí estúpido gato!

—No creo que eso le agrade…

Yaku intentó de nuevo, y esta vez logró escapar de las garras del gato y tomarlo, pero el gato se retorció y logró morderlo haciendo que el líbero perdiera el agarre y Yaku observó con terror como el gato caía como si fuera en cámara lenta…

—¡Nooo!

Hasta que cayó en el brazo de Lev, sin embargo, aterrado como estaba, el gato clavó sus uñas en el ruso, haciendo que gritara sorprendido y se encorvara hacia adentro, haciendo que Yaku, cuya pierna Lev había soltado para poder agarrar al gato, perdiera su equilibrio y cayera hacia delante, llevándose a Lev consigo, por reflejo logró salvar al gatito Kenma, colocando esa mano frente a él, por lo que le fue imposible amortiguar su caída con otra cosa más que su nariz; ocurrió lo mismo para Lev.

Los dos gatitos llegaron a salvo al suelo y ambos salieron corriendo del agarre de los chicos, perdiéndose detrás de un arbusto para el momento en que Yaku alzó su rostro del suelo, Yaku se giró sobre su espalda, mirando al cielo con una mueca de dolor.

—¿Estás bien Lev? —De reojo observó cómo Lev se colocaba en una posición similar a la suya.

—Eso creo ¿y Yaku-san?

—Mi nariz está sangrando, igual que mi mano —Dijo con una extraña calma, mientras observaba los arañazos que el gato negro le dejó.

Pero Lev no se lo tomó con calma, se levantó rápidamente y pronto la vista del cielo que tenia Yaku, fue reemplazada por el sucio y preocupado, pero aun así hermoso, rostro de Lev.

—¡Aah! ¡Yaku-san! ¡Yaku-san! ¿Qué hago?

—Lev… cálmate, estaré bien.

— ¡Yaku-san! ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?

—¡LEV! ¡Cálmate!, en mi bolso hay toallas húmedas, vendas y curitas, pásamelas.

—¡Sí!

 Lev se movió rápidamente, algo torpe y muy preocupado, logró sacar las cosas que le pidió el libero y en contra del dueño, comenzó a cuidar de las heridas del más bajo; una vez lista su nariz, Lev cuidó de los arañazos que tenía en su mano, el ruso lo hizo con tanto cariño y cuidado que hizo que Yaku se sonrojara y tuviera que alejar la mirada, aun sucio como estaba, Lev era precioso.

—¡Estás listo Yaku-san! —Exclamó, dándole un beso sobre la venda que cubría el dorso de la mano de Yaku.

Yaku lo observó fijamente, completamente hipnotizado por la sonrisa que le ofreció y el gesto.

—Gr…gracias Lev.

Los ojos de Lev se iluminaron por el agradecimiento y Yaku se levantó de golpe, antes de que hiciera algo estúpido, como besarlo.

—Vamos.

—Si…—Lev se levantó y ambos comenzaron a caminar de nuevo.

Pero Yaku cometió un error, otro error de su larga lista del día de hoy, decidió atravesar el parque en lugar de regresar y rodearlo, como iban a hacerlo antes de escuchar a los gatos, así que luego de unos minutos de silencio, se vio interrumpido por una exclamación de Lev.

—¡Yaku-san! ¡Mira!

Y el libero fue arrastrado hasta una fuente de gran tamaño, donde habían unos patos nadando.

—¡Son adorables! Mira, mira…—Lev señaló hacia los animales.

Yaku suspiró de nuevo y asintió.

—Si Lev, lo son… pero se hace tarde y deberíamos…—Intentó razonar pero fue inútil.

El ruso se sentó a un borde de la fuente, obligando a Yaku a hacer lo mismo, Lev se acercó peligrosamente al agua, en su intento de llamar la atención de los animales

—¡Aquí! ¡Aquí! —Exclamó el ruso, como si estuviera tratando con algún perro, Lev se sujetaba con su mano derecha y hacía señas con la otra, por algún milagro o maldición si le preguntan a Yaku, uno de los patos comenzó a acercarse.

Cuando Yaku se dio cuenta, fue demasiado tarde, Lev estiró su mano izquierda, debido a la emoción, aquella que estaba esposada a Yaku, demasiado lejos y con demasiada fuerza, Yaku perdió el equilibrio y cayó en la fuente.

 

—¡LEEEEEEEEVVVV! —Yaku salió del agua gritando enojado.

—¡LO SIENTO YAKU-SAN! ¡LO SIENTO! —Exclamó el ruso en respuesta, completamente paralizado, sus ojos y boca completamente abiertos.

Yaku salió de la fuente y esta vez fue él quien arrastró a Lev por el parque, completamente empapado, completamente enojado, se preguntó si ese día ponerse peor.

—Lo siento Yaku-san…—Le dijo muy deprimido Lev, quien seguía dejándose arrastrar por el libero.

La voz tan lamentable le hizo detenerse y observar al chico más alto, el ruso parecía que iba a llorar, lo que hizo que Yaku sintiera lastima, aunque aun estaba enojado, sabía que no lo había hecho a propósito, Lev era así, con un entusiasmo infantil que rivalizaba con el de Hinata y Nishinoya, suspiró y giró su rostro, estaban a punto de salir del parque y les tocaba pasar por la arte más transitada de su camino a casa, ellos ya llamaban la atención solo por su diferencia de tamaño, pero si a eso le agregaban que Yaku estaba empapado y que estaban esposados… Yaku se estremeció, era demasiado.

Y entonces una idea vino a su mente, una que quiso detener pero no se le ocurrió otra, la forma de desviar la atención a solo su diferencia de tamaño y también de hacer que Lev dejara de estar tan deprimido, suspirando derrotado y también completamente sonrojado, Yaku tomó la mano esposada de Lev con la propia y luego las metió dentro del bolsillo del más alto.

—¿Ya…Yyaku-san?

—Solo camina, no quiero que llamemos _más_ la atención.

—Ooo…ok.

Yaku pudo ver como la felicidad invadió el rostro de Lev, se preguntó si comenzaría a mover sus brazos como lo había hecho antes, pero para su sorpresa, Lev entrecruzó los dedos que tenían ocultos y comenzó a caminar como si nada, aunque tenía la sonrisa más hermosa que Yaku le había visto hasta el momento, lo cual era algo importante, ya que Lev siempre sonreía.

Llegaron a la casa de Yaku sin ningún otro accidente y afortunadamente para Yaku sus padres no habían llegado, por lo que no tuvo que dar ninguna explicación incómoda.

—Así que esta es la casa de Yaku-san

—Si…—Yaku decidió ignorar el tono de Lev, una mezcla de admiración y curiosidad —, vamos a mi habitación.

Una vez dentro comenzaron a buscar la llave, ya que aunque Yaku seguía mojado, no podía quitarse su ropa mientras siguiera esposado a Lev, consiguieron la llave de repuesto en el último cajón de la mesita de noche de Yaku, cuando estaba a punto de abrir las esposas, la llave desapareció de sus manos.

—¿Pero qué…—Yaku observó a Lev, quien sostenía la llave en su otra mano, lejos del alcance del mas bajo —…que estás haciendo, idiota?

—No quiero liberarnos todavía…

—¡Dame la llave Lev!

—¡NO! ¡Ha sido muy poco tiempo! —Se quejó el ruso, haciendo un puchero—, no se suponía que tendrías una llave de repuesto ¡Así no lo planeamos!

—¿Planearon? ¿Quiénes? ¿Hicieron esto a propósito?

—Mnm…—Lev se dio cuenta de su error, pero en su defensa ¡No era justo!

—¡He tenido el peor día de mi vida por un plan tuyo! ¿Qué demonios estabas planeando idiota? ¡Dame la llave! —Exigió el más pequeño, intentado saltar y jalar a Lev por las esposas para hacer que bajara las manos.

—¡Solo quería pasar más tiempo con Yaku-san _antes de irme_! —Gritó Lev, haciendo que Yaku se detuviera de repente.

—¿Por…por qué?

—Porque Yaku-san es… ¡me gusta Yaku-san!

—Lev…—Murmuró sorprendido el líbero.

—Yaku-san es un gran líbero a pesar de tener poco tiempo en el voleibol, es alguien muy determinado y es condenamente adorable cuando se enoja, parece un gatito furioso —Lev le sonrió—, y aunque es…

—Si dices algo referente a mi tamaño, voy a golpearte Lev —Le advirtió.

—…pequeño, tiene una gran fuerza de voluntad y presencia, que lo hace más grande que la torre de Tokio.

Yaku actuó casi por instinto, golpeó a Lev detrás de las rodillas, haciendo que el otro cayera al suelo, Yaku tanto por las esposas como por la caída del otro, lo siguió, quedando sobre el ruso, con sus piernas alrededor del estomago de Lev, quien lo vio sorprendido.

—Eres un idiota —Le sonrió Yaku, antes de inclinarse y ceder ante lo que sus instintos le gritaban desde que había conocido al otro, unió sus labios con los de Lev.

El ruso estuvo sorprendido por unos segundos antes de devolver el beso con un sonido complacido, un suspiro se escapó de los labios de Lev y pronto la mano que tenia la llave se acercó y Lev le ofreció la llave, desviando su mirada, Yaku se separó y la tomó, la observó y luego al chico debajo de él… Yaku dejó la llave a un lado del rostro de Lev, subió las manos esposadas y entrecruzó los dedos con los del ruso, que levantó la mirada, obviamente sorprendido.

—Más tarde…—Susurró Yaku y volvió a besarlo.

 

**&. &.&.&.&.&**

Mucho más tarde, luego de lo que parecieron horas de besarse, Yaku se separó de Lev y fue a cambiarse, mientras aparecía en su cuarto, donde Lev seguía en el suelo, su camiseta un poco levantada mostrando sus abdominales, una sonrisa feliz, cubierta parcialmente por dos dedos que Lev tenía sobre ellos, su cabello desordenado y sus ojos cerrados, Yaku recordó algo que el ruso le había dicho.

—¿A qué te referías con irte?


	15. Calmando a un rey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuo con la ronda de actus que les debo, espero que lo disfruten ;D

**Calmando a un rey.**

Los bufones estuvieron tan interesados en ayudar a Lev con Yaku que olvidaron a sus propios intereses amorosos, sin embargo, enojados porque faltaron a clases por irse con el ruso y los demás, los armadores del equipo no dudaron en castigar a los bufones, incluso Asahi, quien se había enterado del escape de Nishinoya a horas del almuerzo, decidió practicar mas con Yaku que con su novio.

 

—Kageyaaaaama —Hinata se quejó, caminaba detrás del armador oficial, con un balón en la mano, solo para ser ignorado.

—Estoy ocupado, Hinata.

—Peeeero…

—El entrenador me mandó a practicar con los demás —Mintió el rey de la cancha.

Con un suspiro derrotado, Hinata fue a probar su suerte con Akaashi.

—Akaashiiiii…

—Debo entrenar con Tsukishima.

Fue rechazado sin siquiera decir otra palabra, tan decepcionado estaba el pelinaranja que no se dio cuenta del seño fruncido que le dio el rubio a Akaashi por sus palabras, Hinata giró y fue con su última esperanza, Kenma no lo defraudaría.

—Ken…

—Tengo que practicar mi servicio Shoyo.

Deprimido, Hinata fue con Nishinoya para practicar sus recepciones.

A Bokuto no le fue muy diferente.

—Aaaakashiiiiiiiii

—Estoy ocupado Bokuto.

—Kenmaaaaaa.

—Practica de servicio —Kenma alzó el balón para hacer énfasis.

Kuroo recibió el mismo trato frío, los chicos fueron tan lejos como para preferir armar para Tanaka (Kenma), Lev (Akaashi) y Terushima (Kageyama), que para ellos. Solo cuando el entrenador los hizo jugar un último partido con los amigos de Bokuto y Kuroo fue que los armadores se vieron obligados a colocar el balón para los bufones, sin embargo fue muy obvio para todos que los reyes no estaban felices con ellos.

—No es que me interese demasiado pero, ¿Por qué están castigando a los bufones?

Tsukishima preguntó curioso a Akaashi, cuando todos limpiaban el gimnasio para irse a sus casas, por supuesto que el de lentes se había dado cuenta que algo estaba pasando.

—Se escaparon de clases para irse con Terushima y los demás.

Tsukishima rodó sus ojos.

—Idiotas…

Akaashi asintió en acuerdo y juntos terminaron de recoger los balones.

**&. &.&.&.&.&**

Para cuando Kenma terminó de ducharse, su ira contra Kuroo por abandonarlo había cedido bastante, aun seguía un poco irritado pero sabía que en realidad no podía exigirle a nada al pelinegro, ellos eran “amigos” y por primera vez se dio cuenta que en realidad quería ser algo más, poder reclamarle a Kuroo sin sentirse un idiota.

Kenma buscó a Yaku con la mirada una vez que estaban listos, pero cuando lo encontró, apenas pudo abrir su boca antes de que el más pequeño de ellos fuera arrastrado por la puerta por Lev y los bufones se pusieran a celebrar, chocar sus manos y reír orgullosos.

—¿Qué demonios?

—¿Por qué están tan felices? —Preguntó Akaashi, quien terminaba de colocarse su chaqueta.

Kenma se encogió de hombros.

—Solo sé que Yaku no podrá acompañarnos hoy, Lev lo arrastró por la puerta.

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada confundida y comenzaron a acercase a la puerta para marcharse, cuando un grito colectivo los hizo detenerse.

—¡KARAOKEEEEE!

—¡Demonios! —Susurró Akaashi. La mirada que intercambiaron ahora fue de miedo.

—¡Corre! —Kenma lo empujó hacia la puerta.

Se apresuraron a la puerta pero cuando Akaashi colocó su mano en la puerta, ambos armadores sintieron un jalón de sus chaquetas por la espalda.

—¿A dónde creen que van? —Terushima los hizo retroceder y colocó sus brazos encima de los hombros de ambos, atrapándolos.

—A casa —Exclamó Kenma, tratando de zafarse del agarre. Pero Terushima no lo permitió, apretando su agarre y alejándolos de la puerta.

—No, no, no, como es nuestro ultimo día, todos iremos al Karaoke.

Tsukishima estaba tratando de escabullirse, lo cual era bastante difícil por su tamaño, pero cuando ya estaba girando la perilla un brazo cayó en sus hombros, un brazo de alguien que era más bajo que él y por lo tanto hizo que Tsuki se inclinara hacia adelante, casi golpeándose la nariz con la puerta.

— _Todos_ iremos al Karaoke, no escuchaste _megane-kun_ —Tanaka le dijo con una mirada de advertencia.

Tsuki se giró hacia el pelón, dándole la mirada más fría que podía, su altura normalmente le ayudaba a intimidar a las personas, pero con Tanaka eso no funcionaba, solo hizo que el pelón tomara al rubio por el brazo y lo girara hacia los demás.

—¿No es así Asahi-san? —Tanaka le dio una sonrisa al capitán del equipo, quien llevó su mano a la parte de atrás de su cuello, la sonrisa apenada que le dio al rubio, hizo que los hombros de Tsuki cayeran.

—Lo prometimos, Tsukishima.

—Pero yo no…

—Lo prometieron _Tsukishima_ , los hombres de verdad no pueden faltar a su palabra —Tanaka lo picó.

— _Yo_ no hice ninguna promesa—El rubio señaló.

—¿Harás quedar mal a tu capitán?

Tsuki abrió la boca para replicar y luego la cerró, pensó unos segundos y volvió a abrirla, solo para cerrarla de nuevo, derrotado.

—¡Eso pensé! —Exclamó Tanaka feliz, dándole una palmada tan fuerte en su espalda que hizo saltar al rubio.

—Lo siento Tsukishima —Se disculpó Asahi, apretando rápidamente el hombro del rubio.

—Está bien, capitán —Suspiró irritado, maldiciendo internamente a su estúpido orgullo y respeto hacia su sempai.

 

Mientras eso ocurría, Terushima aun mantenía a Akaashi y Kenma bajo sus brazos, reteniéndolos a la fuerza, hasta que Kuroo y Bokuto finalmente terminaron de vestirse y vieron a los objetos de su obsesión bajo el brazo de uno de sus mejores amigos, prácticamente los arrancaron de debajo de Terushima y los colocaron debajo de su propio agarre.

—¿Qué estás haciendo con Akaashi, Teru? —El búho lo observaba de arriba abajo indignado.

—Tu querido Akaashi se quería marchar —Bokuto se giró hacia el pelinegro con un puchero en su rostro.

—¿Por qué Akaashi?

—Quiero irme a casa —Akaashi replicó secamente, sin dejar pasar el hecho de que Terushima dijo “Tu querido Akaashi” y el hecho de que Bokuto no lo negó.

—Pero… ¡iremos al karaoke! ¡Sera divertido! ¡Apenas pudimos estar juntos hoy! —Bokuto se quejó como un niño pequeño.

El corazón de Akaashi dio un salto por las palabras de Bokuto y como el búho parecía realmente triste por la situación. Pero eso no detuvo a Akaashi de reclamarle y dejar ir su molestia.

—¿Y de quien es la culpa? ¿ _Quién_ decidió escaparse de la escuela a dar una vuelta por ahí con sus amigos? —Akaashi alzó una ceja hacia el más alto.

—Pero… ppero estábamos ayudando a Lev y… y—Bokuto desvió la mirada, obviamente atrapado, pareciendo un niño regañado por su padre—, regresé ¿no? Para la práctica y ¡aun así no pudimos jugar juntos! Estuviste ocupado con todos los demás.

Akaashi tomó aire, uno para calmarse, Bokuto obviamente no se había dado cuenta que lo había ignorado a propósito para castigarlo, definitivamente lo sutil no funcionaba con él, y segundo para no reírse, el búho se quejaba como si alguien le hubiera robado su juguete favorito ¿Por qué eso le parecía tan adorable? Akaashi sabía perfectamente cuál era la respuesta, su ira había desaparecido casi por completo al tener aquellos brillantes ojos sobre sí mismo, la honesta expresión de Bokuto tranquilizaba a su corazón.

—Ustedes hacen una buena pareja…

La frase vino de Terushima, quien seguía justo al frente de ellos, sonriendo ampliamente totalmente divertido del hecho de que Bokuto y Akaashi discutían como si nadie más estuviera ahí, los mencionados se sobresaltaron.

—¿Qqque dices Tteru? Nosssotros nno…—Bokuto comenzó a replicar, tartamudeando y comenzando a sonrojarse.

Akaashi no dijo nada, aunque sus mejillas también se tornaron rosadas, incluso más al darse cuenta que seguía debajo del brazo de Bokuto, ni siquiera mientras discutían se habían separado.

—Son adorables, en serio, igual que esos dos —Dijo señalando a Kenma y Kuroo.

Kenma estaba cruzado de brazos y miraba hacia el suelo, ignorando lo que el más alto le decía, Kuroo estaba frente a él, ambas manos moviéndose animadamente mientras le explicaba lo que había pasado en el día…

—Fue por ayudar a Lev, en serio.

—Mmn…

—Veras, a él le gusta Yaku, nosotros simplemente queríamos ayudarlo para que estuvieran juntos antes de que se vayan.

—¿Le gusta Yaku? —Kenma no pudo negar su sorpresa, sus brazos cayendo a su lado por la sorpresa, pero eso explicaba tanto del día de hoy.

—Sí, ¿extraño no? —Kuro le sonrió—, pero Lev es nuestro kohuai debíamos ayudarlo —Kenma resopló.

—Yaku va a matarlo.

—Yo pensé lo mismo al principio, pero…

—¿Pero? —Kenma clavó sus ojos en el pelinegro completamente interesado, ¿Era posible que a su amigo le gustara el ruso y no se había dado cuenta?

—Yaku actúa diferente con él ¿Sabes? —No, Kenma no lo sabía—, a pesar de lo irritante que podía parecerle, siempre terminaba cediendo ante Lev ¿No te diste cuenta?

Vagamente el peliteñido recordó escenas muy particulares, donde Yaku de alguna forma había terminado junto a Lev, no le había parecido nada importante, pero viéndolo desde otro punto de vista, si sumabas dos y dos…

—Soy el peor amigo del mundo…—Murmuró para sí mismo, pero por la cerca que estaban el pelinegro lo escuchó.

—¡No! No lo eres, Yaku es muy bueno fingiendo—Le trató de calmar Kuroo, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de Kenma—, si Lev no hubiera insistido tanto, nadie se hubiera dado cuenta.

—No puedo creer que le guste _Lev_ …—La forma en que dijo el nombre del ruso hizo que Kuroo se mordiera la mejilla para no sonreír, incluso se estremeció bajo sus manos.

— _Yo_ no puedo creer que a Lev le guste _Yaku_ …

—Cuidado, estás hablando de mi amigo —Señaló Kenma cruzándose de brazos de nuevo.

—Y tu de uno de los míos…—Kuroo replicó sonriéndole, con una ceja alzada.

Kenma se quedó observando al chico más alto, esa sonrisa picara de Kuroo le encantaba, tanto que ni siquiera le importaba que el pelinegro estaba demasiado cerca y él tenía que alzar su rostro en una posición bastante incómoda para verlo.

—¿Así que… te fuiste con Terushima para ayudar a Lev? —Kenma preguntó de repente tímido, desviando la mirada de esos ojos penetrantes.

—Sí, me escapé con _todos_ —Kuroo tomó la barbilla de Kenma para hacer que el otro lo mirara de nuevo, haciendo énfasis en “todos”—, para pensar cómo ayudar a un amigo.

Kenma lo miró sorprendido, nunca había estado tan cerca de alguien que no fuera Akaashi, y lo más increíble era lo mucho que le gustaba, repentinamente consciente de su posición, sintió como sus mejillas, su rostro por completo se tornaba rojo.

—Lamento haberte preocupado _Kitten_ , no sucederá de nuevo.

Kenma jadeó sorprendido ¿Desde cuándo Kuroo lo llamaba así? Su corazón dio un pequeño salto emocionado ¿Desde cuándo le gustaba que le llamaran con un sobrenombre?

—¿Lo prometes? —La tímida pregunta hizo que el más alto sonriera.

—Lo prometo.

Ambos se quedaron atrapados en la mirada del otro, una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de ambos.

—¡MUY BIEN! ¡Ya he sido ignorado por demasiado tiempo, es hora de irnos! —La exclamación de Terushima los hizo saltar.

Kuroo le dio una mirada asesina a su amigo, quien le sonreía divertido, incluso llegó a sacarle la lengua cuando Kuroo hizo una mueca al sentir que Kenma había dado un paso atrás, alejándose un poco de él.

Terushima se acercó y tomó el brazo de Akaashi y Kenma, arrastrándolos hacia la puerta, y dejando a los bufones para cerrar el vestidor, todos los demás ya estaban afuera.

—¡Teru! —Se quejó Bokuto, apresurándose en tomar su bolso.

—¡Déjalos ir! —Le gritó Kuroo, cerrando la puerta con la llave que alguien había dejado en la cerradura de la puerta.

Los bufones corrieron detrás de su amigo, tomando a Akaashi y Kenma de la mano, alejándolos del chico de piercings, tan aliviados estaban los reyes que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que Bokuto y Kuroo los llevaban de la mano, ninguno se soltó y así caminaron hasta el karaoke.

 

**&. &.&.&.&.&**

Para el momento en el que Kuroo se dio cuenta que iba de la mano con Kenma, ya habían llegado al Karaoke y era momento de soltarlo, se pasó todo el camino dándole miradas asesinas a Terushima, quien de vez en cuando se acercaba sonriendo malvadamente solo para molestarlo, estaba demasiado distraído tratando de alejar a su amigo, como para darse cuenta que el peliteñido a su lado, quien tenía su teléfono celular en su mano libre, sonreía cada vez que Kuroo lo acercaba instintivamente a él, ni si quiera se dio cuenta que Bokuto estaba en la misma situación que él.

Kuroo dejó ir la mano de Kenma, la que apenas se había dado cuenta que sostenía de mala gana, solo porque era incómodo ubicarse alrededor de la mesa sujetados de la mano.

 

Asahi se había encargado de pedir la habitación más grande y alejada que tuvieran pues eran un grupo bastante grande, doce adolescentes deportistas eran demasiado para el pequeño Karaoke, no pudo ir todo el equipo, pues algunos tenían compromisos a los que no podían faltar pero estaban: Asahi, Nishinoya, Hinata, Kageyama, Terushima, Tanaka, Bokuto, Akaashi, Kuroo, Kenma, Tsukishima y Enoshita, el ultimo fue convencido de la misma forma que el rubio, por Tanaka y la promesa que hizo su capitán.

La habitación era espaciosa, tenía una gran y baja mesa redonda con cojines para que se ubicaran todos, mientras se ubicaban, les trajeron vasos, hielo y las diferentes bebidas que habían pedido, Kuroo y Bokuto lograron sentar a Akaashi y Kenma entre ellos, manteniendo lejos a Terushima, quien solo los veía y reía por su actitud protectora con los reyes, el gato bufón no podía dejar de preguntarse qué demonios le había entrado a su amigo de piercings…

Los primeros en tomar el micrófono fueron Tanaka y Nishinoya, con la canción de “We Will Rock You” haciendo que todos entraran en ambiente rápidamente, casi todos aplaudiendo y golpeando la mesa con el ritmo de la canción; el siguiente fue Terushima con la canción de Disney “Yo soy tu amigo fiel” de Toy Story, incluso tomó un sombrero vaquero que había en uno de los estantes con disfraces disponibles, Hinata fue el siguiente, optando por “Wrecking ball” de Miley Cyrus, completamente desafinado, pero saltando y corriendo de un lado a otro del pequeño escenario, ganándose el aplauso de todos los que lo veían.

Haciendo las cosas más divertidas, Bokuto, Kuroo, Tanaka y Terushima cantaron “Wannabe” de las Spice Girls, haciendo que todos rieran hasta las lagrimas, incluso Tsukishima y Kageyama no pudieron soportar la vista de aquellos chicos haciendo el ridículo, soltaron carcajadas como los demás, Nishinoya siguió cantando la canción de “I will survive”, haciendo que todos continuaran riendo; Enoshita calmó la cosa cantando “Chandelier” de Sia, seguido de Akaashi cantando “Titanium” de Sia y David Guetta, haciendo que todos les aplaudieran de pie, Tuskishima fue obligado a continuar, aunque escogió “In The End” de Linkin Park y para sorpresa de todos Terushima se unió a él para las partes donde alguien rapeaba al final ambos terminaron con una pequeña sonrisa; Kageyama sorprendió a todos al escoger “Thriller” de Michael Jackson, con Hinata colocándose a su lado y bailando al estilo de la famosa canción; luego Asahi aligeró el ambiente con “Happy” de Pharrel Williams, haciendo que todos sonrieran, Bokuto y Kuroo no se quedaron atrás cantando “Party Rock Anthem” de LMFAO haciendo que todos los bufones saltaran  de sus asientos para hacer su propio baile, por supuesto la canción hizo que Terushima y Tanaka respondieran con “I´m sexy and I Know it”, Bokuto aprovechó el tema y recordando cierto baile de cierto rey, colocó una canción.

—¡Canta conmigo Akaashi! —Le pidió ofreciéndole una mano, mientras comenzaba a sonar la canción.

—¡No lo hiciste! —Se quejó Akaashi reconociendo de inmediato la canción.

—¡Se que quieres! —Presionó el búho, Akaashi tomó la mano y se colocó a un lado del bufón. Akaashi no pudo resistir y siguió la canción.

— _This hit, that ice cold._ _Michelle Pfeiffer, that white gold. This one for them hood girls. Them good girls straight masterpieces_ —Akaashi comenzó rápidamente _—. Stylin', whilen.  Livin' it up in the city. Got Chucks on with Saint Laurent. Got kiss myself, I'm so pretty._

— _I'm too hot (hot damn)_  —Bokuto siguió, con una sonrisa feliz, con los demás coreando el “hot damn” _—._ _Called a police and a fireman. I'm too hot (hot damn). Make a dragon wanna retire man. I'm too hot (hot damn). Say my name you know who I am._ _I'm too hot (hot damn). Am I bad 'bout that money. Break it down…_

 

Kenma observaba la actuación de todos, sonriendo levemente de vez en cuando, pero distraído con su teléfono celular la mayor parte del tiempo y por eso se vio sorprendido cuando de repente un micrófono estaba en sus manos y se encontraba frente a todos, quienes aplaudían y lo animaban, asustado trató de alejarse del escenario, pero fue arrastrado de nuevo por Tanaka.

—¡Todos debemos cantar al menos una canción! —Anunció el pelón, haciendo que Kenma lo mirara sorprendido.

Mirando a su alrededor, se dio cuenta que no tendría ayuda de nadie, sin embargo intentó su mejor mirada de suplica con Kuroo y Akaashi pero ambos negaron con sus cabezas, Kenma tendría que hacerlo, aterrado, se acercó a la computadora para buscar algo que pudiera cantar sin desmayarse, cuando estaba empezando a preocuparse, Kuroo se acercó.

—Esta es perfecta para ti y a todos les gustará.

Kenma observó la pantalla y sonrió ampliamente, colocando una mano sobre el brazo del pelinegro.

—Gracias.

Kuroo parpadeo y luego le devolvió la sonrisa, dejándolo en el escenario. Todos los demás los observaban curiosos, ¿Cuál sería la canción que Kuroo le habría puesto para que el tímido Kenma sonriera? La pregunta fue respondida de inmediato.

— _Tengo que ser siempre el mejor, mejor que nadie más. Atraparlos mi prueba es, entrenarlos mi ideal…_

Todos comenzaron a gritar emocionados al reconocer la canción.

— _Yo viajaré de aquí a allá, buscando hasta el fin. Oh pokemón yo enteré tu poder interior…_

— _¡Pokemón! ¡Tengo que atraparlos!—_ Gritaron todos.

— _Somos tu y yo, nuestro destino así es.._ —Kenma siguió

— _¡Pokemón!_ —Aprovechando para colocar el micrófono hacia su público para que pudieran gritar.

—… _Gran amigo es, en un mundo por salvar…_

Todos cantaron la canción junto al peliteñido lo que lo hizo no sólo tranquilizarse, sino hasta divertirse mientras estuvo ahí; la siguiente canción fue el opening de Digimon, por Hinata la cual parecía extrañamente dirigida a Kageyama, sobretodo cada vez que decía:

— _“Si tu lo deseas puedes volar, solo tienes que confiar mucho en mi y seguir, puedes contar conmigo te doy todo mi apoyo”_ —Hinata no quitaba la mirada del armador oficial, quien parecía luchar con la sonrisa que quería formarse en sus labios, pero todos vieron la forma en que sus ojos brillaban.

Seguida del primer opening de los Caballeros del Zodiaco cantada por Tanaka, quien aprovechó para dar golpes y patadas al aire como un lunático e incluso quitarse la camisa para el final de la misma.

 

Mientras los demás seguían cantando, Kenma aprovechó para sentarse nuevamente a un lado de Kuroo, quien dejó de prestarle atención a sus amigos y centró toda su atención en el peliteñido.

—Gracias.

—No tienes nada que agradecerme.

—No sabes… eso, fue… gracias —Insistió Kenma, acercándose más a Kuroo.

—Fue un placer —Kuroo le sonrió y casi sin darse cuenta, colocó su brazo sobre los hombros de Kenma.

Ambos se giraron para ver a los demás que tenían una competencia a ver quien cantaba el opening mas antiguo, no faltaron: el primero de Shaman King, el de Sakura Card Captor (Nishinoya, Tanaka y Hinata culparon a sus hermanas el hecho de que se lo sabían) ni el de Dragon Ball Z, que fue escogido como el mejor y al final cantaron todos, ya que no se pudieron decidir por uno solo para cantarlo.

Ni Kuroo ni Kenma se movieron de esa posición, el peliteñido había vuelto a su teléfono celular, mientras que el pelinegro, gritaba a sus amigos, ya sea para animarlos o abuchearlos, nadie le pidió que tomara un micrófono.

Sin embargo Kuroo estaba confundido de que Akaashi no dijera nada, de vez en cuando Akaashi giraba en su dirección, como confirmando que Kenma estuviera bien, pero nunca hizo un gesto de enfado por el hecho de que Kuroo estuviera abrazando a su novio ¿Qué estaba pasando? Y justo cuando pensaba en eso, ocurrió de nuevo, Akaashi se giró hacia ellos, observó a Kenma e incluso sonrió ¿Por qué Akaashi no estaba molesto? Como si leyera su mente, el armador clavó sus ojos en Kuroo y al ver la expresión confusa y algo temerosa del bufón, Akaashi sonrió divertido y casualmente alzó su mano, aquella con el anillo, por un momento Kuroo sintió como si estuviera presumiéndoselo, restregándole en la cara el hecho de que estaba comprometido con Kenma, pero un movimiento de los dedos de Akaashi llamó la atención del pelinegro. El anillo… ya no estaba en su dedo anular, estaba en el dedo del medio.

Sorprendido se giró hacia Kenma y tomó su mano, el peliteñido apenas logró que su teléfono no terminara en el suelo.

—¡Kuro! —Se quejó Kenma, pero el pelinegro no hacía nada más que observar el anillo que descansaba, al igual que Akaashi, en el dedo medio del rey de los videojuegos.

—¿Qué… que significa esto? —Preguntó Kuroo, curioso, esperanzado, tratando de controlar el temblor en su voz.

—¿Qué?...¡Ah! —Kenma entendió cuando Kuroo tocó el anillo en su mano.

—Akaashi y yo decidimos terminar nuestro compromiso y nuestra relación romántica — Kenma sonrió hacia el anillo, aquella misma sonrisa que alguna vez Kuroo había envidiado, el peliteñido alzó la mirada—, ahora representa nuestra amistad.

Y esa sonrisa que siempre quiso, finalmente, Kuroo la recibió.


	16. Cita con un búho bufon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yyy continuamos con las actualizaciones, esta vez con la ansiada primera cita entre los búhos y otra primera vez para este par...

**Cita con un búho bufón.**

 

Akaashi se despertó como si fuera cualquier otro sábado, bueno, al menos aquellos sábados antes de que se uniera al equipo de voleibol; finalmente se habían acabado las prácticas obligatorias para ponerse al día con el equipo, aunque tuvo que obligarse a no despertarse a las seis de la mañana, pues parecía que su cuerpo se había acostumbrado a las prácticas, con algo de esfuerzo logró descansar al menos una hora más, pero a las siete de la mañana su cuerpo exigió movimiento y su estómago algo de comida.

El pelinegro siguió su rutina tranquilamente, desayunó con sus padres, quienes estaban felices de poder tenerlo en sus desayunos sabatinos nuevamente, todos poniéndose al día.

—Tuviste una semana muy interesante hijo.

—Así es padre, haberme unido al equipo de voleibol fue algo inesperado pero ha resultado agradable.

—Me alegra que tengas experiencias propias de tu edad, Kei-chan.

—¡Madre! —Replicó algo avergonzado, sus padres rieron.

—¿Tienes planes para hoy?

—Bueno de hecho…—De repente Akaashi recordó que _no_ era un sábado normal, hoy saldría con Bokuto, inconscientemente acarició con el pulgar el anillo de plata que ahora descansaba en su dedo medio en lugar del anular, repentinamente Akaashi perdió el apetito —, quedé en que saldría con un compañero del equipo, Bokuto…kun—Recordó agregar el honorifico al último momento.

—¡Oh! ¿En serio? Estoy tan feliz Kei-chan.

—¿Lo estás? —Preguntó el chico sorprendido.

—¡Por supuesto que lo estoy! ¡Estás haciendo más amigos!

—La escuela es el mejor lugar para hacer amistades Keiji, no puedes estar solo con Kozume y Morisuke-kun, es bueno que hagas amistades ahora, te servirán como contactos en el futuro —Su padre agregó sonriéndole.

Akaashi asintió a sus padres sin decir una palabra, dejando a un lado su plato con el desayuno a medio comer, no les había dicho nada a sus padres sobre el cambio en su relación con Kenma y no estaba siendo completamente sincero sobre su salida con Bokuto.

_“Es demasiado pronto”_ pensó para sí mismo, su… ¿Atracción? O lo que sea que le ocurría con Bokuto era demasiado nueva para preocupar a sus padres.

—Me retiro, debo hacer tarea antes de salir.

Sus padres se sorprendieron por lo brusco y repentino que fue pero lo dejaron ir, sonriendo felices por su hijo tan responsable, Akaashi se encerró en su habitación, intentó comenzar con el ensayo de biología que debía hacer pero le fue imposible concentrarse, dejó que su cabeza cayera sobre su escritorio y su libro, miles de pensamientos corriendo por su cabeza, todos relacionados con cierto búho bufón, sabía que se estaba mintiendo a sí mismo, estaba claro que lo que sentía por Bokuto era mucho, mucho más que una simple atracción, eso si las mariposas que sentía en su estómago eran una señal.

Luego de lo que le parecieron horas, aunque solo fueron minutos, según indicaba su reloj, decidió escribirle a Kenma, rogando que el otro estuviera despierto ya.

**_Para Kenma:_ ** _Hoy saldré con Bokuto…_

**_De Kenma:_ ** _¡Felicitaciones!... me acabas de despertar, por cierto…¿Necesitas ayuda con lo que te vas a poner?_

Akaashi resopló y sonrió, saber que tenía a Kenma en su vida a pesar de que ya no eran pareja era algo que realmente lo tranquilizaba.

**_Para Kenma:_ ** _Gracias -.- ni siquiera había pensado en eso...ahora no lamento haberte despertado._

**_De Kenma:_ ** _De nada... No tienes de que preocuparte, todo te queda bien, aunque sugiero el suéter negro que compraste a principio de clases… ¡Estúpido voleibol, no puedo ni siquiera quedarme en mi cama!_

**_Para Kenma:_ ** _Jajajajaja, gracias <3… ¡Lo sé, me paso lo mismo, me levanté a las 6 am!... ¿Te das cuenta que esto parece una conversación de dos chicas? _

**_De Kenma:_ ** _bueno, SOY tu mejor amigo y ambos somos gay, muchos dirían que no hay diferencia…Así que ¿Ya pensaste que ropa usar?_

 

Akaashi soltó una carcajada, que demostraba lo nervioso que realmente estaba y lo aliviado de poder hablar con alguien del asunto. Conversó un poco más con Kenma, hasta que el otro comenzó su rutina matutina y Akaashi decidió al menos comenzar con el ensayo. Luego de eso el tiempo pasó volando y antes de que se diera cuenta, Akaashi estaba abriendo la puerta principal y las mariposas en su estómago parecían ahora búhos luchando dentro de él…

 

Akaashi pensó que no debía sorprenderle, Bokuto era conocido por ser alguien completamente original (solo debían ver su cabello) y  bastante impredecible, (hola, cambios de humor); pero que el búho bufón se apareciera en una motocicleta… no era algo demasiado loco honestamente pero… bueno, al menos agradeció que no fuera un carruaje con caballos blancos o una limosina, porque es Bokuto Koutaro de quien estamos hablando y bueno, eso era algo que realmente podía pasar.

Akaashi parpadeó sorprendido ante la figura que tenia al frente.

—¿Bokuto?

Bokuto se quitó el casco y le dio una amplia sonrisa, que hizo que Akaashi parpadeara de nuevo.

—¿Cómo es que…?

—Aprendí durante mi año en el extranjero y mi padre me la dio cuando llegamos aquí, obtuve la licencia japonesa hace poco.

—Tu cabello… — Akaashi se había quedado sin palabras, lo cual era algo que pasaba en muy pocas ocasiones, Bokuto se bajó de la moto.

—El casco —Explicó Bokuto con una sonrisa nerviosa, pasando su mano por el cabello para apartar los mechones que caían hacia el frente.

El pelinegro aun no salía de su asombro, no sabía que lo impresionaba más que Bokuto supiera manejar una motocicleta o ver su cabello en un estilo diferente al acostumbrado peinado de búho, la verdad era que Akaashi tenía problemas debido a _todo_ el conjunto que llevaba puesto el más alto: el cabello del bufón caía hacia el frente pero dejando ambos ojos descubierto, le gustaba, lo hacía ver mucho más maduro y ese look le sentaba al más alto, le recordaba a cuando Bokuto jugaba voleibol y su rostro era de pura concentración.

Vestía una chaqueta de cuero, porque… por supuesto que tendría una jodida chaqueta de cuero negra que enmarcaba el pecho de Bokuto de la manera más deliciosa, una camisa blanca donde se leían las palabras “HEY HEY HEY!” en negro, no pudo evitar la sonrisa al verla, era tan Bokuto; unos jeans oscuros que le abrazan las piernas de una forma exquisita y unas botas negras.

Lo que no le sorprendía era que su casco tuviera un búho con sus alas extendidas a un lado, de nuevo hablábamos de Bokuto; no, Akashi no estaba sorprendido pero si estaba gratamente impactado ¡tenía un jodido búho! ¿Qué tan genial era eso?

¿Cómo era que el bufón se había convertido en un sexy y tonto motociclista?

—Te ves…—Bokuto lo observó ansioso—… diferente.

—¿Y diferente es bueno? —Esos gigantes ojos de búho lo observaban con aprensión.

—Diferente es _genial_ —Contestó para tranquilizarlo y Akaashi observó como la timidez desaparecía y regresaba el confiado chico que conocía —, me encanta el casco por cierto —Agregó solo porque quería verlo sonreír mas ampliamente.

—¡Lo sé! ¿No? lo compré en Estados Unidos —Y fue recompensado, con esa sonrisa que le encantaba.

Entonces Bokuto lo observó de arriba abajo y Akaashi fue consciente de sí mismo, llevaba un suéter negro que le quedaba pegado al cuerpo y sobre ella tenía una camisa de botones que tenia cuadros blancos y negros, sus pantalones eran jeans blancos y tenía unos zapatos deportivos negros con detalles en blanco, al observar la combinación de colores no pudo evitar pensar que de hecho…

 —¡Combinamos Akaashi! —Bokuto parecía tener estrellas en los ojos, haciendo que Akaashi sonriera.

—Sí, lo hacemos.

Bokuto parecía vibrar en su sitio de la emoción, sus ojos fijos en Akaashi, con esa sonrisa enorme y el búho parecía capaz de quedarse ahí, solo mirándolo y ser completamente feliz, Akaashi sintió sus mejillas arder por la intensidad de la mirada del otro, era la primera vez que se veían fuera de la escuela y en ropa casual.

—Vamos, me debes una pizza.

—¡Sí! ¡Toma! —Bokuto sacudió su cabeza y le pasó otro casco, uno gris y si, este también tenía un búho.

Akaashi acarició el dibujo del ave que parecía descender de los cielos y observó a Bokuto quien le guiñó un ojo y le ayudó a colocarse el casco, no supo si el roce de los dedos del más alto en su mejilla era algo normal cuando ayudabas a colocar un casco, pero Akaashi no se quejó, hubo otro intercambio de miradas, ahora mucho más intenso debido a la cercanía, hasta que ambos saltaron hacia atrás repentinamente avergonzados, Bokuto subió a la motocicleta y le señaló que lo imitara, con cuidado, era la primera vez de Akaashi en una moto, lo imitó y pronto estaban en camino.

Akaashi admitía que andar en motocicleta tenia sus ventajas, a pesar de que cualquiera cuestionaría su sensatez al dejar su vida en manos de alguien como Bokuto, el búho manejaba perfectamente, algunos dirían que un poco demasiado rápido, pero para el rey era perfecto ya que le daba la excusa de abrazarse al musculado cuerpo frente a él, Akaashi dejó libre su sonrisa, esto era realmente divertido, sentir el viento y el calor de Bokuto se convirtió rápidamente en su sensación favorita.

—Esto es genial —Exclamó para sí mismo.

—¿Te gusta? —Una voz le preguntó muy cerca de su oído, una extrañamente parecida a Bokuto.

Akaashi se sorprendió en incluso se separó del búho un poco y giró su rostro hacia los lados.

—¿Qué demonios…?

—Los cascos tienen un intercomunicador.

—Oh…—Akaashi parpadeó—, si me gusta, es la primera vez que me monto en una de estas, pero puedo ver porque te gusta.

Si, Akaashi podía entenderlo perfectamente; volvió a su posición, con su cabeza ligeramente recostada de la espalda de Bokuto, esto definitivamente tenía sus ventajas.

**&. &.&.&.&.&**

Akaashi sabía que salir con Bokuto Koutaro sería una experiencia completamente nueva, así que estaba abierto a que sucediera cualquier cosa, pensó estar preparado para lo más impredecible, pero nunca, ni en sus más locos sueños, pensó que estaría caminando hacia el área de niños perdidos del zoológico…

Si lo pensaba bien, no debía sorprenderlo, que su primera cita fuera en un zoológico fue la primera señal de alerta, la segunda debió haber sido la enorme fila que tuvieron que hacer para comprar los boletos para entrar, indicando que el zoológico estaba a su máximo de gente; y si alguna de las anteriores se le había pasado, sin duda ver a Bokuto correr de un lado a otro mientras veía a los animales, debía haberlo preparado, pero no, mientras Akaashi estaba muy ocupado tomando y enviando una foto a Kenma de un leona con sus cachorros, Bokuto corrió hacia los leopardos, aprovechando que el pelinegro estaba distraído, Akaashi no se preocupó pues aun estaba en su rango de visión, pero al recibir una respuesta de su mejor amigo, Akaashi bajó la vista para responder y cuando la alzó de nuevo, Bokuto no estaba por ninguna parte.

 

Akaashi parpadeó, observando en todas direcciones, Bokuto era alguien que destacaba y a pesar de que había demasiadas personas, no debía ser muy difícil de encontrarlo, Akaashi buscó por encima de las cabezas de los demás, esperando ver las puntas del cabello sal y pimienta del bufón, pero recordó que ese día Bokuto no tenía su cabello hacia arriba; Akaashi sintió como su corazón daba un pequeño salto, antes de tomar una respiración profunda y tranquilizarse, recorrió de nuevo el lugar y comenzó a caminar hacia el último lugar en que lo había visto.

Diez minutos después Akaashi seguía sin encontrar al bufón y ahora si estaba empezando a preocuparse, ya que estaba seguro que el otro jamás lo dejaría, ¿Qué ocurría si Bokuto entraba en su modo emo? ¿Y si lo hacía muy cerca de los gorilas? ¿O se caía donde tenían a los cocodrilos? ¿Por qué demonios aceptó venir a un zoológico sabiendo lo peligroso que podía ser? La mente de Akaashi estaba pasando por todas las terribles opciones de lo que le podían pasar al chico más alto, cuando escuchó como sonaban los altavoces del zoológico.

 

**_“Akaashi Keiji, por favor acercarse al área de niños perdidos, su mmm… amigo está aquí”_ **

“¡Gracias kami!” Pensó agradecido Akaashi mientras corría hacia uno de los empleados del zoológico y preguntaba donde estaba dicha área.

**_“Akaashi Keiji, por favor acercarse al área de niños perdidos…”_** El mensaje se repetía de nuevo, pero el hombre fue interrumpido por un quejumbroso **_“…Akaaaaashiiiiiiiii”_ ** La voz de Bokuto lo hizo apresurarse, parecía estar a punto de entrar en su modo emo y eso no era nada bueno; Akaashi decidió ignorar cuando el empleado le dijo que su _hermanito_ estaría bien.

El rey corrió, el lugar estaba casi al otro lado del zoológico y no pudo dejar de preguntarse ¿Cómo demonios Bokuto había llegado tan lejos? Y en las distintas formas en que lo mataría cuando llegara con él. Los altavoces volvieron a la vida y Akaashi rogó que no fuera para llamarlo de nue…

**_“Aaaakaaaaashiiiiii….”_** Seguido de un: ** _“¡joven, no puede usar el micrófono!”_** Se escuchó una pelea por el micrófono y Akaashi solo aceleró su paso, Bokuto sonaba muy mal y a una parte de él no le gustaba que estuvieran regañando al búho bufón, se escuchó el sonido de algo cayendo al suelo y los altavoces se quedaron en silencio.

—Por favor, que no lo haya roto —Susurró Akaashi mientras corría. “ _Por favor, que no lo haya roto”_.

**_“¡Pero quiero hablar con Akaashi! ¡Joven apagu…”_** Los altavoces volvieron a sonar y Akaashi soltó el aire que contenía, incluso soltó una pequeña carcajada al escuchar a Bokuto sonando como un niño pequeño, no le importó que las personas lo vieran raro, había cruzado medio parque corriendo y llevándose a las personas por delante, ya todo el mundo lo estaba viendo extraño.

Finalmente llegó a la oficina y se tranquilizó antes de entrar, tomando aire profundamente, abrió la puerta e informó quien era, la joven de información le sonrió divertida y señaló una puerta, asintiendo ligeramente sonrojado, Akaashi la abrió.

—Disculpen la interrupción —Dijo al entrar, para encontrarse a Bokuto siendo sujetado por un chico, probablemente un universitario, desde atrás por la cintura, mientras el búho bufón luchaba por alcanzar el micrófono que tenía un hombre mayor de cabello blanco —¡Bokuto!

Todos en la habitación, la cual estaba muy bien decorada en azul y verde con varios animales dibujados en las paredes y juguetes colocados en una estantería para distraer a los niños; se giraron hacia él.

—¡AKAAAASHIIIIIII! —Bokuto exclamó, soltándose del agarre del pobre chico, haciendo que este cayera al suelo y corriendo en su dirección.

Akaashi cerró los ojos, abrió los brazos y se preparó para el impacto, en segundos se vio envuelto en los brazos del más alto, Bokuto incluso lo levantó del suelo y le dio una vuelta en el aire, antes de enterrar su rostro en el cuello de Akaashi.

—Mnhg… estabah… vieenddo… tttiigres…—Bokuto murmuraba, Akaashi suponía que explicándole lo que sucedió, pero en realidad no podía entender mucho ya que Bokuto no se separaba de él.

—¡Estoy aquí! Estoy aquí ahora —Le intentó tranquilizar, ya que sentía como el bufón comenzaba a temblar un poco.

—… Y de repente ya no estabas!

—Shhh… está bien, todo está bien ahora, ya estoy aquí.

Bokuto lo abrazó más fuerte, casi dejándolo sin respirar, pero Akaashi lo dejó hacer, no podía negar que el abrazo lo estaba reconfortando también, su corazón desacelerándose ahora que lo tenía frente a sí, incluso fue tan lejos como para acariciar suavemente el cabello del otro, algo que en realidad se moría por hacer desde que lo había visto con su nuevo estilo.

—Ahjem…

Akaashi salió de su burbuja para encontrarse con la mirada divertida del chico y la reprobadora del hombre mayor. Akaashi intentó alejarse de Bokuto pero el otro no lo soltaba, por lo que con mucha dificultad se disculpó.

—Lo siento por las molestias que pudo haberles causado mi… amigo.

—Fue… interesante —Dijo el universitario sonriendo, mientras el hombre mayor solo negaba con la cabeza y fruncía el ceño.

—Tengan más cuidado la próxima vez, es peligroso dejar a niñ…—El hambre mayor observó a Bokuto aun sujetando a Akaashi y se corrigió —mmm, jóvenes como él sin supervisión.

—Lo siento mucho, no volverá a suceder —Prometió Akaashi, se giró hacia Bokuto—, discúlpate con ellos.

—Loonmf sieenntohh…— Murmuró aun alrededor del pelinegro.

El hombre mayor se marchó, quejándose sobre la juventud de ahora y otras cosas similares; cuando Akaashi finalmente logró que Bokuto saliera de su cuello, y ya estaban por la puerta, el universitario los detuvo.

—La próxima vez chicos, usen sus teléfonos celulares, no creo que Nobuteru-san no los mate si vuelve a ocurrir…

Akaashi sintió su rostro enrojecer completamente ¿Cómo se había olvidado de su celular y el de Bokuto? Quiso golpearse a sí mismo por lo tonto que había sido, la preocupación por el bienestar de Bokuto lo había hecho actuar precipitadamente, El búho bufón soltó una carcajada apenada y Akaashi volvió a despedirse con otra disculpa y una inclinación más.

Bokuto brincaba a su lado, ya completamente feliz como si no hubiera pasado nada, mientras Akaashi estaba completamente avergonzado de sí mismo, no ayudó que la chica del mostrador soltara una pequeña risa cuando Bokuto se despidió de ella con una sonrisa. Una vez fuera de la oficina, cuando Akaashi vio a Bokuto ver a todos lados, nuevamente emocionado y aparentemente a punto de correr de nuevo, Akaashi se aseguró de que no volviera ocurrir lo de ahora.

Tomó su mano.

—¿Aah…Akaashi? —Bokuto preguntó sorprendido, observando sus manos unidas, de repente su rostro se tornó de un rojo tomate.

—Escuchaste a Nobuteru-san, no podemos dejarte sin supervisión, de esta forma—Akaashi levantó sus manos unidas—, no te perderás de nuevo.

Bokuto abrió y cerró su boca, mirándolo como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza, parecía haber perdido toda la capacidad del habla, por lo que Akaashi, solo le sonrió y lo arrastró hacia la sección que quería ver… la sección de aves.

**&. &.&.&.&.&**

El resto del paseo no hubo más incidentes, ya que Akaashi mantuvo sus manos unidas durante lo que duró su viaje al zoológico, Bokuto se había quedado tranquilo mientras lo hizo, por lo que Akaashi se aseguró de guardar esa información para el futuro. Sin embargo, Bokuto salió de su trance al alcanzar el área de los búhos, la cual estaba cubierta y tenía muy poca luz para poder disfrutar de aquellos animales a plena luz del día, eso no evitó que ambos se tomaran cientos de fotos frente a las jaulas y aunque casi no se podía ver nada en ellas, no tenían permitido usar el flash, lograron algunas decentes.

 

El único momento en el que Akaashi soltó la mano de Bokuto fue cuando entraron en la tienda de obsequios, pues el bufón casi le arranca el brazo.

—No salgas de la tienda sin mí, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Sí!

Bokuto desapareció por los estantes, aunque en realidad Akaashi podía verlo por encima de ellos, así que se obligó a relajarse, su mano se sintió fría en el momento en que dejó ir al bufón, pero decidió no prestarle atención, unos llaveros le llamaron la atención y Akaashi se acercó hacia el mostrador, donde una anciana de cabello blanco les sonreía amablemente.

 

Entre los llaveros había uno de casi cada animal que había visto en el zoológico, pero hubo dos tipos en particulares que le llamaron la atención, los primeros eran los que tenían forma de gatos de caricaturas, había uno negro que estaba guiñando un ojo y tenía una sonrisa confiada y algo malévola, el cual le recordó sin duda a Kuroo y otro era un gato de pelaje oscuro arriba y sus patitas amarillas, su rostro aburrido y ojos inexpresivos le hicieron acordarse de Kenma, el otro era un búho, un cornudo gris.

—¡Bokuto! ¡Ven a ver esto! —Llamó al otro sin mirarlo realmente, mientras le pedía a la señora que le sacara los llaveros.

Y entonces una montaña de objetos cayó sobre el mostrador, camisas, gorras, pasamontañas, animales de peluche e incluso un frisbee.

—¡No! —Akaashi dijo de inmediato.

—Pero Akaa…

—¡No puedes llevarte todo eso Bokuto!

—Akaaaashiiiii…

—Solo tres cosas Bokuto, estamos en motocicleta, no podemos llevarnos todo eso.

Bokuto observó todo lo que llevaba antes de suspirar derrotado.

—Está bien…

—Aquí tiene joven…

La señora le ofreció los tres llaveros, Akaashi tomó el de los gatos para mostrárselos a Bokuto mientras le pasó dinero para pagar el búho sin que Bokuto se diera cuenta, demasiado ocupado observando lo que iba a llevarse.

—Mira esto, ¿No te recuerdan a alguien?

Bokuto se giró hacia él y lo que sostenía, los ojos del bufón se iluminaron y sonrió.

—¡KUROO Y KENMA!

—Shhh…Eso mismo pensé.

—¡Son idénticos, tenemos que llevarlos Akaashi!

Akaashi le pasó el gato negro mientras el mismo se quedaba con el otro, pero Bokuto le sorprendió al no tomarlo y en su lugar agarró el otro.

—Estoy seguro que Kuroo preferiría este —Le dijo guiñándole un ojo, Akaashi parpadeó unos segundos antes de sonreír, entendiendo a que se refería, tenía razón, era más probable que Kenma quisiera el que le recordara al gato bufón.

Akaashi pagó los dos llaveros y revisó su celular mientras Bokuto terminaba de decidir que iba a llevarse, le tomó una foto al regalo de Kenma y se la envió y para cuando recibió la respuesta de su mejor amigo, Bokuto ya estaba terminando de pagar, ambos se despidieron de la señora y cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos Bokuto volvió a tomar su mano.

—¿Tienes hambre? —Le preguntó al búho mientras caminaban hacia la motocicleta.

—¡Si, me estoy muriendo!

—¡Vamos entonces!

**&. &.&.&.&.&**

Llegaron al pequeño restaurante familiar que era el favorito de Akaashi, la decoración era la típica de un restaurante italiano, todo de madera y con los manteles de cuadros rojos y blancos, música italiana moderna sonaba por los altavoces, se sentaron al fondo, en una mesa solo para ellos, Akaashi estaba cómodo en el sitio pues sabía que el hijo del dueño era gay, pues una vez lo vio besando a otro chico, en una de sus visitas y a su padre reprimiéndolo pero sin armar ningún alboroto.

 

Akaashi no pudo evitar sonreír a Bokuto cuando este le apartó la silla para que se sentara, el búho se quedó unos segundos ahí parado, solo parpadeando pareciendo maravillado por la sonrisa y luego tomó su asiento frente a él, con aquella sonrisa boba que Akaashi adoraba; el mesonero apareció casi de inmediato, dándoles la carta y ambos discutieron por un rato antes de decidir lo que pedirían, optaron, tal como habían dicho antes por pedir que la pizza fuera mitad y mitad, con la mitad de Akaashi llena de maíz y champiñones, y la de Bokuto con anchoas y pimentón, ambos haciendo muecas por la selección del otro; el mesonero los dejó una vez que tomó su orden, divertido por la actitud de ambos.  

 

—Oye… Akaashi…

—¿Si Bokuto?

—Kuroo me dijo algo ayer…—El búho se veía nervioso, y no parecía poder fijar la mirada en algo por mucho más de unos segundos— ¿Es cierto que tú y Kenma ya no están juntos? —Y sin embargo tan valiente de hacer una pregunta tan directa.

Akaashi sonrió ligeramente a provechando que el búho no lo veía, Bokuto se veía adorable, tratando de no parecer tan esperanzado por su respuesta, Bokuto Koutaro era un grupo de contradicciones a pesar de ser de mente tan simple, y todo el conjunto le atraía a Akaashi de una manera que el rey no podía, _ni quería_ , evitar.

—Es cierto, si siguiera con Kenma, no habría sujetado tu mano hoy, sería una falta de respeto…

—Mmn... Si, cierto —Bokuto sonrió ampliamente.

—Pero Kenma y yo, seguimos siendo amigos, los mejores.

Akaashi hizo énfasis levantando su mano y mostrándole a Bokuto el anillo que ahora descansaba en su dedo medio. El búho tomó su mano y la acercó para ver mejor el anillo, en realidad una excusa para volver a tomar la mano del pelinegro, Akaashi lo dejó.

—¿Y… a Kenma no le importa? —Bokuto hizo una seña, con la mano que no sujetaba la de Akaashi, entre ellos y al restaurante en general.

Akaashi negó con la cabeza.

—El me ayudó a escoger la ropa que tengo puesta.

—¡¿En serio?!

—Sí.

—¡Voy a escribirle para agradecerle!

—No es necesario Bokuto.

—Ok, pero… ¡ustedes son increíbles!

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Akaashi preguntó sorprendido y Bokuto se puso serio de repente, acariciando suavemente el anillo con su pulgar.

—Yo no podría… de estar en su situación…—Bokuto sacudió su cabeza y clavó sus ojos en el rey—, si yo te tuviera, no te dejaría ir, pelearía contra cualquiera que intentara llevarte lejos, Akaashi.

El pelinegro parpadeó sorprendido por la repentina determinación y completa honestidad brillando en los ojos del búho; Akaashi sintió sus mejillas arder y tuvo que desviar la mirada.

—Kenma y yo... prometimos que nunca dejaríamos que nada ni nadie cambiara nuestra amistad, ni siquiera nosotros mismos… queremos que el otro sea feliz, así sea con alguien más…

—Realmente lo amas…—Bokuto se dio cuenta, sonando un poco desanimado.

—Si… —Akaashi no podía mentirle—, pero no estoy _enamorado_ de él —Aclaró de inmediato.

Bokuto se animó de inmediato, dándole una sonrisa de un millón de vatios.

—¿Así que tengo una oportunidad?

—Estoy contigo _ahora_ ¿No es así?

—¡AKAAASHIIIIII! —Bokuto exclamó feliz, a punto de lanzarse sobre la mesa para abrazarlo, pero en esos momentos apareció el mesonero con la pizza.

**&. &.&.&.&.&**

Bokuto Koutaro no podía dejar de sonreír, estaba en una cita, una verdadera, con nada más y nada menos que el chico que no dejaba sus pensamientos desde el segundo en que lo conoció, tenía una oportunidad con Akaashi y no pensaba dejarla ir.

—¿Lo has pasado bien hoy Akaashi? —Le preguntó entre mordiscos a su pizza.

—Ha sido muy divertido Bokuto.

—¿Podemos repetirlo?

—Me encantaría.

—A mi también —Bokuto le sonrió.

Akaashi le regresó la sonrisa, haciendo que la mente de Bokuto se dispersara de nuevo, la pizza a medio camino hacia su boca, el rey tenía una sonrisa hermosa, lástima que no la mostrara más seguido.

—Deberías sonreír así más seguido Akaashi —Exclamó con simpleza.

—¡No digas cosas tan vergonzosas de repente!

—¡Pero es la verdad! Tu sonrisa ilumina todo el lugar.

—¡Bokuto! —Akaashi se cubrió el rostro con sus manos, sintiendo su rostro enrojecer por completo, murmuró algo que el búho no pudo entender.

—¿Qué?

—Dije que…—Akaashi quitó sus manos de su rostro, pero no levantó la mirada—, la tuya es la que ilumina todo, como si fueras el sol.

Bokuto parpadeó sorprendido por varios segundos, sintiendo que de nuevo Akaashi había derretido su cerebro, antes de que el significado de esas palabras tuviera sentido para el búho. Una sonrisa enorme se formó en su rostro.

—¿Te gusta mi sonrisa? ¿En serio Akaashi?

El pelinegro solo asintió, aun sin levantar la mirada, no creyendo que realmente le había dicho eso al bufón.

—¡Entonces sonreiré siempre para ti!

Akaashi alzó la mirada, para encontrarse con esa sonrisa que adoraba, sin ser consciente en sus labios se formó esa sonrisa que le gustaba a Bokuto y ambos pasaron el resto de su cena, así, conociéndose un poco más, sonriendo tontamente solo porque al otro le gustaba de esa forma.

**&. &.&.&.&.&**

Cuando salieron del restaurante italiano, Akaashi pensó que su rostro quedaría completamente rojo para siempre, Bokuto no hizo nada más que comentar lo lindo que le parecía, lo peor de todo era lo mucho que le gustaba, no era que nunca se lo habían dicho antes, pero nunca lo habían visto de la forma en que Bokuto lo hacía mientras se lo decía, como si Akaashi fuera el centro del universo, era difícil discutir contra ese tipo de devoción.

Por eso, Akaashi fingió no darse cuenta que Bokuto tomó el camino más largo a su casa, dando vueltas completamente innecesarias, el rey estaba muy contento con abrazarse a la espalda de su bufón y sentir la vibración de la motocicleta; podría acostumbrarse a esa sensación sin problemas.

 

Sin embargo Bokuto podía retrasar el momento de despedirse solo por un tiempo, antes de que se diera cuenta, ya estaban en la puerta de Akaashi, ambos se bajaron de la motocicleta y nuevamente Bokuto lo ayudó con el casco, aunque Akaashi ya sabía cómo quitárselo, ambos abrieron la boca al mismo tiempo.

—Bokuto…

—Akaashi…

—Tu primero —dijeron al mismo tiempo, para luego reír nerviosos.

—La pasé muy bien este día, Bokuto.

—Dime Koutaro —Bokuto pidió de repente—, umm, si quieres.

—La pasé muy bien este día—Repitió Akaashi, sonriendo—… Koutaro.

—¡Dilo de nuevo! —Dijo Bokuto emocionado.

—Koutaro.

—¡Agh! ¡Suena tan bien viniendo de ti! —Akaashi sintió sus mejillas enrojecer nuevamente.

—Eres incorregible…—Murmuró Akaashi en sus manos que cubrían su rostro, tratando de esconder su rubor.

—Esto es para ti —Akaashi observó entre sus dedos para ver como Bokuto le ofrecía una de las bolsas que había traído de la tienda de regalos del zoológico.

Akaashi la tomó, era una bolsa grande, aunque bastante ligera para su tamaño y curioso la abrió de inmediato, ¿Qué le había comprado el bufón?

—¿Una… almohada?

—¡Sácala! ¡Sácala!

Akaashi hizo lo que le pidió el otro, sacando algo suave, redondo, gris, Akaashi lo alzó hasta sus ojos, para encontrarse con unos grandes y adorables ojos dorados, un pequeño pico y una plumas dibujadas hacia arriba… Akaashi sonrió, era un búho cornudo.

—Esto es…—Akaashi soltó una risita, que nunca aceptaría en voz alta que provino de él—, es ¡increíble! Me encanta Kou.

—¿Kou?

—Ehhm… ¿No te gusta?

—¡Me encanta! —Bokuto lo abrazó, aplastando el regalo entre ellos.

Cuando lo liberó Akaashi sacó de su bolsillo una bolsita más pequeña y se la dio al bufón, quien la tomó inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado, mirándolo con curiosidad, Akaashi le hizo una seña para que la abriera, el más alto hizo lo indicado.

—¡AKAAAASHIIII! ¡Es geniaaaaal! ¡Gracias, gracias gracias!

Bokuto veía de su regalo a Akaashi, sonriendo cada vez más cuando veía a Akaashi, saltando sobre sus talones, obviamente emocionado.

—Puedes llamarme Keiji, si quieres.

—¡¿En serio?! —Preguntó sorprendido a lo que Akaashi sonrió y asintió.

—Ke…Keiji —Dijo tímidamente, haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran.

 

Y entonces ambos se dieron cuenta de lo cerca que estaban, pues ninguno se había alejado cuando Bokuto abrazó a Akaashi, lo que solo hizo que ambos se pusieran más nerviosos pero ninguno se alejó, ambos de nuevo atrapados en la mirada del otro; para Akaashi, ver el dorado en los ojos de Bokuto era como ver directamente al sol sin los efectos negativos, esos ojos tan brillantes y cálidos que parecía envolverle en la más agradable sensación que alguna vez había sentido, mientras que para Bokuto, ver tan de cerca aquellos ojos grises era como ver el universo entero y perderse en ese maravilloso infinito.

—Koutaro…—Akaashi susurró, lamiéndose los labios inconscientemente.

—Keiji… —Bokuto dijo su nombre como un suspiro.

¿Era su imaginación o estaban acercándose? Akaashi dejó caer sus manos, sujetando su regalo con una sola, dejándole espacio a Bokuto para que se acercara, porque si, ambos estaban inclinándose, y la mente de Akaashi decía que tal vez debería detenerse, que tal vez era demasiado pronto, y que tal vez no era buena idea besarse frente a su casa, cuando sus padres o cualquiera del personal pudiera verlos, pero tal vez… tal vez… era un buen momento para dejarse llevar, por lo que Akaashi cerró sus ojos y alzó su rostro.

 

Suaves, los labios de Bokuto eran realmente suaves contra los suyos, el rey sintió como el bufón sujetaba una de sus mejillas y lo inclinaba para un mejor ángulo, el pelinegro se dejó hacer, por alguna razón Akaashi pensó que besar a Bokuto sería algo más… como un volcán haciendo erupción violentamente, pero era como el fuego de una chimenea, creciendo desde su centro, hasta que poco a poco lo único que sentía era lava corriendo por sus venas.

Ambos se separaron, Akaashi ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que su mano sujetaba la chaqueta de Bokuto hasta que sintió como se deslizaba entre sus dedos al alejarse el uno del otro, ambos sonriendo sin poder apartar la mirada, fue Akaashi quien rompió el hechizo.

—Buenas noches, Koutaro —Se despidió suavemente. Bokuto entendió el mensaje y con una sonrisa, dio un paso atrás.

—Buenas noche Keiji —Bokuto respondió montándose en su motocicleta.

Akaashi esperó a que el bufón encendiera la motocicleta para acercarse y robarle un rápido beso, que se ganó esa sonrisa que le encantaba y Bokuto se marchó.

 

El rey subió a su habitación sintiendo que, aunque sonaba cursi, caminaba en las nubes, una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro que no parecía poder borrar, Akaashi se tiró sobre su cama, soltando un suspiro y sujetando el búho que le regaló Bokuto, tomó su celular y se tomó una foto donde se veía el búho y solo la parte superior de su rostro, se la envió a Kenma, unos segundos después, Kenma lo estaba llamando, riendo tomó la llamada, feliz de contarle a Kenma sobre su cita; sus dedos acariciando suavemente sus labios que aun sentían los de Bokuto.

**&. &.&.&.&.&**

Bokuto sentía como la adrenalina corría por todo su cuerpo, su corazón latía como si hubiera jugado dos partidos de voleibol seguidos, iba manejando su motocicleta y no pudo evitar acelerar un poco más allá del límite, dirigiéndose a la casa de Kuroo, si alguna vez gritó o manejó con una mano mientras alzaba su brazo en un puño victorioso, nadie lo podía culpar en realidad.


	17. Rey de los videojuegos

 

**El Rey de los Videojuegos.**

—¡BROOOOOO!

Kuroo se asomó por su ventana al escuchar el grito de Bokuto, observó como estacionó torpemente su motocicleta, lo cual era extraño ya que era lo único con lo que Bokuto realmente tenia cuidado, vio como el búho brincaba emocionado debajo de su ventana.

—¡LO BESÉ! ¡NOS BESAMOS! ¡TETSUUUUU!

Kuroo se quedó con su boca abierta por unos segundos, su mente tratando de procesar lo que estaba escuchando.

—¡¿QUE?! ¡Espera! —Kuroo le dijo, desapareciendo de su ventana.

Bajó rápidamente para encontrarse con Bokuto quien sonreía emocionado y corrió hacia él cuando lo vio, se encontraron a medio camino, con el búho tomando al gato por la cintura y haciéndolo dar un par de vueltas en el aire mientras gritaba emocionado… antes de que perdiera el equilibrio, pues Kuroo era demasiado grande, y ambos terminaron en el suelo, con el pelinegro sobre el de cabello bicolor.

—¿Qué estabas diciendo sobre un beso? —Preguntó emocionado, Kuroo.

—¡Akaashi y yo… nos besamos! ¡Y fue… GWAAH… BRO! ¡Es tan… tan tan tan Pffff! ¡Fue como SMASHH y BOOM! ¿Sabes? ¡Sus labios… ¡AGH! y su sonrisa…! ¡TETSU…!

Kuroo sonrió al chico debajo de él, Bokuto no podía describir con palabras lo que sentía y hacía gestos extraños con las manos para darse a entender, el pelinegro asentía con una sonrisa que solo crecía cada vez que Bokuto no podía terminar una frase, el pelinegro agradeció que su primo lograra llegar a su casa en ese estado de excitación sin ningún accidente.

Lo ayudó a levantarse y mientras el búho seguía balbuceando sobre lo bien que se sentía, Kuroo lo guió hasta su habitación sujetandolo de su muñeca, haciendo un gesto a su madre cuando le dio una mirada curiosa, Bokuto ni siquiera se dio cuenta del intercambio de miradas, demasiado concentrado en su cita con Akaashi.

Una vez en su habitación, Kuroo sentó a Bokuto en su cama, quien terminó cayendo de espaldas, con sus brazos extendidos y soltando un suspiro contento, luego sus manos cubrieron su rostro.

—Lo besé bro…—Dijo, sonando aun incrédulo.

—Eso entendí, Bo, felicitaciones.

—Aun no puedo creerlo.

—Te dije que todo iría bien.

—Besé a Akaashi…

Kuroo soltó una carcajada por el estado de shock del que Bokuto parecía no poder salir, agradeciendo que su primo veía hacia el techo y no pudo ver la envidia que Kuroo sabia se reflejó en sus ojos por unos segundos… ¿Cuándo podría _él_ besar a Kenma?

**&. &.&.&.&.&**

 

Kenma observaba a uno de sus mejores amigos con curiosidad, Yaku tenía ojeras y parecía que apenas podía mantener sus ojos abiertos.

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Eh?... —Yaku parpadeó en su dirección y tardó unos segundos en responder—, si estoy bien.

—¿No dormiste bien ayer?

—Intenta mejor con todo el fin de semana.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Sabías que la diferencia de horario entre Tokio y Los Ángeles es de diecisiete horas? —Le preguntó Yaku repentinamente.

—No sabía —Respondió algo sorprendido por lo que pensó era un cambio de tema.

—… cuando aquí es lunes por la mañana, ellos aun están en domingo, es raro ¿no?

—Debe serlo…

—¿Tienes idea de lo complicado que es hablar con alguien que tiene 17 horas menos que tú?

—No puedo decir que la tenga…—Replicó cuidadosamente el rey, aunque su amigo no pareció escucharlo.

—Y él no es precisamente bueno con las matemáticas, menos para sacar la cuenta de qué hora es aquí cuando llama…

—¿Quién no es bueno para las matemáticas Yaku? —Preguntó Kenma suavemente.

Yaku le dio una mirada que decía que Kenma era un idiota por no saber de quien hablaba, el rey solo lo miró inexpresivo y cruzó los brazos, el líbero soltó un suspiro y dejó caer su cabeza en el escritorio frente a él.

—¿Yaku, que está pasando?

—Leesh…—Respondió sin levantar la cabeza.

—¿Qué?

—Legh…

—No puedo escucharte Morisuke —Replicó Kenma irritado por la actitud de su amigo.

Yaku giró su rostro para observar al rey, sus ojos cansados parecían que no estaban viendo a Kenma, pero aun así Kenma lo vio enrojecer cuando respondió.

—Lev… Lev Haiba.

Los ojos de Kenma se abrieron un poco con sorpresa.

—¿Lev te ha llamado? ¡¿Le diste tu número a Lev?!

Yaku volvió a esconder su rostro de la penetrante mirada del rey de los videojuegos, aunque igual la sentía como si fuera un laser sobre su cabeza, asintió.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Yaku se encogió de hombros y no observó como los ojos de Kenma se iluminaban con interés.

—¿Por qué le respondes a Lev? Podrías simplemente ignorar su llamada y contestarle luego.

Otro encogimiento de hombros y esta vez Kenma se permitió una pequeña sonrisa divertida.

—¿Qué pasó el viernes Yaku?

—Noya nos esposó, fuimos al parque, me arañó un gato, me caí de los hombros de Lev, el idiota me empujó hacia una fuente y luego fuimos a mi casa…

Kenma tuvo que reprimir la risa que quería escaparse de su pecho por la forma en que Yaku le contó todo, rápido, seco, fingiendo desinterés pero con su rostro aun escondido.

—Y aun así le diste tu número…—Murmuró para sí mismo—¿Eso es todo?

Yaku se quedó inmóvil por un minuto completo, antes de negar con la cabeza.

—¿Qué mas ocurrió?

Luego de varios segundos, el líbero volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—Mmnn… ¿Te gusta Lev Haiba?

Silencio…

Un minuto…

Dos minutos…

Tres minutos…

Y finalmente, Yaku se encogió de hombros.

Kenma abrió la boca para decir algo, pero en ese momento llegaron sus compañeros del club de videojuegos, por lo que Kenma se limitó a colocar su mano sobre los hombros de su amigo y le dio un apretón antes de iniciar la reunión, indicándole que hablarían luego del tema, después de todo tenían un torneo esa misma semana.

—Bueno las categorías de este torneo de PS4 son individuales y parejas, tenemos que decidir en qué juegos participaremos…

—Para individuales tenemos: Mortal Kombat, Dragon Ball Xenoverse y Guitar Hero Live, en parejas tenemos Call of Dutty y Fifa 16 —Recordó Shibayama.

—Yo jugaré en Dragon Ball y Mortal Kombat, Yaku en Guitar Hero y Fifa ¿Kai acompañaras a Yaku? —Kenma preguntó pues su amigo aun tenía la cabeza escondida entre sus brazos.

—Claro, también quiero entrar en Call of Dutty con Shibayama.

Yaku levantó su pulgar en señal de aprobación, Kenma anotó los equipos, supuso que sería bueno que actuara como el vicepresidente por esta ocasión, Yaku no parecía tener la energía ni siquiera para mantener erguida su cabeza.

—¿Shibayama, algún otro videojuego en el que quieras estar?

—Quiero entrar en Mortal Kombat también.

Kenma lo miró, ocultando su sorpresa, el pequeño y tranquilo Shibayama pensaba desafiarlo, pues tarde o temprano se tendrían que enfrentar en el torneo, con un asentimiento anotó a su compañero debajo de su propio nombre, las cosas serian interesantes, continuaron hablando de los detalles, como se irían, los permisos de sus padres y de la escuela, etc.

Aunque mientras hablaba con sus compañeros, dentro de su cabeza no podía dejar de pensar _“Akaashi y Bokuto… Yaku y Lev ¿Qué tenían los bufones que podían atraerles tanto? ¿Serian Kuroo y él los próximos?”_ esperaba que sí, pues a pesar de su tranquila naturaleza, en realidad Kenma era algo impaciente.

**&. &.&.&.&.&**

Kuroo podía sentir la mirada de Kenma, aunque el más pequeño intentara disimularlo ocultando su rostro detrás de su cabello, el pelinegro solo esperó, sabía que no debía presionar a Kenma.

—¿Sabías que Yaku y Lev intercambiaron números? —Preguntó el rey justo cuando el profesor les mandó a realizar unos ejercicios.

—¿Qué? —Kuroo se giró hacia el peliteñido, parpadeando sorprendido.

Kenma asintió, sin dejar de ver a su cuaderno.

—Yaku tenía ojeras, aparentemente estuvieron hablando todo el fin de semana.

Kuroo recordó como era hablar con sus padres mientras estuvo en el campamento, las pocas veces en que pudo hacerlo, debido a la diferencia de horario había sido una pesadilla lograr coincidir a una hora decente para todos.

—Ahora entiendo porque Lev no ha escrito en el chat que tenemos con ellos.

—¿Tienes un chat con ellos?

—Por supuesto, ¿Quieres que te agregue? —Le preguntó bromeando.

—No —La respuesta fue rápida y vino acompañada de una mueca de disgusto que Kuroo sabía que iba a colocar el peliteñido.

Luego hubo unos minutos de silencio, en los cuales ambos se ocuparon de hacer sus ejercicios, ambos eran buenos en esta materia así que rápidamente volvieron a intercambiar miradas, era obvio que ambos querían decirse algo, pero al ver al otro se acobardaban, cada uno soltando un suspiro cada vez que eso pasaba.

Kuroo se mordió el interior de su mejilla, ¿Por qué siempre se tenía que comportarse así cuando se trataba de Kenma? Sentía como su corazón latía fuertemente en su pecho, tanto que temía que Kenma pudiera escucharlo a su lado.

_“Puedes hacerlo, vamos, Bo pudo, ¡Tú también puedes! ¡Solo invítalo!”_

 El pelinegro tomó aire y abrió su boca, justo cuando el profesor lo llamó por su nombre para que diera la primera respuesta, disimulando su frustración, Kuroo respondió la pregunta rápidamente, dejando caer su cabeza contra su escritorio, fuerte.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Le preguntó Kenma, obviamente divertido de la situación.

Kuroo giró su rostro sin despegarlo del escritorio y le sacó la lengua infantilmente, Kenma rodó sus ojos pero el pelinegro pudo ver el inicio de una sonrisa divertida; ambos eran observadores y sabían perfectamente que tanto el rey como el bufón querían lo mismo, solo faltaba ver quien daría el primer paso.

**&. &.&.&.&.&.&**

Kenma y Yaku hablaron con el entrenador, explicándole que faltarían a la práctica del jueves por el torneo e increíblemente Ukai, no solo los dejó irse temprano esos días, sino que también los hizo practicar mucho menos, Yaku tuvo que hablar con Lev y explicarle que no podía desvelarse esa semana y luego de muchas quejas y la promesa de enviarle muchas fotos de ese día, Yaku logró dormir una noche completa o casi completa, pues todos los del club de videojuegos se desvelaban practicando para el torneo.

Kenma y Kuroo apenas habían podido hablar durante esos días, ya que Kenma estaba o muy cansado o muy ocupado con los preparativos del torneo, para hablar con el pelinegro. En los almuerzos siempre era abordado por los miembros de su club quienes querían preguntarle algo o informarle de su progreso en algún juego, Kuroo estaba empezando a odiar a todos ellos, el único momento que tenían para estar juntos era durante clases y bueno, estaban _en clases_ , así que no podían hablar, mas de una vez había tenido que despertar a Kenma en medio de la misma, para el día antes del torneo Kenma tenía ojeras y Kuroo estaba preocupándose.

—¿Cuándo es el torneo?

—Mm-mañana —Respondió Kenma parpadeando lentamente.

—Tienes que descansar esta noche, parece que vas a caer muerto en cualquier segundo.

—No es para tanto.

—Claro que si, mírate, apenas puedes mantener los ojos abiertos ¿Cuánto dormiste anoche?

—Tuve una video llamada con Yaku y los demás… hasta las dos y media de la mañana.

—¡¿Qué?! —Ese día habían tenido práctica en la mañana, por lo que Kenma debía tener solo cuatro horas de sueño.

—Estoy bien…

—No lo estas.

—Que sí.

—Que no.

—Que seeaahh—Terminó Kenma bostezando.

Kuroo alzó una ceja y Kenma tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse un poco, mientras desviaba la mirada, justo entonces sonó el timbre que indicaba su hora del almuerzo.

—Ven conmigo.

Kuroo se levantó, tomando su bento y  la mano de Kenma, lo hizo levantarse de su asiento, prácticamente arrastrándolo por los pasillos, pasaron al miembro más pequeño del club de videojuegos, quien no tenía una mejor cara que Kenma, era posible que sus llamadas con Lev se hubieran disminuido pero él era el presidente de su club, si Kenma estaba mal, seguro Yaku estaba peor.

—¿A dónde van? ¿Kenma necesito pregun….

—¡El necesita descansar y tu también Yaku! ¡Llama a Lev y descansa en algún lado! ¡Nada de preguntas!

—Kuro… —Se quejó el rey, apenas.

El pelinegro no le hizo caso y lo siguió arrastrando hacia el patio, luego hacia una de las partes más lejanas, una en la que Kenma nunca había estado y si no estuviera tan cansado le preguntaría a Kuroo cómo sabia de ese lugar; había un árbol rodeado de arbustos, los cuales hacían un lugar perfecto para esconderse de los demás, Kuroo se sentó debajo del árbol y luego lo jaló para que lo acompañara, había una brisa agradable y solo cuando estuvo en el suelo y Kuroo soltó su mano para tomar su bento, fue que Kenma se dio cuenta que estuvieron tomados de las manos todo el camino.

—Kuro…

—Toma —El bufón colocó un onigiri frente a su cara, por instinto Kenma lo tomó pero se quedó mirando al pelinegro.

—¿Qué…? —Preguntó parpadeando.

—Come, al menos uno y te daré un pie de manzana que compré esta mañana, luego dormirás hasta que tengamos que ir de nuevo a clases —Kuroo le enseñó el pie de manzana que estaba en el otro compartimiento del bento, haciendo que los ojos de Kenma se iluminaran.

Rápidamente se comió el onigiri y Kuroo le dio el postre sin decir una palabra, mientras él mismo terminaba su comida, para el momento en que Kenma se metió el ultimo pedazo en su boca, Kuroo había terminado su almuerzo y estaba acomodándose para apoyar su espalda en el árbol, en un parpadeo Kenma se encontró recostado contra Kuroo, más específicamente, su cabeza estaba ahora en el regazo del más alto. No supo si fue debido a su falta de sueño de los últimos días, pero en un segundo veía a Kuroo acomodarse y al siguiente veía a las ramas del árbol que estaban sobre ellos.

—¿Qué…—Kenma intentó levantarse, pero fue detenido por una mano en su pecho.

—Duerme.

—Pero Kuro…

—Duerme. Lo necesitas —Kuroo lo observó desde arriba, con tanta determinación en sus ojos que Kenma supo que era inútil discutir, con un suspiro derrotado se acomodó en las, extrañamente, cómodas piernas de Kuroo y cerró sus ojos.

Lo último que el rey sintió fue como unos dedos acariciaban suavemente su cabello antes de caer dormido.

—Descansa, mi rey —Murmuró Kuroo, observando tiernamente a Kenma.

El gato bufón sabía que tenía una sonrisa tonta en su rostro y sentía sus mejillas calientes, pero no le importó.

_“Después del torneo”_ se juró _“Después del torneo le pediré una cita”_

**&. &.&.&.&.&.&**

En la escuela, las cosas no habían cambiado mucho entre Bokuto y Akaashi, ambos decidieron seguir llamándose por sus apellidos en público, aunque cuando estaban solos, en la biblioteca o camino a las prácticas, alguno tomaba la mano del otro, intercambiaban una sonrisa y luego entrelazaban los dedos.

Era el día del torneo de videojuegos y Akaashi sabía que no vería ni a Kenma ni a Yaku ese día en la práctica, pero aparentemente era el único.

—¿Dónde está Kenma? —Hinata le preguntó observando a todos lados, rebotando un poco en su sitio.

—No vendrá hoy —Akaashi pudo ver como Hinata prácticamente se desinfló.

—¿Está enfermo? —Hinata inclinó su cabeza curioso y algo preocupado, Akaashi revolvió su cabello con afecto y negó con la cabeza.

—No, Kenma esta…

—¡¿Dónde está Yaku?! —Nishinoya repentinamente apareció junto a Hinata, Akaashi solo parpadeó rápidamente, ya se estaba acostumbrando a los chicos energéticos de su equipo y como parecían materializarse en el aire.

—Ninguno de los dos vendrá hoy.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntaron Noya y Hinata al mismo tiempo.

Akaashi reprimió una sonrisa, ambos se veían como si les hubieran quitado a su juguete favorito.

—Tienen un torneo esta tarde.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

Akaashi cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y los miró sin decir nada, lo que dijo se entendía perfectamente, tardó unos pocos segundos antes de que ambos lo bombardearan con preguntas, cada vez acercándose más a Akaashi, quien tuvo que retroceder con sus manos alzadas, para evitar que los más pequeños saltaran sobre él.

—¿Dónde? ¿Por qué no nos dijeron nada? ¡Debemos ir a apoyarlos!

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Tenemos que ir! —Hinata comenzó a saltar en su sitio.

Los gritos de ambos atrajeron la atención del resto del equipo

—¿Oya, oya? ¿Qué los tiene tan emocionados pequeños? —Preguntó Kuroo.

Ni siquiera la palabra pequeños sacó a los más bajos de su emoción.

—¡Hey, hey! ¡Aléjense de Akaashi! —Bokuto se puso entre él y los otros, haciendo que los más pequeños retrocedieran y se giraran hacia Kuroo para responderle.

 Akaashi en realidad estaba agradecido por la barrera, y se lo hizo saber a Bokuto, acariciando suavemente su espalda; el búho se giró hacia él y Akaashi recordó sus palabras _“si yo te tuviera, no te dejaría ir, pelearía contra cualquiera que intentara llevarte lejos, Akaashi”_ el rey no pudo evitar sonreírle al bufón, quien le guiñó el ojo antes de girarse hacia los más pequeños del equipo.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué no están entrenando? —Preguntó Ukai sonando molesto.

—¿Sabía que Kenma y Yaku tienen un torneo? —Preguntó Nishinoya.

—Por supuesto que lo sé, ellos me pidieron permiso para faltar.

—¿Podemos ir a verlos? —El líbero le preguntó a Ukai, Hinata se colocó a un lado de la deidad, haciendo esos ojos de perrito que nadie podía resistir.

Ukai observó a los dos más pequeños, ambos mirándolo de tal forma que el entrenador empezó a dudar.

—¿Podemos? ¿Podemos? —Bokuto se unió a los más pequeños, esos enormes ojos tan parecidos a los de Hinata, debilitando cada vez más la resolución del entrenador.

—No creo que puedan concentrarse entrenador —Agregó Kuroo, sabiendo que le faltaba poco ceder. El quería ver porqué a Kenma le llamaban el rey de los videojuegos.

—¡Somos un equipo, debemos apoyarnos! —Exclamó Nishinoya.

Ukai les dio una mirada a todos, incluso Akaashi, quien tenía su rostro inexpresivo lo miraba con ojos brillantes, el entrenador suspiró derrotado, haciendo que todos se emocionaran.

—¡Mañana tendrán que quedarse una hora más!

—¡SIIII!

—Muy bien, terminaran sus entrenamientos básicos y podrán irse luego de que recojan el gimnasio.

—¡SIIII!

Cada uno corrió a decirle al resto del equipo, los reyes de la cancha no estaban muy convencidos de dejar su práctica una hora antes pero ambos fueron arrastrados por Hinata y Nishinoya a quienes no pudieron negarse; una vez que supieron la razón, los demás del equipo se unieron a la idea de ir a apoyar a Kenma y a Yaku.

Akaashi observó maravillado, como todos practicaban con una sonrisa y entre los ejercicios comentaban emocionados sobre el torneo y como muchos no habían asistido a ninguno.

—Es impresionante.

—Eso es formar parte de un equipo —Le respondió Kuroo sonriéndole y guiñándole un ojo.

**&. &.&.&.&.&**

Kenma estaba sentado en la silla, sus ojos fijos en la pantalla gigante frente a él, sus dedos moviéndose rápidamente en el control negro en sus manos, presionando los botones con las diferentes combinaciones que se sabía de memoria, su oponente era muy hábil, pero nada que Kenma no pudiera superar.

Su personaje, Scorpion, era su favorito desde siempre y con un golpe más, Kenma estuvo preparado para hacer el _fatality_ , el movimiento final y que era una de las partes favoritas de Kenma, con presionar pocos botones, su personaje estaba lanzando su látigo al rostro a Jax, el personaje que había escogido su rival, despegándole la cabeza del cuerpo; el chico era un universitario que veía de la pantalla a Kenma con su boca abierta, el peliteñido mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo mientras le ofrecía la mano a su rival caído, parpadeando sorprendido, el chico devolvió el gesto, pero al separarse, Kenma sonrió levemente, había pasado a las semifinales.

Kenma se alejó para buscar a sus compañeros, pues aun no terminaban las demás batallas, muy cerca de él encontró a Shibayama, quien jugaba con Baraka y estaba peleando contra un chico que parecía de su misma edad y usaba a Johnny Kage, Kenma observó la batalla entre los personajes, aunque su kohai tuvo una dura batalla, salió victorioso, el peliteñido asintió en su dirección, haciendo que Shibayama sonriera orgulloso, sin embargo aun le quedaba otra batalla para ver si clasificaba para la semifinal junto a Kenma, el grupo del rey fue el que más rápido terminó, con Kenma derrotándolos a todos fácilmente.

El peliteñido decidió buscar a Yaku, lo cual no fue muy difícil de hacer, solo tuvo que seguir el sonido de la música de rock a todo volumen, Kenma localizó fácilmente a su pequeño amigo, quien estaba rodeado de gente, pues estaba por comenzar la final del Guitar Hero, cerca de Yaku estaba Kai, quien portaba las medallas que les habían dado por haber ganado en FIFA, Kenma se acercó a ellos.

—¿Todo bien? —Kai le preguntó.

—Pasé a la semifinal, a Shibayama le falta un combate más para saber si pasa también.

—Bien por él. Yaku superó el record que tenían en American Idiot de Green Day— Kenma sonrió, para nada extrañado, era una de las canciones americanas favoritas de su amigo.

—¿Qué canción será la final?

—Shop Suey, en nivel experto.

Kenma silbó por lo bajo, sabía que era una canción difícil que requería mucha concentración debido a lo rápido de la batería, uno tendía a dejarse llevar por el ritmo, Yaku estaba en posición, su rival a su lado, era un chico alto de cabello amarillo con dos mechones negros al frente, y entonces detrás de sí, Kenma escuchó varias voces muy familiares.

—¡¿Dónde están?!

—¿Se habrá acabado ya?

—No, aun siguen aquí, me habrían escrito.

—¡No los veo! ¡Álzame sobre tu espalda Asahi!

—¿Oya, oya? ¡Miren eso!

—¡GWA! ¡Yo quiero ese poster!

—¡Idiota, no te alejes!

—Auch… ¡deberías tratarme mejor Bakageyama!

Kenma y Yaku intercambiaron una mirada.

—¿Esos son…

—¡HEY HEY HEY! ¡Allá esta Kenma! —Bokuto.

Segundos después, una pequeña multitud de chicos vestidos de negro, se abrieron paso hacia ellos, Kenma y Yaku los observaron con los ojos y bocas abiertas, se supone que deberían seguir en su práctica ¿Qué hacia todo el equipo aquí?

—¿Qué demonios están haciendo aquí? —Yaku preguntó sorprendido.

—¡Vinimos a apoyarlos! —Exclamó Nishinoya sonriendo orgulloso.

—¡SI! ¿Por qué no nos dijeron nada? —Preguntó Hinata, pareciendo realmente herido.

Kageyama a su lado les dio una mirada asesina, Kenma se había dado cuenta que el rey de la cancha sujetaba la mano de la carnada. Yaku y Kenma intercambiaron una mirada culpable.

—Shoyo, lo siento, no queríamos… el torneo era a la misma hora de la práctica.

—Si, por eso no dijimos nada, pero ¿Cómo hicieron…? —Preguntó Yaku, con un ojo en ellos y el otro hacia donde lo estaban esperando.

—El entrenador nos dejó venir —Les sonrió Bokuto.

—Más bien, le _rogaron_ al entrenador que nos dejara salir temprano para poder venir a apoyarlos, mañana nos tendremos que quedar una hora más —Aclaró Kuroo.

Kenma y Yaku observaron a Akaashi, buscando una explicación.

—Aparentemente eso es lo que hacen los equipos —El pelinegro se encogió de hombros.

Los miembros del club de videojuegos sonrieron levemente, antes de que Yaku tuviera que comenzar a jugar. Kenma les explicó que era la final de Guitar Hero y si Yaku ganaba, quedaría como el campeón, igual les dijo rápidamente como había quedado él como campeón en Dragon Ball y estaba esperando para jugar la semifinal de Mortal Kombat. Antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo, comenzaron a sonar los primeros acordes de Shop Suey.

—¡Vamos Yaku!

—¡Yaku, Yaku, Yaku!

—¡Tu puedes Yaku-kun!

Kenma pudo ver como Yaku se sonrojaba por la atención que estaba recibiendo y se aseguró de sacar fotos y videos, podría quitarle el numero de Lev a Kuroo, estaba seguro que al ruso le gustaría ver al líbero así, aunque eso significara que Lev tendría su número… tal vez le quitaría el teléfono a Kuroo y se las enviaría desde ahí mejor.

Yaku resultó victorioso y terminó siendo alzado por los miembros del equipo, Asahi, Kuroo y Bokuto, mientras Hinata y Nishinoya saltaban a su alrededor, Kenma pensó que era la primera vez que Yaku no se enojaba porque alguien más lo alzara, si es que la enorme sonrisa que tenia era un indicador, por supuesto logró tomarle una foto que sabía que Lev apreciaría.

—Es mucho más divertido cuando tenemos animadores…—Comentó Kai.

—Sí, lo es.

—Son un buen equipo.

—Lo son.

Shibayama apareció a su lado de repente, indicándole que ya era hora de jugar la semifinal y final de Mortal Kombat, por lo que ambos se marcharon rápidamente, dejando que Kai les informara al equipo de voleibol y a Yaku donde estarían.

—¿Ganaste?

—Por supuesto, pero me toca contra alguien más.

—Nos veremos en la final, entonces.

Shibayama le sonrió tímidamente, con sus ojos brillantes por la confianza que Kenma le mostró al decir eso, eso quería decir que el rey de los videojuegos creía que Shibayama ganaría.

Lamentablemente, no pudieron encontrarse en la final, Kenma derrotó a su enemigo con mucha facilidad, lo que le hizo pensar que el chico solo tuvo suerte de llegar a la semifinal, a veces ocurría, pero la oponente de Shibayama obviamente se había ganado su puesto y Kenma solo tuvo oportunidad de ver los últimos segundos de la batalla de su kohai contra la chica, por lo que observó como Mileena le daba la ultima patada a Baraka, declarándola la ganadora, Kenma desvió la mirada cuando la chica activó el fatality, no quiso ver como Mileena devoraba el rostro del personaje de Shibayama. Kenma se acercó a su kohai, colocando una mano en su hombro, para darle apoyo al chico, que parecía estar a punto de llorar.

—Será para la próxima.

—¡Sí! ¡Destrúyela Kenma senpai!

—Por supuesto.

 

Kenma se sentó en la silla que había ocupado Shibayama y detrás de él pudo escuchar como sus compañeros del voleibol habían llegado, Kenma tronó sus dedos en preparación, comenzando a concentrarse, había visto la habilidad de la chica y sabia que no sería tan fácil como sus demás adversarios, como algo lejano escuchó los gritos de ánimo de Bokuto, Hinata y Nishinoya, su mente concentrándose sólo en la pantalla frente a él, Kenma escogió a su personaje, Scorpion, la chica una rubia de cabello corto y grandes ojos, escogió de nuevo a Mileena, mientras sus personajes se preparaban, ambos intercambiaron una mirada desafiante, la chica le guiñó el ojo, Kenma frunció el seño, ella había derrotado a Shibayama, Kenma iba a vengarse por su compañero.

 

El rey de los videojuegos mantuvo su corona, aplastando a la chica en solo dos rounds, sin darle la oportunidad de siquiera tocarlo, ella era buena, pero Kenma era mucho, mucho mejor, y estaba enojado de que hubiera hecho perder a Shibayama, mientras Kenma observaba como Scorpion lanzaba una bola de fuego hacia Mileena para luego cortarle el rostro, Kenma recobró el sentido de la realidad y entonces escuchó los gritos emocionados de sus compañeros, se giró para observar como Noya, Hinata y Bokuto corrían hacia él, Kenma se hizo a un lado para evitar ser arrollado por ellos, y alzó sus manos para detener al resto de que lo alzaran como habían hecho con Yaku, sin embargo tuvo que aceptar las palmadas en hombro y las palabras de felicitaciones, tanto de sus compañeros de voleibol como los del club de videojuegos.

Cuando Kenma pudo liberarse de sus compañeros, se giró hacia el único que no le había dicho nada, Kuroo; el gato bufón no se había acercado al rey todavía, aunque Kenma sabía que sus ojos nunca lo habían dejado, pudo sentirlos desde el segundo en que Kuroo y el resto habían llegado a apoyarlo; el pelinegro lo observaba con sus ojos abiertos a más no poder, su labios ligeramente separados en una expresión de ligero shock, Kenma contuvo una sonrisa, sabía que su rostro cambiaba mientras jugaba, se tornaba más _intenso_ , sus ojos brillaban con emoción, Kenma caminó hacia Kuroo.

—Ahora entiendo porque te llaman el rey de los videojuegos…—Le dijo el pelinegro, mientras coloca sus brazos en los hombros de Kenma—, felicitaciones.

Kenma sonrió divertido.

—Esta no es la razón por la que me llaman así.

—¿No? Acabaste con ella en menos de cinco minutos ¿Entonces por qué te llaman rey?

—Puedo enseñarte más tarde si quieres…

—Es una cita, entonces —Kuroo le guiñó el ojo.


	18. REy de los videojuegos II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yyyy aquí esta la cita como tal de los gatos.

**Rey de los videojuegos**

**2 da parte.**

Kuroo Tetsuro no estaba completamente claro de quien había invitado a quien en una cita, aunque si era sincero consigo mismo no le importaba el cómo había sucedido, sino el hecho de que iba a suceder.

Luego de que a Kenma le otorgaron su respectiva medalla del primer lugar, y al otro chico de su escuela una del tercero, tuvo que combatir con el que había vencido Kenma para determinarlo, Kuroo estaba sentado en un tren con el resto del equipo pues obviamente querían celebrar la victoria del club de videojuegos.

El gato bufón pensó que eso significaba que su cita con Kenma había quedado pospuesta para otro día, pero para su sorpresa, el rey le pidió que lo acompañara cuando todos se estaban despidiendo; Bokuto se aseguró de desearle buena suerte, guiñándole un ojo y levantando el pulgar en su dirección, de una forma nada discreta que hizo que Kuroo se avergonzara, recordó que definitivamente tendría que agradecer a Akaashi por haber distraído a su primo pidiéndole a Bokuto que lo acompañara su casa.

 

Para sorpresa del gato bufón, Kenma detuvo un taxi mientras hablaba por teléfono.

—Sí, gané el primer lugar en DB y MK…—Respondió a su teléfono y enseguida le dio una dirección al taxista, una que Kuroo no conocía.

—Ya comí con el equipo…

—¿Puedo ir para allá?

—Con un…—Kenma lo miro de reojo antes de responder— amigo, te comenté sobre él al principio de año.

Kuroo lo observó sorprendido ¿Con quién estaba hablando?

—¿Shimizu sensei está allá?

—Bien, llegaremos en menos de diez minutos, creo…

—Nos vemos.

—¿Con quién estabas hablando?

—Ya lo veras.

Kuroo lo miró sorprendido, pero Kenma solo lo observó inexpresivo.

—Dame tu teléfono —Pidió de repente el rey.

—¿Para qué? —Le preguntó Kuroo, aun cuando le estaba entregando su teléfono al peliteñido.

—Tengo unas fotos para Lev —Respondió mientras manejaba ambos celulares.

—¿Para Lev? —Kuroo no podía creerlo.

—Sí.

—¿Desde cuándo te agrada Lev? ¿Fotos de qué?

—De Yaku…No me agrada, pero Yaku es mi amigo y a Yaku le gusta Lev.

—¡¿A YAKU LE GUSTA LEV?!

—Sí, aunque aun no lo sabe o no lo quiere admitir.

El pelinegro observó como el otro utilizaba su teléfono como si fuera el propio, no tuvo que preguntarle ninguna contraseña, pues Kenma ya se las sabía, Kuroo había tenido que decírselas mientras Kenma jugaba Pokemón Go desde su teléfono y el pelinegro nunca vio la necesidad de cambiarlas, ni siquiera pensó que ni siquiera Bokuto se las sabía.

—¿Cómo sabes que a Yaku le gusta Lev?

—Le dio su teléfono.

—Eso no es gran cosa, Lev también tiene el de Hinata.

—Tú no conoces a Yaku como yo, el nunca le daría su teléfono sino estuviera interesado en el ruso, algo pasó ese viernes, pero Yaku no quiso decírmelo…

Kuroo no pudo evitar sonreír ante la mueca de disgusto que colocó el peliteñido, su frente se arrugó y un pequeño, mínimo puchero se formó en sus labios; Kenma le devolvió su teléfono cuando este comenzó a sonar varias veces, seguro eran las respuestas de Lev, Kuroo lo tomó y primero que nada vio las fotos que le envió al ruso, al ver una en la que el aspirante a libero sonreía ampliamente mientras era alzado al aire por los miembros del equipo, el mismo Kuroo incluido, el pelinegro supo que Lev le estaría agradeciendo y enviando emoticonos felices y sin sentido por al menos diez minutos, como ya estaba empezando a hacer, decidió silenciar la conversación y guardar su teléfono.

—Puedo preguntarle a Lev —Le respondió Kuroo—, luego de esto—señaló a su teléfono—, va a decirme lo que quiera.

Kuroo pudo ver como en sus ojos brillaban con el deseo de saber y la duda sobre respetar la privacidad de su amigo, al final, Kenma se encogió de hombros, como restándole importancia, dejándole la decisión al pelinegro, quien no tenía ningún problema en invadir la privacidad de sus compañeros.

El taxi se detuvo, Kenma pagó antes de que Kuroo siquiera pudiera sacar su billetera y ambos se bajaron frente a un edificio de tamaño mediano, pero muy moderno, el frente estaba hecho de puro cristal, con un enorme anuncio sobre la entrada principal que decía **_“Nekoma Tech”_** en la cual, la letra “o” tenia orejas de gato.

Kenma lo guió hacia la entrada principal, donde la recepcionista, una rubia de cabello corto, se levantó de inmediato para saludar a Kenma con una reverencia.

—Bienvenido Kozume-kun, Shimizu-san lo espera en su oficina y su padre mandó a decir que lo visite antes de retirarse.

—Gracias, Yachi-san.

—¿Tu padre trabaja aquí? —Le preguntó Kuroo mientras seguía a Kenma por un pequeño pasillo.

—Algo así —Kenma sonrió levemente.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —Ambos entraron en un ascensor y Kenma presionó el segundo piso, antes de responder.

—Tú querías saber porque me llaman rey de los videojuegos ¿no?

Kuroo asintió.

—Pues, ya verás.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en un pasillo cuyas paredes estaban llenas de cuadros y posters de videojuegos que hasta Kuroo conocía, habían para computadoras y varias consolas, poco a poco Kuroo fue cayendo en cuenta donde se encontraba, y justo cuando iba a preguntarle a Kenma sobre eso, ambos llegaron a una puerta doble de madera, Kuroo solo observó como Kenma abrió la puerta sin siquiera tocar.

—Bienvenido a mi reino —Dijo el peliteñido con una pequeña sonrisa.

**&. &&.&.&.&**

Kenma no podía creer que había dicho eso, sus mejillas se sonrojaron de vergüenza por lo engreído que había sonado al abrir la puerta, sin embargo Kuroo estaba demasiado distraído con todo lo que tenía en frente como para notarlo. Había pocas personas debido a la hora, pero eso solo permitía que se apreciara el ambiente mucho mejor.

Al entrar al salón principal donde se diseñaban los videojuegos, lo primero que podías ver eran las decenas de computadoras de última tecnología que estaban a la derecha, el área de programación, en el cual no habían paredes como tal, sino cubículos transparentes, de forma que todos podían verse, detrás de las computadoras podías ver a los programadores, casi todos con audífonos a prueba de sonidos puestos, detrás de ellos pizarras transparentes en las cuales tenían escritas fórmulas y códigos que estaban desarrollando.

A la izquierda, estaba el lado más “artístico”, en las paredes se encontraban pósters de diferentes personajes, algunos terminados y a veces solo bocetos o diseños dibujados a mano, escritorios de dibujo, repletos de todo tipo de materiales para dibujar, pinceles, lápices, marcadores, pinturas, en otra sección se podían ver trajes completos o muestras de tela, que se utilizaban para la ropa de los personajes de los videojuegos, era el lado de los diseñadores, estaban unos frente a los otros para que no hubiera problemas de comunicación entre ellos y evitar malos entendidos.

Al fondo estaban las secciones favoritas de Kenma, del lado de los diseñadores, se encontraba toda la utilería que habían hecho, los objetos como: espadas, pistolas, modelos a escala de naves espaciales, vehículos, edificios que habían necesitado, etc, mientras que del lado de los programadores estaba la pantalla verde y los trajes que detectaban tus movimientos para luego hacer que un personaje hiciera lo mismo en la pantalla y la impresora en 3D. También había una puerta que dirigía hacia el salón de muestras y era para mostrar el resultado final de las animaciones que hacían.

—¿No hay problema con que estemos aquí? —Preguntó el pelinegro observando todo con la boca abierta.

—Ninguno —Kenma negó con la cabeza—, este es como mi segundo hogar.

Kenma sonrió al ver que Kuroo parecía indeciso de hacia dónde ir primero, por lo que tomando su mano, lo guió primero hacia el lado de los programadores, para mostrarle como trabajaban, el pelinegro lo siguió sin protestar, sus ojos saltando de un lado para otro, ansioso por preguntar pero obviamente conteniéndose, lo que Kenma agradeció ya que quería que el gato bufón viera las cosas por sí mismo.

 

Se acercaron a la oficina de uno de sus programadores favoritos, pues el joven se entendía con Kenma casi a la perfección, Kunimi Akira, era un recién graduado con honores en la universidad de Tokio, su padre lo trajo a la compañía por recomendación de Kenma, quien lo descubrió por el canal de Youtube del chico, donde enseñaba los juegos y aplicaciones que había hecho el mismo.

 

—Kunimi —Saludó el rey cuando el programador los observó, desde hacia tiempo que habían dejado de lado las formalidades.

—Kenma —Dijo el otro, quitándose los audífonos y asintiendo como saludo.

—Este es Kuroo Tetsuro, Kuro este es Kunimi Akira, uno de los programadores.

—Me pareces familiar ¿No es así Kenma?…—El programador le dio una mirada divertida a Kenma que el rey decidió ignorar.

—Es un placer conocerlo Kunimi-san, esta es la primera vez que vengo, sin embargo —Kuroo se inclinó en modo de saludo, sin ocultar su confusión.

—Igualmente Kuroo-kun —Kunimi se giró de nuevo hacia Kenma—, ¿Cómo te fue en el torneo?

Kenma sacó de su bolsillo las medallas doradas.

—Sabía que ganarías —Kunimi le dio una pequeña sonrisa a la que el peliteñido solo asintió —¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?

—Solo quería mostrarle a Kuro lo que hacen aquí — Kenma no se sorprendió por la pregunta tan repentina, a cualquier otro le parecería incluso grosera, pero ambos era así, directos al punto.

—Bueno estaba a punto de correr una animación antes de mostrársela a Shimizu, así que pueden acercarse, si quieren.

Kenma se giró hacia Kuroo quien tenía los ojos brillantes y curiosos, asintió ansioso.

—Miren allá —Kunimi les señaló una pantalla que estaba a su derecha, mientras el comenzaba a teclear rápidamente.

Enseguida comenzó una simulación, donde se podía apreciar un personaje, aun sin rostro pero de baja estatura, correr por lo que parecía una ciudad de noche, llevaba un abrigo largo marrón claro, pantalones oscuros, en su mano cargaba un arma.

—¿Ese es el personaje principal? —Preguntó el rey en voz alta.

—Sí, es la escena de presentación.

—Debería ser una Mágnum entonces.

Kunimi se giró hacia él y alzó una ceja cuestionadora.

—Me gustan las Mágnum —Respondió simplemente Kenma, encogiéndose de hombros, haciendo que Kunimi rodara sus ojos y Kuroo lo viera sorprendido ¿En serio le estaba dando una orden al programador?

—De acuerdo…

La animación se detuvo y Kuroo pudo ver impresionado como los dedos del programador parecían un borrón mientras tecleaba, en menos de cinco minutos, señaló nuevamente a la pantalla y ahora se veía como cargaba una pistola mas grande, sin embargo Kuroo también notó como el personaje tenia ahora el rostro y el estilo de cabello de Kenma, aun no era del todo perfecto pero ese era Kenma, sin lugar a dudas.

Esta vez fue Kenma quien alzó la ceja hacia Kunimi, quien solo se encogió de hombros y le dio una mirada burlona, Kuroo solo veía impresionado entre el programador y las imágenes que podía ver en la pantalla ¿Cómo fue capaz de programar la el rostro de Kenma tan rápido?

—¿Cómo…

—El rostro de tu amigo es uno de los códigos más usados aquí, todos los programadores nos lo sabemos de memoria.

—¿Qué? —Kuroo observó a Kenma, preguntándole con la mirada, el rey se sonrojó un poco y le dio una mirada asesina a Kunimi— ¿Por qué?

—Yo aparezco en todos los videojuegos que se han creado en “Nekoma Tech”, sin importar si son de computadora y de consolas de videojuegos.

—Estoy completamente impresionado y totalmente curioso, ¿Por qué?

—Mi padre…

Respondió el peliteñido, sintiéndose incomodo por el tema, aunque la verdad sea dicha, el estaba completamente feliz de que su padre hubiera insistido de que su hijo apareciera en todos los videojuegos creados por la compañía, ese era el sueño de todo _Gamer_ , aunque no dejaba de ser algo vergonzoso.

Los ojos de Kuroo brillaron con comprensión.

—Vamos —Kenma comenzó a dirigirse fuera del cubículo de Kunimi, Kuroo siguiéndolo de inmediato.

—También tengo la aparición del segundo personaje ¿No quieres verlo? —Le preguntó Kunimi con lo que Kenma sabía era algo de malicia, aunque para cualquier otro que no lo conociera pareciera completamente inocente.

—Me encant…—Kuroo se detuvo y comenzó a responder.

—Otro día —Lo cortó Kenma, jalando a Kuroo por su muñeca.

 Mientras se alejaban a toda prisa Kenma escuchó como el otro reía en voz alta, tendría que devolvérsela a Kunimi de alguna forma, aunque el programador no sabía que estuvo a punto de arruinar una sorpresa que tenía para el gato bufón.

—¡KEEEEENMA-KUUUUN!

El mencionado quedó paralizado en su sitio y alzó la mirada de inmediato hacia el chico frente a él.

—Inuoka —Kenma le respondió secamente.

El joven no perdió la sonrisa ante la fría respuesta, estaba acostumbrado, Inuoka era un pasante del área de diseño, siempre alegre y muy dispuesto a ayudar, Kenma pensaba gracias a Inuoka fue que pudo acostumbrarse rápidamente a Bokuto y a Hinata. El pasante le dio una mirada a Kuroo y sus ojos se agrandaron con sorpresa y reconocimiento.

—¿Este es…

—Si —Kenma pensó rápido, debía distraer a Inuoka antes de que dijera algo que arruinara su sorpresa— ¿No necesitas que se pruebe algún traje?

—¿Qué me pruebe… _yo_ un traje? —Preguntó Kuroo confundido, mientras a Inuoka se le iluminaban los ojos y asentía con emoción.

—Sí, ahora que lo dices, tengo unas chaquetas  y camisetas que pensé le quedarían bien, pero necesitaba tu aprobación y sabes el trabajo que da digitalizar o buscar cosas parecidas, así que tenerlo modelando sería mucho más rápido —Todo eso lo dijo tan rápido que Kenma estaba seguro que Kuroo no había entendido nada.

—¿Por qué debería…— Kuroo fue interrumpido por Inuoka jalando su brazo y llevándolo detrás de una pantalla mientras le arrojaba chaquetas y camisetas que debía colocarse.

Kuroo intentó salirse muchas veces y preguntarle qué demonios estaba pasando pero Inuoka lo arrastraba de regreso detrás de la pantalla, tratando de quitarle la camiseta del equipo que llevaba puesta Kuroo.

—Deja de pelear con Inuoka Kuro, es como luchar contra Bokuto y Hinata juntos —Ciertamente Inuoka tenía la energía del pelinaranja y la fuerza del búho, así que Kuroo estaba perdiendo.

Kenma escuchó un suspiro derrotado mientras murmuraba:

—¿Qué debo ponerme? —El peliteñido sonrió al escuchar como Inuoka le daba instrucciones a Kuroo, luego el castaño salió y le sonrió a Kenma.

—Kuro no sabe nada del videojuego, se lo voy a mostrar en la sala de proyecciones, no le digas nada —Le advirtió al pasante, quien abrió su boca sorprendido y asintió guiñándole un ojo cómplice.

Y entonces sus ojos brillaron repentinamente, un brillo que a Kenma no le gustó, Inuoka se acercó a un montón de ropa sobre una mesa y comenzó a buscar algo.

—¿Puedes colocarte esto? —Inuoka le sonrió alzando las prendas de ropa que tenía en sus manos, se acercó y le susurró para que Kuroo no escuchara —, seria genial tomarles fotos a ambos, ya sabes para sus escenas conjuntas.

La sonrisa de Kenma se borró, odiaba modelar, aun para los videojuegos pero la sonrisa esperanzada de Inuoka, tan pero tan parecida a la de Hinata, le hizo ceder casi de inmediato, además, el pasante mantendría el secreto, Kenma podría devolverle el favor.

Kenma alzó sus manos e Inuoka le dio una sonrisa de mil vatios mientras le pasaba la ropa, en eso Kuroo salió detrás de la pantalla, luciendo una chaqueta de semicuero negra que le llegaba casi a las rodillas, debajo una camisa rojo sangre de cuello en V, unos pantalones negros y unas botas, Kenma lo vio de arriba abajo, mordiéndose los labios para no dejar que su boca cayera abierta, el pelinegro se veía realmente sexy y Kenma sabía que le faltaban los accesorios todavía, esquivando la mirada del más alto, Kenma corrió detrás de la pantalla.

—¿Kenma…—Kuroo comenzó a preguntar, pero de nuevo fue arrastrado por Inuoka, esta vez hacia un escritorio con distintos accesorios.

—¿Sabes colocarte estos? —Le preguntó el pasante mientras le ofrecía a Kuroo varios aros y barras metálicas negras, _piercings_.

—Ehh… yo no tengo agujeros para ponérmelos.

—Son falsos tonto —Rió Inuoka, mientras los separaba y le mostraba que eran magnéticos.

—Oh…

—Este es para la ceja —Le dijo señalando una pequeña barra recta, que tenía dos esferas negras en cada extremo —, estos son para la parte superior de la oreja —señaló esta vez tres aros, dos negros y otro rojo metálico —, este para la lengua, si no te incomoda, no te preocupes esta esterilizado.

Mientras Kuroo se los colocaba, Inuoka desapareció de su vista por unos segundos y regresó una pistola en spray y antes de que pudiera decir algo, le bajó un poco la camiseta le puso una plantilla en el cuello y Kuroo sintió algo frío mientras era rociado por pintura, en menos de dos minutos el gato bufón tenía un tribal negro subiendo por un lado de su cuello;  luego unas correas de cuero que quedaron en sus caderas, que Kuroo logró distinguir eran en realidad una pistolera, mientras terminaba de ajustárselas Kenma salió detrás de la pantalla.

Ambos adolescentes se quedaron paralizados por un momento, sus ojos clavados en el otro, Inuoka estaba inclinado sobre Kuroo con sus manos en las caderas y su rostro prácticamente en el estómago del pelinegro, Kenma se mordió la lengua antes de gritarle al pasante que se alejara de su gato bufón, pero todo el aire de sus pulmones desapareció cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los del pelinegro, todos  los piercings y el falso tatuaje le daban a Kuroo un aire de chico peligroso que hizo tragar pesado al rey.

Por su lado Kuroo no podía apartar la mirada de Kenma, quien tenía una chaqueta de cuero vinotinto que le quedaba perfecta y debajo de la misma una camiseta negra ajustada, en su cintura tenía una pistolera muy parecida a la de Kuroo, sus pantalones negros parecían pintados alrededor de las delgadas pero tonificadas piernas, sus zapatos unos converse negros con rojo nuevos, en su cuello había un collar negro de cuero que resaltaba contra su piel pálida, pero sus ojos, Kenma estaba usando una pequeña línea de delineador alrededor de sus ojos que resaltaban su color dorado como si fueran dos soles y Kuroo se veía atraídos hacia ellos como los planetas lo hacían hacia la estrella más grande.

 

Inuoka, completamente ignorante de lo que pasaba con los más jóvenes, terminó de colocarle la pistolera a Kuroo y lo observó de arriba abajo hasta que asintió en aprobación y se giró para encontrarse con un Kenma ya listo por lo que arrastró a los paralizados chicos hacia un fondo neutral y aprovechó la mirada intensa que ambos se daban para tomar la primera foto así como estaban, uno frente al otro.

El flash hizo que ambos reaccionaran y salieran de su trance, sonrojándose ligeramente, comenzaron a seguir las instrucciones del pasante, quien les tomó varias fotos en distintas poses, solos y juntos.

—Dándose la espalda —les dirigió—, muy bien ahora alcen las pistolas…—Tomó varias fotos así—. Perfecto, ahora apuntándose entre ustedes.

En otra, Inuoka le ordenó a Kuroo a pasar un brazo sobre el hombro de Kenma, la pistola colgando descuidadamente de su mano, y debía sacar su lengua, mostrando su piercing, mientras Kenma debía lucir completamente serio y aburrido; ambos pudieron hacer esa demasiado fácil.

Sin embargo la pose que ambos disfrutaron más fue la última, puesto que Inuoka les pidió que Kuroo se colocara un poco por detrás de Kenma y con su mano derecha le apuntara a la cabeza mientras Kenma alzaba su mano izquierda y le apuntara a Kuroo por debajo de la barbilla, obligando a Kuroo a alzar su rostro un poco, ambos tenían que colocar una mirada desafiante hacia el otro, lo cual no era tan fácil ya que ambos estaban complacidos y algo nerviosos por estar tan cerca del otro, aunque lograron hacer la pequeña sonrisa arrogante que Inuoka les pidió.

—Muy bien, las tengo todas —Anunció el pasante.

Kuroo y Kenma tardaron un poco más de lo necesario para separarse, sus miradas aun fijas sobre el otro, afortunadamente para ellos, Inuoka los había dejado para correr a la computadora más cercana y descargar las fotos de inmediato.

—¿Debo quitarme la ropa? Realmente me gusta cómo me queda —Se lamentó Kuroo.

—A mí también… _me gusta cómo te quedan_ —Kenma murmuró la ultima parte, dándose la vuelta.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Kuroo, no creyendo lo que había escuchado aunque deseando que el otro si hubiera dicho que también le gustaba como le quedaba la ropa.

—Que voy a preguntar…—Kenma respondió rápidamente, demasiado rápido para Kuroo, haciendo que el pelinegro sonriera.

 

Kenma se acercó a Inuoka quien tenía todas las imágenes desplegadas en la pantalla y las observaba fijamente.

—¿Podemos quedarnos con la ropa?

Inuoka asintió sin dejar de mover las fotografías, para verlas una y otra vez, escogiendo las mejores para lo que tenía que hacer, Kenma se giró hacia Kuro y le alzó un pulgar, diciéndole que estaba bien que se las quedaran, el gato bufón alzó un brazo y gritó su típico “¡Oh ho ho!” en celebración.

—Kenma-kun —Inuoka le llamó, haciendo que el rey se girara nuevamente hacia él —¿Qué le parecen estas?

—Están perfectas, envíamelas a mi correo también.

—¿Todas? —Preguntó curioso Inuoka, era raro que el chico le pidiera las fotografías que le tomaba, mucho menos tal cantidad, pero inocente de la razón, aceptó el pequeño asentimiento que le dio el peliteñido; después de todo no iba a discutir con el hijo del jefe.

**&. &.&.&.&.&**

—Vamos, hay algo más que quiero mostrarte.

—¿Hay más? —Preguntó Kuroo mitad divertido y mitad impresionado.

Siguió a Kenma hasta el fondo, donde había una enorme pantalla verde y cerca estaba una mujer detrás de una computadora, probablemente la mujer más hermosa que hubiera visto en su vida, de cabello negro, lentes y piel clara, con un pequeño lunar en su rostro.

—Shimizu-san, buenas noches.

—Kozume-kun, buenas noches.

—El es Kuroo Tetsuro —Kuroo se inclinó en respeto.

—Un placer conocerla, Shimizu-san.

—Me lo imagine al verlo —Eso hizo que el más alto se girara hacia Kenma, ya iba la tercera persona que insinuaba que lo conocían pero ¿Por qué? ¿Kenma les había hablado de él? ¿Qué tan seguido venia Kenma? ¿Cómo es que todo el mundo aquí lo trataban como si trabajara aquí? ¿Quién era el padre de Kenma en esta compañía?

Kenma lo ignoró, haciendo que Kuroo se sintiera frustrado.

—¿El traje está listo?

—Sí, solo tiene que colocárselo.

—¿Otro traje? ¿Debo cambiarme? —Dijo con pesar Kuroo, aferrando la chaqueta como si fuera su prenda de vestir favorita, a pesar de que acaba de obtenerla.

—Solo por unos momentos —Le respondió Shimizu, mientras se levantaba y le guiaba hacia un lado, donde estaba guindado un traje igual de verde manzana que el fondo pero con varios cables y sensores en diversas partes del cuerpo.

—¿Esto es…

—Un traje que lee tus movimientos y los registra en la computadora.

—¿Y luego pueden convertirme en lo que sea, no? Por eso la pantalla verde y el traje ¿cierto? —Preguntó Kuroo con ilusión.

—Es un chico listo —Shimizu le sonrió a Kenma, mientras Kuroo se sonrojaba por el cumplido.

Sin perder tiempo, Kuroo se quitó la chaqueta y se colocó el traje, pesaba un poco más de lo que pensaba por los cables que a pesar de no ser muchos, eran pesados, pero una vez que logró acostumbrarse, Kuroo se colocó frente a la pantalla verde, Kenma y Shimizu estaban detrás de la computadora.

—Muy bien Kuroo-kun, puedes observar todo lo que hacemos en esa pantalla, puedes guiarte para hacer lo que quieras —Kuroo asintió y observó la pantalla indicada para ver una simple figura humana sombre un fondo verde.

Curioso Kuroo levantó un brazo, observando como la figura movía el mismo brazo, riendo Kuroo levantó el otro, y una pierna y la otra, luego su cabeza, también comenzó a saltar, teniendo cuidado de no enredarse con los cables.

—¡Esto es tan _GENIAL_! ¿Me estas grabando Kenma? ¡Bokuto tiene que ver esto!

Efectivamente Kenma tenía su teléfono y estaba tomándole fotos y sacando videos del pelinegro. Kenma alzó un pulgar en su dirección, luego se inclinó hacia Shimizu y le dijo algo que Kuroo no escuchó pero entonces pudo observar en la pantalla que el fondo que antes era simplemente negra, cambió y ahora parecía un antiguo castillo, incluso la figura humana parecía tener una armadura samurái, Kenma le acercó una especie de tubo que tenía varios sensores visibles y rápidamente su personaje tenía una espada.

Kuroo la movía de un lado para otro experimentando, hasta que recordó vagamente las pocas clases de kendo a las que asistió cuando era pequeño y comenzó a moverla como si fuera una espada de verdad y entonces aparecieron “enemigos” que Kuroo fingió atacar de acuerdo a los movimientos que hacían en la pantalla.

Luego el escenario cambió y ahora estaba en una ciudad, su personaje estaba vestido como un policía (Aunque Kuroo solo podía verlo de espaldas pero reconoció el uniforme) y  Kenma le quitó la espada para darle algo con forma de pistola, el escenario le recordó al primero que había visto con el programador, pero rápidamente Kuroo vio a los malos y comenzó a “correr” manteniéndose en el mismo sitio, y levantó el arma como había visto en las películas de acción, con las dos manos, apuntando a la nada, podía ver como su personaje hacia lo mismo, Kuroo se la estaba pasando en grande, Shimizu le pidió hacer unos movimientos en especifico, como si guardara la pistola, diversas formas de sujetarla y luego le pidió hacer varias simulaciones de combate.

Eran cosas demasiado especificas y mientras las hacia la mente de Kuroo estaba volando, con las diversas posibilidades de lo que estaba sucediendo, que Kenma lo alejara del programador, la sesión de fotos y los trajes que Inuoka necesitaba que se probara y ahora las diversas y muy especificas poses y movimientos que Shimizu le pedía hacer… solo se le ocurría una razón para todo eso, pero Kuroo no quería emocionarse demasiado, la posibilidad de ser un personaje en un videojuego, junto a Kenma… era demasiado bueno para ser real.

—Muy bien, estamos listos por aquí. Buen trabajo Kuroo-kun.

—Eh..mm… cl-claro, muchas gracias —Kuroo se quitó el traje con mucho cuidado y decidió no colocarse la chaqueta, pues tanto movimientos lo habían hecho sudar un poco.

—Toma Kozume-kun, con esto puedes mostrarle todo lo que quieras.

—Gracias Shimizu-san.

Luego Kenma se giró hacia Kuroo y le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera a través de una puerta.

La habitación era pequeña, con una enorme pantalla al fondo y otras en varias posiciones a lo largo de la habitación, con varios sillones y sillas frente a las mismas, Kuroo siguió a Kenma quien se sentó justo al frente en un sillón de dos asientos.

—¿Ahora podré ver de qué va todo esto?

Kenma lo observó con esa pequeña sonrisa que a Kuroo le encantaba, ese brillo en los ojos que le indicaba que el rey estaba planeando algo, el peliteñido asintió en su dirección.

—La empresa está creando un nuevo videojuego, se tratará de un detective…

—Tú —Agregó Kuroo, y Kenma asintió y siguió con la explicación como si no ke hubiera interrumpido.

—…que debe ir de encubierto con la mafia, y tiene que unirse a un hombre que lleva meses de incógnito y que es completamente opuesto a él…

Lo que explicaba sus atuendos, piercings y tatuajes.

—¿Y-yo? —Le preguntó esperanzado.

—Si…—Kenma le dijo tímidamente, tocando la tablet que le dio Shimizu y una animación comenzó en la pantalla, era algo muy parecido a lo que Kunimi les había mostrado pero ahora Kuroo podía ver _su_ rostro en la animación.

—¡Ese… ese soy yo! —Exclamó impresionado, colocándose en la punta del sillón, muy cerca de caerse al suelo.

La imagen cambió, y ahora podía verse a sí mismo en las diferentes poses y movimientos que había hecho con Shimizu, por ultimo le mostró las diversas fotos que se habían tomado juntos.

—¡Necesito esas! ¡Tú y yo nos vemos fantásticos!

—Ya las tengo, te las pasaré —Le respondió tímidamente.

Kuroo se giró hacia el rey, observando que el peliteñido tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y no le mantenía la mirada.

—Oye… todo esto, me encanta.

Kenma lo miró por unos segundos y luego la desvió de nuevo.

—Hey, _kitten_ , ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó preocupado.

—¿N-no no te molesta? ¿No te parece raro?

—¿Qué? ¿Ser un detective encubierto dentro de la mafia? ¡Es lo más genial que me ha pasado en la vida!

—En un videojuego, no es real…

—Sigue siendo lo más genial que me ha pasado, y es gracias a ti.

Kenma clavó los ojos en Kuroo, su rostro ilegible, pero en sus ojos Kuroo pudo ver el alivio que sus palabras le dieron, los nervios que había tenido de mostrarle que lo había convertido en un personaje de videojuego, en cambio para el gato bufón, nada podía hacerlo más feliz, Kenma amaba los videojuegos, le decían “el rey de los videojuegos” por Dios, y saber que lo había hecho parte de algo que amaba…

Kuroo sencillamente no pudo evitarlo… antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, tenía el rostro de Kenma en sus manos, y solo centímetros los separaban, el negro casi había cubierto el dorado de los ojos de Kenma, sorprendido, deseoso, en ningún momento se alejó del pelinegro, sin embargo, Kuroo tenía que asegurarse.

—¿Esto… está bien? —Le preguntó observando fijamente sus labios para asegurarse de que no hubiera confusiones de lo que quería realmente.

Kenma asintió y ese fue todo el permiso que Kuroo necesitaba.

 

Kuroo cerró la poca distancia que los separaba, cuando sus labios tocaron los de Kenma, todo a su alrededor desapareció, sus sentidos concentrados en ese punto donde sus labios se unían a los del rey, y era simplemente la mejor sensación que había sentido en su vida.

Hasta que Kenma le regresó el beso y fue entonces que Kuroo supo que había muerto he ido al cielo, sintió como Kenma se acercó a él, sus brazos le rodearon el cuello, abrió su boca y dejó salir un pequeño gemido, el pelinegro sintió como de su garganta salía un gruñido en respuesta y mordió suavemente el labio inferior de Kenma, cuando este le pasó sus manos por el cabello, la lengua de Kuroo invadió la boca del peliteñido, ganándose que Kenma jalara suavemente el cabello del gato bufón; las manos de Kuroo fueron a la cintura de Kenma, sin querer lo acercó incluso más y entonces Kenma pasó una de sus piernas sobre el regazo de Kuroo, montando al más alto y haciendo que la espalda de Kuroo chocara contra el respaldo del sillón.

_“Maldición”_ Pensó Kuroo, podría quedarse así para siempre. Lamentablemente, tenían que respirar.

—K-kuro…—Kenma se separó, buscando aire.

Kuroo juntó sus frentes, cerrando los ojos para controlarse, porque ver a Kenma, sus labios rojos y algo hinchados de _sus besos_ , su mirada perdida y llena de deseo, pues Kuroo no tenía tanta fuerza de voluntad.

—Wow… —Fue lo único que Kuroo pudo articular— solo… wow. Creo que ha sido el mejor beso de toda mi vida…

Kuroo abrió los ojos para ver como Kenma le sonreía, era la sonrisa mas amplía y honesta que le había visto nunca, Kuroo sintió como su pecho se llenaba, de orgullo y felicidad por haber sido él quien colocara esa sonrisa, pero necesitaba más, tal vez eso lo hacia un bastardo egoísta pero necesitaba saber que sólo él podría sacarle esa sonrisa al peliteñido.

—¿Estamos juntos a partir de ahora, cierto? Porque honestamente no creo que pueda volver a estar feliz si no puedo besarte de nuevo…

Kenma resopló, pero Kuroo pudo sentir como reía contra su pecho, pues ahora el rey se escondía entre sus brazos, sin embargo cuando lo sintió asentir, Kuroo que nunca iba a estar tan feliz como en ese momento.

**&. &.&.&.&.&**

A pesar de lo cómodo que se sentía, Kenma supo que se estaba haciendo tarde y ya debían marcharse, al menos Kuroo, pues el rey sabía que su padre aun estaba en la empresa y si quería podía regresar con él, no sería la primera vez que su padre tenía que arrastrarlo de este lugar para llevarlo a su casa; sin embargo, si su padre lo conseguía en esta posición, abrazado al más alto y sentado sobre su regazo… pues no sería nada bonito, con un suspiro se separó del bufón.

—Debemos irnos…

—¿Tenemos qué? Estoy muy cómodo así como estamos —Le sonrió Kuroo, sin embargo el pelinegro ya estaba enderezándose.

—Si nos quedamos aquí, mi padre vendrá a buscarme…

Eso hizo el truco, Kuroo se levantó tan rápido que casi hace que Kenma se cayera al suelo, afortunadamente sus reflejos fueron rápidos y lo dejó a un lado en el sillón. Kenma no pudo evitar reírse.

—Te quería preguntar ¿Quién es tu padre? —Kuroo le preguntó mientras se estiraba, Kenma disfrutó de la vista, la camiseta roja se levantó mostrándole el bien marcado abdomen del gato bufón.

La sonrisita engreída de Kuroo le dijo que lo había pillado, pero a Kenma no le importó, estaban juntos ahora ¿no? era su derecho.

—Es el presidente y fundador de Nekoma Tech…

Kuroo parpadeó sorprendido, su boca abriéndose cómicamente… y luego soltó una carcajada.

—Ahora todo tiene sentido… ¡Rey de los videojuegos! —Exclamó incrédulo y riendo nuevamente.

Kenma se encogió de hombros, sus mejillas sonrojándose. Kuroo se acercó y rozó sus labios de nuevo, y sin separarse le susurró.

— _Mi_ rey —Kenma se estremeció.

— _Mi_ gato bufón —Kuroo soltó otra carcajada.

****


	19. Bufones enamorados

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que la escuela se llama Karasuno, pero por cuestiones de comodidad (para mí xD) ellos utilizan un uniforme (El que utilizan durante sus clases) más parecido al de Fukurodani, una chaqueta negra (para mantener el tema del nombre de los cuervos) con una corbata y una camisa blanca debajo.
> 
>  

**Bufones enamorados.**

Kuroo Tetsuro no podía quitar la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro al día siguiente, mientras caminaba hacia su salón presionó con cuidado la pequeña caja rectangular que tenía en sus bolsillo, finalmente le podría entregar a Kenma la cadena que le había comprado hace semanas, por supuesto era solo para que no perdiera el anillo de Akaashi, no era porque quisiera que Kenma llevara algo suyo, _nah_ , no era que estaba celoso que cuidara tanto del anillo, _jamás_ … Tal vez, si se lo seguía diciendo, algún día se lo creería.

Si Kuroo era honesto consigo mismo, él no estaba celoso de la relación de los reyes, no en realidad, pero sentía que debía darse su lugar en la vida de Kenma, y la cadena era una forma de hacerlo. Si cualquiera le decía posesivo, pues, en realidad no le importaba, siempre que se entendiera que Kenma era suyo ahora.

 

Al entrar al salón fue recibido con una pequeña sonrisa que al bufón, le pareció que iluminaba la mañana, “ _¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan cursi?_ “ Pensó para sí mismo el bufón, la respuesta le llegó de inmediato: _“desde que había entrado en Karasuno y se enamoró de un rey_ ”… se sentó junto al peliteñido.

—Buenos días _kitten_ —Lo saludó, obteniendo ese pequeño sonrojo que le encantaba.

—Buenos días Kuro.

—¿Dormiste bien? —Kenma lo observó fijamente, con su ceño fruncido ligeramente, pero asintió.

—Sí—le respondió cautelosamente— ¿y tú?

—Maravillosamente.

La respuesta hizo que Kenma le observara extrañado, Kuroo sabía el porqué, estaba sonriendo como un idiota y no podía evitarlo; observando alrededor y notando que sus compañeros estaban distraídos, el bufón aprovechó la oportunidad y estiró su mano debajo del escritorio que compartían y tomó la mano del rey entre las suyas.

— _K-Kuro_ …—Susurró Kenma, observando a todos lados preocupado.

—Todo está bien, nadie nos ve —Le tranquilizó.

Kenma desvió la mirada pero no dejó ir su mano, para su grata sorpresa,  el rey entrelazó sus dedos y Kuroo pudo ver como su sonrojo se hizo más profundo. La sonrisa del gato bufón creció tanto que estaba seguro que debía parecerse al gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

 

Kuroo planeaba darle la cadena a Kenma a la hora del almuerzo, pero por supuesto los miembros del equipo del club de videojuegos y demás fanáticos de los videojuegos en la escuela, querían estar con su rey, Kuroo soltó un suspiro decepcionado y fingió una sonrisa, comenzaba a entender que estar con un rey en Karasuno no sería tan fácil, incluso cuando ese rey era Kenma, quien era uno de los menos llamativos.

Kenma le dio una mirada disculpándose, pero Kuroo le hizo un gesto con la mano para que no se preocupara, siempre que pudiera estar a un lado de Kenma, no le importaba nada, además podía servir de distracción y como un vigilante cuando los _súbditos_ de Kenma fueran demasiado para el tímido rey; ellos hacían un buen equipo, se dio cuenta Kuroo, Kenma hablaba sobre el torneo y cuando el bufón se daba cuenta que estaba cansado o estaba sintiéndose incómodo con la atención, Kuroo los alejaba de una forma cortés y normalmente haciendo algún chiste que desviaba su atención al pelinegro, dándole un respiro al peliteñido.

No era fácil ser la pareja de un rey, pero Kuroo podía soportarlo.

**&. &.&.&.&.&**

—¿Para qué me pediste que trajera a mini Bo? —Preguntó un muy avergonzado Akaashi.

Mini Bo, era el nombre que Kotaro le había dado a la pequeña almohada que le había dado el día de su primera cita; Akaashi no había podido negarse y la verdad era que le gustaba el nombre, el búho bufón le había mostrado que tenía un lado suave y bastante cursi que no sabía que tenía, tanto que dormía abrazándolo desde que se lo dio, eso ni siquiera se lo había dicho a Kenma. Estaban en los casilleros, Akaashi había recibido un mensaje en la mañana de Bokuto pidiéndole que lo llevara.

Bokuto le dio una sonrisa enorme al ver el regalo y le extendió la mano mientras el de cabello bicolor buscaba algo en su propio casillero, una parte de Akaashi no quería darle _su búho_ a Bokuto, pero sabiendo que el otro no le haría nada a su preciado cojín se obligó a sí mismo a dárselo, afortunadamente Bokuto estaba my distraído para darse cuenta de las dudas de Akaashi.

—¡Aja! Aquí esta.

—¿Eso es una botella de perfume?

—Sí, dame —Exigió el bufón.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —Le preguntó el rey aprensivo, aunque le pasó el cojín.

Bokuto comenzó a echarle perfume al cojín, debido a la cantidad rociada, Akaashi pudo sentir el aroma y reconocerlo de inmediato, era delicioso y por supuesto era totalmente Bokuto.

—¿Por qué?

—Así no me extrañaras durante el fin de semana.

—¿Qué? —Akaashi le preguntó sorprendido, no sabía si por el hecho de que no entendía a que se refería o que esa frase implicaba que no vería a Bokuto durante el fin de semana, afortunadamente el búho le explicó de inmediato.

—Tengo una reunión familiar —Dijo sonando molesto—, por lo que no podremos salir este fin de semana a celebrar nuestra primera semana juntos.

Akaashi parpadeó varias veces, su corazón latiendo fuertemente en su pecho, sintió sus mejillas arder cuando entendió las implicaciones de lo que decía el mas alto; además del hecho de que Bokuto parecía saber que Akaashi _dormía_ con su regalo, lo cual era imposible que supiera, el sonrojo cubrió todo su rostro.

—Kou…—Suspiró completamente emocionado.

Akaashi tomó su mano y comenzó a arrastrarlo lejos de allí, Bokuto apenas logró arrojar su perfume y a mini Bo en su casillero y cerrarlo de un golpe.

—¿A-Akaashi? ¿A d-dónde vam…?—Bokuto exclamó sorprendido, dejándose arrastrar por el más bajo.

Llegaron al salón del consejo estudiantil, Akaashi abrió la puerta con su llave y tal como pensaba, Daichi y Suga tenían clases a esas horas, por lo que no había nadie.

—Perfecto —Susurró para sí mismo, mientras los hacía entrar.

—¿Keiji? —Bokuto observaba a Akaashi con sus ojos abiertos a más no poder, su cabeza inclinada hacia un lado por la confusión.

Akaashi le sonrió, haciendo que automáticamente los hombros de Bokuto se relajaran; al notar eso el rey sonrió incluso más; Bokuto no tenía idea de lo que quería, pero confiaba ciegamente en él.

—Kou…—Akaashi se acercó y tomó la corbata del más alto, haciendo que Bokuto tuviera que inclinarse hacia él.

—¿K-keiji? —Bokuto se sonrojó completamente por la repentina cercanía y por la mirada tan intensa del rey.

—Koutaro… Koutaro, mi adorable Kou —Susurró Akaashi, mientras con su mano libre acariciaba tiernamente el rostro del bufón, hasta que sus dedos llegaron a la parte de atrás del cuello del más alto.

Bokuto no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar a las palabras del pelinegro, pues apenas había terminado de decirlas, Akaashi lo estaba besando.

Cinco segundos fue lo que le tomó a Bokuto para salir del shock y comprender que Akaashi lo estaba besando… el rey lo había arrastrado hasta el salón del consejo estudiantil ¡Para poder besarlo! ¡Estaban besándose, _en la escuela!_ La adrenalina recorrió a Bokuto incluso más rápido que cuando jugaba voleibol; los brazos de Bokuto rodearon al pelinegro casi en automático, para acercarlos más, sus labios comenzaron a responderle con emoción, había extrañado los labios de Akaashi, no es que no se hubieran besado desde aquel día, pero todos habían sido rápidos, cortos, nada como esto, nada como ese primer día.

No había ayudado que Bokuto no estaba seguro de si podía besarlo luego de su cita en el zoológico, en realidad no habían dicho nada, y el bufón no tenía idea si eran novios a partir de ese momento, fue Akaashi por supuesto el que aclaró las cosas, lo llevó a la azotea de la escuela, antes del torneo de videojuegos, y le dijo, muy claramente y sin dejar lugar a dudas de que ambos estaban juntos y que si, Bokuto podía besarlo cuando quisiera, pero preferiblemente no en público o al menos no con mucha gente alrededor, no porque no quisiera que la gente supiera, pero al rey no le gustaba llamar la atención, Bokuto no tenia ningún problema, pues recordaba lo que había pasado con Hinata y Nishinoya, salir con un rey era complicado…

Sin darse cuenta, Bokuto alzó a Akaashi para hacer el beso más fácil, sentándolo en uno de los escritorios, el rey soltó su corbata y pasó sus brazos por el cuello del más alto, abriendo sus labios con un suspiro, haciéndole saber que el búho bufón no era el único que lo había extrañado, Bokuto aprovechó e introdujo su lengua entre aquellos labios que lo hacían perder la cabeza, ganándose un gemido de parte del Akaashi.

Bokuto no entendía qué los había llevado a estar en esa situación, Akaashi besándolo desesperadamente en el salón del consejo estudiantil, pero se aseguraría de preguntarle a Akaashi luego, todo lo que fuera para repetirlo, pero por ahora, disfrutaba de esas manos que jugaban con su cabello, mientras el deslizaba sus manos debajo de la chaqueta de Keiji para poder estar más cerca.

Los segundos se convirtieron en minutos, los minutos en horas y aun así, cuando Akaashi se separó de Bokuto, el búho quería mas, sin alejarse comenzó a besar el cuello del rey, quien inconscientemente inclinó la cabeza para darle más espacio, con casi un gruñido, Bokuto aflojó la corbata del pelinegro de forma brusca, haciendo que Akaashi riera y terminara por hacerlo el mismo, mientras Bokuto se encargaba de desabrochar los botones que lo separaban del cuello que se moría por saborear, fue complicado coordinarse, pero lo lograron y pronto Bokuto pasaba su lengua por el largo cuello de Akaashi, haciendo estremecer al rey.

—Kou… taro —Suspiró Akaashi.

—Mm… sabes delicioso Keiji…—Murmuró el búho.

—N-no —Akaashi hizo un sonido avergonzado—…no digas cosas tan vergonzosas Ko.

 Bokuto rió aun en el cuello del pelinegro, haciendo que el rey se estremeciera de nuevo.

—¿Debo detenerme? —Contestó Bokuto, su voz sonando más grave y llena de deseo.

Por respuesta Akaashi jaló su cabello, acercándolo de nuevo a su cuello, Bokuto siguió besándolo, lamiendo y mordiendo ese lugar, hasta que escuchó la campana que indicaba el inicio de las clases, sin querer hacerlo, se alejó del rey, cuando sus ojos se enfocaron en la forma tan sexy y desaliñada en que se encontraba el pelinegro, Bokuto se quejó, no quería dejarlo para regresar a clases.

Akaashi lo observó, sus ojos normalmente adormilados brillaban con deseo, su cabello estaba hecho un desastre, sus respiración acelerada, su uniforme en el mismo estado de su cabello, la camisa blanca abierta hasta la mitad, su corbata apenas colgando de su cuello, pequeñas marcas rojas en su pálida piel, que Bokuto había dejado con su boca.

—Kou…

La campana sonó de nuevo y Bokuto desvió la mirada hacia el suelo.

—Akaaaashiiii, no quiero irme —Se quejó como un niño, envolvió sus brazos alrededor del pelinegro.

Sintió como Akaashi reía, mientras le devolvía el abrazo, la campana sonó una tercera vez y ambos sabían que tenían que marcharse o estarían en problemas, pero ninguno aflojó el abrazo; Akaashi se movió pero solo para acercar su boca al oído del más alto.

—Puedo conseguirnos un pase…

Bokuto se alejó para mirarlo sorprendido, Akaashi solo señaló donde estaban y más específicamente hacia una pila de papeles que seguro eran los permisos, ambos intercambiaron una sonrisa cómplice.

Esta vez, fue la camisa del bufón la que fue abierta, y mientras Akaashi paseaba sus dedos por su pecho, Bokuto pensó qué, sin duda tenía sus ventajas salir con un rey.

**&. &.&.&.&.&**

La ira recorría los pequeños cuerpos de Hinata y Nishinoya, no podían creer los que sus ojos estaban viendo, los más pequeños del equipo de voleibol se encontraron a medio camino, ambos prácticamente corriendo para robarse unos momentos a solas con sus respectivos reyes, quienes de alguna forma, siempre lograban adelantarse a todos y llegaban primero a la cancha, pero este día, no estaban solos en la cancha.

Ambos reyes estaban a lados opuestos de la cancha, ambos con una mirada incómoda, mirada que los bufones ignoraron debido a la rabia que los recorría, mientras veían a la chica que cada uno de los reyes tenían frente a sí; las hermanas Michimiya, Yui la capitana del equipo de voleibol femenino y Yuki ambas de cabellos y ojos castaños, ambas completamente sonrojadas y dándoles una carta a los reyes de la cancha, ambas cartas tenían corazones dibujados.

Nishinoya y Hinata intercambiaron una mirada, apenas controlándose de correr y alejar a las chicas de _sus reyes_ , mientras las chicas se inclinaron hacia los chicos y salieron corriendo soltando risitas cómplices, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que los bufones estaban en la puerta con un aura asesina, ambos corrieron hacia sus reyes.

Noya saltó hacia Asahi, como siempre, el rey castaño lo recibió con una sonrisa amable y le dio un casto beso, que para Nishinoya no fue suficiente, estaba furioso aunque sabía que no era culpa de su novio, profundizó el beso, haciendo que el rey se tambaleara y terminara contra la pared para buscar soporte, antes de que se quejara, el libero atacó el cuello del mayor, mordiendo y succionando, hasta dejarle una linda marca.

 Nishinoya se alejó un poco para ver su trabajo, sonrió satisfecho a la marca roja que ya estaba comenzando a oscurecerse, _“Veamos si puedes ignorar eso Michimiya”_ sabía que estaba siendo infantil, pero había esperado mucho tiempo para tener a Asahi y no pensaba dejar que ninguna chica se lo arrebatara.

No era fácil salir con un rey, lamentablemente ellos era bastante populares.

 

**_Mientras tanto al otro lado de la cancha:_ **

—¡KAAAGEEEEYAAAAMAAAA!

El rey de la cancha más joven vio alarmado como el bufón pelinaranja corría hacia él, el alivio que sintió al ver a la carnada luego de tan incómoda escena con las chicas, se convirtió en confusión y sorpresa al ver que la expresión enojada y de determinación del otro.

—¡Detente idiota! ¡No podré…¡Mng-Agh!

Ambos terminaron en el suelo, Hinata sobre Kageyama.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —Preguntó completamente confundido el rey de la cancha al bufón que tenia encima.

—¿Dónde está? ¡Dámela! —Exigió el más bajo.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—Se que te la dio, ¡Dámela!

—¿Qué te de _QUÉ_? —Le gritó el rey ahora si enojado.

—¡LA CARTA! —Hinata extendió su mano, colocándola justo al frente de los ojos del rey.

Kageyama tardó varios segundos en entender lo que quería el pelinaranja, pero entonces sus ojos se desviaron hacia un lado, la carta que le había dado la chica castaña, había caído de sus manos en el momento en que Hinata se lanzó hacia él, el bufón siguió su mirada y vio la carta.

Hinata se lanzó hacia ella, la tomó y se giró hacia Kageyama que aun estaba en el piso, el bufón alzó la carta y la rompió por la mitad, luego de nuevo y otra vez más, hasta que la carta era solo pequeños pedazos ilegibles.

—NO aceptes una de estas de nuevo, _yo_ soy tu novio.

—…Ok.

Kageyama aceptó sin problemas, aun algo sorprendido por lo que acaba de pasar, pero se levantó y caminó hacia su bolso deportivo, lo abrió y sacó varios sobres y regresó con Hinata, sin decir una palabra se los dio.

Hinata vio lo que le entregaba el rey, eran al menos cinco sobres, todos o con forma de corazón o con calcomanías en forma de corazón, la ira y los celos comenzaron a invadir al pequeño hasta que observó como Kageyama lo miraba, el rey parecía algo avergonzado por las cartas y el pelinaranja supo que no era su culpa, con un suspiro derrotado, el bufón se descargó con lo que podía, las cartas en sus manos se volvieron trizas en segundos.

—¡No más! —Exigió Hinata.

—No más… —Aceptó el rey, una pequeña sonrisa formándose en sus labios, el pelinaranja era realmente lindo cuando estaba celoso.

Hinata se aferró a Kageyama y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, para después abrazarlo _“Voy a tener que ponerle un maldito collar”_ pensó bromeando la carnada, luego observó hacia el suelo, a los restos de las cartas de amor que era para su novio el bufón suspiró, no era nada fácil ser novio de un rey.

**&. &.&.&.&.&**

Daichi entró al salón del consejo estudiantil seguido de su vicepresidente, tenían mucho papeleo que organizar, pues estaban por comenzar los torneos deportivos, lo que significaba partidos de prácticas en otras escuelas, lo que se traducía en permisos que debían preparar.

Luego de un beso, bueno, tal vez unos cinco, ambos se pusieron a trabajar, preparando las planillas para todos los equipos y sus miembros, cada uno en su escritorio, concentrados en la lista de miembros de los diferentes equipos que ellos sabían saldrían a practicar con otras escuelas.

Y entonces el teléfono de Suga sonó.

—Karasuno, sede del consejo estudiantil.

Suga hizo una mueca de desagrado que atrapó la atención del presidente.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —La fría respuesta del normalmente amable Suga, hizo que Daichi se colocara a su lado de inmediato, inclinándose para poder escuchar quien era.

— _… que frío Kou-chan ¿Así saludas a un antiguo compañero?_ —Esa voz falsamente dulce, le hizo fruncir el seño, sabía perfectamente quien era.

—A uno que nos abandonó, si.

— _Solo busqué lo mejor para mi, ¿Puedes culparme por eso?_

—Sabes perfectamente que ese no es el problema _Oikawa_ , sino la forma en que lo hiciste, y que no te fuiste solo —Le reclamó Suga, Daichi lo abrazó por detrás, pues su novio temblaba de ira.

Ellos habían sido muy buenos amigos, antes de que Oikawa se fuera.

— _Es malo sostener resentimientos por mucho tiempo_ —Respondió con voz burlona— _, y ellos me siguieron por voluntad propia._

—Como si alguno fuera a dejarte ir…

— _En fin… queremos un partido de práctica contra ustedes._

—Por supuesto, nuestros reyes te aplastarán.

Daichi escuchó como Okiawa soltó una carcajada.

—¿ _Aww el pequeño príncipe se convirtió en rey?_ —Preguntó con sarcasmo.

—Kageyama no es el mismo que conociste Oikawa, ya lo veras.

— _Será un placer derrotarlos… ¿El jueves en la tarde?_

—Por supuesto, _rey traidor_ , el placer será todo nuestro.

Y entonces colgó.

Daichi hizo que Suga diera la vuelta en su silla y lo levantó para poder envolverlo en sus brazos, el peligris estaba temblando y el presidente del consejo, sabía que debía estar conteniendo las lagrimas; Oikawa y Sugawara fueron una fuerza a temer cuando ambos estaban en la misma escuela, siempre habían sido ami-enemigos, mas amigos en realidad, ambos conquistando a toda la población estudiantil con sus sonrisas y a los profesores con su buen comportamiento y notas perfectas, solo “la corte real” que eran Daichi, Asahi, Iwaizumi, Matsukawa y Hanamaki, sabían que eran los reyes de la manipulación; por eso, de todos, el que peor la pasó fue Suga, cuando se enteró que Oikawa se había cambiado para su ultimo año, había perdido a su compañero de travesuras y complots, y solo empeoró al saber que Iwaizumi, Mattsun y Makki lo habían seguido.

El gran rey se había convertido en el rey traidor y Suga y Daichi quedaron como los reyes principales de la escuela.

Cuando sintió que Suga estaba más calmado, se separaron y el castaño le dio un suave beso que el vicepresidente le devolvió con una sonrisa.

—Vamos, debemos avisarle a Asahi y al entrenador que tienen un partido de práctica.

—¿Debí preguntarles primero, no?

Daichi soltó una carcajada y se encogió de hombros.

—Iban a aceptar de todas formas.

Ambos caminaron de la mano hacia el gimnasio donde estaban practicando los miembros del equipo de voleibol, luego de intercambiar una mirada decidieron sentarse en las gradas para observarlos sin interrumpir el partido de práctica que tenían en esos momentos.

—Se ven bien.

—Muy bien, definitivamente pueden ganarle a Oikawa y sus caballeros.

—¿Caballeros? —Preguntó el castaño.

—Puede que Tooru se haya ido de Karasuno, pero nunca dejara de ser un rey, por lo que los de su equipo serán sus caballeros, como Iwaizimi.

—Cierto… excepto Maki y Matsun…—Daichi hizo una sonrisa triste, los extrañaba a todos.

—Por supuesto, Maki y Matsun siempre serán los bufones.

—Los _reyes bufones_ —Recordó Daichi, fingiendo la voz de Matsun.

—Los reyes bufones…—Repitió Suga, soltando un suspiro de tristeza.

Ambos observaron de nuevo al equipo y observaron como Hinata hacia un remate demasiado rápido para seguirlo con los ojos y vio como Bokuto y Kuroo lo alzaban en el aire mientras Nishinoya saltaba de un lado a otro, tratando de revolverle el cabello al pelinaranja.

—Nosotros tenemos a nuestros propios bufones y—dándole una mirada a Tsukishima, Enoshita y Yaku —… también a nuestros propios caballeros.

Cuando el partido terminó los grandes reyes del Karasuno dieron el anuncio al equipo y al entrenador.

—Nos enfrentaremos al anterior “Gran Rey” y a sus nuevos caballeros.

Los antiguos miembros del equipo se veían enojados, mientras que Kenma, Akaashi y Yaku estaban sorprendidos, por supuesto que se acordaban de Oikawa, aunque no sentían la ira de los demás, y Bokuto y Kuroo no entendían porque todos reaccionaban así.

—¿Quién es el Gran Rey? —Bokuto preguntó.

—El rey traidor —Replicó Noya enojado.

—Oikawa Tooru, nuestro antiguo armador…—Contestó Asahi, quien intercambio una mirada con Suga y Daichi.

Kageyama se puso un poco pálido, pero sus ojos ardieron con decisión.

—No importa quién sea o haya sido, los venceremos —Exclamó Ukai.

—¡SI!  

**&. &.&.&.&.&**

Kuroo caminaba con Kenma luego de la práctica. Estaba decidido a entregarle la cadena a su novio, por lo que decidió invitarlo a comer un pie de manzana, sin embargo lo que ocurrió al final de la práctica lo había dejado muy curioso.

—¿Por qué todos se alteraron por ese “gran rey”?

—Oikawa Tooru, estuvo en Karasuno hasta el año pasado y era muy amigo de Suga, se cambió de escuela para poder ganar las nacionales, con él se fueron Iwaizumi, un gran rematador, Matsukawa y Hanamaki, bufones pero miembros esenciales del equipo también.

—Wow…

Kenma se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo su pie.

Kuroo parpadeó sorprendido, ahora entendía el porqué de la ira de Noya y el resto.

—Sabes mucho sobre ellos…—Señaló el gato bufón.

Kenma se volvió a encoger de hombros.

—Todos eran miembros de la “corte real”, por supuesto que sé lo que pasó, por eso es un tema delicado para nosotros los “reyes”.

—Ohh… ¿eran muy amigos?

Kenma negó con la cabeza y luego se encogió de hombros otra vez, inclinando su cabeza a un lado.

—Eran… no sé, era divertido estar a su alrededor, supongo; pero Suga, Daichi y Asahi si eran muy unidos a ellos.

—Entiendo, y ¿todos jugaban voleibol?

—Si —Kenma asintió.

—¿Eran buenos?

—No lo sé, no me interesé en el voleibol hasta este año —Kenma le dio una mirada divertida —, pero, ahora te tenemos a ti y a Bokuto, así que estaremos bien.

—Wow, gracias…

—No tienes que agradecerme, tú y Bokuto tienen una beca ¿no? así que supongo que deben ser buenos.

—¿Supones?

—No es como si yo lo supiera, nunca los he visto jugar contra otro equipo —Kuroo comenzó a sentirse un poco insultado, hasta que vio la pequeña sonrisa que tenia Kenma… el pequeño rey estaba jugando con él.

—¡Ooiii! —Kuroo fingió estar enojado por dos segundos, hasta que ambos comenzaron a reírse.

Luego de calmarse un poco, Kuroo aprovechó para darle, finalmente, su regalo a Kenma.

—Toma.

—¿Qué es? —Kenma se enderezó en su asiento y acercó sus manos a la caja que Kuroo le ofrecía.

—Ábrelo, te lo quería dar desde hace un tiempo.

Kenma sujetó la caja y la abrió, sus ojos se agrandaron y fueron de la cadena plateada a los ojos de Kuroo, una y otra vez.

—¿P-para mí?

—Ss-si, veras, el día que te ayude a buscar el anillo que te dio Akaashi, vi lo mucho que te preocupaste por perderlo y pues… se me ocurrió que deberías tener una forma de guardarlo sin que se te cayera… y bueno, ahí está.

Kuroo habló nervioso, sin poder mirar a Kenma quien lo observaba con la boca abierta, el pelinegro pasó sus manos por su cabello varias veces durante su discurso.

—Kuro…— Exclamó Kenma totalmente sin palabras y conmovido por el gesto del pelinegro.

Mientras el bufón estaba completamente nervioso, ¿Habría sido demasiado pronto para darle algo? ¿Se molestaría el rey, por haber asumido que no sabía cuidar sus cosas?, miles de preguntas pasaban por la mente del pelinegro, tantas que ni siquiera se dio cuenta como Kenma se colocó la cadena de inmediato y como la acariciaba reverentemente con una sonrisa y sus mejillas coloradas.

Tampoco se dio cuenta como Kenma se levantaba para colocarse justo a su lado y se inclinaba hacia él, haciendo que el bufón diera un pequeño salto en su asiento, Kenma tomó su brazo y lo pasó por encima de sus propios hombros, haciendo que el rey quedara presionado a un costado del bufón; Kuroo sintió como su rostro ardía por la muestra de afecto en público, aunque el lugar estaba casi vacío y ellos estaban en el fondo y nadie les prestaba atención, y fue peor cuando Kenma le pasó los brazos por la cintura y acercó su boca al oído del pelinegro.

—Gracias.

Kuroo tragó pesado y lucho por contener el estremecimiento de sentir el aliento de Kenma en aquella zona tan sensible.

—No es nada.

El rey negó con la cabeza, haciendo que su cabello le hiciera cosquillas al más alto; Kenma soltó su cintura para obligar a Kuroo a que lo viera.

—Lo es todo, aceptas mi amistad con Akaashi sin problemas, sin mencionar que compraste la cadena, antes de que fuéramos algo… muchas gracias, _Tetsu_.

El uso de su nombre, esa mirada tan brillante y honesta que le daba, mas el sonrojo del peliteñido, quebró toda la voluntad que tenía el gato bufón, así que ignorando que estaban en un lugar público, inclinó su rostro y lo besó.

 

Era su primer beso en público pero a ninguno le importó, Kuroo estaba demasiado entretenido con el alivio de que a Kenma le gustara su regalo y el rey estaba demasiado feliz por lo considerado del regalo; por lo que un beso de agradecimiento se transformó en uno que no era nada apropiado para un establecimiento familiar, la mano que sujetaba a Kuroo del mentón, terminó enredada en el cabello del pelinegro, los brazos de bufón terminaron alrededor de la cintura del peliteñido y lo acercaron mas; lenguas se encontraron a medio camino y comenzaron una danza que los dejó sin aliento a ambos.

Ambos recuperaron el aliento con sus frentes unidas, no queriendo alejarse realmente, pero recordando que habían hecho demasiado y tuvieron suerte de que no los sacaran del lugar.

—Debemos irnos —Kuroo habló.

—Si… —Kenma estuvo de acuerdo, pero se acomodó para quedar en la posición inicial, con Kuroo rodeándole sus hombros y su cuerpo pegado al costado del pelinegro—, en un rato.

—Ok.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues alguien me preguntó que si Iwa-chan seria “Un bufón” y pues no, no puedo meterlo en esa categoría, así que decidí crear a los “Caballeros” y metí a Tsuki y Yaku para emparejar las cosas en el quipo de Karasuno, un equipo de solo reyes y bufones, pues sería un completo desastre y para eso están ellos, para equilibrar la cosa en este equipo que me inventé xD  
> Y por supuesto, no podía faltar el Gran Rey en un fic que tenga "Reyes" en el titulo


	20. Caballeros

**Caballeros.**

Tsukishima Kei fue el único que recibió la noticia de su futuro encuentro con el “Rey traidor” con algo de alegría, no que su rostro lo demostrara, por supuesto que no, y tampoco por el rey en sí, sino mas bien por la compañía que traería dicho encuentro.

No era un secreto para nadie que, al igual que la mayoría del equipo, el bloqueador rubio prefería la compañía de los chicos, _un_ chico en particular, su mejor amigo de toda la vida… Y que lamentablemente no estaba en Karasuno por culpa del trabajo del padre del chico en cuestión; por eso, saber que el Karasuno se enfrentaría al Shiratorizawa, fue motivo de alegría para el rubio de lentes.

La poderosa escuela Shiratorizawa, los eternos rivales del Karasuno, tenían a su novio, Yamaguchi Tadashi, como miembro de su equipo, Tsuki era un cuervo y Yamaguchi un águila, negro y blanco, yin y yang, tan opuestos como sus personalidades, pero también la luna y las estrellas, complementos de un todo.

Por eso, cuando fueron liberados de la práctica, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Tsukishima lo hacía con una sonrisa. Tomó su teléfono y marcó el número de memoria.

 

—¡Tsuki! —Saludó el castaño.

—¿Lo sabías? —Preguntó mientras la sonrisa se ampliaba un poco más al escuchar la voz de su pareja.

—¡No! Oikawa-san lo acaba de anunciar al equipo ¡estaba por llamarte ahora mismo!

—¿Vas a venir, no?

—¡Por supuesto! El entrenador quiere que practique mi saque en un partido real —El pecoso le respondió sonando muy orgulloso de sí mismo, Tsuki sonrió con cariño.

—¿Ya perfeccionaste el saque flotante?

—Ajap, Semi senpai me ayudó, y ¡me está enseñando uno nuevo!

—¿Crees que podrás mostrármelo en el partido?

—No lo sé Tsuki…—Replicó sonando indeciso y algo deprimido.

Eso no lo podía permitir, Tsukishima había tomado como misión personal no dejar que nada hiciera llorar a su novio, no después de todo lo que sufrió el castaño cuando ambos se enteraron que no podrían ir a la misma secundaria.

—No hay problema Tadashi, estoy seguro que Karasuno tendrá problemas con el servicio flotante, Dios sabe que yo los tuve incluso antes de que lo perfeccionaras.

—¡Gracias Tsuki!

Funcionó como una varita mágica.

 

Ambos siguieron hablando de cosas sin importancia mientras el rubio se dirigía a su casa, el castaño en cambio caminaba hacia su dormitorio dentro del Shiratorizawa, reluctantes terminaron la llamada para que ambos pudieran seguir su rutina nocturna, tomar una ducha, cenar, hacer tarea… con la promesa de que antes de dormir se llamarían de nuevo. Como todas las noches.

 

Tsukishima Kei no era alguien llamativo, no se podía considerar un rey como Oikawa o Asahi, mucho menos un bufón como Nishinoya o Hinata, Tsukishima Kei era algo en el medio, no era insignificante como el ciudadano cinco en una obra de teatro, pero tampoco tenía un papel protagónico, y para él era perfecto, Tsukishima Kei era un caballero, con su propia historia y sus propios sueños, todos los cuales contenían a un chico pecoso de cabello castaño, Tadashi no era un rey, pero para Kei, Tadashi era su paz, su todo, su reino.

Así que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Tsuki disfrutaría de un partido de voleibol, aunque tuviera que enfrentarse a su novio, el caballero sabia donde estaba su lealtad y luchar con todo contra las águilas era algo que tenía que hacer, pues quería medirse contra la estrella del Shiratorizawa del cual Yamaguchi no paraba de hablar, tenía que detenerlo y ganarse de nuevo la admiración de su novio.

 

**&. &.&.&.&.&**

Yaku Morisuke no podía controlar las mariposas que habían tomado residencia permanente en su estómago desde que había conocido a cierto chico de cabello blanco.

Cada vez que veía un mensaje del ruso, cada noche cuando Lev le daba esa tonta sonrisa al verlo en video chat, cada vez que veía el fondo de pantalla de su teléfono, el cual era una foto de ambos, y que se tomaron justo antes de que Lev tuviera que marcharse a los Estados Unidos, Yaku sentía como algo cálido le llenaba por dentro.

 

Ahora Lev Haiba había pasado de ser el ruso idiota que se burlaba de su altura, a ser _su_ idiota ruso, _su_ bufón, y el libero no podía evitar sonreír tontamente por lo feliz que se sentía de poder decir eso.

—Soy un completo idiota.

Yaku suspiró mientras recostaba su frente contra su escritorio, en esos momentos estaba en su habitación, sentado frente a su computadora, esperando que Lev se conectara para su charla nocturna diaria.

—¿Cómo he llegado a estar así?

Se preguntó en voz alta negando con su cabeza al sentir como las mariposas en su estomago comenzaban a convertirse en águilas con cada paso de las agujas del reloj.

—¡MORI-SAN!

Yaku dio un pequeño salto en su asiento al escuchar la voz del chico que lo tenía en ese estado, ansioso, feliz, preocupado.

—Lev…

Yaku enfocó su vista en el peliblanco, y todo lo demás desapareció, su mundo se concentró en aquel chico que tenía en su pantalla, la sonrisa que antes era ajena a su rostro, tomó su lugar, como cada vez que hablaba con Lev, cálida, grande, feliz.

—Hoy Teru-san…

Lev comenzó a explicarle su día, como era ya su costumbre, el más joven estaba siempre tan feliz de verle y contarle su día que Yaku siempre lo dejaba ir primero, no importaba que Yaku tuviera algo que decirle.

—… y entonces Tanaka-san…

Para Yaku, ver como Lev hablaba sin parar se había convertido en un calmante, lo cual era irónico porque al conocerlo no soportaba siquiera verlo, ahora la voz, los gestos y el brillo en los ojos del ruso, hacían que sus hombros se relajaran casi de inmediato.

—…¿Mori-san?

Yaku salió de sus pensamientos al ver la mirada curiosa del ruso, incluso su rostro estaba inclinado hacia un lado, como un gato curioso.

—¿Si?

—No me estabas prestando atención —Se quejó el ruso, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo, sin darse cuenta un ligero puchero.

_“Adorable”_ pensó Yaku, antes de poder detenerse _“Es como un niño gigante”_.

—Si lo hacia Lev, solo… ¿Puedes repetir la pregunta?

Lev resopló, pero el enfado se perdió al instante que Yaku le dio de nuevo toda su atención y una pequeña sonrisa, que Yaku le dio con ese exacto propósito. Lev era alguien muy simple.

—¿Cómo fue tu día…

Cualquiera creería que alguien con la personalidad de Lev, no prestaría atención al día de alguien tan aburrido como Yaku, pero la verdad es que el relato del día de Yaku siempre era mucho más largo que el de Lev, debido a todas las preguntas que le hacia el de cabello blanco, siempre quería saber hasta el más mínimo detalle de lo que había hecho el líbero, y Yaku debía admitirlo, para alguien que adoraba ser el centro de atención, Lev sabia como hacer que alguien se sintiera la persona más importante del universo.

 

Eran la una de la mañana para Yaku y ambos estaban bostezando mientras hablaban.

—¿Y Oikawa-san es muy bueno?

—Por lo que dio a entender Asahi-san, si lo es, yo nunca lo he visto jugando pero sí recuerdo que fue premiado como el mejor armador el año pasado.

—Ohh…

—Aquí esta una foto —Yaku la había buscado por internet, el armador tenía su propia fan-page, y aunque Yaku no quería admitirlo, el muy bastardo era hermoso.

—Ohh… ¿Crees que la levantaría para mí?

Por supuesto que a Lev solo le importaría sus habilidades como armador y no la apariencia física, Yaku no admitiría nunca el alivio que sintió por eso.

—No lo sé, según Kageyama es un completo idiota, pero también dijo que sabia sacarle provecho a cualquiera que estuviera en su equipo.

—Con él seguramente sería la estrella del equipo…

Yaku podía ver las estrellas brillando en los ojos de Lev, y tenía que admitir que no le gustaba en absoluto; ese tipo de mirada soñadora debía ser solo para Yaku, no es que el líbero lo fuera a admitir en voz alta.

No era sencillo salir con alguien como Lev, sobre todo si se tenía en cuenta lo diferente que ambos eran, haciendo un lado lo físico y la obvia diferencia de tamaño, las personalidades de ambos eran extremos opuestos también, Lev era ruidoso, amable, inocente y en su cabeza solo existía el voleibol (Y ahora también Yaku); mientras el líbero, era callado, algo amargado y siempre pensaba en miles de cosas a la vez (aunque últimamente esas miles de cosas se estaban transformando en el ruso), no tenían nada en común, excepto que ambos disfrutaban del voleibol, y por alguna razón, también disfrutaban de la compañía del otro. Además Yaku era mayor que el otro, un senpai y su kohai, se podría decir ya que Yaku lo ayudó con las recepciones…

Pero los polos opuestos se atraen ¿no?

Yaku nunca pensó que sería parte de ese famoso cliché; en más de un sentido era opuesto a su pareja, pero al ver la sonrisa que Lev le daba, al recordar cómo se sentía que aquellos brazos largos lo rodearan… no podría estar más feliz de sus diferencias.

Eran y _no eran_ una típica pareja, Lev era sin duda un bufón, pero Yaku no era un rey que tenía su propio club de admiradores, Yaku era tranquilo, casi invisible, hasta que el más alto lo vio y decidió que lo quería, Yaku se había transformado en un caballero que tenía que controlar al bufón extranjero y en algún punto de esa interacción se terminó enamorando del idiota que no dejaba de burlarse de su estatura.

—Ya es tarde Lev, debemos ir a dormir.

La reacción del ruso no se hizo esperar, era la misma de todos los días, la sonrisa de Lev desapareció, y Yaku detestaba verlo, pero no podían hacer nada, ambos tenían un horario demasiado complicado, y salirse de la rutina a la que finalmente habían llegado, les pesaría a ambos en sus actividades diarias.

—Pero…

—No, Lev, debemos irnos…

Sin embargo, Yaku no hizo ningún movimiento para cortar la llamada, odiaba dejar a Lev con ese rostro tan triste.

—¡Mnph! —Lev se cruzó de brazos—, no quiero.

—Tenemos que dormir…

—Te extraño.

El corazón de Yaku dio un salto, por la honesta expresión de necesidad en el rostro y voz de Lev; aclarando su garganta, Yaku le respondió.

—Te echo de menos también.

Yaku acercó su mano hacia la pantalla, como si pudiera acariciar al verdadero Lev y el ruso hizo lo mismo; mirándose a los ojos, Yaku soltó un suspiro derrotado, era difícil… estar separados cuando apenas se habían encontrado apestaba, casi todos los días era lo mismo, la despedida siempre lo más difícil ¿Cómo es que el cínico libero había caído tan fuerte por el bufón ruso? Yaku nunca lo sabría, pero aunque le doliera estar lejos de Lev, sabía que no cambiaria estas conversaciones con el ruso por nada del mundo.

—Buenas noches Lev…—Se despidió Yaku.

—Buenos días Morisuke…—Le respondió el ruso, ya que para él, apenas comenzaba el día—, te q-quiero M-mori.

La respiración de Yaku se detuvo y sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder. Era la primera vez que Lev se lo decía, al menos la primera que Yaku podría tomarse en serio; con sus mejillas sonrojadas y con una sonrisa tímida, tan extraña en Lev, el líbero supo que el ruso lo decía de corazón.

—T-te quiero también…

La amplia sonrisa que obtuvo en respuesta valió la pena que su rostro se pusiera como un tomate y fue lo último que vio pues en seguida cortó la video llamada con el otro, Yaku sentía que salía vapor de sus orejas debido a la vergüenza que sentía.

—¡No puedo creer que le haya dicho eso!

Yaku se levantó y se arrojó en su cama, cubriéndose con una almohada, como si no estuviera solo en su habitación y alguien pudiera verlo. Quería gritar y no tenía idea de por qué ¿Emoción, vergüenza?

_“T-te quiero M-mori”_ Recordó y su corazón se aceleró de nuevo.

—Va a matarme de un infarto…estúpido bufón… _mi estúpido bufón._

Yaku durmió con una enorme sonrisa esa noche.

Un caballero enamorado de un bufón, definitivamente no había nada típico en esa relación.

 

**&. &.&.&.&.&**

 

—¡Iwa-chan!

Iwaizumi Hajime saltó casi sin ver el balón, golpeó confiando en que su armador lo colocaría justo donde lo necesitaba, porque siempre había sido así.

_¡Paf!_ El golpe fue un sonido satisfactorio, tanto en su palma como del otro lado de la cancha.

—Otra v…—Su armador comenzó a decir.

—Terminamos…—Lo cortó de inmediato.

—Pero Iwaa…

—Pero nada Oikawa, dijimos que uno mas, hace veinte pases…

—¡No podemos perder ante el Karasuno! —Le gritó el castaño.

Iwaizumi se puso frente al otro y lo tomó de sus hombros, su rostro completamente serio.

—¡Si entrenas hasta desmayar no tendrás fuerzas para el partido!

—Yo puedo se…

—Pero yo no… —Le interrumpió de nuevo—, estoy agotado Oikawa —Mintió el rematador.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, estaban muy cerca y se conocían de muchos años ya, Oikawa sabía que Iwaizumi estaba mintiendo, pero también sabía que el rematador no cambiaría su versión y no tenía ninguna duda de que no lo dejaría practicar solo; con un suspiro derrotado el rey dejó que su frente chocara ligeramente con la del otro.

—Te estás volviendo viejo Iwa-chan —Bromeó el castaño.

—Es por culpa de mi novio que no deja de matarse practicando.

Oikawa resopló e Iwazumi lo acercó para darle un beso; Oikawa se dejó besar, incluso abrió su boca invitando a Iwaizumi a profundizar el beso, lo cual el otro aceptó de inmediato; Oikawa suspiró en el beso, rodeando de inmediato la cintura de su caballero, acercando mas sus cuerpos, Iwaizumi tomó su rostro, haciendo que se inclinara como él quería.

Oikawa amaba dejar que el pelinegro tomara el control, le dejaba unos minutos para vaciar su mente y concentrarse solo en las sensaciones que _su Iwa-chan_ le hacía sentir, unos momentos de paz, donde podía dejar de ser el perfecto Oikawa, dejar de ser _el gran rey_ y ser solo Tooru.

 

Sin darse cuenta cómo o cuando, Oikawa terminó contra una pared, sus piernas envolviendo la cintura de Hajime, su respiración entrecortada, pues el pelinegro le mordía y besaba el cuello, el punto débil del rey.

—Hha-jiii-meee —Se quejó el rey, su voz ronca de deseo.

—Si te vieran ahora, _rey_ —Le dijo algo burlón.

Oikawa se mordió los labios, tragándose el sonido de indignación que quería salir por su garganta, sabía lo que Hajime estaba haciendo, como se burlaba de su titulo para ayudarle a olvidarse de las responsabilidades que traía el mismo, para que en esos momentos cuando sus cuerpos estaban así de cerca, fueran sólo Tooru y Haijme, no los mejores amigos, no _un caballero y un rey_ , en esos momentos eran solo ellos dos.

—Pensé que estabas cansado Iwa-chan.

—¿Para esto? ¿Para ti?... —Hajime le observó con unos ojos llenos de lujuria y deseo, tanto que hizo que Oikawa se estremeciera—, nunca.

—Hajime…—Oikawa suspiró, atrayéndolo de nuevo para otro beso, roba aliento.

—Tooru…

El beso continuó, las manos de ambos paseándose debajo de las camisetas llenas de sudor de un duro entrenamiento, labios chocando contra otros, dientes, lenguas, todo se estaba volviendo un torbellino que los arrastraba a ambos…

¡SLAM!

El sonido de la puerta del gimnasio hizo que ambos saltaran en su sitio, separando sus labios y observando a los intrusos.

—Me debes un _cream puff_ Matsun, te dije que estarían comiéndose mutuamente.

—¡Agh! Y yo aquí pensando que su majestad estaría demasiado ocupado entrenando para el partido contra los cuervos ¡Que decepción!

Matsukawa Issei, negaba con su cabeza fingiendo estar decepcionado, aunque perdía el efecto debido a la pequeña sonrisa divertida que tenia; sonrisa que imitaba su novio, Hanamaki Takahiro, detrás de él.

Oikawa e Iwaizumi, se sonrojaron levemente y finalmente el pelinegro dejó al castaño en el piso.

—¿Saben que si el pobre Yamaguchi los consigue en esa posición le hubiera dado un ataque cardiaco?

—Deberían controlar sus hormonas, hay niños en el equipo.

—¡Cállense! Yama-chan se fue temprano.

—Le hubieras roto el corazón a Wakatoshi…—Siguió Hanamaki.

—¡Pf! ¡como si me importara lo que piense…

—Déjenlo ya, todo el equipo los ha visto en peores condiciones que a nosotros dos, y Wakatoshi _tiene su pareja_ —Iwaizumi sentenció, tomando de la mano a Tooru y arrastrándolo hacia la salida. La verdad era que estaba tratando de que nadie notara lo rojo que estaba.

Lo cual no funcionó, aunque sus amigos pensaron que era por otra cosa.

—Awww, ¿Iwaizumi esta celoso? —Dijeron Maki y Matsun al mismo tiempo.

Hajime se detuvo en seco y les dio una mirada asesina a sus dos amigos. Ese _era_ un tema delicado, no porque Hajime sintiera que Ushijima sintiera algo por Oikawa o viceversa, esos dos no se soportaban fuera de la cancha; sino porque la estrella del Shiratorizawa le podía dar a Tooru, algo que Hajime no podría, ganar las nacionales y que el padre de Oikawa lo dejara en paz.

 

Cuando todos se habían transferido al Shiratorizawa, habían perdido a muchos amigos, pero habían tenido una buena razón, una que solo ellos cuatro sabían, pues Tooru nunca quiso meter a los demás en problemas, ni hacerlos preocuparse. Pero Iwaizumi, Makki y Matsun, lo habían descubierto y lo habían enfrentado, y entre lágrimas, Oikawa tuvo que decirles la verdad y ninguno dudó en seguirlo luego, Iwaizumi, Makki y Matsun no podían dejarlo solo en un lugar tan frío como era el nido de las águilas.

 

Los cuatros salieron del gimnasio sin decir nada mas, pues Makki y Matsukawa se dieron cuenta que habían tocado una tecla delicada para el otro par. Sin embargo, mientras caminaban hacia sus dormitorios, fue Oikawa el que rompió el silencio.

—¿Cómo creen que estén?

Todos sabían a _quienes_ se estaba refiriendo su rey.

—Aburridos sin nosotros —Intentó bromear el pelirosado.

Los demás sonrieron ligeramente, sin los bufones principales, Makki y Matsun, seguro que las cosas ya no serian tan divertidas como antes.

—¿Es una buena idea enfrentarlos _ahora_? —Cuestionó Matsukawa repentinamente serio.

—Es mejor ahora que en el torneo, no nos tomará de sorpresa verlos del otro lado de la cancha —Respondió Hajime, sus ojos viendo hacia las estrellas.

—Debieron queda…—Oikawa comenzó, su voz llena de tristeza.

—¡No lo digas! —Lo interrumpió Makki.

—Pero…

—Nada de eso _Gran Rey_ , no te podrías deshacerte de nosotros ni que quisieras…—Agregó Matsukawa.

—Hicimos una promesa Oikawa, así que déjalo ir.

—Ninguno de nosotros se arrepiente de la decisión —Le aseguró Hajime, apretándole la mano que tenia sujeta desde que habían salido del gimnasio.

— _Chicos…_ —Oikawa sintió como su garganta se apretaba de la emoción.

Entonces Hanamaki y Matsukawa se lanzaron encima del armador, haciéndolo caer al piso, Hajime se había soltado a tiempo y los observó desde un lado, riendo por las tonterías de sus amigos.

—Además nos vemos mejor con las alas blancas de un águila…

Comentó Makki, haciendo que todos soltaran una carcajada.

 

Oikawa era un rey que se vio obligado a dejar su reino; Hajime era un caballero que no tenía la suficiente fuerza para ayudar a su rey, y Makki y Matsun eran los bufones que no podían dejar ir a sus mejores amigos; juntos en _territorio enemigo_ , formaron su propio y pequeño reino, uno que tal vez luego podría crecer, pero mientras tanto… Iwaizumi Hajime se encargaría de protegerlos, como el caballero que era.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yyyy con esto acaba mi ronda de actualización, ya ofilcialmente igualada esta historia con su par en FanFiction xD ahora cada actu que haga será en ambas paginas a la vez, muchas gracias a l@s que me leen por aqui, disculpen la demora y espero pronto colocar el nuevo cap


	21. El rey traidor y sus nuevos caballeros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tarde pero seegura, espero que lo disfruten!!

**Rey traidor y sus nuevos caballeros.**

Kenma recordaba a Oikawa como el rey más molesto (y útil) que Karasuno tuvo. Útil, porque la forma en que el _Gran Rey_ destacaba le permitía a Kenma quedarse en las sombras por lo que sólo por eso tenía el aprecio del rey de los videojuegos, molesto porque bueno, Oikawa Tooru destacaba por su personalidad tan insistente y como obligaba que las personas lo vieran, incluso aquellos como Kenma que preferían mantenerse a un lado de todo.

Y gracias a su naturaleza de quedarse a un lado, Kenma sabía que había algo mucho más allá del deseo egoísta de ganar la _Interhigh_ para que el _Gran rey_ se fuera de Karasuno, a pesar del esfuerzo que hacía de parecer superficial y frío, todos los reyes de la escuela sabían cómo era en realidad, una persona que se preocupaba más por los demás que de sí mismo, alguien que se mataba trabajando hasta el punto de llegar a lastimarse sólo para complacer a los demás y mantener en alto el nombre de la escuela y su familia; por lo que no, Kenma no creía que la “traición” fuera un capricho.

Sin embargo, ahora no tenía tiempo para pensar en las verdaderas razones que pudo tener Oikawa para irse y llevarse consigo a la mitad de la “ _Corte Real_ ” con él, pues desde el anuncio del partido de práctica contra el Shiratorizawa, todo el equipo había entrado en modo competitivo y la práctica se había vuelto brutal.

 

—Si las cosas siguen así… creo que voy a morir.

Se quejó el peliteñido a sus amigos, Akaashi y Yaku, los tres estaban en el suelo, cubiertos de sudor, jadeando por aire; acababan de terminar el entrenamiento.

—Siento que regresamos… al día uno —Agregó Akaashi, sonando totalmente exhausto.

—Siento que odio… a Shiratorizawa, solo por… hacernos entrenar así.

El líbero no lograba terminar de entender porqué el partido de práctica era tan importante, pues nunca había intercambiado más de un par de palabras con el _Rey Traidor_.

Akaashi y Kenma intentaron reír, pero les hacía falta el aire.

—No es su culpa.

—Hasta Tsukishima está más animado que nunca —Yaku señaló con la cabeza hacia donde estaba el rubio de lentes.

Kei se estaba preparando para el partido que los reyes de la cancha estaban organizando, el cual era fuera de la práctica y por lo tanto no era obligatorio, razón por la cual ninguno de los tres amigos pensaba unirse.

—Eso es nuevo.

Los tres se quedaron viendo como los reyes y los bufones, más Tsukishima, se alistaban, viendo cómo eran siete participantes, sabían que pronto intentarían reclutarlos, pero ninguno tenía la fuerza para levantarse de donde habían caído, mucho menos para unirse a un partido.

—¡Aaaakaaaashiiii…

—Olvídalo _Ko_ , no puedo ni caminar, mucho menos jugar un partido extra —Respondió Keiji desde el suelo, sin siquiera dejar que Bokuto terminara de hablar.

No se dio cuenta que utilizó el sobrenombre que le había dado, así de agotado estaba Akaashi. Bokuto sí se dio cuenta, y en su rostro se formó una sonrisa a pesar de que fue rechazado.

—Ken…

—No —Fue la respuesta rápida que obtuvo, el búho bufón ni siquiera se molestó en intentar rogarle al rey de los videojuegos, ya había  pasado suficiente tiempo alrededor de Kenma para saber cuando podía presionar y cuando no.

—Yak…

—De ninguna manera.

 —Pero te necesitamos Yakun…

—Primero —Yaku le dio una mirada asesina al búho, la cual hubiera tenido mayor efecto si Yaku no se encontrara acostado en el suelo y Bokuto de pie frente a él—, no me digas así, segundo, estoy con Akaashi y Kenma, no puedo moverme, y tercero, no creas que no me di cuenta que me preguntaste de último, así que no.

—Per…

—Olvídalo Bo, ninguno de ellos lo hará —Kuroo se acercó a su primo y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, obligando que el otro tuviera que seguirlo, lejos del trío de amigos.

—¿Pero quién…

—Yo lo haré —Dijo Enoshita, secándose el sudor y tomando un largo trago de agua.

—¡Yey!

—¡Enoshita!

—¡Ese es nuestro próximo capitán!

—Ya estamos completos.

—Recuerden dejar todo limpio Asahi, y no se extralimiten con la practica —Se despidió Ukai.

—No se preocupe entrenador —Agregó Sugawara apareciendo por la puerta—, no dejaré que ninguno se pase.

Ukai lo vio sorprendido por varios segundos, antes de asentir al vicepresidente del consejo estudiantil y marcharse.

Suga, desde que se había anunciado el partido contra Shiratorizawa, se aparecía en cada practica, así solo fueran cinco minutos para animar al equipo y apoyarlos.

Con el entrenador fuera, Suga tomó el lugar de árbitro mientras los equipos de cuatros jugadores cada uno se colocaban a cada lado de la cancha para comenzar a practicar.

**&. &.&.&.&.&**

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Akaashi y el resto del Karasuno esperaban al Shiratorizawa para el partido de práctica, los grandes reyes estaban con ellos, como era costumbre desde que se planificó el partido, el ambiente estaba tenso, incluso los bufones estaban más tranquilos de lo normal, excepto Bokuto quien estaba más inquieto debido a que, por un lado, se sentía nervioso debido al ambiente y por el otro estaba realmente emocionado por jugar un partido real, aunque solo era uno de práctica, contra una escuela famosa por ser poderosa en voleibol.

Mientras terminaban de alistar el gimnasio para recibir al “Rey Traidor y a sus nuevos caballeros", Akaashi no estaba seguro de que sentir, una parte de él estaba nerviosa, tanto por ser su primer partido, como por volver a ver a quienes fueron alguna vez sus compañeros e incluso amigos; y por otro lado quería probarse, quería jugar y ver el resultado de sus entrenamientos; el entrenador le había dicho que jugaría un set, el primero, pero sobretodo quería ver a Bokuto jugando.

Bokuto, desde el momento en que escuchó sobre la estrella, Ushijima Wakatoshi y lo vio en los vídeos que el entrenador les había mostrado, comenzó a entrenar como loco, completamente decidido a derrotar al “ _Miracle boy_ " del Shiratorizawa.

Y Cuando Bokuto estaba en su modo competitivo, era realmente otra persona, una persona de la cual Akaashi estaba total y completamente enamorado, una persona a la cual Akaashi quería llevarse a la oficina del consejo estudiantil y no dejarlo salir nunca, una persona que Akaashi no podía evitar querer entregarse en cuerpo y alma, porque Bokuto Koutarou parecía un guerrero en tiempos modernos que lo podía proteger de cualquier mal, y Akaashi no podía evitar preguntarse como seria entregarse por completo al bufón.

 

— _¡Yahoo!_ Tobio-chan, Karasuno...

Todo el equipo se giró hacia la voz, tan conocida para algunos y nueva para otros, para encontrarse con la mitad de la anterior corte real y los nuevos caballeros de Oikawa, en la puerta.

—Pero si tenemos a los reyes de la escuela para recibirnos... Rey Refres... _¡Auch!_ — Oikawa se quejó al recibir un golpe de Iwaizumi, haciendo que perdiera todo el efecto dramático que quería dar— ¡Iwa-chan eso fue completamente innecesario!

—Deja de burlarte y déjanos pasar, Idiokawa.

Iwaizumi empujó al _Gran Rey_ , haciendo que casi se cayera a un lado y caminó hacia los grandes reyes para saludarlos. Akaashi escuchó como Kuroo intentaba, y fallaba miserablemente, de ocultar su risa.

—Es bueno saber que algunas cosas nunca cambian —Murmuró Kenma a su lado, Akaashi asintió.

El saludo entre Daichi e Iwaizumi fue tenso al principio, un apretón de manos que al final el rey decidió convertir en un abrazo de un solo brazo, no dejando ir la mano del caballero y acercándolo de un jalón, Iwaizumi se tensó por unos segundos antes de relajarse y devolver el abrazo.

Akaashi observó como las miradas de Oikawa y Sugawara se suavizaron al ver a sus parejas reunidas; Akaashi que siempre había tenido más contacto con Daichi debido a su posición en el consejo, supo que el rey había perdido a su segundo mejor amigo cuando Oikawa y los demás se fueron; la amistad entre Daichi e Iwaizumi había iniciado por Suga e Oikawa por supuesto, pero creció debido a las miles de cosas que tenían en común, manejar y estar enamorado de dos chicos tan carismáticos y problemáticos siendo la principal, pero ni de cerca la única.

Sin embargo la situación no fue igual con los otros dos reyes, Suga y Oikawa intercambiaron falsas sonrisas y al darse la mano, cada uno la apretó con mucha más fuerza de la necesaria; esperando a ver quien cedería primero, cuando las manos de ambos estaban empezando a tomar un tono morado, Daichi e Iwaizumi los obligaron a separarse.

Akaashi se perdió la conversación porque fue abordado por Hanamaki y Matsukawa. Aunque logró ver que Suga y Oikawa intentaban contener las lágrimas mientras discretamente se masajeaban sus manos o eso le pareció a Akaashi.

—¡ _Sup_ , Keiji, Kenma!—Matsun los saludó con un movimiento de cabeza mientras Hanamaki les pasó un brazo por los hombros a los dos reyes.

—¿Como están nuestros pequeños reyes?

Akaashi rodó sus ojos, mientras Kenma intentaba salirse del agarre de Hanamaki y fallaba.

—Matsukawa-san, Hanamaki-san.

—¡Me hiere tanta formalidad, Keiji! —Exclamó Matsun fingiendo una voz exagerada pero manteniendo su rostro inexpresivo.

—¿No nos extrañaron? —Makki les preguntó, aun sosteniéndolos, obligándolos a tener que alzar la mirada para verlo.

—Para nada —Respondió Kenma con su rostro inexpresivo, aunque el brillo en sus ojos lo desmentía, el comentario se ganó una carcajada de los reyes bufones, quienes sabían que no debían tomarse en serio el comentario.

—Pues  nosotros a ust...—Matsunn se detuvo y se aclaró la garganta—, _a todos_ sí.

—¿Entonces porque se fu…—Comenzó a preguntar Kenma, pero fue interrumpido por un grito quejumbroso.

—¡Aaakaaashhiiiiiii!

Antes de que el mencionado rey pudiera reaccionar, se encontró a si mismo fuera del brazo de Hanamaki y su rostro estaba contra el pecho de su novio, podría reconocerlo en cualquier lado.

—Boku _asdfg_ —El de cabello bicolor lo apretaba fuertemente, no permitiéndole hablar.

—¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué quieres con mi nov...—Bokuto se detuvo a si mismo antes de cometer un error y se corrigió—...nuestros armadores?

Y entonces Akaashi recordó lo que Bokuto le había dicho en su primera cita _“… pelearía con cualquiera que intentara llevarte lejos"_ Akaashi no sabía si sentirse halagado o golpear a su novio, sin embargo era prioritario hacer que entrara aire a sus pulmones, por lo que decidiría luego como se sentía.

—¿ _Oh ho, ho?_ —Akaashi pudo imaginarse como las enormes cejas de Matsukawa se elevaban por la sorpresa y definitivamente quiso golpear a Bokuto, Makki y Matusun _jamás_ lo dejarían olvidar esto—¿Que está pasando aquí?

—¿Quienes son ustedes? —Cuestionó Hanamaki.

—Mi primo preguntó primero.

La voz de Kuroo estaba mucho más seria de lo normal y mientras sintió como Bokuto asentía y hacia un ruido en acuerdo a las palabras del gato bufón; Akaashi no pudo evitar preguntarse, si Kenma estaba en la misma posición que el.

—Noes _..nfghs_ —Akaashi quería hablar, detener lo que sabía iba a ocurrir, pero aun estaba luchando contra el agarre de Bokuto y estaba perdiendo.

Sin embargo pudo sentir como el cuerpo de Bokuto estaba cada vez más tenso, así que mientras luchaba por respirar, Akaashi comenzó a acariciar (lo poco que podía, ya que su movilidad era casi nula) el pecho de su novio, intentando hacer que el más alto se relajara, intentó dejar de luchar contra el agarre de Bokuto y sintió como el bufón, relajaba el agarre que tenía en él, solo un poco.

—Kur _uodsf_..suel _ugfa_.

Y eso le respondió a Akaashi si Kenma estaba en su misma situación, no importa que tan bajo hablara su mejor amigo, Akaashi podría reconocer esos murmullos donde y en las circunstancias que fueran.

—Matsukawa Issei y este de aquí es Hanamaki Takahiro…—Se presentó Matsun.

—…mejor conocidos como los _Reyes Bufones_ de esta escuela, al menos antes éramos llamados así—Agregó Hanamaki—y ¿ustedes sooooon?

—Bokuto Koutaro.

—Kuroo Tetsuro, somos nuevos en la escuela.

—¿Y podrían explicarnos porque quieren ahogar a nuestros pequeños reyes? —Preguntó Hanamaki, con una voz burlona.

Y con eso Akaashi finalmente pudo respirar libremente cuando Bokuto lo soltó de inmediato.

—¿Estás bien Akaashi? —Le preguntó preocupado mientras Akaashi tosía y tomaba el tan necesario aire.

—¡Kenma! ¡Lo siento! ¡No me di cuenta! —Kuroo decía, tratando de asegurarse que el peliteñido estuviera bien —¿Estás bien?

Kenma y Akaashi le dieron una mirada asesina a sus respectivos novios, ambos yendo tan lejos, como para golpearles las manos que intentaban tocarlos.

—¡No me toques! —Le dijo Kenma muy serio a Kuroo, haciendo que el pelinegro se quedara paralizado con sus manos en el aire —eres un idiota, Tetsuro, casi no podía respirar.

—Lo siento Kitten…—Akaashi se perdió el resto de la discusión (De Kenma regañando a Kuroo) debido a su propia discusión con su novio.

—¿Akaashi? —Bokuto le preguntó, sus manos en el aire al igual que las de Kuroo, obviamente esperando que Akaashi le gritara de la misma forma.

Akaashi levantó un dedo hacia Bokuto, pidiéndole un minuto y haciendo que el otro cerrara la boca de inmediato, el pelinegro tomó aire varias veces, tratando de calmarse y de volver a su estado natural, mientras veía como el más alto se retorcía nervioso, obviamente queriendo acercarse y hablar pero conteniéndose por la seña que le había hecho Akaashi, el rey alargaba el momento solo para castigar un poco al de cabello bicolor…

 

—Los tienen completamente domados, chicos nuevos.

Bokuto y Kuroo se tensaron nuevamente y se giraron hacia Hanamaki, quien había hecho el comentario, Akaashi pudo notar como ambos se colocaban de forma que se interpusieron entre los reyes bufones y ellos.

—¿Qué está sucediendo aquí Makki-chan?

No ayudó que Oikawa e Iwaizumi se acercaran también, lo que por supuesto hizo que los bufones se acercaran mas a Kenma y Akaashi, casi ocultándolos de los otros; la situación le hubiera parecido adorable si no fuera porque ya se estaba poniendo ridícula.

—Estos _nuevos_ de aquí, no nos dejan hablar con _nuestros_ pequeños reyes.

Akaashi suspiró y recostó su frente de la espalda de Bokuto, por supuesto que Hanamaki no lo haría más fácil. ¿Era necesario decir “nuestros”? por supuesto que no, pero Makki sabia como hacer que una persona se enfadara fácilmente.

—¿Kei-chan? ¿Ken-chan? —Oikawa preguntó confundido.

—Akaashi, Kenma ¿Están bien? ¿Los están molestando? —Iwaizumi, como siempre preocupado, no ayudó en la situación.

Si Bokuto seguía tensando su cuerpo de esa forma, Akaashi estaba seguro que no podría jugar luego, supo que debía interferir antes de que todo se fuera al demonio; Kenma debió pensar lo mismo, pues al mismo tiempo ambos salieron de detrás de sus novios, para calmar los ánimos de todos.

—Ellos…—Akaashi señaló a Hanamaki y Matsukawa—, están siendo unos idiotas, pero no hay nada nuevo en eso… Estamos bien Iwaizumi-san.

Hanamaki y Matsun se quejaron, pero Akaashi los ignoró.

—Tooru, Hajime, es bueno verlos —Agregó Kenma—, ellos son Kuroo Tetsuro, bloqueador central y Bokuto Koutarou, rematador; son nuestros compañeros.

—Ken-chan —Suspiró Oikawa contento—, es la primera vez que te oigo hablar tanto, deben ser muy especiales entonces, Tetsu-chan y Kou-chan.

—¿Cómo nos llamaste? —Se quejó Kuroo, solo para ser detenido por Kenma.

—No vale la pena Kuro, no va a dejar de llamarte así por más que te quejes.

—Pero Kitten…

—Ellos son Oikawa Tooru e Iwaizumi Hajime.

— _Yahoo_ —El gran rey los saludó con un guiño y sacando su lengua, mientras Iwaizumi les ofreció su mano.

Kenma y Akaashi contuvieron el aliento mientras esperaban la reacción de sus novios.

**&. &.&.&.&.&**

Mientras tanto Tsuki, completamente ajeno a lo que estaba ocurriendo con los _Reyes Bufones_ y los demás, se acercó a su respectivo novio, a quien tenía casi una semana sin ver, ya que debido a las prácticas para este partidos, habían tenido que cancelar su cita… o al menos eso intentó, hasta que una mata de cabello rojo se interpuso en su camino.

 

—¿Qué quiere megane-kun con nuestro adorable kohuai?

Tsukishima se detuvo, completamente irritado por el “nuestro” que utilizó el chico extraño.

—Yamaguchi es _mi_ amigo, ¿Quién eres tú? —Kei se enderezó por completo, tratando de utilizar su altura para intimidar al otro, lamentablemente, el pelirrojo debía medir uno o dos centímetros menos que él y con su cabello en puntas, pues eran iguales.

—Tendou-senpai…—Yamaguchi quiso meterse, pero el pelirrojo lo ignoró, lo que hizo que Tsukishima se irritara incluso más.

—Tsk, tsk, tsk —Tendou negó con la cabeza—no debes fraternizar con el enemigo Yamaguchi-kun, eso solo hace más difícil cuando los aplastemos —Replicó Tendou, sin dejar de observar al rubio.

—¿Aplastarnos? —Tsuki le dio la mirada más fría que tenia, la cual hizo que el pelirrojo se tensara un poco, luego le sonrió fríamente—Lo veremos en la cancha…

—¡Tendou! ¡Deja de buscar pelea con los del Karasuno! —Un chico de cabello gris se acercó y empujó al pelirrojo.

—Semi-senpai —Susurró aliviado el castaño.

—Megane-kun, disculpa a Tendou, es un idiota.

—Es Tsukishima Kei—Replicó Tsuki.

—Semi Eita, es bueno ponerle un rostro al nombre… _“Tsuki”_ —Bromeó Eita, haciendo que Tsukishima frunciera el seño y Yamaguchi se sonrojara.

—¡Semi- senpai!—Se quejó mortificado el castaño.

—Ya, ya, los dejaremos tranquilos…—Semi tomó la muñeca de Tendou—, ven acá idiota, no te metas en los asuntos de otras personas —Regañaba el peligris al otro, mientras lo arrastraba lejos.

—Semi semi… pero, él iba por Yamag…

—No es tu problema.

—Tienes unos compañeros bastante molestos —Comentó Tsuki mientras veía como se alejaban los otros.

Yamaguchi suspiró.

—Son buena gente… en el fondo… muy en el fondo.

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada divertida y enseguida Yamaguchi lo abrazó.

—Te extrañé Kei—Susurró el castaño.

—Yo también Tadashi.

**&. &.&.&.&.&**

Ukai observó a su alrededor como sus jugadores parecían estar a punto de pelear con los del Shiratorizawa, por lo que sonó su silbato para hacerlos formarse y comenzar.

—Esto va a ser interesante —Murmuró para si mismo.


	22. Batalla Real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí sigo con la historia, que no la he olvidado!

**Batalla Real.**

Ambos equipos se colocaron en posición, Akaashi podía sentir la tensión que había entre los jugadores, nunca había sentido algo parecido y a una parte de él le gustaba la sensación, la adrenalina y los nervios de jugar en un partido contra otro equipo, ahora podía entender la emoción de Bokuto, quien en estos momentos estaba con su cara de juego, sus ojos pasaban de la estrella de Shiratorizawa a Matsukawa, a quienes había declarado como sus rivales. Hanamaki también, pero no estaba en la cancha en esos momentos.

Akaashi tomó aire para tranquilizarse y concentrarse, observó la posición de sus adversarios, el rey traidor estaba al frente junto a la estrella y Matsun, atrás se encontraban el pelirrojo alto, Iwazumi y el líbero, un chico de cabello castaño en puntas; de su propio lado de la cancha, sabía que su estrella, Asahi, estaba más atrás de la línea para servir, y en la parte de atrás estaban Tsukishima, y Enoshita, mientras que a su derecha tenia a Narita y a la izquierda a Bokuto.

Nishinoya esperaba su turno para entrar, ya que Yaku jugaría en el segundo set junto a Kenma, al igual que Kuroo, Akaashi se sintió un poco celoso de Kenma por tener a su amigo líbero, pero siendo objetivo era un alivio tener al bufón guardián cuidando de su espalda.

Como si hubiera sentido sus nervios, Bokuto llamó su atención y le sonrió, haciendo que Akaashi sonriera un poco, era una práctica nada más, así que la aprovecharía para ganar experiencia, no es como si fueran a quedar fuera del torneo si lo arruinaba, es una simple práctica...

 

_“NO es una simple práctica"_ pensó Akaashi.

Luego de tan sólo cinco minutos, los cuales habían sido los cinco minutos más largos de su vida, su respiración ya estaba muy agitada y su cerebro corría a toda velocidad mientras observaba el balón caer en las talentosas manos de Oikawa, y con aprensión vio como levantaba el balón para la estre... no, fue una finta, una perfectamente elaborada que engañó a todos, menos a Tsukishima, quien a pesar de verlo, no tuvo el tiempo de reaccionar.

—¡Maldito Gran Rey!

Oikawa solo sonrió engreído ante el apodo.

Iban perdiendo por cinco puntos y el entrenador pidió tiempo fuera, Akaashi lo agradeció, competir contra el Gran Rey no era un juego, aunque a pesar del estrés Akaashi tenía que admitir que era divertido, algo frustrante no poder atravesar el muro frente a ellos, pero siempre había disfrutado de un buen reto.

 

—Se están acostumbrando a esta formación chicos, Akaashi tienes dos poderosas armas debes atacar con toda la fuerza, Asahi y Bokuto pueden contra ellos.

—¡Sí!

Regresaron a la batalla y Akaashi tuvo que sacudir su cabeza para enfocarse, sentía como sus manos temblaban y aun no estaba seguro de si era por los nervios, por miedo o por pura emoción, pero fuera lo que fuera, planeaba dar lo mejor de sí y que los jugadores a su cargo pudieran hacer lo mismo.

**&. &.&.&.&.&**

Kenma no podía estar más orgulloso de su mejor amigo, Akaashi estaba enfrentándose al Shiratorizawa con todas sus fuerzas, y aunque aun no podían superar al otro equipo, la distancia entre los equipos no superaba los cinco puntos, considerando que era la primera vez de Akaashi en un partido contra otro equipo y que no tenia al equipo principal, era decir mucho de las habilidades de Akaashi. La sonrisa en el rostro de Ukai, le decía al peliteñido que el entrenador pensaba lo mismo.

 

—Es asombroso, no puedo creer que sea su primer partido —Nishinoya comentó.

—Este año llegaremos a las nacionales, Akaashi solo necesita un poco mas de práctica.

—¡Seremos imparables! Gracias a nuestros armadores estrellas.

Kenma sintió como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda con el último comentario de uno de sus compañeros, sintió un aura asesina proveniente de Kageyama y escuchó como murmuraba _“No perderé, no perderé, ante nadie”_. Sin embargo pudo ver cómo eran solo sus ganas de jugar, lo que de hecho era su razón de haberse convertido en rey, y no una ira contra ninguno de ellos, Kenma suspiró aliviado, no quería ningún enemigo dentro del equipo.

El partido se volvió cada vez más interesante de ver, con Akaashi dando lo mejor de sí, y siempre manteniendo una distancia muy corta contra el Shiratorizawa, Bokuto y Asahi juntos, eran una combinación muy poderosa, pero el pelirrojo del Shiratorizawa era un muro constante y Bokuto estaba sintiéndose frustrado y por lo tanto Akaashi estaba teniendo problemas para mantenerlo animado.

—Al menos eso evita que Akaashi este nervioso —Yaku le comentó, a lo cual Kenma solo pudo asentir.

—Pero el pelirrojo es sin duda un gran problema, su bloqueo no sigue ningún patrón.

—Parece que solo esta adivinando.

Ambos asintieron en acuerdo, y Kuroo les aclaró.

—Sí, odio este tipo de bloqueo, el _guess block,_ es lo opuesto a mi tipo de bloqueo, el de lectura, pero ese chico, es particularmente bueno, además de que es su forma de anotar puntos.

—¿Qué se puede hacer contra él?

—No mucho lamentablemente… Sólo ser más rápido y hacer jugadas que no sean previsibles.

—Lo cual no es la especialidad de nuestro equipo en esos momentos, la formación de Akaashi se centra más en el poder de ataque y por lo tanto no usa mucho la imaginación —Kenma dijo en voz alta y pensativa.

Su cerebro estaba ideando la forma en que él podría jugar, después de todo era el siguiente.

Sin embargo la preocupación actual era que Bokuto no estaba anotando muy seguido y pronto entraría en su modo depresivo, pero entonces Nishinoya recibió el remate del _caballero_ de Oikawa, Iwaizumi, lo envió directo a Akaashi y el armador logró armar un ataque rápido desde la izquierda, con Bokuto.

—¡Sí! ¡Punto! —Gritaron todos los del Karasuno.

—¡HEY, HEY, HEY!

—¡Bien hecho Bo! —Gritó Kuroo, haciendo que Bokuto se girara hacia el pelinegro y le sonriera ampliamente, mostrándoles los pulgares.

La felicidad no duró mucho pues era el turno de sacar de Oikawa, y para sorpresa de todos fue Akaashi quien recibió el balón, apenas logró levantarlo, Kenma estaba seguro que fue pura suerte, pero ahora estaban sin armador, y aquí fue donde la deidad guardiana hizo su aparición, saltando desde la línea trasera, con sus manos en el aire, Nishinoya Yuu, colocó el balón para la estrella.

—¡Asahi-san!

 

—¡Noyaaaa!

Todos gritaron emocionados cuando el balón cayó dentro del otro lado de la cancha.

—¡Noya-sempai! —Gritó emocionado Hinata.

Kenma observó impresionado, parpadeando varias veces, había sido tan rápida la reacción de Nishinoya. Yaku silbó sorprendido.

—Con eso se ganó el sobrenombre de _Deidad Guardiana_ del Karasuno —Aclaró Hinata hacia ellos, con una sonrisa y con estrellas en los ojos, llenos de admiración hacia el libero.

—Ya puedo ver por qué —Kenma le sonrió al pelinaranja.

 

Demasiado rápido para su gusto, el primer set terminó, con Karasuno perdiendo por cuatro puntos. Kenma tomó aire y lo dejó salir lentamente. Era su turno.

**&. &.&.&.&.&**

Akaashi estaba realmente frustrado, no quería perder, no quería sentarse, pero era el turno de Kenma, a quien debía apoyar, pero odiaba haberle dejado en desventaja, sin embargo sabía que era un pensamiento realmente egocéntrico, después de todo era la primera vez que jugaba y estaban contra una de las escuelas más poderosas del torneo, pero aun así…

Akaashi nunca supo que era _así_ de competitivo.

—Lo hiciste más que excelente Akaashi, para ser tu primera vez, no dejaste que tus nervios te dominaran y eso es algo difícil de hacer contra el Shiratorizawa y contra Oikawa-kun, ahora ve con tus compañeros.

—¡Si!

Akaashi se sintió mucho mejor con las palabras del entrenador.

—¡Bien hecho!

—¡Estuviste excelente!

Y con las de sus compañeros el pelinegro sintió como sus hombros se relajaban, incluso aceptó agradecido el abrazo de Hinata, quien se le lanzó encima y casi lo derriba, fue Bokuto quien estaba detrás de él, que evito que ambos terminaran en el suelo.

El silbato sonó y Akaashi se concentró en la cancha, era el turno de Kenma, Yaku y Kuroo, se lamentaría y analizaría sus errores luego, era el momento de ser un buen amigo.

Akashi estaba feliz de que Kenma contara con Kuroo y Yaku, sabia el alivio que era tener una cara familiar a tu lado en la cancha, aun cuando Bokuto estaba a punto de entrar en su modo depresivo, saber que estaba allí lo había mantenido centrado, sabía que sería lo mismo para Kenma, enfrentarse a Oikawa y sus caballeros era realmente intimidante, esperaba sin embargo que Kenma haya tenido el tiempo suficiente para pensar en una estrategia contra el Shiratorizawa.

Lo cual, por supuesto, Kenma había hecho.

Ahora estaban Asahi, Enoshita, Tsukishima, Kuroo, Kenma y Hinata, con Yaku esperando para cambiar, por el lado de Karasuno, y por el lado de Shiratorizawa, solo habían cambiado a Matsukawa por Hanamaki. Akaashi rodó sus ojos cuando Hanamaki le sonrió a Kenma y Kuroo le dio una mirada asesina, al mismo tiempo que sintió como Bokuto le pasaba un brazo por encima y casi le “gruñía” al pelirosado cuando hizo lo miso con Akaashi.

El rey aun no sabía si le divertía esta fase celosa de Bokuto o si le irritaba, sin embargo no se alejó del búho bufón, debía mantenerlo contento, pues sabía que el entrenador pensaba meterlo en el tercer set; y si era honesto consigo mismo, no le molestaba en absoluto la cercanía.

 

Akaashi se dio cuenta que la forma de juego de Karasuno había cambiado completamente al entrar Kenma y Kuroo a la cancha, el equipo había pasado de un modo ofensivo a uno prácticamente defensivo, lo cual era algo que había tomado por sorpresa al Shiratorizawa, haciendo que los cuervos pudieran alcanzarlos rápidamente. El rey de cabello negro pudo ver con gran satisfacción como Oikawa se frustraba cada vez que Kuroo y Tsukishima bloqueaban a sus _caballeros_.

—Ahora sabes lo que se siente…—Murmuró para sí mismo Akaashi, apenas reprimiendo una mueca infantil, como sacarle la lengua al gran rey.

Y como Kenma aprovechaba las oportunidades que le daban cada balón que ambos bloqueaban o tocaban, usando a Asahi y Hinata de forma intermitente y totalmente fuera de algún patrón que los otros pudieran reconocer, ni siquiera el _guess block_ estaba funcionando.

Finalmente Karasuno estaba a punto de superar al Shiratorizawa, era el momento de servir del pelirrojo y entonces el silbato sonó y Akaashi vio como entraba un castaño en su lugar.

—¿Qué está pasando?

—Es un _pinch server_ —Le respondió Bokuto—, una persona que entra para servir el balón, en lugar de otra, normalmente para cambiar el ritmo del juego.

—Eso no suena bien…—Casi todos los jugadores del Shiratorizawa tiene una fuerza increíble a la hora de sacar y el pelirrojo no lo había hecho mal.

El castaño lanzó el balón al aire, y Akaashi observó con algo de temor como la golpeó, pensando que tendría una fuerza comparable a la de Oikawa o Ushijima, por muy difícil que eso fuera pues el castaño no se veía muy fuerte, pero Oikawa era la prueba de que las apariencias engañaban; pero sin embargo eso no fue lo que sucedió. El balón se movió suavemente hacia el otro lado de la cancha.

—Eso es fácil de reci…—Comenzó aliviado, solo para cerrar su boca de de golpe al ver como el balón repentinamente se desviaba.

—¿Qué demonios?

—¡Agh! —Se quejaron todos en la banca.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Preguntó Akaashi confundido al ver como Yaku y Kenma miraban el balón confundidos.

—Un servicio flotante…

—Odio esas cosas, son realmente difíciles de recibir —Agregó Noya, haciendo que Akaashi se preocupara, si la deidad guardiana decía que eran difíciles de recibir, no presagiaba nada bueno para los demás.

Akaashi vio como el castaño servia de nuevo, y esta vez el balón se desvió al lado contrario, haciendo que Yaku lo perdiera de nuevo.

—¡Maldición!

—¡No importa! ¡No importa!

—Atraparemos el otro.

Kenma intercambió una mirada preocupada con Akaashi, era obvio que no tenía idea de que hacer, y sin poder recibir el balón, no importaba que tipo de jugada tuviera en la cabeza el rey de los videojuegos.

Pero entonces, el castaño volvió a darle al balón y antes de que llegara a Yaku, Tsukishima lo interceptó.

—¡Kenma-kun! —Gritó el rubio.

Todos en la banca gritaron emocionados.

 Y aunque tomó por sorpresa al peliteñido, Kenma logró armar una jugada con Asahi, que fue recibida por el líbero del Shiratorizawa, quien la mandó con dificultad al rey traidor.

—¡Ushiwaka!

Tsukishima y Kuroo saltaron para bloquear a la estrella, pero Ushijima desvió el balón para hacer un golpe cruzado en lugar de uno recto, ganando el punto.

De nuevo el chico castaño hizo el saque flotante, pero esta vez lo dirigió al lado opuesto de Tsukishima, sin embargo, ese puesto era ocupado por Kuroo quien ya había entendido la estrategia que utilizó el rubio y lo imitó, golpeando el balón antes de que llegara a la parte de atrás.

Kenma lo recibió perfectamente y de nuevo utilizó a Asahi, logrando esta vez el punto. Todos gritaron emocionados, Tsukishima y Kuroo incluso chocando palmas, Akaashi observó como Tsuki intercambió una mirada, que parecía de disculpa, con el castaño de Shiratorizawa, pero el otro solo negó sonriendo, desechando la disculpa, ¿Se conocían?

—¿Son amigos?

—¿Quiénes? —Le preguntó Bokuto, quien habia estado muy ocupado felicitando y gritándole a Kuroo y se perdió el intercambio de miradas.

—Tsukishima y el castaño de Shiratorizawa.

—No tengo idea.

—Tsukishima parecía más animado por este partido que con cualquier otro que hayamos tenido —Agregó Kageyama, lo que hizo pensar a Akaashi.

 

Luego de eso el partido se convirtió en un juego de estrategias digno de contemplar, Oikawa y Kenma parecían dos generales “o reyes” comandando sus tropas, era sin duda una batalla de armadores, pero lamentablemente, Oikawa tenía de su lado la experiencia y la confianza en sí mismo, por lo que Karasuno terminó perdiendo el segundo set también, pero al ser un partido de practica se decidió que se jugaría el tercer set, era momento de ver al rey de la cancha en acción y al equipo completo jugando.

**&. &.&.&.&.&**

 

El rey de la cancha sentía como todas las partes de su cuerpo hervían lentamente, no era ira contra los nuevos armadores, solo sus propias ansias de jugar, sin embargo, gracias a los otros reyes, logró ver todas las posibles jugadas que iba a necesitar para derrotar al “gran rey” y vaya que iba a necesitar de toda su imaginación y habilidad para derrotarlo.

Oikawa por supuesto, se había adaptado al Shiratorizawa perfectamente, lo mismo con sus caballeros, si antes eran una amenaza, una montaña empinada y difícil de escalar, con el rey traidor al lado del monstruo del _guess block_ y el poderoso Ushijima, ahora el Shiratorizawa era el jodido monte _Fuji_.

Pero Kageyama vio la estrategia que armó Kenma, jugar con Asahi y Hinata intermitentemente, además pudo evaluar perfectamente a Bokuto, sabía que podía confiar en Kuroo y Tsukishima para bloquear o desviar a Ushijima, el rey de la cancha había diseñado su propia táctica y todas las diferentes estrategias para derrotar al gran rey.

Cuando Kageyama pisó la cancha, sintió como una paz lo invadía, este era su lugar, cerró los ojos, tomó aire y luego se encontró con la mirada de Oikawa; el desafío escrito en los ojos de ambos, este era el momento que los dos habían estado esperando.

—¡Oi! ¡Bakeyama! Esto no es entre tú y el rey traidor, es Karasuno contra Shiratorizawa —El reclamo de Hinata lo hizo saltar y desviar su atención al pelinaranja.

—Lo sé, idiota —Le respondió, sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer un poco, Hinata lo había pillado totalmente.

—Juntos los derrotaremos —Le aseguró el bufón.

—Por supuesto, eres más fuertes con los seis…—Murmuró Kageyama, haciendo que Hinata lo viera inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado, obviamente confundido.

_“Adorable”_ Pensó el armador, reprimiendo sus ganas de abrazarlo, no era el momento.

—Nada, solo algo que escuché decir por ahí…

Mientras todos se ubicaban, Kageyama sonrió de repente.

—Además ellos no han visto nuestro ataque rápido.

La sonrisa de Hinata solo competía con el brillo competitivo de sus ojos.

—Acabaremos con ellos.

—¡Si!

**&. &.&.&.&.&**

 Sin duda ver jugar al equipo de Karasuno, con los miembros definitivos era algo increíble.

—Dan ganas de querer jugar con ellos —Comentó Akaashi, mientras observaba como Bokuto saltaba y marcaba el punto.

—Kageyama es impresionante —Agregó Kenma asintiendo.

Por supuesto que ya habían visto como colocaba el balón, pero nunca en un partido real, nunca con los miembros más fuertes del equipo del mismo lado de la cancha. En la cancha se encontraban Asahi, Bokuto, Hinata, Kuroo, Tsukishima y Kageyama, con Nishinoya como libero, el equipo de abridores de Karasuno, los cuales recortaron la distancia de puntos en pocos minutos.

Kenma disfrutó la cara de sorpresa y frustración de Oikawa y de sus caballeros, Karasuno había pasado de un equipo defensivo a uno completamente equilibrado, con Bokuto y Asahi como rematadores poderosos, pero con Kuroo y Tsukishima como una defensa casi impenetrable, con Hinata siendo la carnada gracias a su ataque rápido y Kageyama que era su genio armador; el rey de los videojuegos se emocionaba con cada pase, con cada golpe y quería gritar de emoción o decepción cada vez que Karasuno anotaba o que Shiratorizawa se imponía, nunca nada lo había emocionado tanto como lo hacían sus videojuegos.

El castaño, quien Kenma escuchó como sus compañeros lo llamaban Yamaguchi, fue un problema de nuevo, anotando cuatro puntos, esta vez intercambiando entre el servicio flotante y uno de salto.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, el partido estaba en _Match Point_ , a favor de Karasuno, todos los jugadores estaban agotados pues el intercambio se estaba haciendo cada vez más largo, habían llegado a los 30 puntos, y los cuervos solo tenían que anotar una vez más para ganar el set, sin embargo, Shiratorizawa no se deba por vencido, era como si no importara el hecho de que ellos habían ganado los otros dos sets, este era el que importaba, aunque técnicamente ellos ya habían ganado el partido, como tal.

 

Aunque Kenma quería concentrarse en las jugadas que Kageyama y el rey traidor usaban para derrotarse mutuamente, no podía evitar distraerse cada vez que Kuroo hacia un bloqueo, cada vez que el gato bufón saltaba alzando los brazos, lo cual era casi cada minuto, Kenma podía ver una parte del estómago o de la parte baja de la espalda del pelinegro, y el rey de los videojuegos no podía evitar que sus ojos fueran a esa parte de piel que se mostraba, tampoco podía evitar relamerse los labios cada vez. Kuroo sin duda estaba en forma, y Kenma lo sabía, lo había sentido, cuando se habían besado y sus manos se paseaban por el pelinegro, pero nunca lo había “visto”, no realmente, y saber cómo se sentía solo lo hacía desearlo más.

_“¿Desde cuándo me comporto como un adolescente lleno de hormonas?”_

Desde que Kuroo había entrado en su vida, cierto.

Kenma sacudió su cabeza, no quería perderse el final del partido, el cual estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos.

Todo inició con un fuerte remate de Iwaizumi, el cual fue desviado por Kuroo, la deidad guardiana lo recibió y lo envió directo a Kageyama, Hinata y Bokuto comenzaron a correr al mismo tiempo, y ni siquiera Kenma tenía idea de a quien se la enviaría, sin embargo, observó como Asahi se preparaba para un ataque trasero, Kageyama saltó y del otro lado de la cancha, vio como Matsukawa saltaba intentado bloquear a Bokuto, mientras, que Oikawa corría para bloquear a Hinata, el resto del equipo estaba preparándose para un ataque trasero… todo el mundo quedó con la boca abierta cuando el balón cayó del lado de Shiratorizawa, pues Kageyama había hecho una finta y decidió empujar el balón el mismo.

 

—¡KAGEYAMAAAAAAA!

—¡SSSIIIIIII!

—¡Estas demente Kageyama!

Todo Karasuno corrió hacia el armador para felicitarlo, Hinata y Nishinoya saltaron sobre el rey, haciendo que casi se cayera al suelo.

—¡Maldición! Ese chico tiene agallas…—Comentó Akaashi, Kenma asintió en acuerdo, acercándose más lentamente junto a su mejor amigo, para felicitar a todos.

—¡Tsk! —Kenma escuchó como Oikawa chasqueó su lengua.

—¿No crees que nos estamos emocionando demasiado por un solo set? —Preguntó Kenma a Akaashi.

El otro rey se encogió de hombros, con una pequeña sonrisa, abrió la boca cuando fue repentinamente levantado por los aires por un muy emocionado Bokuto.

—¿Me viste? ¿Me viste? ¡Ganamos Akaashi! ¡Ganamos!

—Si Bokuto, te vi…

Kenma no tuvo tiempo de ocultar su sonrisa por el intercambio, pues unos brazos lo rodearon por detrás.

—¡Ganamos!

—Fue un solo set Kuroo —Trató de sonar apático, pero la sonrisa que le dio al pelinegro y la forma en que brillaban sus ojos al girarse, delataron al rey de los videojuegos y su novio se dio cuenta.

—Admite que te divertiste tanto como yo.

—No lo hice.

—Si lo hiciste.

—Que no.

—Que sí.

—…no lo hice.

—Si…

La discusión fue interrumpida por unos silbidos, risas y gritos de _“vayan a una habitación”, “¡Eso es!”_ Kenma se giró hacia la conmoción y observó como Hinata tenía sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Kageyama, mientras ambos se besaban apasionadamente; Kenma desvió la mirada en seguida, para encontrarse con los ojos de Kuroo, quien había visto la situación y por el brillo en sus ojos, el rey de los videojuegos supo que estaba pensando el bufón.

—¿Dónde está mi beso?

—Ni se te ocurra…

Ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo, lo que hizo que Kuroo soltara una carcajada y Kenma desviara la mirada del pelinegro.

—Oh, vamos, lo merezco.

El gato bufón se acercó al rey, sonriéndole la forma que hacía que el corazón de Kenma diera un salto, el peliteñido murmuró tan bajo que Kuroo no pudo entenderlo.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó el gato bufón acercándose y abrazando a Kenma.

—Que más tarde…—Respondió más alto el rey, sintiendo como sus mejillas se sonrojaban y notando como no le importaba el hecho de que Kuroo estaa cubierto en sudor en lo mas mínimo.

Kuroo sonrió y apenas logró contenerse de gritar en victoria.

 

Entonces un silbato sonó y sacó a todo el mundo de su euforia y los hizo concentrarse en el entrenador, quien se había dejado llevar un poco por la emoción de los chicos, pero al notar como las parejas del equipo empezaban a ponerse demasiado cariñosas, decidió que era momento de regresarlos a la realidad.

—Vamos a formarnos, solo les ganaron un set, así que no es para tanto chicos —Les comentó solo para que se comportaran, la verdad es que estaba tan feliz como ellos.

Los equipos se formaron, y se saludaron, mientras estrechaban sus manos no faltaron los comentarios entre ellos.

—Solo fue un set.

—La próxima serán todos.

—Debemos jugar en un partido real.

—Los aplastaremos en el torneo.

—Los quiero ver intentarlo.

—Terminaremos esto en un partido real Tobio-chan.

—¡No perderé!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno de ahora en adelante podré escribir un poco más, asi que intentaré que las actualizaciones sean por lo menos cada 15 días...   
> Por otro lado a esta historia no le queda mucho ya, así que si alguien quiere que ocurra algo en particular por aquí pueden dejarme un comentario y veré que puedo hacer.  
> En el proximo cap, veremos interacción entre Suga y Oikawa yyyyyy una doble cita con nuestros reyes y bufones protagonistas ¿Alguien tiene una idea de lo que quieren que hagan? acepto sugerencias! ;D

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado, estaré posteando dos veces a la semana hasta que alcance lo que llevo escrito...   
> ¿Que les pareció?


End file.
